The Worst Is Over And the Sky is Clear
by McSteph
Summary: Lucie and her two best friends Sophie and Vanessa have won the chance to fly to England and spend the week with McFly! Little did they know it wasn't all going to go smoothly...Contains very random things..contains Dougie's POV as well :
1. Chapter 1 The News

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline :)**

**A/N I will try and update at least every week :) **

**I have been working on this fic for over a year and decided to put it on here, it was my first ever attempt at a chaptered one :)**

**Dougie's Point of Views of the chapters are after the original**

About a month ago, every class in our school decided to enter a competition to meet our favourite bands or singers and stay with them for a week. One school name and class would be drawn at random. The education department decided that they should run a competition to give to one class in Australia. I couldn't see why our class deserved one. We were the worst in the school, but we entered anyway. We all had to send in entry forms showing our favourite band/singer's name, their manager's company, their record company and which country and city they were based. Then we sent them off to the address and hoped for the best.

I woke up one freezing morning in June, the day after the cross country run and the school social. I turned my alarm off and went out to sit in front of the heater before getting ready for school.

I got to school a few minutes before the bell went, so I went and talked to a few people and then it rang. I put my bag in my locker and then went to our form room. We all lined up in the corridor for form assembly at nine o'clock that morning all leaning against the wall, nearly falling asleep. It was a freezing cold miserable rainy day and it was affecting almost everyone. The whole atmosphere was dull and if it had to be a colour, it would be grey. A few late people ran through the doors with wet hair dripping down their backs, stuffing their bags in their lockers and going over to complain to their friends about the freezing weather. Everyone was in layers of jumpers, t-shirts, singlets; anything to try and keep warm and all the couples were huddled up together, hugging to keep warm. Our teacher came and let us in into our form room, some hobbling thanks to the cross country. All the boys raced to sit next to the heater, turning it up full blast. Our teacher, Ms O'Conner looked really happy for once. 'Hey, maybe she found a boyfriend finally,' I whispered to my friend Sophie who was sitting next to me. She giggled and turned back to the front of the room. She waved to Vanessa who was sitting across the room, squashed between two of the most annoying boys in year nine: Joel and Will. They were talking across her, pretending she wasn't even there. They were talking about who they'd danced with and pashed with at the social and who won the footy on the weekend, subjects Vanessa wasn't very interested in. She was looking very bored with her arms crossed over her stomach staring at the table, then noticed Sophie, waved back and rolled her eyes at Will and Joel.

Ms O'Conner stood in front of our class and motioned for us to be quiet. 'Do you remember the competition we entered a week ago?'

'Yes,' everyone mumbled and went back to talking about the social, or who had tripped over at the cross country (me!). 'Well the excellent news is our class has won the chance to go and stay with our chosen singers and bands for the next week!!' Everyone went absolutely crazy, screaming, yelling and running around the room. She let us scream for a while, and then told us to settle down. She was holding a bundle of big white envelopes. 'Okay, when I call your name, come and take your envelope, please do not lose it. It contains all the details for your trip.'

She called everyone's names, me last. Then she pinned a list to the whiteboard. 'This shows who everyone is going to see.' The list looked like this:

_Alison = Jonas Brothers_

_Sam = Good Charlotte_

_Margaret = Katy Perry_

_Will= Simple Plan_

_Hollie = Katy Perry_

_Chris = Simple Plan_

_Amanda = Miley Cyrus _

_Jayden = Metro Station_

_Vanessa = McFly _

_Dylan = Fall Out Boy_

_Hayley = P!nk_

_Ryan = Fall Out Boy_

_Chantelle = P!nk_

_Paul = Fall Out Boy_

_Felicity = Jonas Brothers_

_Joel = Good Charlotte_

_Cleo = Miley Cyrus _

_Dean = The Used_

_Sophie = McFly_

_Toby = Metro Station_

_Ashley = Miley Cyrus _

_Nathan = Metro Station_

_Lucie = McFly _

_Cody = The Used_

Then I remembered that Sophie and Vanessa had both put down McFly as well as me (of course!). 'And another thing, if a person chose the same band as you, they will be going together.' It's as if teachers can read your mind! A few screams erupted from the girls at that comment including Sophie, Vanessa and me, and a few groans from some other people, especially Joel and Sam who hated each other. 'Are you serious? I have to spend a week with this moron?' Joel whined, flinging a pencil at him which hit him in the shoulder. Our teacher rolled her eyes and sent him out of the room. I was so excited!! I was going to stay with McFly for a week- with my best friends!!

When I got home from school that day, I opened my letter from the school. It said we were leaving on Monday, and all the costs were covered, except spending money. The rest of that week (well Thursday) our class hardly listened to our teachers at all, we were all just so, so excited.

On the Friday, two and a half days until mine, Vanessa's and Sophie's flight, most people were literally bouncing off the walls with excitement. Most of them were meeting their people that weekend; some people like Nathan, Jayden, Toby, Felicity and Alison had already left. The teachers had gotten tired of trying to teach us stuff and just let us talk to each other during class or play games or have free time, which was fine with them- it gave them a chance to do our stupid mid-year reports.

When I got home that afternoon, there was a note sitting on the table addressed to me from Mum. It told me to check the emails on the computer. I got onto the computer shaking with excitement and sitting in our inbox, with the subject heading _Hi Lucie!!_ was this message:

_Hi Lucie, _

_We are McFly and we are going to be hosting you for the next week. As you already know you will be flying out to England on Sunday night. Please bring an outfit for something very special that will be happening while you are here. When you arrive at Heathrow Airport on Monday, we won't be there, just look for the people in suits with our logo on the jacket pockets, and they'll show you where to go. See you on Monday!_

_From Tom Fletcher, Danny Jones, Dougie Poynter and Harry Judd (McFly) _

I screamed my lungs out then I rang Vanessa and Sophie on a three way call.

'Did you get the same email guys?!' I squealed into the phone.

'Yes!' they both screamed back.

'Oh my gosh, it's so cool to think one of the guys actually wrote it!' Sophie shrieked and I heard her mum tell her to be quiet and her little sister crying in the background.

'I reckon Tom did,' Vanessa said.

'Yeah, so what are you guys gonna take?' I asked.

'Well mum's taking me shopping tomorrow for some new clothes, so hopefully I'll find something for that special thing that's supposed to be happening or something,' Vanessa recited quickly in an excited voice.

'I'm going to shop in Melbourne while I'm there before we go, I am so getting a dress with the whole princess thing with the full skirt and stuff,' Sophie gushed and I could see her leaning back on her desk chair with her feet on the desk daydreaming about what it would look like. They went on about it for a little bit longer until I noticed the time.

'Crap! Mum's gonna be home soon, I gotta make tea before I'm grounded!' I shrieked.

'Bye Luce, have fun!' Sophie said cheekily. 'See ya!' Vanessa exclaimed. I hung up the phone and raced over to the cupboard. Mum had made a deal with me- if I cooked tea every second night, she'd give me $15 a week for pocket money. I already had quite a bit of it saved up in a little teddy bear money box in my room. I decided on spaghetti bolognaise, my favourite!

Mum came home at around six and I had tea waiting for her.

'Thankyou Lucie-Bell,' she said wearily, tucking a blonde strand of her hair behind her ear and sitting at the table.

'How was work mum?' I asked, sitting down too.

'Pretty good until some lady bought in all her three screaming toddlers not wanting their needles,' mum replied, shaking her head at the memory. She worked as a receptionist at the doctor's surgery.

'So are you nervous about your trip?' she asked. I nodded.

'You'll be fine okay? I've spoken to the boys, they seem nice enough to me but-,' mum started but was cut off by my screaming.

'You spoke to McFly?!?!?!" I squealed.

'Yes Lucie, I spoke tooooo Tom I think. Which one is he?' she asked, looking up.

'The blonde one,' I replied shaking my head.

'Ah,' she nodded and ate another mouthful. We ate in silence until we were both finished and after I'd cleaned up the kitchen.

'Lucie can you do me a favour when you're in England?' mum asked.

'Yes, what?' I asked, placing a spoon in the dishwasher. 'Please be careful,' mum said with her hazel eyes looking pleadingly at me. I nodded and she beamed at me. We watched TV for the rest of the night, then went to bed.

**A/N Please review and tell me what you think? They make my day. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 1 Dougie's POV

**Dougie's POV**

'Got some news for you lads,' Fletch, our manager said as he walked into our recording studio. Danny sat up straighter in his chair. News meant a new tour or show or interview or something like that. Fletch was holding a sheet of paper. I put my bass on the floor next to me and watched Fletch like everyone else. 'Right, I dunno whether this is good news or not, but I have a letter here from the Australian Government-,' he said holding up a very official looking piece of paper. Danny and Tom exchanged glances.

'Australian Government?!?!? What have we done now? I didn't think it was so bad!' Tom asked in a panic.

'Nothing, in Australia they held a competition for one class to spend a week with their favourite bands or singers. And a group of three girls from the winning class picked you guys and just out of interest, what did have you guys done that might involve the Australia Government?' Fletch asked. We all exchanged glances.

'Maybe you should check your records Doug,' Harry whispered.

'So, do you want these girls to stay?' Fletch asked. Danny's face immediately went into a huge grin.

'That's wicked! Of course!' Tom exclaimed and Harry gave him thumbs up. I smiled but on the inside I was pretty annoyed. I didn't want to spend a week with three teenage girls!

So anyway over the next few weeks it was all organised, in between our tour of England, which meant it was a bit stressful, but it had to be done. The plane tickets were being organised by the Australian government which was good. I woke up on one of our few days at home while on tour at about nine. I tried to fall asleep again but I couldn't. The sun was streaming in through the curtains. Danny, Tom and Harry were all still in their rooms asleep and I'd heard the mailman, so I decided to go and check the mailbox. There were a few bills and a letter for Tom and a bigger package kind of thing, with the return address the school that those girls were at. I went into the kitchen and put the bills on the bench and put the kettle on to make myself some coffee. While it boiled I walked up the stairs to the third floor of our house which was Tom's room. I knocked hard on his door.

'Yeah?' he called sleepily. I turned the handle and walked in. He was sitting in bed, propped up against his pillows with his lyrics notebook and a Star Wars pencil.

'Morning Doug, what's that?' he asked, sliding the notebook under his pillow.

'Dunno it's from that school. This is yours as well,' I said, handing them both to him. He opened his letter and read it, before slitting the end of the package with his finger and sliding out whatever was inside. A CD and a piece of paper fell out onto his doona cover. He unfolded the letter and quickly skimmed through it before handing it to me. It read:

_Dear McFly, _

_Hi, well I'm Sophie, Vanessa and Lucie's singing teacher from school, the girls that are coming to stay with you soon. They all take singing lessons and are the best students I have here, probably the best in the school. The CD enclosed is a demo of them singing, we all just thought that maybe if you heard them, you could incorporate them into something, like a show or something? You don't have to, but it's just an idea. _

_Thanks, _

_Miss Victoria McKenzie. _

Tom watched me the whole time while I read it.

'What do you reckon? We do have that show on one of the nights they're here,' Tom said.

'How about we listen to them first,' I said, taking out the CD and putting it in Tom's stereo. A familiar tune started. It was our song _Bubblewrap._ Once they started singing, it would've had to of been the best version of our song I'd ever heard. I mean, Tom was good and Danny was better, but they had nothing on these girls! Their voices were amazing. And when I say amazing I mean like say if Blink-182 and The Beatles had children together. That kind of amazing. Their voices didn't crack at any point of the song. Tom's face was in awe and looked like he was about to tear up, like he always did when he heard something amazing .

'Hey, who's singing? They're amazing.' Danny was standing in the doorway in his boxers, looking like he'd just woken up. Harry was sleepily standing behind him. Danny walked in and sat on Tom's bed next to me, Harry pulling up Tom's desk chair. Tom handed Danny the letter.

'Ha-ha Miss McKenzie, Matt'd be happy about that!' Danny laughed.

'They are DEFINITELY backing us up!' he added, handing it over to Harry.

'Yeah, but dudes, we don't usually have backup singers, it'll be weird and awkward,' I said. I wasn't going to let three teenage girls take over my backup singing!

'Ooh, someone jealous that some girls will be taking over his singing?' Harry taunted as if he could read my mind. I hate it when he does that. I folded my arms across my chest.

'No, I'm just saying...' I replied defiantly. 'Well I reckon it's a brilliant idea,' Tom said and Danny and Harry nodded in agreement. 'Alright, but don't let them take too much of my stuff, alright?' I sighed. 'Cool, everyone dressed, let's go and talk to Fletch bout this,' Tom said, springing out of bed.

So we all got ready. Fletch thought it was a great idea and we all set about writing the bits for the girls to sing. We did our show that night and then did our last one of the tour.

The day after our last show on our tour, the same day as we were supposed to go and pick them up, Tom and Harry were frantically cleaning our house, bugging me and Dan to help them. We decided to give them James Bourne's room for the week, so we had to clean that as well. Tom was cleaning underneath James's usual bed when he stood up with a confused look on his face.

'What Tom?' Harry asked from in the bathroom where he was scrubbing the sink. I looked up from the shower that I was trying to clean the black stuff off. I had a wet arse from sitting on the floor in there. For some reason, it was still wet. I could've sworn Danny used that shower sometimes. Danny crawled out from inside the wardrobe where he was vacuuming up the dust bunnies and sat and waited to listen to Tom, turning off the vacuum cleaner.

'Where are they going to sleep in here? There's only one bed and there's three of them,' he said, sitting back on his heels and thinking before getting out his iPhone and dialling a number.

'Hey Fletch?...Yeah...where are they going to sleep?...yeah we were going to but there's only one bed in there...what?...Where are we going to get the money for that?...oh alright then...yes we'll go now...yes I'll take Gi...yes mate, I'll take them too...What? Where are we going to get some of them? We've only got the ones for our beds and they're all-well-guyish...alright then...yeah I'll buy some of that as well...yeah I'll call you when we get home...yeah...it's six, isn't it?...yup, see you here...bye mate.' Tom hung up the phone.

'What was that all about?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, where are you taking Gi? There's work to be done here,' Danny said, pointing his toe at the vacuum.

'Come on guys, all in Harry's car, we're going shopping!' Tom exclaimed, making another phone call. We all sighed, put down our cleaning products and followed Tom down to Harry's car. His Mini was a little squashy for all us four and Giovanna, especially as it didn't have a middle back seat.

'Don't mind if I drive Harry?' Tom asked.

'Nah mate, had enough driving these last few days, just be careful,' Harry replied, rubbing his temples deeply with his eyes closed. That was true. Harry had driven from Glasgow after the show, back to London to the house, then back to Chelmsford to see his parents, then back to London again in the last three days, so we couldn't blame him.

'In you get guys, we haven't got much time before we have to pick them up,' he said, ushering us in. Danny and I got in the back and Harry went to get in the front.

'Uh, uh, uh, Harry, out, Giovanna's not sitting in the back with you guys,' he said, slapping his arm.

'But it's my car,' Harry sighed and then climbed in the back.

'Right guys, seatbelts on!' he exclaimed as he started the car, the beeping meaning that none of us except Tom had it on. Harry rolled his eyes at me and put his seat belt on. I did too, but Danny didn't.

'Danny, you heard the man, seatbelts on!!' I exclaimed, trying to pull it on him.

'Doug, stop touching my arse!!' Danny yelled, pulling the seatbelt away from me. We weren't really used to sitting three across the back seat. We wrestled over it for ages, before Harry sprayed us with his water bottle and made us stop. Danny glared at me and put it on, stealing Harry's water and drinking all of it in one go. We finally pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. I liked Harry's car, it was comfy and always smelled like sweets.

'Tom, what are we shopping for?' Harry asked from the other side of the car.

'Food, beds and bedding,' Tom replied as he turned down Giovanna's street.

'Right...that'll be great fun,' Harry said sarcastically.

'Harry, shut up,' Tom said, turning into her driveway facing her big white house.

'Right, back in a sec, don't touch anything,' Tom said. He turned off the Alfa, leaving the radio on for us to listen to which was on some classical channel (Tom had put it on it), before climbing out and going to the front door.

'So what, we're buying beds?' Danny said in a confused voice.

'Yes Danny, we are,' Harry replied, undoing his seatbelt and climbing in the front seat, taking out his iPod and plugging it into the iPod connecter and putting it on some of The Used's music.

'Harry, you realise you have to try and get back now,' I laughed. He swore and tried to climb back over the console and fell forwards into Danny's lap, giggling like crazy. We all joined in and tried to push him back into his seat and back the right way up cos his feet where hitting the roof. We had only just got him back in his seat and the right way up and Danny had his legs crossed, trying not to pee himself from laughing so much, when Tom and Gi walked down the path.

'We did nothing,' Harry hissed, putting his seatbelt back on.

'Dan, act natural,' he added, so Danny crossed his legs like a posh girl, complete with the snobby face. Harry started laughing again, and so did Danny and me.

'No...Please...don't make me laugh!!' Danny screeched in between laughter.

'Dan, calm down! I won't forgive you if I have to live with the stain of your pee on my car seat!' Harry laughed. All of a sudden, the two front doors opened.

'Hi Doug, hi Dan, hi Harry,' Giovanna said, climbing into the front seat of the car next to Tom.

'Hi Gi,' we chorused, feeling like school children.

'Tom, do you mind if we stop soon so I can pee?' Danny asked with his legs still crossed as Tom started the car.

'Here Dan, go down the hall and it's the second door on the left,' Gi said, handing him her keys.

'Thanks Gi!!' he exclaimed, taking the keys, diving over my lap and out the door. Tom turned around and looked at us.

'What? You saw how much water he drank earlier,' I said, leaning back on Harry's seat. It really was a comfy car.

'So Gi how's life?' Harry asked, leaning over the front seat to talk to her.

'Good, been working quite a lot though,' she replied.

'And so have you,' she added with a laugh.

'Yeah, I betcha you don't miss Tom when he's on tour, it's a relief isn't it?' Harry asked and she laughed and nodded, kissing Tom on the nose.

'How's Izzy? I haven't talked to her for ages!' she asked.

'She's pretty busy as well with eScala, I hardly see her anymore!' Harry joked. While those two kept talking, I played bowling on my iPhone and was very bored. Danny ran back outside soon after, doing his strange run that football players used and we were on our way to DFS to buy three new beds, complete with mattresses and bedding, which was just going to be great...not. We all went into DFS and found three identical single beds and got them delivered back to our house. Tom thought they'd come in handy later on when other people came to stay. We also had to buy some new bed sheets and stuff for them, which were chosen by Giovanna of course. We then went food shopping, stocking up on A LOT of food, so much that it filled the boot of the Alfa.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N This is kind of just a bit of a filler I guess. :) **

I'll tell a bit about my best friends Vanessa and Sophie. Vanessa has curly, brown hair that is middle-length and goes into ringlets when it gets wet. Her eyes are bright, bright blue. She's always confident and I envy her for that. She's the tallest out of all of us and the thinnest, although she eats more than both me and Sophie. She keeps thin by playing sport. If it's not running, it's cycling or volleyball, or swimming, or hockey, or girls' football. Not netball. 'Too girly,' she says. Vanessa has a lot of boyfriends. She is sort of one of those people you think is plain until you look at her properly. She also has the longest fingernails (or talons) I've ever seen, that are always painted in bright colours or have patterns painted on in silver paint.

Sophie, on the other hand is in the middle of us in height and there is no other word to describe her other than beautiful, even that is an understatement. She has blonde hair that goes most of the way down her back. It's not only long but _beautiful_. It's dead straight and just cascades down her back like a waterfall. It has no dead ends or anything. Perfect. She gets asked all the time if it's actually real. She has green eyes and is quiet, but not shy in most situations. Her skin is a perfect olive colour. She's the oldest out of Vanessa and me by six months. I'm the youngest. She prefers to paint things and do arty sort of things rather than get active and had played the piano since she was three. All the boys want her because she is so perfect in almost every way.

Me on the other hand, I have my mum's hazel eyes and blonde hair that goes a bit past my shoulders. It has a bit of a wave to it, but goes into frizzy and yuk when it gets wet. I'm alright at drawing I guess, other people would say different. I've never had a boyfriend in my life. I play a bit of netball in summer when you don't have to get up early in the freezing cold and I also play tennis when I can be bothered.

On Saturday I spent most of my time packing and getting my stuff ready for my trip to England. Mum had woken me up early. 'Come on, let's go shopping in the city and buy something for this trip,' she said and ripped the doona cover off me. 'I hope McFly don't do that in the morning,' I mumbled sleepily to myself as I stumbled over to my wardrobe to find my clothes.

Mum and I drove to the city when I was ready. My sister, Laura who is twenty-one was at some party late last night and was still sleeping when we left. Mum took me into a few shops like Supré and Jay Jays and Cotton On to get some new jackets and tops and stuff. Then she took me into an expensive shop that I had walked past countless times before, wishing I had enough money to buy something from there. The clothes were beautiful.

'Have a look for a dress you like,' Mum said. I started going through a rack of dresses, feeling like I was in a dream. Mum had never even gone into Supré or Cotton On or Jay Jays before in her life, let alone go into a shop where clothes costed hundreds of dollars.

'Hey Mum, why are you buying me such nice clothes?' I asked quietly, shuffling through a rack of maxi dresses.

'Well you're getting older and I think you need some better clothes than you have in your wardrobe at the moment,' she replied and held up the most gorgeous dress ever.

'Do you want to try this on?' she asked. 'Oh my God, of course I would!' I exclaimed. I took it into the change room and tried it on. It fitted perfectly, almost like it was made for my body. It showed off parts of my body it should and covered up things it shouldn't. It was white with pale yellow patterns on it and it had a yellow ribbon that you tied around the middle. It came down to just above my knees, not too long, not too short. It had a little bit of white tulle at the bottom. I opened the door to the change room and twirled around in front of Mum.

'Oh, you look gorgeous sweetheart,' Mum exclaimed. 'If only your dad could see you now!' I suddenly felt sad. My dad had died in a car accident about two weeks ago. Last week everything was so difficult, with the funeral, coroner insights, and things like that. Then it hit me. Mum had bought me here, so she could get away from it all. I wished I could've taken her to England with me. To get her away from the place where she had lost so much. It was just Mum, Laura and me now. I miss him so much. Then I started remembering how he'd died. I felt angry about the truck driver who crashed into his car, then just walking away from the scene, leaving my poor father to die.

A tear trickled down my cheek and onto the gorgeous dress.

'What's the matter?' asked Mum.

'Nothing, I'm fine,' I replied. The skinny blonde salesgirl walked past to put some clothes back on racks.

'That looks really good on you, you should definitely buy it,' she said in a high pitched, girlish voice as she walked back past on her way to the counter. I beamed at her. 'Come on, go in and get changed back into your normal clothes, I think we've found the perfect dress already?' mum asked, unzipping the dress at the back. 'Of course!!'

We paid for the dress, then got McDonalds for lunch and then went hunting for the perfect shoes for the outfit. I walked into a shoe shop and they were just staring at me on the shelf. 'Mum I want these,' I said. 'Well that was quick,' Mum said as she paid for them as well. After that we drove home, stopping for ice-cream (at McDonalds again) on the way.

When we got home I tried on the outfit again, I twirled around in front of my mirror, like I'd done when I was little in my dress ups, amazed that the beautiful outfit was all mine. All mine to keep. I studied my shoes, which I hadn't exactly done properly yet. They were white and strappy and had a tiny yellow bow on each toe. The same colours as my dress. Not too high, but not very low at all. Perfect, just like the rest of my outfit. The only perfect thing in my life right then, apart from what was happening the next two days!!!! I took it off and hung it on the corner of my four-poster bed so I could look at it all night.

The next morning I slept in until eleven-thirty because I couldn't sleep from nerves of what was going to happen! What if they didn't like us, or they were nothing like they were on TV, or if we embarrassed ourselves or if I'd forgotten something, or if we got sick or hurt or something and stuff like that. I did some last minute packing then we drove from Stawell to Melbourne, Mum and Laura talking the whole time about her new boyfriend Adam who she'd met at that party. I sat in the back seat listening to my iPod, trying not to think about that bad things and that there was one seat that should've been filled by someone else- my Dad.

I was so nervous walking into the airport followed by Mum and Laura. We met up with Sophie and Vanessa and their families at the gate, after getting all of our stuff ready, but then it was time to leave. 'Be careful,' Mum whispered as she hugged me tightly. I looked at them as I walked through the door. I wished my dad was there as well waving me off as well as Mum. It wasn't like I was going to school camp; I was going across the other side of the world for a week with only Sophie, Vanessa and four guys I didn't really know to look after me. It wasn't like I'd never been on trips before, but those other times was with people I knew. A tear ran down my cheek, but I brushed it away and waved to Mum and Laura once more.

We got settled on the plane then got all the safety instructions and things like that then we took off. On the way we didn't do much, just watched movies and listened to music and slept. Sophie of course got airsick and Vanessa spent almost all the time sleeping.

Then that Monday we finally reached London. As we walked off the plane, carrying our hand luggage we saw the people McFly had described standing near the front of the crowd of people. We walked over to them. They looked friendly enough and were smiling, although they did look very official. 'Umm, hi we were told to we had to come to you by McFly,' Vanessa said in a shaky voice.

'Hi girls, what are your names?' the man with brown hair and glasses asked with a smile.

'I'm Vanessa Marten, this is Sophie Barker and this is Lucie Streeton,' Vanessa replied, looking nervous. He checked a piece of paper.

'Okay, come with us,' he replied walking towards the door. We followed them, getting our bags on the way.

**Did you like it? Please review!! :) **


	4. Chapter 2 Dougie's POV

**Dougie's POV**

'Dougie, who put the six tins of dinosaur spaghetti in here?' Tom called from the kitchen where he was unpacking the bags of food.

'That'd be Danny,' I replied. I was busy scrubbing the coffee table in the living room. Giovanna was upstairs putting the sheets and blankets on the new beds and Danny was cleaning his room. Harry was having a nana-nap on the sofa. After about five minutes, Gi came back downstairs.

'Anybody want some brownies for afternoon tea?' she called as she walked into the kitchen.

'Me!!' I shouted, waking Harry up by accident.

'I do!!!!' Danny was yelling from upstairs. She laughed and within fifteen minutes the house was filled with the smell of chocolate brownies.

'Gi, when are they going to be ready?' Danny called as he walked down the stairs.

'Five minutes Danny, why don't you go with Harry and go and move the beds against the walls in the room?' she said, helping Tom pack food into the cupboards. Danny grudgingly agreed and him and Harry went up and moved the beds. I sat on the kitchen table and ate a packet of crisps, which tasted really good.

'You right there Doug? We have to eat off that you know,' Tom said, motioning towards the table.

'I know, but it's comfy,' I replied, crunching on a crisp. The timer on the microwave went off and Gi got a tea towel to get the brownies out. She opened the oven and leaned over to get them out. She had only got halfway to the bench with them when she shrieked and dropped them on the floor, sucking her finger.

'Gi, what's wrong?' Tom asked, racing forwards.

'I burnt myself,' she said with her finger still in her mouth. I jumped off the table and using the tea towel, got the tray of brownies off the floor. They were still all intact thank god.

'Let me have a look, come on,' Tom said gently, trying to prise her finger from inside her mouth. She gave in and held it out to him. He kissed the spot where it was burnt.

'Is that better?' he asked and she nodded.

'Come with me,' he said, leading her over to the sink, where he turned the water on and made her put it under it for ages.

'Are you okay Gi?' I asked and she nodded and held her finger up to me. It was all red and blistery already.

After five minutes she was getting bored.

'Tom, can I take it out now? It's just wasting water,' she asked. She was now sitting on top the bench looking very bored her finger still under the running water.

'Yeah,' he replied from where he was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. She jumped off the bench and turned the water off, going over to her tray of brownies and cutting them into squares, handing Tom and me one.

'Dougie, go tell Danny and Harry they're ready,' she said. I went upstairs and into James' room. Danny and Harry were bouncing from one bed to another. I laughed and rolled my eyes. 'Guys, they're ready,' I said, holding it up and taking a big bite. They almost knocked me over with excitement as they raced past me. I followed them back down. Within ten minutes, it was almost like Giovanna hadn't even made any brownies; they were all gone! Tom had taped up Giovanna's finger, using his so-called medical skills that he thought he had, but everyone else knew he didn't.

'Do you want me to drive you home honey?' Tom asked at around five.

'Yes of course Tom, but only if you stay with me afterwards,' Harry said, running his hand up Tom's arm to his shoulder. He laughed and shrugged Harry off.

'I was meaning Gi,' he said, standing up.

'Okay, see ya guys, have fun with the girls!! Hope they're nice and I also hope you boys are nice to them as well, alright? I'm here if you need me,' she said, as Tom helped her off the chair.

'We will,' Danny said, trying to make an angelic face.

'I'll believe that when I see it Danny, see ya,' she said, starting to walk towards the door.

'Thanks for the brownies!' Harry called.

'No problem,' she replied, getting her coat from the hallway chair.

'Yeah, sorry it caused injury,' I yelled and she laughed.

'Bye,' she called. 'Man it'll be a sad day if those two ever break up,' Danny said, leaning back on his chair.

Tom arrived home a little while later and was nearly run over by Fletch in the driveway. He took us all into the kitchen, just about twenty minutes before we had to go and pick them up from the airport.

'Right, just a few things lads. These girls are guests in your house, so you have to take care of them alright? They're your responsibility for the week. Jase, Julian, your girlfriends and I are here if you really need us, but mainly it's you lads. Now Dougie, watch your language while they are here, alright?' he said and I nodded. 'Harry, no smoking around them,' he added and Harry reluctantly nodded.

'Maybe it'll help you quit,' Tom said through gritted teeth. He hated Harry and me smoking when I used to. Harry gave Tom a look that could've crumbled the pyramids. Tom returned it, just as bad.

'Remember tonight, they'll be jetlagged and tired, so not too many questions and of they get annoying or anything, just grit your teeth and get over it. It's only a week and they sound like lovely girls anyway. Now, they're a long way away from home and they're only fourteen and fifteen, so if they are upset, try and make them feel better alright? Tom and I have some stuff planned for them and you. They're probably pretty obsessive fan girls, so they'll be a little excited, like all girls. Come on boys, you're going to be late,' Fletch said, pushing his stool out from the table and opening the front door for us. Outside was a black stretch limousine.

'Dude! Sweet ride!!' Danny exclaimed.

'We decided to treat them a bit,' Fletch smiled as the driver opened the door for all of us. We all got in and left for Heathrow airport. Some of our crew were picking them up from inside the airport and bringing them back to us. We didn't want to send the other fan girls obsessive. We chatted as usual, waiting.

'Tom you look a little nervous mate,' Danny laughed and Tom quickly shook his head in denial. I laughed at my band mates and my best friends. They were wicked. You couldn't ask for anyone better to be your best friend.

'Ooh, here they come!!' Tom exclaimed, peering out the tinted window of the limo. Just before they got close, he sat back against his seat. 'Here we go!' Danny exclaimed and we all giggled at him.

**So what'd you think? Please R&R!!! **


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N Here's the next chap**

We got to a LIMO outside. One man took our bags from us and another opened the door. Vanessa, of course got in first.

'Oh my God!!!!' she screamed hysterically, surely deafening the people inside. Sophie got in next and she screamed and burst into tears. Then it was my turn. I was so nervous and felt like I was going to throw up. I swallowed anxiously, trying to keep my stomach down and slowly got in and screamed just as hysterically as Vanessa had. McFly!!!!!! 'Hi girls,' they all grinned as we all sat down, fighting back the urge to scream hysterically!!!! McFly were all sitting there, just as I had imagined them.

Dougie in his trademark white Hurley t-shirt, three quarters and Globes, his hair a mixture of brown and blonde today, swept to the side of his face, with greyish blue eyes, the light in the car shining off them, wearing a white Volcom cap sideways on his head, looking a bit shy sitting in the corner of the limo beside Harry.

Harry looking like he always had, brown hair with a few blonde tips, bright blue eyes, a bit of a beard and wearing a black Etnies t-shirt with white writing, with dark jeans with a massive belt buckle, and Globes like Dougie looking happy and grinning widely, sitting next to Dougie and Tom.

Tom looking a bit different with longish blonde hair with a few little brown streaks through it, brown eyes and wearing a black and yellow Star Wars t-shirt and dark jeans as well and Converses and a beanie, grinning at us all in between Harry and Danny.

Danny in a white Von Zipper top as usual with light jeans and his usual curly brown hair and blue eyes and freckles, with a massive smile on his face, showing off his straight white teeth beside Tom.

All of them had their usual beaded bracelets and things like that, looking a little bit tired. They all took in our appearances as we sat down, their eyes mainly on Sophie, as most guys would've been (or maybe because she was apologising for crying!).

The way back to their house was incredible. The buildings were incredible. The people who we were sitting in the limo with us were incredible.

'So who's who here?' asked Tom, surveying us with his dark eyes.

'Uh, well I'm Vanessa, this is Sophie and this is Lucie,' Vanessa said timidly as though Sophie and me couldn't speak for ourselves. Next to me, Dougie got out his iPhone and typed in our names, probably making sure no one saw him.

'My name has _ie _not _y_,' I said and he smiled and changed it.

'This isn't our actual car, we hired it especially for you girls,' Dougie said. Danny punched him in *the arm.

'You aren't meant to tell them that!' Danny exclaimed.

'As you can see, we made a massive effort to dress up, obviously,' Harry said, dramatically spreading his arms out. Us girls nervously giggled and smiled.

'Ooh, ooh, ooh! Look at this, girls!' Harry said excitedly, pulling the bottom of his t-shirt up, revealing his belt buckle that span around it.

'Hehe, it spins!' he giggled, spinning it round and round. Everyone laughed at him.

'Give me a go Harry, I betcha I can get it going faster than you,' Dougie teased, leaning over me. My breath caught in my throat as his arm brushed mine. He span it around.

'Who do you reckon was faster?' Dougie asked.

'Harry,' Sophie replied.

'Dammit,' Dougie sighed. 'I don't like you already Sophie!' he added jokingly. Sophie gave a dull half smile.

'He didn't mean that love,' Danny assured her and Dougie nodded in agreement. Sophie's face brightened up once again. They asked us some more questions, Danny and Harry asking most of them.

'Here we are,' Tom said as the limo came to a stop outside a big house. We walked in the door with McFly carrying our bags for us, and dumping them next to the door.

'Home sweet home,' Danny laughed, dropping my bag. We were faced with a cream coloured staircase, covered in posters of singers and bands and movies. Tom took us through a door to show us the kitchen and lounge, then another room with guitars and stuff in it then he took us up the stairs, showing us each of their messy rooms. Dougie's was blue with a lot of Blink 182 posters, Harry's was also blue and covered in posters, Tom's was long and white and pretty empty come to think of it and on the third floor and Danny's was reddish with a recording studio kind of thing. He then took us to another room that we'd be staying in. We three girls were sharing our own bedroom with three single beds. It was covered in posters as well.

'It's James Bourne's room for when he stays here, but I don't think he'll be coming this week. Hope you don't think it smells too much,' Tom smiled, as he showed us around it. We put our mountains of clothes and other stuff away after Harry, Danny and Dougie struggled up the stairs with our bags.

'Why don't you have to carry them Tom, you lazy Fatboy,' Danny panted after he'd dumped my bag at my feet.

'Well someone had to show them where to go man,' Tom replied, grinning at us.

We went back downstairs to the kitchen. The guys were waiting for us with pizza and chips sitting on the table.

'Hope you girls like pizza,' Harry said as we all sat down. We all nodded. Every single time we girls have a sleepover we order pizza and eat about five pieces each, drink three whole two litre bottles of Coke between us, then have a mini disco, which from past experiences probably isn't the best thing. But tonight we only ate one piece. We were that tired and jetlagged we weren't hungry. But needless to say, there was none left at the end of the night with Tom and Harry eating a lot of what we didn't!

We sat around and talked about stuff for a while, (still freaking out!!!!!). The boys noticed us getting more and more tired. 'C'mon, I think you should try and sleep off the jetlag, bedtime for you girls,' Tom laughed as Sophie yawned hugely. It was only about nine at night, but it felt like about midnight. Danny and Dougie cleaned up the pizza boxes and stuff while Harry and Tom showed us to our room again cos it was kind of confusing!

'Right, well remember in the morning if you ladies wake up, follow the staircase and take a right to the kitchen, okay? One of us should be up, if we're not, go into our practise room and bang the drums extra hard and someone will wake up,' Harry laughed, folding back our covers for us and switching each light on beside the beds.

'If you're cold, there's a pile of blankets right here, or just go and steal Dougie or Danny's beds I'm sure they won't mind, ummmmm, shower is through there, it doesn't get used much, so I'm sorry if there's bugs, you need us, you know where we are hopefully and we don't bite too bad when you wake us up, just make sure you don't go to Harry, he's a nutter when he wakes up,' Tom said, counting the things he'd told us on his fingers to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. 'Have I forgotten anything Harry?' he asked.

'Nah, I reckon you've got it covered Tom,' Harry said. We hadn't listened to a word they'd said. We were too busy staring at them, hoping it wasn't a dream!

'Right, goodnight then, sleep well,' Tom said, walking to the door.

'Night,' Harry said and we mumbled it back, still in total shock. We all had showers and went to bed. The other girls fell asleep straight asleep, but it took me a bit longer. I lay there listening to my iPod, feeling homesick and upset and listening to Sophie mutter in her sleep. I kept remembering where I was and freaking out. I WAS IN MCFLY's HOUSE IN ENGLAND AND WE WERE STAYING WITH THEM!!!! I could hear a TV on somewhere and the boys laughing and talking distantly, Danny's laugh by far the loudest. I finally fell asleep after two and a half hours of listening to my iPod and freaking out every few minutes; whenever I heard Danny laugh.


	6. Chapter 3 Dougie's POV

**A/N Here's Dougie's one, Please R&R!!**

The door opened and there was a hysterical scream. We looked at each other and rolled our eyes. We were all used to it. When she had finished screaming, a tallish girl with brown curly hair and bright blue eyes quite like Harry's climbed in. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a low slung top that showed off her...well quite large chest area. She looked athletic and skinny and like she was about to faint. She was quite attractive. We all smiled, trying to make her feel welcome. The next girl burst into tears when she saw us. She had the longest blonde hair I had ever seen and her eyes were almost bright green. I found myself wishing she was at least six years older or I was fifteen again. She was so beautiful, she almost looked fake! Although she wasn't dressed like a supermodel, she still looked like one. She was wearing a t-shirt and denim shorts, showing off her long tanned legs. I looked around at the other boys. Their mouths were all open in amazement. She stopped crying, but almost started again as Harry gave her a massive smile. The next and last girl to get in was shorter than the other two. She looked scared and nervous and quite tired. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes and was wearing jeans and a jacket. Although the other blonde was by far the most attractive, the girl was kind of above average. She was pretty in her own way. The brunette just looked kinda skanky. Not that I would say that to her face of course. They all settled themselves into the car, clutching hand bags. The short blonde sat between me and Harry.

'So who's who here?' Tom asked them. The brunette spoke up.

'Uh, well I'm Vanessa, this is Sophie and this is Lucie,' she said, pointing them out. So the one next to me was Lucie. I secretly slipped my iPhone out of my pocket and typed their names in very discreetly, so that I would remember who they were. With my memory, I'd probably forget in a day.

'My name has _ie _not _y_,' Lucie whispered to me and I turned red and smiled and changed it. Dammit! No one was supposed to notice! I decided it was time for me to say something.

'This isn't our actual car we hired it especially for you girls,' I said and I instantly regretted saying it.

'You aren't meant to tell them that!' Danny exclaimed and hit me hard on the arm. I tried my hardest not to wince. Harry began showing them his new spinning belt buckle. I personally thought it was just an excuse for him to play down there more, but he seemed to like it.

'Give me a go Harry, I betcha I can get it going faster than you,' I said, leaning around Lucie, who sounded like she stopped breathing as my arm brushed over her. I span it around. 'Now, who do you reckon was faster?' I asked.

'Harry,' the beautiful blonde said.

'Dammit, I don't like you already Sophie!' I sighed jokingly. I immediately regretted it again. Her face fell and she looked genuinely upset.

'He didn't mean that love,' Danny said sweetly and I quickly nodded in agreement. She immediately smiled again. So the trip went on and on for a while. Harry and Danny asked a lot of questions, while I remained quiet, as usual. I decided that I wasn't too annoyed about them singing my parts, or them staying with us. I mean seriously! They seemed sweet and polite and all had a very strong Australian accent, which sounded very weird in our own country. I loved Australia, if I had my way, I'd be living there!

We got back to the house and while Tom took the girls on a tour of the house, Danny, Harry and I carried the bags up the stairs. Man they were heavy! They looked around our house with looks of interest and excitement. They all looked like they'd burst out screaming at any point. We dumped them on the floor in James's room. They all smiled timidly at us and we left them to unpack. Tom was sitting on the kitchen table with the phone, ordering pizza for dinner, a usual meal in our house.

'Have you guys looked at the blonde?!' Harry exclaimed as I came in.

'Her name's Sophie, Harry and yeah she's pretty fit isn't she?' Danny said. We all nodded in agreement.

'Can't believe you remembered her name Dan!' Harry exclaimed in surprise.

'All of them aren't half bad, I was expecting like a whole group of mingers!' Danny laughed. 'Yeah well they're far from mingers,' I smiled. Tom put a finger to his lips in an attempt to shut us up. When we didn't stop laughing he got up and stalked out of the kitchen to the living room to find somewhere quieter.

'Oh well, we got some eye candy while we can't be near our girlfriend's this week don't we?' I giggled.

'They all need to be a bit older for you lads if you ask me you pedos,' Tom said as he came back into the kitchen.

'Yeah, well they reckon we're fit, so we can return the favour,' Danny grinned.

'And how do you know that they think we're hot Danny?' Harry asked. 'I just know,' Danny smiled.

We kept chatting for a while, while we waited for the pizza man to come. The doorbell rang and Danny, Tom and I raced to see who would answer it first. I tripped over Danny's foot and went flying along the hall, the carpet burning all my knees and elbows. I took Danny with me as well and he landed face first into the cream carpet. We both sat up at almost the same time, giggling like idiots. Tom answered the door and we could see the poor pizza guy peering around him to see what the hell was going on. Danny and I stood up like nothing had happened and ambled into the kitchen, where we burst into fits of laughter, Harry laughing along, even though he didn't know what had happened. Tom came back soon after, carrying six pizza boxes and balanced on top of that three boxes of chips and four bottles of Coke. Harry jumped up off the bench and caught the bottles as they slipped from Tom's grasp. He placed them all on the table while Tom grinned in thanks. Danny grabbed all the boxes of chips off the top and put them on the bench. Tom lined all the boxes up along the bench, getting out seven plates and cups and putting them on the end. Harry shook his head and laughed at Tom's maternal instincts. He should've worked in a hospital or something. A few weeks ago when I had food poisoning, he wouldn't let me out of bed and wouldn't let me go anywhere unaccompanied. It was sweet, but kinda annoying, especially when you need to pee so bad you feel like your bladder will explode and he won't let you up. Let's just say, it was the first time in over fifteen years that I soiled my bed. And made him clean it up haha!

So soon after the girls came down the stairs, still looking quite nervous and scared, like we'd eat them or something. They all hardly ate anything and all looked like they were going to fall asleep and use their pizza as a pillow. That was jetlag for you. The girl Lucie looked sort of upset. She had deep, dark rings underneath her hazel eyes and she looked like hadn't been sleeping. After Sophie did some massive yawn, Tom decided that was enough and him and Harry led them up to their room to put them to bed. Leaving Dan and me to clean up the left over pizza boxes. We collected all the boxes and bottles up and went outside. Typical England weather. Freezing cold and raining even though it was summer. I pulled my hood up and followed Danny across the lawn with my stack of coke and beer bottles.

'Betcha Tom is telling them to steal our beds if they're cold,' Danny laughed as he dumped a pizza box in our bin outside.

'Yeah, he tells everyone that. There's something not right about that Lucie girl, don't you reckon?' I asked.

'Yeah, she seems pretty upset,' Danny replied, shutting the lid of the bin and running back underneath the shelter of the patio from the rain, shaking the rain out of his dark curly hair.

'Well, let's try our best to make her happy. You'd be good at that Dan,' I said.

'Yeah, so they tell me,' Danny replied, leaning back his hands back on the chair.

'My dad tried to get back with my mum,' Danny said suddenly. I wheeled around to face him. He was staring out at the rain with a blank expression on his face. Because Danny and I had been through kind of the same thing, we knew what it was like.

'You serious? What happened?' I asked.

'Came round, tried to sweet talk her, she told him to go to hell, he broke a window and left,' Danny replied bluntly, his hands balling into fists as he spoke. 'Turns out the tramp who he left mum for left him as well,' Danny said. 'And yeah...' he trailed off, staring at a single bright star in the sky, in between the clouds, his eyes glassy.

'You alright?' I asked and he nodded once. 'It's alright mate,' I said, patting him sympathetically on the shoulders. He turned and grinned at me with a tear running down his cheek, grabbed me in a head lock and gave me a noogie.

'Come on you two!' Harry called through the glass door. Danny let me go and I fell with a crash onto the table and chairs behind me. Danny giggled madly as he pulled me to my feet and let me inside, where Tom was sitting on the sofa surrounded by DVD's and microwave popcorn and bottles of beer. 'C'mon guys, end of tour celebration!' Tom exclaimed as he put in the first Back to the Future DVD into the DVD player. Harry dived on the sofa next to Tom, knocking a bowl of popcorn to the ground. Tom shook his head and picked the bowl back up. Danny jumped over the back of the sofa and began eating the popcorn off the ground like a vacuum cleaner.

**Please R&R!!**


	7. Dougie's Flashbacks

**This is pretty much just an ad on from the last chapter, it's not really a full chapter, more a filler :)**

We didn't really watch the movie much at all. We basically just drank, ate, play-fought, laughed, got drunk, and had a really good time. We pretty much forgot about the girls, who were hopefully sleeping upstairs and even more hopefully couldn't hear us. At around three we decided it was time for beddy byes, so we went up to our bedrooms. Even in my half drunk state, Danny had reminded me of something. After having a shower that just about burnt my skin off, I searched around my room until I found what I was looking for, leaving the room in an even bigger mess than it already was in previously (Tom had helped me to clean it but in the time it took from when we finished til when we went and picked them up it had turned into a complete shambles again). I found it in the bottom of my wardrobe under three weeks worth of dirty clothes and old magazines and boxers. An old family photo album that I had kept since I moved out of home at fifteen. My mum had made it for me before I left. I opened it up for the first time in years. Dust hit me in the face and made me cough and sneeze.

'Doug, shut up some people are trying to sleep!' Danny yelled with a loud knock on my wall.

'Goodnight darling Daniel!' I called back in the sweetest voice I could muster. I heard him mutter something, then nothing. I looked back at the book in my hands. On the front page were baby pictures of me. Some in the tub, some sleeping and other just randomly of me. I flipped the page, sending more dust spinning into the atmosphere. Pictures of my mum holding me. Pictures of my father holding me. I turned the page so hard it almost ripped out of the book. Pictures from my parents wedding. Mum looked so happy. Little did she know what was about to come years later. I turned the next page. Jazz as a baby. Sweet and innocent. I turned the next page and saw what I was looking for. A family photo, taken just months before the divorce. Fifteen year old me, eleven year old Jazzie and mum and dad. You could almost feel the tension between us coming through the glossy paper of the photo. A tear slowly dripped down my nose onto the photo, blurring over my father's face. I closed it with a snap and chucked it on the floor, on top of a pile of dirty, smelly clothes. I reached over to my bedside table and turned off the light, pulling my blue blankets up around my chin.

I closed my eyes and listened for the usual noises of the McFly house. Danny snoring in the room next to me, Harry muttering unrecognisable words, Tom snoring and another unusual noise, sounding like it was coming from James's room- the girl's room. I slipped out of bed and out my door, shutting it with almost no noise. I tiptoed past Danny and Harry's rooms and the staircase to James's room and put my ear against their door. Someone was muttering very quietly, that was definitely not what I could hear from my room with the door shut. All of a sudden someone yelled and I whirled around, thinking someone else was up. I stood there for a moment, heart and pulse racing, until I finally worked out it was coming from inside the room and that it sounded like Lucie's voice. She sounded distressed and scared and upset and it hurt to listen to her yelling in her sleep. There was something definitely not right about her. Her shouting turned to whimpers and I could feel inside of me aching with pity for this girl who I hardly even knew. Even though I wanted to go in and see if she was alright, I pulled myself away from the door and snuck back to my room, ending up tripping on the photo album and landing face first on my bed. Smooth Doug. Very smooth. I checked on Jerry, who was hiding under a log and walked around my room a bit more. I definitely wasn't in the mood to sleep, despite my throbbing headache. I admired my Blink posters and rearranged the CD's on the table in my room. As I walked around and around my bed, I kept noticing little chocolate wrappers on the floor. Only one person _always_ left them in my room. Harry. I shook my head and picked them all up, putting them under my bed where they'd probably sit for another five years. I went into my bathroom and took some pain killers because the headache was blinding me. I was so bored I even cleaned a tiny bit of my room up. After a while I decided I should try to sleep, so I got my iPod and put it on shuffle, my usual way to fall asleep. The first song that came on was _I'm Just a Kid_ by Simple Plan. Weird. Even though I was twenty-one, I still felt like a kid and the song suited perfectly how I felt. It reminded me of when I first joined the band. Fifteen, a loser, just lost my dad, scrawny and short. I put the song on repeat and lay there thinking about it.

It felt like yesterday:

I hadn't told the guys from Ataiz that I was trying out, heck I didn't even expect to get in! I could remember walking into the building, clutching my light blue bass, so nervous. I sat by myself for ages, waiting and waiting. I felt like crying. I got so nervous I puked, like usual. I was just wiping my mouth with my hand when someone called 'Dougie Poynter?' My breath caught in my throat. I had never been so terrified of hearing my own name before. I straightened up, wiped the back of my hand on my shorts and awkwardly walked into the room, looking fearfully over at the table to see who was sitting there. A kind of pudgy guy with blonde hair sat beside a tallish guy with brown unnaturally straight hair. They looked bored to tears and sick of sitting there.

'Right mate, what's your name?' the blonde asked in an uninterested voice.

'Dougie,' I mumbled quietly.

'Sorry mate, didn't catch that, you'll need to speak a little louder,' Tom said. '

Dougie Poynter,' I said with a little bit more confidence.

'Right Dougie, what're you gonna play us today?' the brunette (Danny) asked.

'Well, erm I wrote this myself,' I said shyly, beginning the piece. My fingers fumbled and slipped and I completely stuffed the whole first line and put myself off. I noticed Danny and Tom exchange glances. I turned red under my hair.

'Can I try that again?' I asked quietly and Tom nodded.

'Be our guest,' he said in the same bored tone. I wiped my sweaty hands on my shorts and took a deep breath and flicked my hair out of my eyes. I started again, playing perfectly. I could see them having a whispered conversation out of the corner of my eye while I played my piece. They got me to sing a bit of a song as well.

'Right, thanks Dougie, we'll contact you if you have made it,' Danny said. It looked as though I had a chance, they were both grinning. I went back out and sat by myself again, feeling pretty proud of myself. It looked like the drummers were just beginning to go in. I could hear a guy talking pretty loudly to someone; I looked up and saw it was some tall guy, shorts down far enough to expose his Calvin Klein underwear, with very blue eyes and his brown hair almost in a Mohawk haircut. Another thing I did notice was the band's name on his t-shirt. The Starting Line. So we got talking about the band and stuff, until he had to go in for his audition. He came back out and sat with me, chatting about a lot of stuff. He was a nice enough guy, although he did seem to come from a pretty cashed up family. I didn't even ask his name!

'Dougie Poynter? You're needed in the audition room,' someone called and everyone in the room turned my way. I stood up, tripping over my own feet, going into the room.

'Welcome to the band Dougie!' Danny exclaimed as I walked in.

'Wha?' I asked, confused.

'You're the new bass player of mine and Danny's epic, unnamed band!' Tom exclaimed.

'A-a-are-are you serious?' I stuttered and they both nodded enthusiastically. It took a while to sink in, before I realised what had happened. Me, Dougie Poynter, Lizard King and Grunger had gotten into a real band with a record company!! I was so shocked I couldn't say anything. I just grinned.

'You were by far the best, how long have you been playing?' Tom asked.

'Three years,' I replied.

'Wow, and how old are you?'

'Fifteen,' I replied, feeling very young.

'Wicked, do you reckon it's time to meet our new drummer?' Danny asked and I nodded. Tom went over to the door and asked the guy to call out some guy called Harry Judd's name. I stood talking to Tom while we waited.

'Welcome to the band Harry!' Tom suddenly exclaimed. I turned around and saw the dude I had been talking to before!

'Dougie, mate! Coincidence much?!' he exclaimed, giving me a high-five.

'You guys know each other?' Tom asked in surprise.

'Not really,' Harry replied and Tom nodded.

'We were just talking before,' I spoke up shyly and Tom turned and gave me a grin.

'So Harry, welcome to the band!' Danny repeated.

'Thanks!' he grinned, looking very pleased with himself.

It all went uphill from there. I had to tell the Ataiz guys about it. They pretended to be happy for me, but you could tell they weren't.s I dropped out of school. Year 10? Let's just say most of my relatives weren't so happy about it. Dad definitely wasn't. I think it was me that pushed him over the edge. I said goodbye to my family and my few friends and packed all my stuff, moving into the McFly house with the boys:

'I call third floor!' Tom exclaimed running up the stairs, dumping his bags on the floor just inside the door. Harry and Danny ran up after him. Great, I'd be left with the worst room wouldn't I? I followed them up. Danny was already bouncing up and down on the bed in the room he had chosen and Harry was sprawled out on the bed in the room with all the mirrors, hands behind his head, grinning. Typical Harry. I walked up onto the landing and had a look at the two remaining bedrooms. One was smaller and the other was bigger, with a nicer bathroom and stuff. I dumped my backpack on the bed of the bigger one and closed the door behind me. I lay on the bed as well, letting out a deep sigh, staring at the roof, feeling miserable. I wondered what was going on back home and how Jazzie and mum were. How Ataiz were. How the gig they had played that day had gone. I could hear the other three giggling and laughing and Danny and Harry sliding up and down the banisters of the staircase. I promised myself I wouldn't cry but I couldn't stop myself. Tears began running down my cheeks. I turned into my pillow and cried. There was a knock at the door.

'Doug? We're gonna go and get some pizza to celebrate the new house, do ya wanna come?' Harry said as he walked in the door. I tried to brush the tears out of my eyes and off my cheeks before he saw. But I wasn't fast enough. His face fell when he saw my face.

'Dougie, what's wrong? Are you alright?' he asked, coming in and sitting next to me after he shut the door. I shook my head and put it back into my pillow.

'Dougie, look at me and tell me what's up,' Harry said, almost sternly.

I unwillingly sat up, facing this guy I hardly even knew. I took a deep breath.

'I miss my mum,' I sighed, cringing at how loserish that sounded.

'Doug, it's alright, it's only the first day, you'll get used to it, I promise,' Harry said comfortingly.

Yeah it was fine for him; he went to boarding school so was used to being away from home.

'I'm here if you need me, alright? When Tom and Danny go to Florida next week with James, we'll do something fun, okay? We'll go out for pizza and go and see some live bands and stuff to keep your mind off it, how does that sound?' Harry asked, rubbing my arm and I nodded enthusiastically. 'See, there you go? Just think about that and it'll all be okay. I'll even drive you to see your mum on the weekend, okay mate?' Harry said and I grinned and hugged him, instantly forgetting how long I'd known him for. He hugged me back then stood up. 'Coming to get some pizza?' he asked and I nodded and followed him out the door.

I could still remember the first night in this house. I hadn't unpacked all my stuff and all I had was my bed. I could remember lying there, feeling lonely, aching with homesickness, wanting to be back at home with mum and Jazz, even though I was supposed to be looking forward to the stuff with Harry. The homesickness got so bad; I ended up throwing up. I sat up for most the night, poring over that photo album. I cried myself to sleep. I got teased by the guys the next day for my yelling in my sleep, a lot like Lucie. All I wanted to do was throw the towel in and go home.

I listened to almost forty more songs before I finally fell asleep at around five-thirty with memories from my childhood spinning around my head. That night I had a weird dream. My family was all happy and together and McFly wasn't even thought of. Then all of a sudden it changed. I was locked in some kind of cage in fiery pit, with huge lava monsters attacking me. It changed again and I was at a circus, with some really fat clown guy. Before I knew it he tried to eat me. I shook myself awake, my pulse racing and my forehead all sweaty, hanging half off the side of my bed, my neck and back killing me. I got up and got a glass of water from my bathroom, and lay awake for another half hour trying to calm down, then fell asleep again.


	8. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning with bright light coming in through the window and feeling quite cold. We'd forgotten to close it. I sat up and looked around. 'Where the hell am I?' I muttered to myself as I looked around the strange room. I looked over at Sophie and Vanessa's sleeping silhouettes in the beds next to me. I just about fainted when I remembered where I was. IN MCFLY'S _HOUSE_! I slowly slid out of bed and debated on whether to change out of my pyjamas or not and whether I should brush my hair. I decided I would do both those things, so I quietly set about doing them before walking down the flight of stairs to the kitchen, remembering Harry's directions from the night before. When I got there Tom and Danny were already awake and sitting at the table with bowls of cereal in front of them, Danny reading a magazine and drinking tea and Tom reading a newspaper and drinking orange juice, wearing what they'd worn the day before with bare feet.

'Morning Lucie,' Danny said brightly as I sat down.

'Hi.'

'Sophie and Vanessa still asleep?' asked Tom.

'Yup they always sleep late,' I replied.

'Sounds like Dougie,' Tom replied, putting a spoonful of cereal in his mouth and turning the page. 'Hey Dan look!' he exclaimed thickly through his mouthful, spitting droplets of milk at the newspaper. On the page there was a write up on their last show of their tour on Saturday night. There was silence while they were eating their breakfast and reading the article. They looked even cuter in real life!

'God that's an awful picture of me,' Tom mumbled, turning the page.

'Oi, I hadn't finished that!' Danny replied, trying to pull it back off Tom and knocking the glass off the table, spraying orange juice and broken glass at me, Tom and himself.

'Watch it!' Tom exclaimed, wiping his face with the front of his t-shirt.

'You okay Lucie?' Danny asked as he carefully walked past to get to the kitchen, dodging pieces glass. I nodded and he came back with a towel, carefully picking up the glass.

'Oh poo!!' he exclaimed as he slipped picking up a big piece. Blood started oozing slowly down his finger, while Tom tried to suppress a grin, shaking his head at Danny.

'Uh, I'll go see if Sophie and Vanessa are up yet,' I said feeling faint after seeing the blood, carefully avoiding the glass and running up the stairs while Danny went off swearing and cursing to find a bandaid for his bleeding finger and Tom cleaned up the rest of the glass. I nearly crashed into Harry, who had just woken up, wearing shorts and no shirt with very messy hair.

'Hi Vanessa,' he yawned sleepily as I ran past.

'I'm Lucie,' I replied as I slid to a stop.

'Oh, sorry Sophie,' he replied vaguely and kept walking.

'Harry! I'm _Lucie_!!' I replied, suppressing a giggle.

'Meh, yeah er, whatever, bye,' he mumbled dismissively and kept walking down the stairs in a doze. When I got to the bedroom, Vanessa was having a shower while Sophie was sitting on her bed brushing her hair. I waited for them then we went back downstairs where everyone was eating breakfast. The glass was gone and Dougie was up now, looking tired and yawning every so often. Danny had a bandaid wrapped around his finger with a blood stain from it bleeding too much already.

'What are we doing today?' Vanessa asked.

'We were thinking that we might take you to Alton Towers,' Harry replied. He had put a shirt on now and Tom and Danny now had shoes, Tom with a different new t-shirt to replace the orange juice stained one, this one a green Ghostbusters one.

'Awesome,' we all said at the same time, thinking back to the video we'd all seen of them at Alton Towers.

'Now ladies, for breakfast you can have any of these cereals or toast,' Tom said, waving his hands towards three cereal boxes.

'You can also have any of these drinks as well,' he said, waving his hand again to three bottles of juice and tea and coffee sitting on the bench.

'Now, what would you like?' Tom asked.

'Just toast thanks Tom,' Vanessa said and Sophie and I nodded in agreement.

'Alright, how many pieces for each of you?' he asked, getting the loaf of bread and taking out three pieces. Vanessa held up two fingers.

'Just one,' Sophie and I said at the same time.

'Righty oh then!' Tom said enthusiastically, filling up the toaster with bread. We sat in the same seats as we had the night before. A minute later the toast popped up and Tom gave it to all of us, showing us where the stuff to put on it was. After breakfast we left.

It _was _awesome! It took us a while to get there but it was worth it! We went on every single ride there was and ate so much food; we all thought we'd explode. Vanessa of course, ate too much and puked on one of the rides. Harry did too and Dougie and Sophie. We went on the Nemesis (the ride that was named after their album for a month) about six times and it was awesome! But Dougie and Harry didn't go on it more than once! They all kept getting mobbed by girls wanting autographs and photos, which was weird to watch, knowing we could get them whenever we wanted!! 'Aren't you girls scared of rides?' Dougie asked after he'd vomited after being on the Nemesis. We all shook our heads and raced to join the line again.

We got back to the house around seven o'clock after stopping at McDonalds for dinner. We went up to our room and had a look through my collection of _Dolly_ and _Girlfriend_ magazines I'd bought with me. We sat discussing hot guys, fashions and everything else that was in them.

'Hey, do you want to practise for music class?' Sophie suddenly asked.

'Yeah, sure,' I replied. We were going to perform McFly's song _Bubble Wrap_ for our music class the week after we got back. We had been practising a lot, but practise makes perfect. I got the speakers out for my iPod and we sang from start to finish without stuffing up. None of us can dance, so we only sang. We sang it through again, this time recording it on Vanessa's phone. 'Wow, we're getting really good!' she exclaimed after listening to it.

We had all met at singing lessons about five years ago. I'd never had friends until then. I was kinda that loner kid that walked around that everyone avoided. It wasn't that I was rude; I was shy. Everyone thought I was a bit weird and didn't talk to me. Mum signed me up for singing lessons to get a bit of self-confidence and maybe some friends (and because she had heard me singing in the shower). Well it worked. I hated Sophie and Vanessa when I started, I guess because they were so much prettier than me. I was amazed when Sophie had come over and started talking to me, telling me I was an awesome singer and things like that. I was so shocked, I hardly spoke. Then she introduced me to her best friend Vanessa and we clicked. We've been best friends ever since.

We started singing our different parts, just by ourselves, having fun like we usually do at home. Then Vanessa started pulling stupid faces at us while we were singing. Sophie and I couldn't take it anymore. We collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles. Then Vanessa accidentally tripped over my foot which made us laugh even more. She got up dying of laughter, despite the massive red carpet burns on her knees. Next minute the door opened and McFly walked in. Mine, Sophie's and Vanessa's jaws dropped. (It was still amazing!!!! McFly walking through a door to where you are!!!)

'What's so funny?' asked Danny as he sat down on Sophie's bed, playing with the edge of his bandaid that had come unstuck.

'Uh, nothing,' Sophie said breathlessly, tears of laughter running down her face.

'We heard you guys singing, you're really good,' Dougie said shyly as he sat on my bed next to me.

'You sing our song better than us!' Tom exclaimed, kicking a few magazines out of the way.

'Really?' asked Vanessa, rubbing her sore knees.

'Yeah, do you want to try to record it tomorrow?' Tom asked.

'Yeah sure!' we exclaimed.

'Okay, wicked,' Tom said, sitting down heavily on Vanessa's bed, shoving a pile of her clothes off. Dougie picked up my iPod that was sitting next to me.

'You like Blink 182 as well?' he asked, scrolling through the songs and pictures, trying to contain a few smiles at some.

'Yeah, love them,' I replied awkwardly, I mean seriously! It _was_ Dougie Poynter I was talking to!

'Yeah, they're pretty good aren't they,' Dougie added, turning it off and putting it back on the bed.

'Hey Vanessa, what happened to your knees?' asked Harry, noticing the red marks.

'Carpet burn,' she replied timidly.

'And how'd that happen?' asked Harry.

'Don't ask,' she replied as she went into the bathroom. She soaked a tissue in water and held it to her knee.

'Ouch, ouch, ouch!!' she shrieked.

'How long have you guys been here?' Danny randomly asked.

'Um two days, why?' Sophie replied.

'Because this room is pretty messy for two days,' he replied, looking around at all the clothes on the floor.

'Pft, like yours is any better,' Tom snorted.

'Well that's because the clothes can't be bothered getting back into their bag, so they just stay there,' Sophie replied, laughing at her own comment.

'Right, sure Sophie,' Danny replied, rolling his eyes.

'Oh yeah, I just remembered something, did you girls bring what we asked you to in that email?' he added.

'Wow Danny remembered something,' Dougie muttered under his breath.

'I heard that Dougie,' Danny replied, so Dougie tried looking innocent.

'Danny is thick,' Tom explained to us, flicking him in the back of the head.

'You're making it worse Tom! Stop hitting me in the head, and maybe I won't lose as many brain cells so I won't be so thick!' Danny exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

'Whatever Dan, you'll still always be dumb, thick, smelly Danny to me,' Tom replied, dodging Danny's fist. Everyone laughed at them, and then even more when Danny smacked his forehead on the corner of the table beside Sophie's bed, then rolled around on the floor groaning that he'd lost more brain cells. He dived on Tom and they rolled around on the floor, play fighting.

'Back to the stuff, what exactly do we need them for?' Vanessa asked, ignoring Tom and Danny.

'We were told by your teacher that you girls could sing, we could maybe get you up on stage with us at our next concert on Thursday night and be back-up singers for us?' Harry smiled. 'Only if you want to,' he quickly added.

'Oh my God!!!! Of course!!!!!' we screamed.

'Okay then.'

'What songs are we singing?' I asked.

'We'll tell you tomorrow,' he said. 'And we'll also practise tomorrow.'

'We haven't even seen you guys live, let alone sing with you!' I exclaimed and Tom laughed.

'You'll be right, you're definitely good enough, your singing teacher sent us over a CD so we could hear before you got here,' he said casually.

'What?!' Sophie shrieked. Tom smiled.

'Are you ladies sure you don't want anything to eat? There's food in the kitchen if you change your mind, just don't touch Harry's Marmite!' Danny said.

'And I hope you don't get food poisoning while you're here as well,' Tom added. They all got up to leave, except Dougie, who remained on my bed next to me with his head leaning against the wall, asleep (?!). Harry realised Dougie wasn't following them, so he went over and gave Dougie a light push on his shoulder, Dougie fell, then slipped off my bed and landed on the floor. That woke him up.

'Oi, I don't think Lucie will appreciate sleeping on the floor tonight or in your smelly room,' Harry said, kicking Doug in the shin. Dougie slowly picked himself up from the floor, blinking in the light and rubbing his shoulder where he landed on it and followed them out.

'We had a late night last night,' Tom explained as he pushed Danny through the door.

'Goodnight guys,' they said as they walked out and shut the door.

'Night,' we replied.

'Wow can you believe we are singing with McFly on stage!!' Vanessa exclaimed.

'It's amazing!!' screamed Sophie.

We tried to sleep that night. We all laid in bed for half an hour, trying to sleep, but it didn't happen, so we got up and played the Uno game that Vanessa bought, and card games like Poker and Go Fish and Cheat. Then Twister. We were awake until two o'clock, all giggling, and then we decided it would probably be good for us to go to sleep. I amazingly fell asleep first for once, but woke up an hour later to find that I hadn't turned my iPod off and _Silence is a Scary Sound_ was loudly playing in my ears. I turned it off and lay awake for a while listening to Sophie going on about that she was stuck when she was perfectly fine (I checked) and Vanessa's soft snoring then I fell asleep.

**Please R&R it makes my day!! :) **


	9. Chapter 4 Dougie's POV

**Here's Dougie's new one :) **

Woke up the next morning to Harry thumping past my room like an elephant with a weight problem. I sighed and sat up, stretching and getting out of my warm bed. I decided to just wear what I'd worn the day before and went sleepily downstairs, regretting my late-night stroll around my room. Harry was suffering from a mild case of hangoveritis. Danny was complaining to Tom about a cut finger.

'Morning Mr. Douglas,' Tom said, without looking up from his newspaper.

'Morning Mr. Fletcher,' I replied.

'What happened to your finger Dan?' I asked, noticing a bandaid wrapped around it.

'Him being a complete prat is what happened,' Tom said, shaking his head. I looked at Tom blankly.

'He knocked a glass of orange juice off the table, showering Lucie and me in glass and juice and while he was trying to clean it up, he cut himself, like typical Daniel,' Tom said without looking up from his newspaper and I nodded, too tired to feel like saying much. I took a bowl out of the cupboard and went to make myself a bowl of Crunchy Nut and a black coffee, which always seemed to give me a high. But unfortunately Tom had finished the Crunchy Nut, so the empty box was sitting in the cupboard. I decided not to make a fuss and got out the box of Cheerios that hadn't been used in ages, and had dust on the cardboard lid. I opened it up and luckily they were still alright. A little stale, but not mouldy. Harry had taken the rest of the coffee so I had to settle for some of Danny's tea. The girls all traipsed down a little while later. Tom instantly turned into maternal mode again, getting them their breakfast. I finished my Cheerios and tea and went back up to my room to feed Jerry. Looks like it wasn't my lucky day. He had somehow escaped from his cage and was lying in the middle of my bed. He nipped my finger as I went to pick him up, not drawing any blood, but it hurt like hell! I jumped up and down and swore and cursed then remembering the girls, I lowered my voice.

'What's wrong Doug?' Danny called through the door.

'Nothing Dan, just a naughty lizard!' I yelled back.

'Oh, alrighty then,' Danny replied and I heard him walking back down the stairs. I put Jerry back in his cage, deciding he didn't deserve his breakfast and went back downstairs, washing a bit of antiseptic over the bite on the way. We then all left to go to Alton Towers in Harry and Tom's cars. I was squashed in the backseat of Tom's Mini, which wasn't really suitable for people to sit in the backseat. Even short little me had their legs crushed up against the seat in front of them. Danny went with Sophie in Harry's Alfa and Lucie and Vanessa came with Tom and me. I didn't get it; Harry's car was bigger, yet we had the most people. I was still trying to work that out when we finally made it to Alton Towers.

I have always hated theme parks. I always puke on the rides. Today wasn't any different, but this time I wasn't sure if it was the rank Cheerios or the rides. The girls loved them, queuing up over and over again, while I stood and held the bags of people who were on them. On the way home I decided to get Tom to stop so I could buy a new album that came out that day. I went into the shop while the rest of them waited in the car and went to McDonalds for dinner. I walked into HMV and found what I wanted and took it up to the counter.

'That'd be ten quid thanks mate,' the guy on the register said. I searched in my wallet for the money and discovered nothing but a few pence, pieces of fluff and chewing gum wrappers and an old wristband from a club. I took out one of my credit cards. I swiped my card and put in my pin number. _Declined_ it said on the little screen. I tried again and same thing. _Declined._

'Sorry mate, it says here your credit cards are cancelled,' the guy said, checking his computer. I swore under my breath. So that's what Tom meant when he was always telling me to stay on top of the bills.

'Sorry, I won't take this then,' I said sheepishly, shutting my wallet and putting it back in my pocket. I quietly cursed to myself all the way back to the car. I took my phone out and tried to ring Frankie and ask her what to do.

'Hey Doug,' she said in her sweet voice when she picked up.

'Hey, I need your help,' I said, cringing at how desperate I sounded. 'Of course, what's up?' she asked.

'Well I have kinda-,' I started, before a loud beep signalled that it had run out of battery. I swore extremely loudly scaring a young girl who was walking in front of me. I shoved that back in my pocket, along with all the stupid useless credit cards that meant nothing except a few shiny pieces of plastic with Dougie L. Poynter written on them along with some worthless numbers and my "autograph". As I was putting it back in my pocket, I forgot to look where I was going and ran straight into some guy's expensive looking car. The alarm went off and a guy ran out of the shop, looking angry.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!!' I exclaimed, holding my hands up in innocence.

'Alright, you're lucky this time, there's no damage,' the guy said huffily and went back in the shop. I breathed a sigh of relief. He could've ground me into the pavement if I had've scratched his shiny silver Mercedes. I got back to the car and discovered that they were all waiting for me. Great. Now I couldn't get any dinner like I wanted to- not that I'd have enough money to anyway. I moodily got back in the car, jamming my finger in the door. I swore again loudly.

'You right Doug?' Tom asked from the driver's seat. I nodded with gritted teeth.

'Do ya wanna go in and get some food?' Tom asked and I shook my head. I couldn't be bothered with lining up and waiting.

'Alright then, where's your CD you wanted?' he asked, glancing at my empty hands.

'Didn't have it,' I lied.

'Oh,' Tom replied not believing me and starting up the car. I leaned back in the seat and shut my eyes, DEFINITELY regretting my trouble sleeping.

We got back to the house and the girls went up to their bedroom. I plugged my phone into the charger and rang Frankie back. She promised she'd try and fix it for me. Thank god for girlfriends! I got some of the left over pizza from the night before and shoved it in the microwave on high. All the rest of the boys had already eaten. When it was finished, I got it out and sat on the sofa to eat it. It was so hot it burned my mouth, so much to Danny's amusement I dived off the sofa and raced into the kitchen to get a drink. The other boys were watching TV and eating ice cream from the tub using spoons. I blew on my pizza to cool it down, like my mum used to do (as Tom pointed out) and I was finally finished. I stole Danny's spoon and helped myself to the Neapolitan ice-cream.

'Doug, Jerry looked awfully sad when I went in there to get your Blink CD,' Harry said, licking the back of the spoon.

'Why'd you want my CD?' I asked in irritation, scooping up a big bit of chocolate ice-cream mixed with strawberry.

'Cos it somehow deleted it's self off my iPod, I put it back I promise,' Harry said quickly.

'Don't mix the flavours Doug!' Tom exclaimed. He had always hated that. I dragged my spoon deliberately across all three, much to Tom's annoyance.

'Okay then, I better go feed the psycho lizard,' I said, tossing my plate and spoon in the sink on my way. I went into my room and fed Jerry which he was very pleased about, checked that Harry had put my CD back in the right spot which he had. As I went to walk back down the stairs I could hear _Bubblewrap_ playing somewhere. It sounded like it was coming from the girl's room, so I went and pressed my ear against the door, listening. They were amazing! I went back down the stairs to the living room where Harry and Danny had begun seeing who could hold a handstand against the wall for the longest. Harry was losing. Just as I came back down, Harry's legs flipped down, knocking me on the shoulder and knocking me to the ground. We all started giggling like mad, as always. Then all of a sudden, one of our songs came onto the music channel we were watching. _5 Colours in Her Hair_! We all began singing along, dancing around the room like mental people, jumping over the sofa, knocking over coffee tables and lamps. Tom and Harry began choreographing boy band moves to it, and Danny and I caught onto them very quickly and soon we had a routine! We were all very proud of ourselves!

'Oh yeah, guess what? Just heard the girls singing _live_!' I panted, out of breath from our moment of madness.

'Oh crap, the girls! I forgot about them!' Tom exclaimed in mortification.

'Same,' Danny laughed.

'Come on, let's go and see what they're up to!' Harry said, jumping off the floor and going up the stairs. We all followed behind him.

'Shh,' he whispered as we got closer. We listened and could hear them singing. Then a lot of girlish giggling and someone was running around the room then a thud and then an 'Ouch!' Harry turned the handle and walked in. They all seemed to be in awe and it was pretty hilarious to look at! Their mouths were open and everything. We all sat on their beds. I sat on Lucie's.

'We heard you guys singing, you're really good!' I said and they all smiled.

'Yeah, you sing our song better than us!' Tom added. He then asked them if they wanted to record it and they seemed pretty pumped about it. Lucie's purple iPod was sitting next to me on the bed. Out of interest I switched it on and had a look through the songs. The girl had nearly every single non-explicit titled Blink-182 song ever written!

'You like Blink as well?' I asked, getting off the songs and having a look at some pictures, trying to stop myself from laughing at most of them.

'Yeah, love them,' she replied very awkwardly and timidly.

'Yeah they're pretty good aren't they?' I said, turning it off and setting it back on the bed. Vanessa had bright red marks down her legs, turned out she had carpet burns as well. Mine still stung from the day before. They had some more conversation about the state of their room, which I must say was quite messy.

'Oh yeah, I just remembered something, did you girls bring what we asked you to in that email?' Danny asked.

'Wow Danny remembered something,' I muttered under my breath.

'I heard that Dougie,' Danny replied. I tried looking innocent, but I'm not sure it worked. It did seem to get me out of an attack though.

'Danny is thick,' Tom explained to the girls, flicking him in the back of the head.

'You're making it worse Tom! Stop hitting me in the head, and maybe I won't lose as many brain cells so I won't be so thick!' Danny exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

'Whatever Dan, you'll still always be dumb, thick, smelly Danny to me,' Tom replied, dodging Danny's fist. They rolled around on the floor for a while then Harry asked them if they would like to sing with us in our show. Of course they were extremely excited and said yes straight away. I was too tired to concentrate on what else was said, and ended up dozing off against the wall. I was awoken a few minutes later by Harry, who pushed me off the bed.

'Oi, I don't think Lucie will appreciate sleeping on the floor tonight or in your smelly room,' Harry said, kicking me hard in the shin. I slowly stood up, feeling the pain in my shoulder where I had landed on it. I was blinking in the light which seemed very bright and blinding. They all said goodnight and we said it back. After we closed the door we could hear the squeals of joy and excitement. Just as we were about to split to go to bed, I remembered something I meant to tell Tom. I followed him up the stairs to his room and knocked on the door. He pulled it open and looked down at me.

'What's up Dougles?' he asked, using one of his many variations of my name.

'This might sound kinda stalkerish and weird, but I dunno about that Lucie girl. She always looks upset and I could hear her yelling and whimpering in her sleep last night,' I said as Tom let me in his room. I sat down on his mattress, which he had been told was made by NASA. While he went around his room, putting things away, I lay on his bed, staring up at the pictures on the roof.

'Yeah, lots of people yell in their sleep for no reason. You did it when you first moved in here,' Tom said, putting a pair of All Stars in his wardrobe.

'We could hear you yelling like someone was murdering you for about the first three months.'

'Yeah, well I don't usually yell in my sleep, that was just cos of that freak that called himself my father, and it's not normal yelling Tom, it's like whimpering and it's almost like screaming, it's weird,' I said, still staring at the roof.

'Yeah, well I dunno, she doesn't seem right does she?' Tom said, finally sitting on his bed and facing me. I pulled myself up onto my elbows, leaning against his pillow which smelled like his deodorant.

'Yeah...' I trailed off, trying to think of something to say.

'Well I reckon something's happened before she's come here, she'll be alright,' Tom said.

'Now get your rank feet off my bed,' he said in mock annoyance. I jumped off, before going over to his keyboard and playing the only song I knew. Mary Had a Little Lamb. Tom lay on his bed and cracked up as I played it.

'What?' I asked when I was done.

'You look so concentrated!' he laughed.

'Yeah, well,' I said, walking to the door.

'Night Thomas,' I said, opening it.

'Night Doug,' Tom said. I went to shut the door. 'And Dougie?' Tom called.

'Yeah?' I asked, sticking my head back in the door.

'Actually try and get some sleep tonight, alright?' he said and I nodded. I got into bed that night and just about shat my pants. Jerry was lying curled up next to my pillow. I picked him up and put him back in his cage, trying to find where he kept escaping from, but had no luck. I crawled back into my bed. That night I was asleep before I'd even had a chance to think of anything. A good end to a shit day.

**Please review! Reviews make my day :) **


	10. Chapter 5

**Next Chapter :) **

I woke up the next morning feeling like I hadn't slept at all. I looked around the room to see what had woken me up and heard a soft knocking on our door, so I got up sleepily and answered it. Harry was standing there fully dressed and looking completely wide awake.

'Come on, time to get up, you've all slept in. Everyone else is already waiting for you,' he said frantically and walked over to Vanessa and Sophie who hadn't woken up yet. He poked them in the ribs. They groaned and sat up.

'What time is it?' Sophie asked sleepily.

'Never mind the time, get up!' Harry said. Our room didn't have a clock. We followed sleepily him downstairs to the kitchen, me tripping on one of the stairs, crashing into Sophie, who crashed into Vanessa, who crashed into Harry.

'Argh!' he yelled as he lost his balance and fell, causing all of us to fall as well cos we were piled up behind him. We crashed down the stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom, all on top of Harry. We were all silent for a few seconds, holding our breath, waiting for one of the other boys to come out and get annoyed, but all the doors remained closed.

'Oh, my gosh! I'm sorry!' we all exclaimed, getting off Harry laughing uncontrollably.

'S okay,' He murmured and sat up, straightening his t-shirt and stretching his back.

'Are you okay?' Vanessa asked, taking his outstretched hand and pulling him on his feet.

'Yup,' he said, breaking into a fit of giggles, flexing his arms.

'Nothing broken!' he said, pulling up his t-shirt sleeve, and flexing his muscles at us, showing off. We all laughed at him and walked into their kitchen. All the lights were off and there was no one there. Vanessa went over and got a glass of water.

'Um, Harry, where is everyone?' Sophie asked.

'Still asleep,' Harry replied with a mischievous grin on his face as he switched on the lights and blinding us.

'Then why'd you wake us up?' Vanessa said, squinting in the light.

'Because I felt like it and you were interrupting my beauty sleep last night with your laughing and banging,' he replied.

'Then why didn't you come tell us to shut up then?' Vanessa asked. He shrugged. Vanessa walked past the clock on her way back to the sink.

'Four o'clock?!!!' she shrieked. She gave us our glasses of water, then went and tipped hers on Harry's head, then started chasing him around the table. Sophie and I followed suit, then he ran up the stairs and into his room.

'Damn,' Sophie panted, sitting down on the couch. Vanessa filled up her glass of water again and Sophie searched through their cupboards, finding a lot of water bottles. She filled lots of them up and gave them to us.

'He'll be back,' she said. Sure enough, Harry came out with two water pistols (somehow!) and started squirting us with them. We started running up the stairs after him. He went into his room, but didn't close the door fast enough and we followed him in and squirted our water at him. We eventually ran out of water and were saturated. We looked up and saw Tom, Dougie and Danny standing at the door looking annoyed and half asleep.

'Harry woke us up at four o'clock so we were getting him back, but he kinda won,' Vanessa said quickly, pointing at the water pistols in Harry's hands.

'Really?' Tom asked, unimpressed.

'Um, well, we'll go have a shower,' said Sophie, pushing past Tom, Dougie and Danny, tripping on Danny's foot.

'Yeah, bye,' Vanessa and me replied and picked Sophie up from the floor on the way. We quickly walked up the wet stairs, dripping wet, shivering from the cold, slipping on some of the stairs.

We got back to our room and closed the door.

'Seriously, I only got an hour sleep last night,' I moaned, lying down on Sophie's bed because it was closest.

'By the way, Sophie what were you dreaming about last night?'

'Dunno, can't remember, why you ask?' she replied.

'You were saying you were stuck,' I replied.

'Really? What was I saying?'

'"I'm stuck!'"

'Hmm, odd,' she replied, fishing around in her bag for her top, then giving up and throwing all her stuff on the floor.

'I think we should get Harry back even worse than he got us,' Vanessa said from in the bathroom.

'I've got an idea, you get either shaving cream or whipped cream and put it in their hand while they're sleeping, then tickle their face with a feather, then they try to get it off, and wipe it all over their face,' I suggested.

'That's a great idea!' Sophie exclaimed, 'but how do we get into his room while he's in there?' she asked.

'Just wait for him to fall asleep then sneak in?' Vanessa suggested.

'Yup, sounds good,' Sophie replied and I nodded.

'We'll ambush him tonight,' Vanessa said.

'I'm freezing!' Sophie exclaimed. 'Yeah, same,' Vanessa replied. Sophie had a shower first, then Vanessa, then me, last as usual.

After all our showers we went downstairs. We were the only ones there and it was about seven. I guess all the others either had fallen asleep again or were having a shower. While we waited for them we watched TV. Teletubbies was on!!! We watched it anyway. I lay down on the couch and *tried to get some more sleep. I had only _just_ gotten to sleep when Tom came loudly downstairs arguing with Harry, saying that we won't like them anymore if they woke us up early all the time. Harry was arguing back saying we kept him up. I was leaning on Sophie's shoulder but she got up and I fell over, waking up. We started on breakfast then Danny showed up, Dougie came last, his wet blondish brown hair hanging in front of his eyes. He kept flicking it out of his eyes every so often, spraying whoever was around him with tiny droplets of water. Harry was off his high by now and was falling asleep, obviously regretting waking us so early.

'Oi Harry, we're outta bread go and get some!' Dougie called, picking up the empty packet and dumping it in front of Harry, who quickly woke up out of his power nap at the table, and sat up straighter.

'No man, I got it last time!' he argued back.

'You woke everyone up, I think it's a fair deal you go and get it,' Tom said, shoving the last little piece of his toast into his mouth.

'Fine, but Danny I'm taking your money and your car Tom, coming for a ride Vanessa?' he said, grabbing a black and red wallet off the bench and taking a note out of it and was gone out the door with Tom's car keys before Tom or Danny had a chance to protest. Vanessa swallowed her mouthful and jumped off her stool, chasing Harry out the door.

'Why is it always my car?' Tom said to nobody in particular, moodily taking a sip of milk.

'And my money? Why would I have anymore money than anyone else?' Danny groaned, picking up his wallet.

'Maybe you shouldn't leave it on the bench,' Dougie giggled, shoving his own black and blue wallet into his back pocket.

'What?! He totally did NOT just take fifty quid?!?!?!' Danny yelped, searching through all the pockets. He slid up onto the bench and sat down, swearing at Harry under his breath. Dougie sat there trying to suppress his giggles, although it didn't work, so he went out to the lounge, we sat there hearing his cute little laugh echo around the room. Danny was still swearing and Tom was reading the newspaper, turning one of the pages so roughly it ripped in half. Harry and Vanessa came back a while later with a packet of bread and the keys of Tom's car, dropping them on top of Tom's head and dropping the change down the back of Danny's t-shirt. He stood up and all the coins fell out, rolling across the floor.

'Hey! That's mine!' Danny exclaimed, as Dougie, Sophie and me raced around the floor scooping them all up and racing up the stairs with Danny hot at our heels. We ran into Dougie's room that had a lock on the door. Danny stood at the door, knocking as loud as he could, Dougie, Soph and me muffling our giggles.

'Alright dude, you win!' Dougie said, pushing the coins out under the crack under the door, then followed by a pair of his undies that were laying on the floor next to Sophie, his piece of gum out of his mouth and a used tissue.

'Ha-ha very funny guys,' he half laughed and left.

'Come on guys before you die of the stench,' Dougie said, trying to unlock the door. 'Dammit! Stupid lock!' he groaned, pulling it, but it wouldn't budge.

'Uh, Dougie? Are we locked in here?' Sophie asked in horror.

'Yeah, but don't worry it happens quite a bit actually,' Dougie said, darting effortlessly through his piles of mess and sliding his window open.

'How are you going to get back in here?' I asked in mortification, as he stuck his leg out the window.

'There's a key downstairs, come on, hurry up,' he said impatiently. Sophie stuck her head out the window and looked down.

'Dougie, we're on the second floor, how do we get down?' she gulped.

'Oh it's alright I've done it millions of times, so the rest of the lads don't know I'm with a girl at night, come on, watch me, I'll catch you if you fall,' he cheerfully, climbing out and sliding off the windowsill, his feet crunching on the gravel underneath the window as he made impact. I looked down at him waiting on the ground, at his skinny little arms. There was no way he'd be able to catch _me_. Sophie jumped and landed fine, and so did I surprisingly. Dougie grabbed hold of both our arms as we jumped so we wouldn't fall over. We raced each other round to the front door and rang their doorbell. Tom came and answered it. His face said it all.

'What the hell are you guys doing?' he asked.

'That stupid lock again. Dude you seriously need to buy me a new one,' Dougie said, pushing past him into the hallway.

'You've got money haven't you mate? You buy it,' Tom replied, letting Sophie and me in and shutting the door. Danny was dying of laughter when we came in, so Dougie jumped on him, followed by Harry. The wooden chair collapsed underneath them all, sending all of them straight to the floor with a loud crash.

'Whoopsy,' Danny muttered, getting up out of the splintered pieces of wood and inspecting his newly grazed knuckles. Dougie rubbed the long, thin scratch up his leg and Harry poked at a bruise on his knee. Tom just groaned, covered his face with his hands and shook his head. Dougie held his hands up as if to say he was innocent.

'Come on, let's go before the whole house is trashed,' Tom said, getting his car keys.

We left for their studio after a while (after Harry had to go back into the house three times to collect the things he forgot). When we got there, we met Jason and Julian their producers and Fletch their manager. After a while Vanessa asked 'What songs are we doing?' Tom handed her a list. Sophie and I looked over her shoulder. We knew every song.

'Do you know them all?' Danny asked. We nodded. 'Good, lets practise then,' he said, getting his guitar.

For the first few minutes we just listened. We listened to Dougie, Danny and Tom's amazing voices filling the recording room. It was absolutely AMAZING! Their voices sounded even more amazing in person. We did _Five Colours in Her Hair, Obviously, That Girl, Room on the 3__rd__ Floor, All About You, You've Got a Friend, Ultraviolet, I Wanna Hold You, Too Close For Comfort, I'll Be Okay, Please, Please, Don't Stop Me Now, Star Girl, Sorry's Not Good Enough, Friday Night, Baby's Coming Back, Transylvania and The Heart Never Lies_. We got every single song right first time. 'Wow, I think you guys have been practising,' Tom said. We all smiled at each other. We practised each song heaps of times. We had lunch, and then Dougie suggested we do _Bubble Wrap_ and they'd play. We reluctantly agreed. He seemed pretty encouraging about us doing it, making sure Tom didn't forget. We sang it through once then we recorded it. We listened to it and even we were impressed. We got each a CD with us singing. I don't think I'll ever listen to it. I hate hearing myself sing. Jason told us we should all get a record deal and the boys agreed.

It was only three o'clock when we left so we went to see a movie. Shrek the Third. I'd already seen it, but it was still good. When we came back, all Danny kept asking was how people got in the situations on Shrek cos he hadn't understood it. Harry tried explaining it to him very patiently, but gave up after twenty minutes.

We went back home after that.

'What's for dinner Tom?' Harry called from the lounge.

'I dunno, what _is_ for dinner Danny?'

'How should I know?!' Danny exclaimed.

'Right, McFly meeting, right now!' Tom called from the kitchen. The boys all groaned and went into the kitchen, following each other in a line. We could hear them all having a whispered argument.

'Right, we're going out, you like McDonalds or KFC or Burger King don't you?' Tom asked as he walked back into the lounge. We all nodded, so we got into two cars and drove to KFC, ordering _a lot_ of food, taking it back to their place to eat it. After that us girls sat around and read _Dolly_ and _Girlfriend_ magazines, while the guys played games on the PS2.

'Do you girls want a go?' asked Harry.

'I won't,' Sophie said.

'I will,' said Vanessa,

'Me too,' I said. I beat Vanessa every time, which was a surprise cos I only get to play a PS2 once or twice a year when I go to see my cousins.

'I'll be back in a minute,' Vanessa said, and ran up to our room and came back with a SingStar game and microphones.

'What else have you got in your bag?!' Sophie said eyes wide with amazement.

We all had a good time just singing random songs that no one knew and stuffing up the ones we knew then we played team games. Dougie, Danny, Sophie and me onto Harry, Tom and Vanessa. Our team won!

'We should totally try and cook something,' Dougie smiled randomly.

'Like what Doug?' Tom asked, concentrating on his Halo game.

'I dunno something sweet...' he trailed off as he jumped up and went up to his room with a key, coming back with a laptop.

'What's that for?' Harry asked, flicking a pencil at Danny's ear.

'We need a recipe don't we?' Dougie said, finding one for choc-chip cookies. After a huge search of McFly's cupboards, we had everything we needed. While Tom and Sophie found all the ingredients, Harry, Danny and me made them into biscuits and Vanessa and Dougie mixed them all. Harry started throwing dough at Danny's head, which ended in a huge dough fight, getting it EVERYWHERE! More was eaten by all of us than was used in making them, so we ended up with only two trays and were gone by the time we'd finished watching _X-Men_ on DVD. It was getting late so we all went to bed.

We all changed into our pyjamas and prepared ourselves for our mission, giving Harry time to actually fall asleep. Vanessa produced a can of shaving cream out of her bag.

'You are full of surprises,' Sophie said, looking at the can of shaving cream with wide eyes.

'I stole it out of his bathroom,' Vanessa shrugged, pulling the lid off it.

'Our plan is, Lucie, you'll stand watch outside his door, Sophie you'll come in with me,' Vanessa said. We both nodded, me reluctantly. I always get the worst jobs in everything we do and it _was_ my idea! Anyway we went where Vanessa told us where to go. They took about five minutes in his room, then I heard Sophie whisper 'Luce, come here.' He looked so funny with shaving cream all over his face. We quickly took a photo then we quietly snuck back into our room. When we got there we all burst out laughing. 'We did it!' Sophie exclaimed, high fiving me and diving into her bed, smacking her head on the headboard of her bed.

'I think I'm going to bed. Big day tomorrow!!!' I said happily. We all agreed. Then all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

'Oh crap, it's probably Harry!!' Vanessa hissed, hiding her head under the doona.

'Erm, come in,' Sophie called. Danny, Dougie and Harry were all standing there (Harry's face was clean). Danny came in and sat on the end of Sophie's bed. 'Come here,' he hissed and everyone crowded around him.

'Right, we have an idea and we need your help. You know how Tom had his balcony?' We all nodded.

'You can climb up there, so we were all thinking we should and scare the shit outta him, how does that sound?'

'Let's do it!' Sophie almost yelled and Harry clapped a hand over her mouth.

'Shh, don't wake him up,' he shushed.

'Is he asleep?' I asked quietly and Danny nodded.

'Right, put a jacket on and let's go!' Dougie said. We all put on a jacket and some shoes and followed Danny, Dougie and Harry outside. Danny slid the door closed with hardly a sound.

'Come on, it's up here, I'll stay here and catch you if you fall, alright?' Harry said and we all nodded. Sophie went to walk over to Danny and tripped on a soccer ball, falling flat on her face. Even though we tried to stop it, every single one of us, including the boys burst into hysterical giggles. Dougie picked her up by the elbow.

'Shhh, calm down be careful girls, we don't want to be held responsible for you falling to your death, okay?' Dougie whispered quickly and we all nodded, suddenly serious again. Danny climbed up first and made it within a minute.

'Right, now you ladies go and I'll go behind you to tell you where to go, don't worry we've done this heaps,' Dougie whispered. Vanessa went up first, then Sophie and then me above Dougie. We all carefully climbed up to where Danny was. Harry swiftly followed us. Once we had all made it, Danny took us over into the corner of the balcony, as far away from Tom's window as possible.

'Right, now be careful, don't let him see you,' Harry whispered. We all went over and started tapping on Tom's window. We could see into his room. He stirred in his sleep and sat up, looking straight at the window. We all tiptoed quickly to beside the window, all pushed up against the wall.

'He totally knows it's us,' Sophie whispered.

'Shh, he'll hear you,' Danny hissed.

'Yes, he will,' Tom said, poking his head out the door to his balcony. We all jumped in fright and ran to the side of the balcony, climbing off with Tom behind us. All of a sudden it started pouring rain as Tom chased us around their backyard with Harry's cricket bat. Danny walked over to the door that led inside from the backyard. It wouldn't budge.

'Danny, did you lock it?' Harry moaned. And Danny nodded slowly. We were all standing outside getting soaking wet in the rain and we couldn't get back inside!

'Come on, I think I left my door open,' Tom said, shaking his head at Danny and walking back over and climbing up to his balcony. We all followed him up into his room, dripping water all over his floor.

'Come on, get to bed guys, we have to get up early tomorrow, so be ready for a wake up call,' Tom said as he escorted us to our room.

'Night Tom,' Sophie said as we all went into our room, drying off and getting into bed. We fell asleep as soon as our (wet) heads touched our pillows.


	11. Chapter 5 Dougie's POV

**Please Review! **

I woke up the next morning to yelling and screaming and someone jumping around or running on the stairs. I sighed and got up, deciding to investigate. It was only five in the morning for god's sake! I walked out onto the landing to find it quite wet with water. Danny was coming out of his room at the same time as me, so we went to the source of the noise. Harry's bedroom. Tom was already there looking sleepy and annoyed. I peered over his shoulder. The girls were standing there with water bottles and Harry had two water pistols, saturated. A very random image at five in the morning! Turns out he'd woken them up early, just because they'd kept him up last night. The girls left very quickly to go and have a shower. Tom shook his head at Harry and went back to his room. I went back to mine as well, ending up falling asleep for another hour, before Frankie rang and woke me up, telling me that she'd fixed up my credit cards. I always loved waking up to her voice in the morning. Especially if it's good news. I couldn't thank her enough and promised I'd spend the whole day with her when the girls were gone. After I hung up I decided I maybe should have a shower. I didn't bother even drying my hair properly, it was still dripping down my back and face when I went down to get some breakfast, but it didn't really worry me.

I went down and discovered I was the last one to show up. I went to get myself some toast, but there was no bread. I looked around at an easy target to go and get some more.

'Oi Harry, we're outta bread go and get some!' I yelled, dumping the empty packet of bread in front of him. He was having a snooze at the table and he looked like an extremely easy target!

'No man, I got it last time!' he argued back. Tom stuck up for me.

'You woke everyone up, I think it's a fair deal you go and get it,' he said.

'Fine, but Danny I'm taking your money and your car Tom, coming for a ride Vanessa?' Harry said taking Tom's car keys and a note out of Danny's wallet that was sitting on the bench. They tried to protest but he was out the door with Vanessa before they had a chance.

'Why is it always my car?' Tom said to nobody in particular, moodily taking a sip of milk.

'And my money? Why would I have anymore money than anyone else?' Danny groaned, picking up his wallet.

'Maybe you shouldn't leave it on the bench,' I giggled, shoving my own black and blue wallet into my back pocket.

'What?! He totally did NOT just take fifty quid?!?!?!' Danny yelped, searching through all the pockets. He slid up onto the bench and sat down, swearing at Harry under his breath. I tried not to laugh at him. I tried my hardest. But I couldn't stop, so I went into the living room and let it all out.

They came back a while later and Harry put all the leftover coins down the back of Danny's t-shirt, sending them rolling all over the floor. Sophie, Lucie and I all had the same idea- grab as many as you could! We ran up the stairs and they followed me into my room. I locked the door without thinking. He knocked as hard as he could while we stood and giggled.

'Alright dude, you win!' I said, pushing the coins out under the crack under the door, then followed by a pair of my boxers that were lying on the floor next to Sophie, the piece of chewing gum I'd been chewing for the last three days and a used tissue. I was contemplating on using one of the things Danny had given me when he was drunk to use with Frankie, but I didn't think that Fletch would approve with two fourteen and fifteen year old girls around.

'Ha-ha very funny guys,' he half laughed and left.

'Come on guys, before you die of the stench,' I said, noticing that all my dirty boxers and clothes were beginning to make my room smell worse. Then I realised I shouldn't have locked the door. The lock had always been a bit dodgy and would always get stuck. There had been so many times when Tom, Danny or Harry had to rescue me, or I'd have to of jumped out the window.

'Dammit! Stupid lock!!' I exclaimed pulling at it and rattling the door handle. Very smooth. Lock two teenage girls in your room with you. I knew they wouldn't hear me downstairs, so I decided it called for climbing out the window.

'Uh, Dougie? Are we locked in here?' Sophie asked in horror.

'Yeah, but don't worry it happens quite a bit actually,' I replied, darting effortlessly through my piles of mess, moving the curtain aside and sliding the window open.

'How are you going to get back in here?' Lucie asked in mortification, her face horrified. I stuck my leg out the window, balancing myself with my hands on the window sill.

'There's a key downstairs, come on, hurry up,' I said, getting a little annoyed with their hesitance. Sophie stuck her head out the window and looked down.

'Dougie, we're on the second floor, how do we get down?' she gulped. 'Oh it's alright I've done it millions of times, so the rest of the lads don't know I'm with a girl at night, come on, watch me, I'll catch you if you fall,' I said as cheerfully as I could. That wasn't completely true. The only reason I would jump out the window would be to escape from my locked room, but I thought that sounded more macho and tough. I slid my other leg out the window and pushed myself off, landing safely on the ground. I held my arms up in the air, ready to catch them. Sophie looked from the ground to me, then behind her at the door. She then put her perfect, tanned legs over the window sill, closed her eyes and jumped. I grabbed the top of her arms, so she wouldn't fall over. She gave me a massive grin and breathed a sigh of relief. Lucie took a little bit longer to trust me. She stood there for ages before she finally jumped, grabbing hold of my shoulders to steady herself. She looked at me, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment; couldn't see why though. We all raced each other round to the front of the house, Lucie won. We rang the doorbell just because we could and Tom came to the door.

'What the hell are you guys doing?' he asked.

'That stupid lock again. Dude you seriously need to buy me a new one,' I said, pushing past him into the hallway.

'You've got money haven't you mate? You buy it,' Tom replied, letting Sophie and Lucie in and shutting the door. Little did he know that I didn't have any money. If I did tell him I would've got the whole lecture. Danny was laughing like mad at us when we came back in, so I went and jumped on him, Harry backing me up and doing the same. Bad idea. The wooden chair collapsed underneath us and we all fell to the floor with a loud crash. Harry and I climbed off Danny and let him out from all of the splintered wood. He had some grazed knuckles and I had a long, red scratch up my leg, just to give my carpet burns some company. Harry already had a bruise. Poor Tom shook his head and put it in his hands with a moan. I threw my hands up in the air as if to say I was innocent.

'Come on, let's go before the whole house is trashed,' Tom said, getting his car keys.

So we all piled in Tom and Harry's cars again. Tom, Danny and Sophie went in Tom's Mini and the rest of us went with the Juddster in his Alfa. We ended up leaving ten minutes later than the others; Harry first of all forgot the keys. Then he forgot his wallet. And last of all he forgot his phone. Typical Harry, always forgetting everything that he needed. We got there after a while, trying to ignore Tom's disapproving glares. So we all began practising and the girls were amazing! They hardly messed up and their voices sounded awesome underneath Tom's and Danny's. They seemed to try and let people forget that they were going to record, but I made sure they did. I mean seriously, they could get a record deal one day with voices like that. And Jason agreed with me. *big smiley face*. We did our usual recording- Tom mucking around on the internet with Danny, looking up stupid videos. Harry and me found some big box thing on wheels, and we rolled everyone all around the studio in that. It was big enough to fit eight people in! Our management wasn't too happy, they thought we'd hurt ourselves or something, so we stopped.

We decided to go and see a movie, and everyone decided on Shrek the 3rd, especially Danny who seemed to have a man-crush on Donkey. Tom definitely fancied Princess Fiona, like he used to fancy cartoon characters when he was little. Disco Danny was sitting next to me and wasn't too interested, eating most of my popcorn and drinking all my Coke, and I think he even dozed off at one point. That resulted in him asking everyone how people got like that and stuff. Happens every time. Harry the hero tried hard to explain it, but he wasn't interested in that either. Attention span of a two year old as me and the Fletcher say.

We went back home after that.

'What's for dinner Tom?' Harry called from the living room.

'I dunno, what _is_ for dinner Danny?'

'How should I know?!' Danny exclaimed.

'Right, McFly meeting, right now!' Tom called from the kitchen. I sighed. They knew I couldn't cook! Gordon Ramsay even told me I couldn't; now that was an achievement. I followed the rest of the boys into the kitchen where the other two were huddled around Tom.

'Right, who's cooking what?' Tom asked.

'Oi, you're the best cook out of all of us Tom,' Danny pointed out.

'But I can't be bothered, why's it always up to me?' Tom moaned.

'Because you're the fattest.'

'Because you get the whole third floor to yourself.'

'Because you fancy cartoon characters,' were the answers he got. He looked like he wanted to slap all of us until our heads went all the way round, but he restrained himself.

'Sorry mate, you did ask,' Danny said with a smirk. He had provided the fat comment. Tom hit him on the side of the face and stomped out to the girls.

'Right, we're going out, you like McDonalds or KFC or Burger King don't you?' Tom asked the girls as he walked out. They nodded and he grabbed his keys, storming out to the car. The girls and us followed him out, guessing it was probably best not to disagree.

We got all our food and bought it back to the house cos there was a massive group of teenage girls in McDonalds who tried to steal Harry away from us (which would've been a blessing, but we probably would've needed him later on for that stupid little thing called drums) looked like they would call all their friends, then they'd call their friends and then on. We thought it would be safer to go home. The girls were gradually eating more food, getting over their homesickness I guess. We mucked around on the PS2 we'd gotten while our X-Box was getting fixed because Harry dropped it on Danny's head (don't ask) and it wasn't exactly working so fantabulously. The girls joined in a while later and Vanessa had a few SingStar games and microphones, so we spent a lot of time mucking around on that, singing stupid, random songs really badly, but it was awesome fun. We even got Harry to sing a whole song by himself. He wasn't that bad of a singer, but he thought different. I was with Danny, Sophie and Lucie and we totally won! I was beginning to get kinda hungry. While Tom played his Halo game and everyone watched an idea popped into my head.

'We should totally try and cook something!' I said and everyone turned to face me.

'Like what Doug?' Tom asked, still concentrating on his Halo game.

'I dunno something sweet...' I trailed off, jumping off the sofa, grabbing the key for the lock in my room and ran up the stairs. I unlocked the door, grabbed my laptop from my drawer and ran back downstairs. Harry had a piece of paper and was writing down some lyrics he had floating around in his head.

'What's that for?' he asked, eyeing my laptop and flicking his pencil at Danny's ear.

'Well, we need a recipe, don't we?' I replied, logging onto the internet and finding a recipe for choc-chip cookies. We found everything we needed and made our cookies, ending up in a dough fight and eating pretty much all the mixture before it was cooked, but they still tasted good. We ate all the cooked ones while we watched X-Men on DVD, before heading off to bed. Danny caught hold of my arm and pulled me back just before I made it to my door.

'What?' I asked.

'Well, tonight Harry and me were thinking of freaking Tom out in his room from the balcony and including the girls, what do ya reckon?' he asked.

'Yeah, sure,' I replied.

'Alright, I'll come get you in around an hour,' he said and went into his room.

An hour. What was I going to do for a full hour? I took Jerry out of his tank and sat him on my shoulder while I read some old fan mail and sent an email to my mum and played Solitaire on my laptop, listening to music and singing along, not caring who heard. There was a small knock at my door.

'Dougs?' Danny's voice whispered. I set Jerry back in the tank and turned my iPod off, putting on the jacket hanging over my chair, put on the pair of Globes sitting next to the door and went out to Danny. Harry was with him, looking annoyed.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

'Those girls decided to get revenge,' he replied with gritted teeth.

'What'd they do? Snap all your drum sticks?' I asked.

'Nah, the old shaving cream on the hand trick,' he said and I muffled a laugh. He hit me on the head.

'Come on,' Danny hissed, walking over to James's room and knocking softly on the door.

'Erm, come in,' Sophie called. Danny pushed the door open and walked in. They were all in bed. Danny went in and sat on the end of Sophie's bed.

'Come here,' he hissed and everyone crowded around him.

'Right, we have an idea and we need your help. You know how Tom has his balcony?' We all nodded.

'You can climb up there, so we were all thinking we should and scare the shit outta him, how does that sound?'

'Let's do it!' Sophie almost yelled and Harry clapped a hand over her mouth.

'Shh, don't wake him up,' he shushed.

'Is he asleep?' Lucie asked quietly and Danny nodded.

'Right, put a jacket on and let's go!' I said. They all got out of bed in their pyjamas. They followed my orders and each put on a jacket over the top and we all followed Danny and Harry outside. Danny slid the door closed with hardly a sound.

'Come on, it's up here, I'll stay here and catch you if you fall, alright?' Harry said and we all nodded. Sophie went to walk over to Danny and tripped on a football, falling flat on her face. Even though we tried to stop it, every single one of us burst into hysterical giggles. I leaned forwards and took her elbow, helping her up. She grinned in thanks.

'Shhh, calm down be careful girls, we don't want to be held responsible for you falling to your death, okay?' I whispered quickly and they all nodded, suddenly serious again. Danny climbed up first and made it within a minute.

'Right, now you ladies go and I'll go behind you to tell you where to go, don't worry we've done this heaps,' I whispered. They all looked scared stiff. Vanessa went up first, then Sophie and then Lucie above me. I tried not to look up at their arses, but it was kinda hard not too. They all had bums like J-Lo's (not being pedo or anything)! We all carefully climbed up to where Danny was. Harry swiftly followed us. Once we had all made it, Danny took us over into the corner of the balcony, as far away from Tom's window as possible.

'Right, now be careful, don't let him see you,' Harry whispered. We all went over and started tapping on Tom's window. We could see into his room. He stirred in his sleep and sat up, looking straight at the window. We all tiptoed quickly to beside the window, all pushed up against the wall.

'He totally knows it's us,' Sophie whispered.

'Shh, he'll hear you,' Danny hissed.

'Yes, he will,' Tom said, poking his head out the door to his balcony. We all jumped in fright and ran to the side of the balcony, climbing off with Tom behind us. All of a sudden it started pouring rain as Tom chased us around our backyard with Harry's cricket bat. Danny walked over to the door that led inside from the backyard. It wouldn't budge.

'Danny, did you lock it?' Harry moaned. And Danny nodded slowly. We were all standing outside getting soaking wet in the rain and we couldn't get back inside, thanks to Danny the ditz!

'Come on, I think I left my door open,' Tom said, shaking his head at Danny and walking back over and climbing up to his balcony. We all followed him up into his room, dripping water all over his floor.

'Guys, whoever is up first tomorrow have to wake everyone else up, okay?' Tom murmured to all of us and we all nodded. Danny, Harry and I all left for our rooms, while Tom personally escorted the girls back to theirs.

'Night Douglas,' Danny murmured as he pushed his door open.

'Night Ratleg, night Juddster,' I called and got their mumbled replies. I went into my room, drying myself off and getting changed, before getting into bed (after checking there were no lizards this time). I fell asleep pretty easily for once.


	12. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, a special thanks to Holly360 for reviewing almost every chapter so far.**

**~Warning~ If you don't like a lot of blood I think would recommend maybe giving this chapter a miss :)**

**But enjoy anyway :) I've changed it to have Dougie's POV after all the chapters to make it easier. Hope its not confusing :)**

We all woke up the next morning with no blankets on, freezing cold, and Dougie standing in the middle of the room holding all of them, looking smug. We all groaned and got up.

'I did knock,' he said, leaving them in a pile and walking over and opening the blinds on the window.

'I thought I'd gotten away from that for a week,' I mumbled to myself as I fumbled around in my bag sleepily for my clothes.

'What'd you say?' asked Dougie as he slid the window open.

'Nothing,' I replied.

'Okay, well be ready soon,' he replied, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

We dressed in our normal clothes and took our dresses so they didn't get dirty or ripped or creased or something like that. I wore my heels cos I loved them so much and they were comfortable. The other girls wore theirs too. I sleepily went downstairs, all I wanted to do was go back to bed I was that tired. As we were eating breakfast, we were careful not to make eye contact with Harry. All the cream was gone.

'Did you girls come into my room at all last night by any chance?' Harry asked.

'No...' Vanessa said.

'Maybe...' Sophie said.

'Yes...' I finished for them. We all cracked up laughing. He smiled scarily at us and said 'okay,' and went back to eating.

We all finally got ready, and then got in two of their cars cos there was too many of us for one. Harry, Dougie, Sophie, Julian and me went in one and Vanessa went with Tom, Danny, Fletch and Jason in the other. On the way we played I Spy and talked a lot and played with some thing that when you don't press the button when it turns green, you got zapped. Sophie was too wimpy to have a go and Harry was best at it. It took a while but we got there. When we arrived we rehearsed and set up, then had lunch. McFly were coming off one set of stairs, and we girls were coming off another because we were higher up than them. The boys left earlier than us because they'd finished rehearsing. We still had a lot to go. There were people off the stage handing out glasses of water to all of us as we walked past. The steps off the stage were pretty steep. I'm pretty clumsy with stairs (as you saw earlier). When I was seven I was walking down the stairs at home to our backyard on a frosty morning and I slipped on a little patch of ice, breaking my leg. It took a while to mend, but it still gets sore now.

Well it was a stupid idea to wear my heels. One of them got caught on a stair and I fell. The glass fell to the ground and smashed in half, one half shattering into tiny pieces. I screeched in agony as the second whole half went into my arm, slicing it open, all the other little shards getting trapped inside it. Blood started gushing down my arm. I took a heap of deep breaths, trying my hardest not to pass out. I made the horrible mistake to look at it. All my life I've had a phobia of blood, I mean, the blood on Danny's finger had made me feel faint! I started to smell it then I took one look at it all and blacked out, sliding down the steps, not remembering anything else.

I woke up on the floor with Sophie kneeling next to me holding a towel securely to my arm which she was supporting above my head. She looked terrified. It felt like I had just woken up from some sort of strange dream. Tears were running down my cheeks and my arm was really, really, really sore and my head was throbbing like mad.

'What happened?' I murmured, the sound of my voice hurting my head.

'You fell,' she replied, her face pale with worry, stroking my cheek gently with one finger.

'Where's Vanessa,' I quietly asked Sophie, noticing that she wasn't there.

'She went to go find the guys,' she said. 'She'll be back soon.'

'I feel so sick,' I moaned quietly. Sophie passed me a bucket that was a few metres away from her. I begged myself not to, but I puked.

'Are you okay?' Sophie asked with a sideways glance at me, although she already knew the answer. I shook my head and wiped my mouth.

'Your face is so pale!' she exclaimed. 'That cut doesn't look all that great either,' she continued. 'I saw it before. It's really deep,' she said matter-of-factly.

'Thanks, but I'm pretty sure I can already tell,' I grimaced. I sneaked a small look at the towel and gagged, forcing the stomach acid in my throat back down again.

'It'll be okay, try not to look at the blood,' Sophie said gently, stroking my hair with her free hand, then pushing the vomit bucket back behind herself. I laid my heavy, sore head on the ground and tried not to be sick all over again.

'It hurts Soph,' I whimpered quietly.

'I know okay, try not to think about it Luce and you'll be alright, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, Vanessa will be back soon and this will all be straightened out okay?' Sophie soothed.

'Okay,' I sniffed.

'I think you must've cut your arm on this,' Sophie said, pointing to a broken glass that I had in my hand when I fell.

'I know where is everyone else? Wasn't there crew people around everywhere?' I asked through the tears of pain.

'No, they all went to have lunch just before you fell, don't you remember we were last to come off because we had to practise more?' Sophie asked, giving me a sideways glance as I whimpered in pain when I tried to sit up. I shook my head.

'No, I didn't remember that.'

She gave me an anxious look, her face going even more pale as she glanced at the towel she was holding and her hand, all covered in my deep red blood.

'Sophie, you have a cut knee!' I exclaimed, noticing a little bit of blood dribbling down it onto her foot.

'I got it from trying to get to you,' she shrugged, wiping the excess blood off with her clean hand.

'Well keep it away from me so we don't mix blood,' I replied, laying my head back on the cold, hard floor, keeping away from the little puddle of blood on the floor. My blood. I imagined how it would look like to McFly. I'd look like even more of a loser than I already was. Sophie pushed my hair back out of my face and held onto my non-hurt hand.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Vanessa came back with Tom and Dougie, both carrying a sandwich, looking a little bit squeamish from the blood, especially Dougie. I noticed Dougie look from me, to his sandwich, back to me. He put it on the bench behind him, grimacing.

'Oh God, are you okay?' asked Tom in a panic-stricken voice, kneeling beside me avoiding all the glass and blood and gently putting a hand on my shoulder looking anxiously at me.

'No,' I gulped, willing myself not to vomit all over him. He noticed me swallow deeply and moved back, jumping up off the floor.

'Tom can I get another towel here please? It's coming through onto my fingers!' Sophie exclaimed with a grimace on her face.

'Keep a lot of pressure on it and wait here with Dougie, I'll be back ASAP,' Tom called over his shoulder as he dashed off to go and get someone to help and another towel. I sat up slowly, my head still spinning and throbbing.

'Lie down Lucie, you'll feel better,' Dougie said, his voice faltering. I lay back down then turned my head to discover that Dougie was around three metres away, deliberately not looking at the blood.

'Doug, it's okay, I don't have diseases,' I said and gave him a weak smile. He smiled back, then came and sat carefully next to me, putting his arms around his knees and grasping his hands in the middle, but looking straight at my face. I looked directly into his eyes. They were bluish grey, not as bright as Harry's or Danny's, but still pretty. 'Her top's ruined,' Vanessa said, looking at the deep red bloodstain down the side. I took my eyes away from Dougie's and looked at my side. Lucky I wasn't wearing my dress!

'Here Sophie and Vanessa, go get cleaned up, I'll look after her,' Dougie said, carefully taking the blood stained towel from her and holding it to my arm. Sophie and Vanessa both jumped up and ran into the dressing room. He was still holding the towel with his fingertips, looking pale and grossed out. He started stroking my hair as well, in a bid to try and calm me down I guess. Even in the pain, it was sooooooo awkward!! He helped me up into a chair and I felt like I was going to throw up again. He quickly grabbed the bucket again and thrust it under my chin. I threw up and he held my hair out of my face with his free hand. I felt so embarrassed, but Dougie didn't really seem to care much about me making a complete idiot of myself. He took a tissue out of his pocket.

'Hey, turn here,' he said, putting his hand on the back of my head. I winced.

'Sorry,' he mumbled. 'It's alright, it's clean,' he said, wiping my mouth and chucking it in the bucket behind him.

'You alright now?' he asked and I half nodded. I could still feel my face flushed red. A tear ran down my face.

'Hey, it's alright, don't worry about it, it'll all be better soon. And don't worry, I don't think any different of you,' he said, putting his free hand on my shoulder. I half smiled again. He got up off the bench again, getting me some water, helping me to drink it and spilling half it down my chin.

'Sorry,' he muttered again.

'S okay,' I said quietly. Dougie checked my arm to see if it had stopped bleeding and it hadn't. For some reason, my foot was absolutely killing me. I dismissed it as nothing, but decided to tell Dougie anyway.

'Doug?' I said.

'What's up Luce?' he asked gently.

'My foot hurts,' I said.

'Do you want me to have a look?' he asked and I shook my head.

'It'll be alright, it's probably just from wearing these shoes,' I said.

'If you say so,' he replied, squeezing harder on my arm.

Tom finally came back with a medic person and another towel, who we hadn't met yet. Sophie was trailing behind them with clean hands and a bandaid over her cut knee.

'Come on sweetheart, we've let the emergency room know that we're coming in, let's go,' he said after examining my arm and taping bandages around my arm.

'I'll come,' Sophie said, Dougie and Tom both seized my shoulders and legs, carrying me to the car, making me feel like a total dickhead. Sophie ran ahead, opening the door for me. Dougie and Tom carefully put me in, accidentally hitting my already sore head on the roof.

'Sorry,' Tom sighed, putting a hand gently on the top of my head and pushing down so I wouldn't hit it again. He carefully reached around me to do up the seat belt.

'Right, well I guess you'll be back soon, if you don't want to perform anymore, you don't have to, I would really like it if you didn't, okay? But it's completely up to you,' Tom said, kneeling next to the door and adjusting my towel that I had around my arm as well.

'Okay, I'm sorry Tom,' I said uncomfortably.

'It's alright Lucie, feel better,' he said, gently shifting my ankle under the seat so it didn't get caught in the door. 'See you soon,' he said, shutting the door and waving us off with Dougie.

We got to the hospital and we had to sit and wait for a while. I found out the medic's name was Ned. I wasn't really in the mood for talking at all.

'Are you feeling alright Lucie? You don't feel like you're going to be sick?' he asked as I rubbed my forehead. I shook my head and he got up and got two glasses of water, handing one to me and another to Sophie.

'Now Lucie, please drink all of it, believe me, you'll feel better,' Ned said, so I did what he told me to.

'Listen, I know you're in a lot of pain, but would you please be able to tell me what happened to you?' Ned asked.

'Well, I remember getting a glass of water as I came off stage and my heel got caught and I fell and broke the glass and it stabbed into my arm and it hurt. A lot.' I said slowly, with a lot of difficulty. He nodded in satisfaction.

'Lucie Streeton?' the nurse called. I slowly stood up, Sophie and Ned each gripping one my shoulders. The nurse led us all to a room right down the end of the corridor with a white bed inside it. I felt so faint, I was sure I would pass out again. Doctor Carrey had a look at my arm. I had a bit of a glance at it again. It looked worse than before.

'I feel really sick,' I said, putting my hand over my mouth.

'Here, just relax sweetie and take this,' he said in his posh English accent handing me a bucket. Even though I tried so hard to stop myself, I threw up once again. Sophie put her arm around me.

'You'll be okay, this cut will need stitches, it's very deep and you've cut something else in there, that's why there's so much blood,' he said.

He put a whole heap of needles into it that really hurt and made my whole arm go numb. He got all the shards of glass out of my arm then he put something inside it to close up what I'd cut and some antiseptic that stung like mad, then did the twenty-three stitches, bandaged it and put it in a stupid sling. He also gave me something for the shock. He talked to me the whole time about everything; why I was in England, what happened to me, what else had I been doing. He seemed nice enough.

'Now, did you hit your head at all when you fell?' he asked.

'No, I don't think so,' I replied.

'Did she?' he questioned Sophie.

'Uh well I didn't see it, but I'm pretty sure she didn't,' Sophie said.

'Okay, that's good, keep an eye on her though,' he said to Sophie.

She nodded. 'I'll tell the guys that too,' she said.

'And also, how long was she out for?' he asked.

'Um, well I didn't exactly notice until she was on the ground, so I'm not exactly sure, maybe ten, twenty seconds,' Sophie said, screwing up her face trying to remember. The doctor nodded with a concerned look on his face.

'Right, well take her back to the London hospital if she's not right, I'll alert them that she might be coming back,' he said, standing up and opening the door for us. 'Feel better darling,' he said as we walked out of the room.

On the way back Sophie's phone rang. She answered it.

'Hello?' she listened for a while. 'Yeah, I'll put her on,' she said and handed the phone to me.

'Hello?' I said.

'Hey how're you feeling?' Tom's worried voice asked. I could hear Dougie's excited voice in the background talking to Danny, who sounded just as excited.

'Erm, do I have to answer that?'

'Oh, that bad. Can you still perform? Remember you don't have to.'

'I guess I'll give it a go,' I said.

'So what did he say you've done?' Tom asked and I heard Danny yelling, 'Harry give me my chocolate back!!!!' in the background.

'Shut up guys!' Tom exclaimed.

'Well it's not my fault he took it! Make him give it back Tom! It's my favourite and I want it!' I heard Danny whinge.

'Harry give it back mate, come on,' Tom said exasperatedly.

'Can't, I ate it,' Harry said with an air of smugness to his voice, his mouth full of what sounded like chocolate.

'Harry!!' Danny and Tom groaned at the same time.

'Have mine Danny and shut up, I'm trying to talk to Lucie,' Tom said grumpily.

'Hi Lucie! I hope you feel better now!' Harry called. I chuckled to myself.

'So what has happened?' Tom asked.

'Erm well I got twenty-three stitches,' I winced as a spasm of pain went through my arm.

'Are you alright? You don't have to do this,' he reminded me, the worry in his voice escalating from a level seven to a ten.

'Yeah, it's okay Tom, I want to.'

'Okay, see you soon, bye,' he said.

'Bye,' I said quietly.

**What'd you think? Please review and check out Doug's as well!! **


	13. Chapter 6 Dougie's POV

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline and all the fictional characters.**

**Here's Dougie's, same warning as the other one with the blood.**

**Please review! **

**Thanks for reading :)**

Woke up the next morning, knowing I was first. I got changed and went up the stairs to Tom's room. I opened all his curtains and took his blankets off him. He moaned and curled up in a ball.

'Time to get up Tommy Boy!' I exclaimed, skipping out of his room and into Danny's. The method I used on Tom seemed to work pretty well, so I repeated it on Danny. He swore at me and fell asleep again. I stole his pillows and blankets and threw them off the stairs, which meant he had to get up. I went into Harry's room and used the same method. He woke up without a fuss and got up straight away. I went to the girl's room and knocked. There was no answer so I went straight in, pulling all their blankets off their beds. They all groaned and sat up.

'I did knock,' I said, dropping the blankets in the middle of the room and went and opened their curtains. Lucie mumbled something as she searched through her bag for some clothes.

'What'd you say?' I asked.

'Nothing.'

'Alright well be ready soon,' I said, leaving them to get dressed. I went and got to the Crunchy Nut before Mr Fletcher could. Harry came down next, followed by Tom, Danny then the girls, all wearing high heels with their normal clothes for some reason.

We all left when everyone was ready (which was half an hour later thanks to Harry). Sophie, Lucie, Julian, me and the Juddster all went in one car and bagsed the thing that zapped you if you didn't press the button when it turned green. Harry, of course was the best and I got zapped so many times you could've stuck me in the place of the electrical plants and used me to power London for the next century. Sophie wouldn't do it. We played I Spy and I won. I am the I Spy champion, always have been. It didn't take too long to get there and we all threw ourselves into rehearsing. The girls were in awe the whole time of the stage and pyrotechnics and stuff. They looked so nervous the whole time. Because they needed some extra practise to know where everything was and to practise their lyrics, we left them and went to get our lunch with the rest of the crew while they stayed on stage and practised little things that they needed to know.

We got our sandwiches and were sitting and talking with a majority of the crew when Vanessa raced up to Tom and me. Tom, Danny and me turned to face her as she ran up, looking terrified.

'Tom, Lucie's hurt!' she exclaimed hysterically. She had specks of red stuff that looked suspiciously like blood splattered on her hands and bare legs. The whole table went deathly quiet and were all watching Vanessa.

'What happened?' Tom asked in a concerned voice, immediately pushing his chair out (knocking it over) and standing up.

'Come with me Doug,' he said feverishly, taking his sandwich with him. I took mine too, following them.

'And is that what I think it is on your hands? WHAT HAPPENED?!' Tom exclaimed, extremely worried.

'Yes it is, well, she fell and cut her arm open and passed out,' she said as she walked beside him.

_What?!?!!?!_

'And how'd that happen?' Tom asked in a panic.

'On the glass that the people gave her, it shattered,' she said, sounding hysterical and upset. 'She wasn't awake when I left, what if she's really badly hurt?!' she exclaimed, bursting into tears.

Tom put a comforting arm around her, pulling her into his chest into a hug, whispering to her to calm her down. We made it to Lucie and what we were met with made me want to puke. Luce was lying on the floor with blood and broken glass all around her, Sophie sitting next to her with her arm wrapped in a blood stained towel, looking pale and upset. Lucie was so pale she looked dead and she was shaking. She had blood smeared across her face and it was all on her top. I looked at my sandwich and put it on the bench behind myself, suddenly not hungry anymore. She looked so helpless and scared.

'Oh God, are you okay?' Tom asked in a worried voice, kneeling beside her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

'No,' she said, barely audibly. He stood back from her cos she looked like she was going to be sick and by the looks of the bucket behind Sophie, she already had.

'Tom can I get another towel here please? It's coming through onto my fingers!' Sophie exclaimed with a grimace on her face.

'Keep a lot of pressure on it and wait here with Dougie, I'll be back ASAP,' Tom called over his shoulder as he dashed off to go and get someone to help and another towel.

Great, leave me here with her. I felt queasy and sick and forced myself not to look at the blood. I sat on the ground a bit away from her. She slowly tried sitting up.

'Lie down Lucie, you'll feel better,' I said, listening to her whimpering under her breath.

'Doug, it's okay, I don't have diseases,' she said with a weak smile. I smiled back in reassurance and used my foot to kick all the glass out of the way and sat next to her, looking her right in the eyes. She stared back. Her eyes were mostly brown, but had specks of green and blue in them.

'Her top's ruined,' Vanessa said.

'Here Sophie and Vanessa, go and get cleaned up, I'll look after her,' I said, carefully taking the towel, trying my hardest not to get any of her deep red blood on my fingers. I squeezed tightly, like Tom had said. The more I squeezed, the more she whimpered. Lucie laid her head back on the ground, squeezing her eyes shut, her face turning a grey colour.

'It's alright Lucie, it'll all be okay soon,' I murmured, stroking her hair, trying to reassure her. She half smiled a pained, weak smile at me.

'Dougie, I wanna sit up,' she said quietly.

'Alright,' I replied, helping her up by the shoulders. I helped her stand up and supported her by the waist over to a chair. I helped her to lower herself into it and I sat next to her on the bench, still holding the towel tightly to her arm. It was still bleeding through, coming onto my hands. I pretended not to care and tried not to think about it.

'Here,' she said feebly, taking it and holding it on herself.

'No Luce, it's alright,' I said, taking it back, squeezing tight. She looked like she was going to be sick again. I swiftly jumped off the bench and grabbed the bucket again and shoved it under her chin. Looks like I was right. She threw up again. I held her hair back out of the way. That's what they do in the movies right? After she was done, I put it behind myself. She looked so weak and sick. I rummaged in my pocket til I found a clean tissue that I'd put in there earlier cos of the cold I was getting over.

'Hey turn here,' I said, putting my hand gently on the back of her head. She winced. Dammit.

'Sorry,' I mumbled and she half smiled and looked at the tissue in my hand. 'It's alright, it's clean,' I said, carefully wiping her mouth for her and chucking it in the bucket behind myself. 'You alright now?' I asked and she half nodded. Her cheeks were flushed red and a tear ran down her cheek. 'Hey, it's alright, don't worry about it, it'll all be better soon. And don't worry, I don't think any different of you,' I said, putting my free hand on her shoulder. She did another weak smile. 'Erm, do you reckon I should see if it's stopped bleeding?' I asked.

'If you want,' she replied, sounding like she was in a hallucination. I carefully pulled the towel back and had a look at her arm. It was so deep I could see like the tissue and stuff. It hadn't stopped bleeding. I quickly covered it back up, gulping back down my stomach. I handed the towel to her and went to the nearest dressing room, getting her some water and holding it up to her mouth while she took tiny sips. I ended up spilling it all down her chin.

'Sorry,' I muttered, wiping it off.

'S okay,' she replied in a minuscule voice. 'Doug?' she said unexpectedly. It just about made me jump. What was wrong? I didn't think I could take more puke; it was making me feel sick myself.

'What's up Luce?' I asked gently.

'My foot hurts,' she said.

'Do you want me to have a look?' I asked and to my surprise she shook her head.

'It'll be alright, it's probably just from wearing these shoes,' she said.

'If you say so,' I replied, not believing her for one second, squeezing harder on her arm, trying to stop the bleeding. We sat in silence til Tom came back with our medic Ned. Someone else set about cleaning the floor up from the puddle of blood. He checked her out and bandaged around her arm tightly, securing it with tape and said

'Come on sweetheart, we've let the emergency room know that we're coming in, let's go.' He was a nice guy.

'I'll come,' Sophie said.

'Help me Doug,' Tom murmured, moving forwards to Lucie. He carefully took one side, holding her carefully around her back and holding her legs. I copied him and we both carried her out to a car. When we got there, I left it to Tom to put her in and even then he hit her head on the door. I moved back to Vanessa, who was standing a little bit away, looking scared. Tom was kneeling next to Lucie having a whispered conversation with her.

'It'll be alright,' I said to Vanessa. She nodded glumly. I put an arm around her shoulders. Tom finished talking to Lucie and shut the door and we waved her off.

'Well, I think that's put an end to our good vibes for this show, hasn't it?' he muttered to me. We went back in to Harry and Danny who both looked worried. I was glad Harry hadn't of come- he would've thrown up I swear.

'What happened? Is she alright?' Danny asked feverishly. It wasn't a usual thing for Danny to be as worried as he sounded. Tom quietly explained to both of them what had happened.

'God, poor kid, is she still gonna sing tonight? She probably shouldn't...' Danny trailed off.

'I know, but she still wants to. She can't stop apologising,' Tom said, looking down at the floor. All of a sudden his face went into a look of shock, his mouth forming an "o" shape. What was he freaking out about now?

'Dougs, come on, quickly come with me, you've got blood all over your hands!' Tom exclaimed gently putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked down and realised they were still covered in Lucie's blood. My stomach turned over and I gulped. I heard Harry suck in a deep breath and Danny covered Harry's face with his hands, turning him away.

'Danny I'm fine,' he grumbled, pushing them off. I stood up and followed Tom to a sink where he got soap and antiseptic and every other sterilising thing we had in the first aid kit that he'd taken from the dressing room. While I scrubbed at my hands, he stood behind me and watched.

'What?' I asked as he kept staring at me.

'Nothing, just proud of you Doug,' he said with a grin, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

'Why?' I asked, confused.

'You handled it really well,' he said with a grin.

'Erm thanks?' I said.

'You're getting better with kids Doug,' he said.

'Really?' I asked and he nodded.

'Right, so are your hands clean Mr Poynter?' he asked and I nodded, holding up my shiny hands, rubbing one in his face. We both went back down to where the other guys were.

Within almost half an hour, everyone in the crew knew what had happened. Tom paced up and down, waiting for them to get back. Giovanna and Izzy turned up a little while later. Olivia was doing some photography at a wedding and Frankie was doing another show in London with her band mates so they couldn't be there. They were told the story in a few minutes.

'Is she alright? Does she need anything? Are you guys alright looking after her, because I could stay over if you like-,' Giovanna- instantly worried over a girl she'd never met. I wish my relationship with Frankie was as strong as Tom's and Gi's.

'I think, or I hope she'll be okay. It had to happen here didn't it?' Tom moaned with his head in his hands. Giovanna put a reassuring arm around his shoulders.

'Hey, it's not your fault, she said.

'Hey Tom, we should probably go and get changed,' Harry said, standing up. Tom nodded and stood up too.

'Come on Vanessa, we'll help you get ready,' Giovanna said, putting a hand on her shoulder and leading her and Izzy down a corridor to another dressing room. I followed the other lads down to our dressing room. I decided on my clothes and threw them on and the other guys did as well. We didn't really take much care about what we wore on stage; it'd get sweaty and rank anyway. We all had a few drinks and Tom got his phone out and rang Sophie's phone, chatting away to Lucie, sounding very worried. Danny and Harry had begun fighting over Danny's chocolate that Harry had eaten and Tom was getting more and more annoyed with them. In the end he told Danny to have his. He got off the phone and we all crowded around him, anxious to know how she was. Giovanna, Vanessa and Izzy peered over our shoulders.

'All sewed up, but she doesn't sound so good,' he said, shaking his head.

'She still gonna sing?' Harry asked and he nodded.

'She wants to,' he replied.

'I don't think that's such a good idea,' Giovanna said from behind me.

'I know but I can't talk her out of it,' he said.

'I can try if you'd like,' Giovanna said, stepping forward to beside me.

'Nah, it's fine, I think she'll be alright,' Tom said and Giovanna nodded reluctantly, moving forward and putting her arms around his neck. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

**There we go. Please review and tell me what you think! Review for more chapters. **


	14. Chapter 7

**Lucie:**

We got back with two hours before the show started. I thanked the medic who smiled and told me it was his job then Vanessa came tottering up to us. She still hadn't got the hang of high heels. They weren't her thing at all.

'Are you okay?' she asked, stumbling on her last step. Sophie grabbed her elbow to stop her falling on her face. I shrugged. She was already wearing her dress and had her hair done. The dress was pink with silver high heels.

'Come on, let's go and get changed,' she said, even though she already was. She led us through a corridor, holding onto my other hand, lurching and tripping every so often.

While Vanessa helped me to clean the dry blood off myself with wet tissues, Sophie got changed. I got changed after her. Sophie's was blue and it looked like she'd gotten her dream of her big princess dress. She looked so stunning, words couldn't describe it. I decided to leave my sling off for the night, I mean, it wouldn't be doing much to help would it? I stood in front of the full length mirror in McFly's dressing room that they'd left for us to get changed in. Tom stuck his head in the door.

'Don't bother with makeup unless it's waterproof cos you'll sweat it off,' he said and closed the door again. I stared at myself in the mirror. The white bandages that took up most of my forearm completely ruined the affect of my dress.

'What's up Lucie? Are you feeling okay?' asked Sophie anxiously, noticing my face.

'I look awful,' I said blankly staring at myself in the mirror, begging myself not to cry again.

'No you don't, you look beautiful, like you always do,' Vanessa replied.

'No I don't,' I replied and burst into tears, feeling like a baby.

'Luce, don't let the bandages stand in the way of your night, anyway the white looks really cool with it, it matches your shoes,' Sophie soothed, giving me a huge hug.

'Really?' I sniffed, turning on my side to see what it looked like.

'Yes Luce,' Vanessa smiled. There was a small knock at the door.

'Yeah?' Sophie called sweetly. The door opened and in walked a girl with long brown curly hair, who I had seen before but I couldn't remember where.

'Hey, I'm Giovanna, Tom's girlfriend,' she smiled as she came in and sat in the free chair across from me.

'Hi, I'm Sophie,' Sophie smiled.

'You look stunning, that colour really suits you,' Giovanna said and Sophie smiled.

'Thanks.'

'And you must be Lucie, how are you feeling?' she asked.

'Erm, not bad,' I replied.

'You look very beautiful as well Luce, that dress is perfect on you, but I reckon we could fix those, don't you?' she said, motioning towards my white bandages on my arm. She stood up and went to a cupboard and pulled out someone's first aid kit. She took out a skin coloured bandage and very carefully wound it round and round my white one, making it less obvious.

'Wow, thanks!' I smiled.

'Anytime. So do you need help with anything?' she asked.

'Well, we're almost ready we were just about to do our hair,' Sophie said.

'I'll help if you like, what do you want done to it?' she asked, standing up and plugging in the hair straightener that was sitting on the bench. She did the same with the curler.

'I don't really know, what do you think would look any good?' Sophie asked.

'I reckon we should curl yours and straighten Lucie's, what do you think Vanessa?' Giovanna asked.

'Sounds awesome,' Vanessa replied with a grin.

'Okay, who wants to go first?' 'Luce, you can,' Sophie said, taking a seat next to the chair in front of all the mirrors. I stood up, swaying slightly, still dizzy from the blood. I sat down in the chair and Giovanna set about straightening my hair, chatting to us the whole time. Vanessa sat and watched with Sophie as well. After she'd finished straightening it she took the two little front bits and plaited them and tied them back.

'That looks soooo good!' Vanessa exclaimed.

'You think?' Giovanna asked, scrutinizing it, looking like she was thinking about something. She rummaged through her bag until she found a little white flower clip and she pinned it on the middle of the two plaits. Sophie and Vanessa both gave her a massive thumbs up. She put a little bit of makeup on me, then Giovanna got another mirror and held it behind me so I could see it. It looked awesome.

'Thank you so much!' I exclaimed.

'That's okay, Sophie's turn now!' she said, looking like she was enjoying herself. She curled Sophie's hair and pinned the front bits back and it looked so good. She did some of her makeup too.

'Thanks so, so much!' Sophie just about squealed.

'It's alright,' Giovanna laughed.

'Thank you!' I exclaimed again.

'It's alright, so is there anything you need, or are you okay?' she asked.

'I think we're pretty right thanks,' Sophie grinned.

'Okay, well me and Izzy are here if you need us, it must be a little hard only being with the boys,' Giovanna said with a smile and we both nodded. 'Well if you need anything, just steal Tom's phone, find my number and I'll be right over, okay?' she said and we both nodded.

'Thanks,' I smiled again.

'No problem, come on I think it's time to try and eat something,' she said and we both nodded and followed her out to a dining room, where we met Izzy, who was a little bit quieter than Giovanna, but still just as nice.

When we were all ready and had eaten tea with Giovanna and things like that, we went and stood next to the stage, waiting to go on. We could hear the crowd screaming.

'I'm so nervous!' Vanessa kept saying over and over again. We both nodded, too nervous to talk, me too sick and sore.

'What if I forget the words?' Vanessa continued saying.

'Don't worry, you'll be fine,' grinned Danny who had come up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She turned around and smiled at him. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt with dark jeans, Tom in a collared white polo shirt and jeans, Harry was wearing a grey collared shirt and jeans and Dougie was wearing a red Hurley t-shirt with jean three quarters. They all stared in awe of Sophie, forcing themselves to take their eyes away from her. Danny murmured something quietly to Harry, who grinned and looked Sophie up and down again.

'Are you sure you feel up to this Lucie?' Tom asked nervously, standing next to me, his eyes glancing down at the bandages on my arm. I nodded.

'Okay, but if you don't feel right, don't go on, or just come off the stage okay?' he said, rubbing his nose. I nodded again. He kept staring at me.

'What's wrong?' I asked. He took his eyes away from my face and found my eyes.

'You're still white as a ghost,' he said with a concerned look on his face.

'I'm okay Tom, really,' I said, forcing a feeble smile. I really wasn't, my head and my feet ached, my arm felt really funny and I felt like I was gonna puke, but I didn't want to miss this opportunity. He gave me a disbelieving look.

'You sure?' he asked and I nodded. He went over to a fridge in the corner and took out a can of Red Bull, telling me to drink it all. I tried, but it was starting to make me feel sicker so I gave it back to him. Tom shot one last worried glance at me and then it was time to go on.

It was incredible!! There were so many people! We didn't stuff up much at all and it was so fun! It was easy to forget about my injuries, especially cos my arm was still numb. There was a bit of an after party after the concert and the boys had gotten a little bit drunk, my head throbbing like crazy but it was still fun. The boys didn't need to know that. I had an unbearable moment of pain as Danny had accidentally caught my arm as he danced crazily. It felt like my flesh was being torn open again. He apologised over and over and did everything for me for the rest of the night, not letting me move.

We got home so late. In the car I took my shoes off and discovered why my toe was hurting.

'God Lucie, what happened?' Dougie asked, eyeing the bruise that took up my whole little toe and half my foot.

'I have no idea,' I replied.

'Give me a look,' Tom said, holding his hands out. I put my foot in them and he had a look at it.

'I reckon you've broken that,' he said, examining it. I moaned and closed my eyes. Soon after we girls and Danny and Dougie and Tom fell asleep on the way back. We had taken a different car, this time all McFly and us fitted in it with Fletch driving. When I'd gotten back I'd gotten Sophie to put the sling back on.

'Are you supposed to be wearing that the whole time?' Tom asked sternly and I shrugged. I woke up and looked around at everyone else with their head lolling around everywhere in the car, then at Harry gazing out the window, the lights of passing cars and buildings reflecting in his bright blue eyes with his iPod in his ears. He was silently mouthing the words to the song, his head nodding slightly. The numbness had started wearing off on my arm and it was aching and really sore. I sat up a little bit straighter. The sudden movement scared Harry and he spun around, looking anxiously at me.

'You okay?' he whispered, pulling one ear phone out of his ear, trying hard not to wake anyone.

'Uh, do you have any water?' I whispered back. Harry carefully reached round Tom's sleeping silhouette to his bag and pulled out a half empty bottle of water.

'Sorry if it has McFly germs on it, we've all used it,' Harry whispered apologetically reaching his arms as far as they would go round Tom, Dougie and Sophie to reach me. I smiled at him in thanks, took the pain killers the doctor gave me out of Tom's bag, put one in my mouth and washed them down with water, handing the bottle back to Harry who put it back and smiled at me before turning his head back to the window. I smiled back and drifted off to sleep again.

'Gosh you guys are heavy!' I woke up as Dougie tried to lift me out of the car.

'Ooops, sorry Lucie,' he murmured as my eyes fluttered open. He set me back on the ground and put his hands very firmly on my shoulders, leading me up the stairs behind Sophie and Vanessa who were sleepily climbing the stairs with Harry and Danny.

'Goodnight ladies,' Harry, Danny and Dougie said as they split from us on the second floor where ours and their rooms were. We all went into our room and got out of our dresses. I unpinned the white clip out of my hair and sat it on the table next to my bed. Sophie was helping me take my dress over my arms when Tom knocked on the door.

'Hang on a second,' Vanessa called sleepily as Sophie helped me get my pyjama top over my arm. I gave Vanessa a feeble thumbs up as I climbed sleepily into bed. She opened the door and he was standing there holding a blue icepack, my box of pain killers and a glass of water for me.

'Luce, time for another one,' he said, striding over and sitting next to me. He carefully handed me the glass and the tablet.

'Come on, drink the rest of it too,' he said as I took it back down after I'd swallowed it. He smiled in satisfaction after I'd finished it and stood up, holding the empty glass and the box. He then pulled the blankets aside and packed the icepack around my bruised toe. He then kind of tucked the blankets around me. The icepack was freezing and it hurt, but it helped.

'Tom, can you please give this back to Giovanna?' I asked, handing him the white clip.

'Nah, keep it, she's got a few of them,' Tom said, putting it back beside my bed.

'You sure?' I asked and he nodded.

'Right, you aren't cold?' Tom asked.

'Erm well...' Sophie trailed off. Tom went over to the cupboard in the corner of the room and pulled out three blankets. He draped one of mine and Vanessa's ends of our beds and then threw one over Sophie.

'Just in case you need them,' he said, motioning to them.

'Thanks Tom,' Vanessa smiled and I nodded in thanks, not feeling like talking. He glanced worriedly at me, then walked to the door. He turned back around to us with his hand on the doorknob.

'If anyone needs anything, or if you aren't feeling well Lucie, come and get one of us, just probably not Danny or Dougie, they're a bit crabby in the morning. Make sure you do alright? You could've hit your head, and then you may not wake up in the morning, alright?' Tom said.

'Okay, goodnight Tom, thanks,' we all said at the same time. He chuckled.

'Night ladies,' he said and shut the door with a sharp snap behind him.

I woke up at around three in the morning with a searing pain going down my arm, very much like the one I'd had when Danny grabbed my arm, but this time worse. It felt kind of damp as well. I put that down to me sweating under my bandages. Not wanting to wake Tom or Harry up and annoy them I forced my stomach back down and made myself go back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 7 Dougie's POV

**Here's Dougie's one, it's a bit shorter than the other one, but it's kind of just a filler.**

'They're back,' Harry said, motioning towards the door.

'Here, you boys go and get ready, I'll help them,' Giovanna said, pushing us back towards a dressing room. We all obeyed her orders and went to our dressing room with Izzy while Giovanna went and helped the girls. We all drank a bit more then went to our dining room kind of thing where the caterers were setting up for our dinner. We all ate, chatting about the show and things like that. The girls didn't eat with us; they were eating with their new friend Giovanna. They were waiting by the edge of the stage about ten minutes before they had to go on. We all snuck up and saw them standing by themselves.

'I'm so nervous!' Vanessa exclaimed.

'What if I forget the words?' she said.

'Don't worry, you'll be fine,' Danny said, putting his hands on her shoulders. She turned around and grinned at him. She was wearing a pale pink dress which looked awesome on her and for once it wasn't low slung. Lucie looked pretty as well- in a yellow and white dress. Sophie looked _amazing_ as usual. She had a blue dress on and looked amazing. Giovanna had done an awesome job on all their hair. I glanced at the rest of the guys- they were all in awe of Sophie. Tom went over and started having another whispered conversation with Lucie. She had white bandages all up one arm, disguised by flesh coloured bandages that someone had wrapped around her arm (Giovanna I was guessing). She looked so white and sick, but was still determined to perform. Tom was making Lucie drink a can of Red Bull, but she was taking tiny sips that seemed like she wasn't getting any at all. He eventually gave up. Then it was time for the show to begin. We all walked on and started playing. All through it I kept looking up at Lucie, hoping she wouldn't pass out or faint or something, but she looked alright and I could see Giovanna and Izzy off stage keeping an eye on her, so I decided to relax and stop worrying.

Afterwards we had a bit of a party, as usual. Danny was a total twat and caught Lucie's arm as he danced and she looked like she was going to faint again, but he made sure he looked after her for the rest of the night. I partied, missing Frankie like crazy, but tried to have fun, which worked after a few drinks. Some really, really drunk girl tried making a few moves on me and just about threw up on me, but I think security chucked her out. It was getting late and the girls were beginning to look a little sleepy, so Fletch rounded us all up and went out to a different car- one that could fit all of us. Once we were inside, Lucie pulled off her shoes- she'd been limping around all night and I thought back to her telling me about her sore foot. I expected blisters or something like that but even she was amazed by what she saw. There was a massive big purple and black bruise over half her foot and little toe.

'God Lucie, what happened?' I asked, eyeing the bruise.

'I have no idea,' she replied, looking at it in pain. I couldn't believe she'd been walking around with a foot like that! She should've said something. Oh wait...she did.

'Give me a look,' Tom said, holding his hands out. She put her foot in them and he had a look at it. She winced softly as he pushed on the bruise and tried moving her toe. I wanted to make him stop. Make him realise he was hurting her, but eventually he did.

'I reckon you've broken that,' he said, examining it. She moaned and closed her eyes, falling asleep. Sophie seemed to fall asleep straight away as well and Vanessa and Danny weren't far behind her. They all looked very sweet, leaning back against the seats and stuff. Harry and I talked for a while before I nodded off as well.

I woke up just as we turned into our street. Harry was staring out the window with his iPod in his ears. Tom's head was leaning against the window and he was just starting to wake up. Danny was slumped forward in his seat but woke up as soon as I poked him. Sophie and Vanessa both woke up on their own just as we made it to our driveway, but Lucie was still fast asleep. I couldn't blame her.

'Doug, try and carry her, she needs her sleep,' Tom said as he got out.

'Why me? I'm weak,' I moaned, still half asleep.

'Just try,' Tom said grumpily. I tried picking her up, but her dead weight was heavy and I accidentally woke her up.

'Ooops sorry Lucie,' I muttered, placing her back on the ground. Taking her shoulders I led her up the stairs with the rest of them. I said goodnight to the rest of the guys as I went into my room. I checked my phone for messages. A goodnight one from Frankie. I replied to her and had a shower, changing out of my sweaty clothes and getting into bed, falling asleep straight away.


	16. Chapter 8

**More blood and pukiness and icky stuff! **

I woke up again the next morning feeling sore and very soggy for some reason. I opened my eyes and turned on the light next to my bed. I yelped in shock. My bandaged arm had started to bleed through the bandage and go down my sleeve. I started to feel dizzy and sick. Why, why, why, why did I have to hate blood so much?

'Uh Sophie? Vanessa? HELP!!!?'

'What's up?' Sophie asked sleepily.

'Look!' I yelled.

Her eyes went wide as she always does when she's amazed.

'Vanessa, you stupid cow, wake up,' she screamed hysterically, throwing a pillow at her. Vanessa stirred sleepily.

'What's the matter?' she asked groggily. Sophie pointed to my arm.

'Oh my God!' she exclaimed, suddenly wide awake.

'There's supposed to be stitches in it!' I said.

'I guess they probably split or something,' Sophie said, helping me up. My foot had really started to hurt when I put weight on it. My toe was killing me with every step I took.

'Gross,' Vanessa said, looking at the bandage.

'I feel sick,' I said, my head spinning and the room blurring at the edges.

'It's okay, we'll take you downstairs, someone might be up,' Sophie said helping me up and hanging on tightly to my shoulders.

'Hold that thought,' I said and broke away from Sophie's grip. I went to the bathroom and threw up again, the burning feeling in my throat making me feel like throwing up some more. Vanessa held my hair back as I was sick, the world spinning and my whole body breaking into a cold sweat. I slowly stood back up, but had to sit down again. Vanessa helped me up.

'Sit back down on your bed and I'll go and see if anyone is up,' Sophie said, sprinting down the stairs.

Vanessa dabbed at my sweaty face with a damp cloth and it made me feel a little bit better. Sophie eventually came back with Harry who was carrying a piece of toast, obviously the only one up. He came over and had a closer look at my arm, making a queasy face at it, looked me up and down then said 'Get changed and I'll take you to the hospital again,' and walked out of the room, taking a bite of the piece of toast on the way and pulling his phone out of his pocket. 'While you do that, I'll call the emergency room and let them know that we're coming,' Harry said, taking another bite of toast and shutting the door behind him. I put a singlet top on and some jeans and Sophie, Vanessa and I went back downstairs. Harry was writing a note for the other boys explaining where he was going to be.

'Right, ready to go?' he asked, ripping a piece of paper off the notepad and putting the pen back on the bench. I nodded. He looked at me, then went to the cupboard and pulled out a container.

'You don't look so well,' he said, handing it to me. I took it and he clapped a hand on my shoulder.

'Let's go then,' he said, walking down the hall to the garage and getting his car out, Sophie sitting in the front with him and me in the back with Vanessa.

As we started driving to the hospital I began to feel really sick once again.

'Erm Harry?' Vanessa said uncertainly.

'Yeah?' he asked, glancing at me in the mirror.

'Luce doesn't look so good...' Vanessa replied. Harry pulled over on the side of the road and turned fully around to me; just as I threw up. He turned back around to the front with a queasy look on his face.

'I'm so, so sorry Harry,' I moaned.

'It's alright Luce, I promise,' Harry replied. I finally stopped retching and leaned my head back against the seat.

'You alright now?' Harry asked and I nodded.

'Here, I'll get rid of that,' he said, holding his hands out.

'You sure?' I asked weakly and he nodded, taking the container and throwing it in a bin.

'Righty oh, let's go,' Harry said, pulling back onto the road.

'Ha-ha that rhymed!' Sophie giggled.

We made it to the hospital and sat on some seats, waiting for the nurse to come and get us.

'Thank you so much Harry,' I said gratefully. He looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

'Anytime Luce, I just hope you feel better soon,' he smiled, putting an arm around my shoulders. The nurse called us again and we were amazed. We'd only been sitting there for five minutes! Doctor Kettlecorn undid the bandages and redid the stitches. Turned out Sophie was right, they had split, possibly because of the concert or me moving too much last night in my sleep. I have a habit of doing that. As he wrapped it up again I thought back to the night before and Danny hurting my arm and waking up at three. That was probably how they split. Danny loosened them and I just took it all the way while I was sleeping.

'You have to keep it in the sling okay?' he said as he tied it back on. 'You haven't been dizzy at all?' he asked.

'No, I mean just when I saw the blood, but yeah,' I replied.

'Okay, keep on keeping an eye on her then,' he said to Harry who had come in with me.

'And I don't think performing last night was very good for your body either, especially after what it went through the couple of hours before, okay?' the doctor said. 'So take it easy,' he added.

'Doc, also she hurt her toe as well when she fell, it doesn't look so good,' Harry said.

'Give me a look,' the doctor said gently. I took my shoe off, wincing as it knocked my bruise. Harry squeezed my hand. My toe had turned a bright purple colour and took up a lot of my foot. He pushed around on it, making me cry out with pain. Harry squeezed my hand once again.

'I think it's broken, but there's nothing I can do about it I'm sorry. I'll just tape it,' he said, wrapping some tape around it and putting some gauze stuff in between them.

'Bring her back if anything is wrong again, I'm a bit concerned that it's not just the blood making her dizzy,' he continued. Harry nodded and took the top of my arm, steering me out of the room at top speed and back to his car.

After Vanessa and I had gotten in the back seat and Sophie in the front again, we started driving back to their house.

'Oh crap,' Harry muttered as we went past a convenience store on the other side of the street. He slammed on the brakes, did a u-turn and came back.

'Tom will kill me if he finds out I used all the bread, back in a second,' he said hurriedly taking his wallet out of the console, pulling his seatbelt off, opening the door and banging it closed behind him.

'So how are you feeling now?' Sophie asked, turning in her seat to face me.

'Sore...and a little sick,' I replied, rubbing the back of my throbbing head.

'Are you okay?' she asked, her face turning worried.

'I guess,' I replied, shutting my eyes. Harry came back a minute later, carrying a packet of bread. He put it at Sophie's feet and went to start his car.

'Keys, keys, keys,' he muttered to himself, patting all his pockets. 'Dammit!' he yelled and kicked the door open and jogged back into the shop.

We sat in silence until Harry came back out, jingling his car keys at us. He got in, shut the door and drove us home, running a red light on the way and glancing at me in the rear vision mirror every so often.

When we all got back again all the rest of McFly were already up and nursing sore heads from last night. They were all still in what they slept in and looked very tired.

'Are you okay Lucie?' Dougie asked, eyeing me closely. I nodded and sat down. Sophie and Vanessa both had breakfast. I didn't. All the blood had made me feel funny. My head was still spinning and aching and I was scared to stand up in case I fell over again.

'Hey Harry, did you eat all the bread?' Tom asked, picking up yet another empty packet.

'Here mate.' Harry said, hitting Tom over the head with it. Tom filled up the toaster with it and came and sat back down again.

'Hey, I don't think that was there when we got here,' Vanessa said, pointing to a huge purple bruise, on my knee.

'Must've got it when I fell,' I said dismissively. Harry reached over and poked his finger onto it.

'Ouch Harry!!!! That hurts,' I exclaimed, elbowing him away while he snickered.

'Gee, I wonder why,' Danny said, laughing at me and inspecting his own finger that had closed itself up.

'That was quick wasn't it?' he asked, sticking his finger under my nose.

'Uh yeah, sure,' I murmured, looking away and feeling sicker.

'Can you eat something please Luce? You need to; I don't think you have any food left inside you and you didn't eat much yesterday. You'll start getting even thinner!' Harry exclaimed. I nodded and stood up, walking to the toaster, waiting for Tom's toast.

'What do you girls want to do today?' asked Tom, jumping up to grab the four pieces of toast before Dougie could.

'Shopping!' we all said and they groaned.

'Tom you can't eat all of them!' Dougie exclaimed, making himself a coffee and sitting at the table.

'You just watch me,' Tom said, eating half a piece in one big bite, giving me one piece. We left for the mall about half an hour later and to be honest, I wasn't all that thrilled to be going. It hurt too much to walk. I felt awful, so I took some pain killers (getting annoyed of Tom's constant reminders to only have one), which numbed it down a bit.

So we went shopping. Harry had told everyone to keep an eye on me, so they all kept watching me, making me feel self conscious and awkward. I started to feel really dizzy.

'I'm going to go and get some water,' I said, walking towards the food court and buying a bottle. I walked back over to them.

'Are you okay Lucie? You don't look so good,' Danny said, looking at me sideways.

'I'm okay,' I said, walking into the shop with Sophie and Vanessa and Danny and Tom behind me. I started feeling really dizzy then I didn't remember anything anymore.

I woke up looking into Tom's anxious face.

'Are you okay?' he asked worriedly. I nodded and closed my eyes. Someone with long, strong arms was carrying me. I looked up into the worried, freckly face of Danny, with Harry, Dougie, Sophie, Tom and Vanessa peering nervously over his shoulders.

'Where are we going?' I asked, scaring myself by how hoarse my voice was.

'Well we have to get you checked out don't we,' Tom panted, almost running to keep up with Danny.

'What happened?' I asked, completely confused.

'Well, you passed out,' Danny said, still walking extremely fast, bouncing me up and down a bit with his strides. I felt embarrassed that he now knew how heavy I was and that I had to have somebody carrying me. When we were halfway there, a group of girls mobbed McFly.

'Uh sorry girls, we have to go,' Danny said quickly, taking away his left hand to sign an autograph, while the rest of McFly signed some things too.

'Jeez you're getting heavy Lucie,' Danny said, after they'd shaken off the girls. 'No offence or anything,' Danny added quickly.

'I get what you mean,' I sighed.

'Give her here mate,' Harry said, taking me from Danny, Sophie pulling down my skirt because my undies were showing.

'I can walk you know,' I said gloomily.

'I know, but if you couldn't this wouldn't have happened, and we're not going to let you fall over again,' Harry said sharply, tightening his grip on me and carrying me to the car. Tom was on his phone for most of the way, organising the emergency room. We left Dougie, Sophie and Vanessa there, and Tom, Danny and Harry came with me. Tom drove, while Harry sat with me in the back and Danny in the front, chatting to Tom about something, Harry joining in occasionally. I didn't really listen to what they were saying. I laid my head back on the seat and closed my eyes, wishing it was all just a bad dream and I'd wake up and everything would be alright. I'd still be shopping with Sophie and Vanessa and McFly in England, and Dad would be waiting for me when I got home.

We got to the hospital a little while later.

'Do you guys wanna come in or not?' Tom asked as he turned off the ignition. Harry and Danny shook their heads.

'Can we take your car and get some Starbucks?' Danny asked hopefully.

'Dan, there's one at the end of our street, can't you wait that long?' Tom asked.

Danny shook his head.

'Alright, only if you bring me back a Peppermint Mocha Frappuccino and you're back here in twenty minutes alright?' Tom compromised as he got out of the car.

'Alright,' Danny replied.

'And only if Harry drives,' Tom said as Danny went to move into the drivers seat.

'Aw, why? You never let me drive your car,' Danny whined.

'Because I don't trust you in London traffic Dan and I have every reason not to,' Tom replied.

'Why?' Danny asked.

'How many speeding fines have you gotten? They'd think it was me, so no, Harry is driving, end of story,' Tom replied, handing over his keys to Harry who grinned smugly.

'Right, want anything Lucie?' Harry asked and I shook my head.

'You sure? You look like you could use some sugar,' Harry said. I shook my head once more.

'Okay, feel better soon okay? We'll hopefully be here when you get back, presuming Danny doesn't get sidetracked and want food,' Harry smiled.

'Oi, that was you last time, I'm not the one that wanted pizza at nine in the morning!' Danny shouted.

'Erm guys we'll let you sort this out by yourselves, we really have to go,' Tom said, taking my shoulders and leading me into the emergency entrance. We walked up to the front desk and Tom told the receptionist my name.

'Take a seat and a doctor should be right with you,' she smiled.

We sat in between a screaming baby, and an elderly man that was complaining to his wife about the weather.

'I hope Harry looks after my car,' Tom muttered to me and I smiled.

'Are you alright? Can I get you anything?' Tom asked and I shook my head. He looked at me for a while, then got up and got me some water.

'Can you drink this for me, just so I don't have to worry as much?' he asked, handing it to me. I took slow sips of the cold water and closed my eyes, wishing I was anywhere but here. I didn't even realise I was cold until Tom draped his grey jacket over my shoulders.

'You have goose bumps,' he smiled.

'Thanks Tom,' I smiled gratefully, pulling it over my shoulders a bit more. He then noticed I'd finished my water.

'Would you like anymore?' he asked.

'No thanks,' I replied. I could tell I was worrying him even more by the tone of my voice, but I couldn't help it.

'Luce, can you please just answer a question for me?' Tom asked anxiously. I nodded.

'Do you remember what happened before?' I thought about it for around half a minute before in nodded confidently.

'Alright, what happened?'

'Well we were shopping weren't we?' I paused and he nodded. 'And I went and got water, and then we went into a shop-,'

'Do you remember what shop it was?' Tom interrupted.

'It was a lolly shop wasn't it?' I asked and Tom nodded, looking relieved.

'Then I got dizzy and everything went black,' I finished.

'Yup. Danny noticed you looking a little unstable and grabbed you before you had even started falling,' Tom said.

'Danny's my hero,' I laughed quietly. 'No, you're all my heroes, I feel like a total loser Tom,' I said and I could feel my face getting hot in embarrassment.

'Don't be, we don't think anything of it, it's just a badly timed accident,' Tom said, putting a reassuring arm around my shoulders.

'Are you sure? I bet the other guys hate it,' I said softly and Tom shook his head.

'They don't I promise, Doug reckons you're pretty fit actually,' Tom laughed and I turned (if possible) even redder. 'Nah, we like having you girls here, we get to relax a bit and have a bit of a week off, it's nice,' Tom said. 'And you're all lovely girls, and you're fun to be around. We'll have to introduce you to Giovanna, Izzy, Frankie and Olivia won't we?' he smiled and I nodded.

'So, you don't hate me for this?' I asked.

'Hell no, it's fine, I couldn't believe it when I came down this morning and Harry had said he had taken you to the hospital again, I thought you said it was fine,' Tom said.

'Well, I thought so...' I said.

'Your bed looked like someone had been murdered in it!' he said with a small smile. I smiled back.

'Erm, well I was sick again too...' I trailed off.

'Right, I reckon we need to get you properly checked out, something is definitely not right,' Tom said. 'And by the way, is everything alright at home? You don't look like you've been sleeping and Dougie said he heard someone yelling in their sleep a few nights ago and that it sounded like you,' Tom said.

The nurse saved me from having to answer Tom.

'Lucie Streeton?' she called.

Tom sprung up out of his chair and took me by the shoulders. We followed her down the corridors.

'You alright Luce?' Tom murmured as we walked and I nodded. We got to the familiar room and the assistant opened the door.

Doctor Kettlecorn checked me out _again_.

'You told me you didn't hit your head,' he said, shining a torch in my eyes.

'I said I didn't _think_ I did,' I said, wincing as he accidentally knocked my arm as he leaned forward to check my head. Sure enough there was a bump there.

'I think you'll have to stay overnight, you might have a mild case of concussion,' he said.

'NO!' I yelled, hurting my head. Tom's grip tightened on my shoulder.

'Shh, Luce, calm down,' he murmured. 'Is it alright if she comes with us tonight? We'll take care of her,' Tom asked.

'Please? I'll take it easy, I promise,' I pleaded more quietly.

'Well, if you're going to take it easy and not do anything else today, you can go home,' he said. 'I think we should give you something for the shock, I reckon that's why you fainted again,' he said, handing me some medicine to take in a little plastic cup.

'Swallow it Luce,' Tom said and I squeezed my eyes shut and drank it. It was horrible!

'Well done Luce, have a sweet,' Doctor Kettlecorn said, handing me a jar of them. I took one and went to hand it back.

'You can have one too Tom,' he smiled as he saw Tom's eyes light up. Tom laughed and took one.

'So am I going to be seeing the rest of McFly tomorrow?' Doctor Kettlecorn laughed.

'Nah, I reckon we'll be right now, won't we Lucie?' Tom said and I smiled at him.

'Lucie, you look stressed out and dreadfully tired, is everything alright other than this?' Doctor Kettlecorn asked. I thought back to my dad and felt their two sets of eyes on me. I reluctantly nodded.

'Right, well that's good then.' Doctor Kettlecorn stood up and so did Tom, keeping a firm grip on my arm.

'Please keep an eye on her again and don't let her do anything that exerts herself. If anything's not right, bring her back again,' he said to Tom. Tom nodded.

'Don't worry, she won't be let off the sofa,' Tom giggled and I moaned. Tom rubbed my shoulders and put his arm around them, leading me out of the room and supporting my weight.

'Thanks mate,' he called back to the doctor.

'Anytime Tom,' he called back.

Tom walked with me back out to the car park. There was no blue Mini anywhere.

'Dammit Harry!' he muttered under his breath, getting out his phone.

'Mate, we're waiting for you,' he said when Harry picked up.

'Oh, sorry Tom, we're just getting your coffee, we'll be there soon,' I heard Harry say on the other end of the phone.

'Alright, see you shortly,' Tom said and hung up. 'Come and sit down Luce,' Tom said, motioning towards a bench.

I followed him and sat next to him. He tucked his jacket tighter around my shoulders.

'Now, do you want anything?' Tom asked and I smiled and shook my head.

'Okay, thats good,' he replied.

'Why isn't anyone recognising you?' I asked.

'Cos all the fan girls are at school, and they can't see me,' he replied with a smile, pointing to his dark sunglasses.

'Oh,' I replied.

'Yeah, it's not too bad, you don't get noticed or papped all the time, so it's pretty good being in McFly, you just gotta get used to the crazy fan girls who all seem to think you're going to marry them,' he smiled.

'I used to dream about that,' I confessed and he grinned.

'It's so amazing to be with you guys!' I exclaimed.

'Why's that Luce?' he asked.

'Because you guys are amazing. Your music is awesome and you guys are so nice,' I said.

'Aw, thanks,' he beamed, pulling me into a hug.

'How do you write such awesome songs Tom?' I asked randomly.

'Well, I dunno, something inspires you, say like this tree,' he said, pointing to an oak tree next to him.

'A tree?' I giggled.

'It's an example! So you think about what is it about this tree and things like that. I dunno over the years it becomes easier and easier to do,' he said thoughtfully. 'So what would your favourite song by us be?' Tom asked.

'Erm, well I really like _Bubblewrap _and _Surfer Babe_ and _Too Close For Comfort_, but I love all your songs,' I said.

'I like those songs too,' Tom smiled.

Harry and Danny had the music turned up as loud as they could as they came around the corner, both head banging and screaming the words. When they got closer we realised it was _Star Girl_. As Tom and I got back in the car, the radio presenter said: 'And that's one of McFly's songs, off their album _Motion in the Ocean_, which I reckon is by far their best yet, what do you think?'

'Nah, I reckon _Wonderland_ was better, and I'm still waiting for Danny to realise we're meant to be together! He's all mine!' his female co-host said as they launched into another song.

'Heyyy!!!!' Danny exclaimed, making his best sexy face he could while the other two laughed at him.

'Here's your coffee Tom,' Harry said, handing it to him.

'Thanks mate, now what took so long?'

'Well, we were busy at HMV cos Danny wanted to find a CD and ended up signing stuff for people, then Danny wanted chocolate, then we realised we forgot to go to Starbucks,' Harry said, also handing me a Starbucks cup.

'What's this?' I asked.

'Hot chocolate, we told you, you needed sugar,' Danny said. I took a sip and laid my head back. Tom put the keys in the ignition and turned the radio down, driving Harry, Danny and me back home.

**Please R&R, I want to know how many people are regular readers? **


	17. Chapter 8 Dougie's POV

**Dougie's:**

I woke up again first which was kind of weird for me. I got out of bed cos it was kind of hot for some reason. I investigated and discovered I'd left the electric blanket on high for the whole night. I went downstairs, just about falling down them in my sleepiness. Everything seemed to have been left in a hurry. There was an open marmite jar and an empty bread packet on the bench next to the toaster. I dismissed it and went to get a bowl out for my breakfast, then went to get out some cereal but thanks to Daniel's lovely stacking of the cupboard, the flour, sugar and Cheerios fell out on top of my head, all opening all over the floor and me. I opened my eyes and spat out all the stuff that had fallen in my mouth.

'DAMN YOU DANNY YOU IDIOT!!!' I shouted. I shook it all out of my hair, got a broom and swept most of it up. Just as I was on my way to go and have a shower and wash it all out when I noticed a piece of paper sitting on top of the salt and pepper on the table. I picked it up and read it. It said:

_Hey dudes,_

_Luce's gotten a bit sick again, took her to hospital, back soon_

_Harry._

I stood in shock. What did he mean by "_a bit sick"_? I shoved it in my pocket and went up the stairs to Tom's room. It was locked and he wasn't responding to me knocking, so I went outside and climbed up to his balcony.

'Tom!' I shouted, knocking on the window.

'TOM!!!' I yelled again, knocking harder.

'WHAT?!?!' he yelled back.

'Harry's taken Lucie to the hospital again!!' I yelled.

'Harry wha? Huh?' Tom called back sleepily, opening his door. I took the note out of my pocket and shoved it under Tom's nose. He read through it and looked back up at me with a worried look.

'Shit....' he said slowly.

'What happened to you?' Tom asked, eyeing my flour and sugar covered hair, face and t-shirt.

'Don't ask, let's go get Dan,' I said, going into his room.

He woke up looking at me funny. He licked his finger then wiped it along my forehead then stuck it in his mouth. He made a face.

'Doug, whatever new body lotion you're trying out, I'd stop before Frankie turns into a cupcake,' he said and I kicked him in the shin.

'OUCH! You have a Cheerio in your hair,' he said, pulling it out and popping it in his mouth.

'It's all your fault Danny, learn how to stack cupboards so we don't end up coated in flour!' I said.

'Get over it Doug,' he replied with a smile.

'Now why do I get the pleasure of both you lovely lads being my morning entourage? Where's the Juddster?' he asked, sitting up. Tom handed him the note. He read through it then looked up to me and Tom.

'Is this true?' he asked.

'I'm pretty sure,' Tom replied.

'Well maybe we should check, knowing Harry he might have just written this then disappeared and the girls are probably still sound asleep in their beds,' Danny said, sliding a leg out of his red blankets and putting on a t-shirt.

We poked our heads in Harry's room and it was empty. We then walked over to James's room and opened the door. All the beds were deserted and looked the same way as the kitchen- like they'd been left in a rush.

'Oh God!' Tom exclaimed in horror walking over to Lucie's bed. Danny followed him and I followed behind Danny. Danny's hands flew to his mouth and it felt like I'd forgotten how to breathe. The bed sheets looked like someone had been murdered. There were blood stains all over them.

'Right, looks like it's true then,' Danny said, walking out of the room. He'd never been so good with blood either.

'That's Harry's version of "a bit sick"!!' Tom exclaimed, turning the pillow over with his fingertips.

'Erm do you reckon we should give it to Lenka to wash?' I asked, feeling queasy.

'Yeah, you alright to help me?' he asked, pulling the sheets off. I nodded at him and he smiled. I carefully took them off him and pulled the duvet out of the cover and threw it all in a pile on the floor, along with the pillowcase. We put it in the laundry and went back downstairs, sitting around the table with coffee and a piece of paper because Tom had some ideas floating around his head and wanted to write them down and get our input. Tom eventually got up and got out some cereal. He then noticed the empty bread packet.

'Harry...' he muttered grumpily under his breath, throwing it back on the bench. We heard a car in the driveway that definitely sounded like the way Harry drove- fast. We all sat back at the table, trying not to look so worried, but Tom wasn't going so well at it. He fidgeted and didn't sit still, shifting around in his seat, wringing his hands and twirling his blonde fringe around his finger. Harry walked in first carrying a packet of bread. Vanessa walked in next, looking tired, then Sophie who also looked pale and tired. Then Lucie walked in, looking sick, pale, tired and not very well at all.

'Are you okay Lucie?' I asked, noticing her look very off balance. She nodded and sat down. The other two hungrily grabbed the boxes of cereal and got themselves some, while Lucie looked green at the thought of food.

'Hey Harry, did you eat all the bread?' Tom asked.

'Here mate,' Harry replied, hitting him over the head with it. Tom put four bits in the toaster and came back to the table.

'Hey, I don't think that was there when we got here,' Vanessa said, pointing to a huge purple bruise, on Lucie's knee.

'Must've got it when I fell,' she said dismissively. Her voice sounded so weak. Harry reached over and poked his finger onto it.

'Ouch Harry!!!! That hurts,' she exclaimed, elbowing him away while he snickered.

'Gee, I wonder why,' Danny said, laughing and inspecting his own finger that had closed itself up.

'That was quick wasn't it?' he asked, sticking his finger under Lucie's nose.

'Uh yeah, sure,' she murmured, looking away. She looked even sicker than when she had come in. I wanted to smack Danny over the head.

'Can you eat something please Luce? You need to; I don't think you have any food left inside you and you didn't eat much yesterday. You'll start getting even thinner!' Harry exclaimed. It was like he could read my mind. She nodded and stood up, walking to the toaster, waiting for Tom's toast.

'What do you girls want to do today?' asked Tom, jumping up to grab the four pieces of toast before I could.

'Shopping!' they all said and we groaned. I hated shopping; Frankie always took me then took ages to find the perfect pair of jeans, when every pair she tried on looked hot on her anyway.

'Tom you can't eat all of them!' I exclaimed, noticing him eyeing them off. I made myself a black coffee, sitting back at the table.

'You just watch me,' Tom said, eating half a piece in one big bite, giving Lucie one piece. I grabbed two, leaving Tom the one he had eaten. He glared at me and put another three in. After everyone had finished breakfast, the girls went upstairs to get ready.

'So Harry, what happened?' Tom asked once the girls were out of earshot.

'Well I was sitting down here eating my toast with Marmite, like always, then Blondie comes running down in her pyjamas, telling me Lucie was bleeding again, so I went up and sure enough, there she was, with blood all over her arm, so I wrote you guys a note and took her to the hospital. She'd split her stitches again,' Harry said and Danny clapped a hand over his mouth.

'If I hadn't of grabbed her arm last night, she would've been fine!' he exclaimed in mortification.

'It's alright Dan, accidents happen but you do need to try and calm down a bit, alright?' Tom said sternly and Danny nodded like a student that was getting told off by a teacher.

'So anyway, her toe's apparently broken and yeah, that's about it,' Harry said.

'Oh and she threw up again as well,' Harry added.

'Okay, is your car alright?' Danny asked and he nodded.

'Okay, so do you wanna go and get ready guys?' Tom asked and we all nodded.

'Oh and by the way the doctor said to keep an eye on her as well,' Harry added.

'Eyes of a hawk I 'ave!' Danny said proudly, making his way up the staircase. I giggled and went into my room, taking some pain killers for my post-hangover headache. I fed Jerry and brushed my teeth, something I'd been putting off for a while. I went back downstairs to where Harry was already ready and sitting on the sofa watching some TV eating a piece of toast.

'So was she alright earlier?' I asked him, sitting on the opposite end of the sofa. He swallowed his mouth full and turned the TV down a little bit.

'Er well, she hasn't looked so good all morning has she?' Harry said, taking another bite.

'So what exactly happened?' I asked. I knew I was being annoying but I didn't give a crap.

'I told you before Doug, eating my breakfast, Sophie came down, told me what had happened, she puked in my car, took her to hospital, and yeah,' he said without much interest.

'Alright then,' I replied, but not completely satisfied with my answer. They all came back down again and we headed to the mall.

We got there and the shopping frenzy began. Lucie was definitely not into it and she didn't look so good. I helped Sophie pick out a top cos she couldn't choose between what colour, so I chose one. I felt proud of that. *big smiley face*. We had lunch at the food court and Lucie didn't eat anything. I chatted away to Vanessa, who seemed to always be talking. I found out she had a brother called Ben and that she was fifteen and many other random facts, which was fun. We got up again and Lucie looked weirdish again. She headed over to a shop and got some water. We all went into a sweet shop for some food, when Lucie turned white.

'Crap!' Danny shouted as her knees gave way.

He dived forward and grabbed her before she hit the ground, while everyone else looked on in horror. Danny put an arm under her knees and one behind her back, hoisting her up off the ground and getting her out of the shop. Sophie moved forward and pulled her skirt down over her pink underwear.

'Tom, what do we do?!' he exclaimed, still carrying her.

'I'll ring the emergency room, you take her to the car and we'll come. Doug, you stay here with Sophie and Vanessa and I'll come back and get you,' Tom said feverishly with his phone to his ear.

'Why me?! Why not Harry?' I exclaimed.

'Dougie this is not the time to argue!' Tom shouted at me. I peered over Danny's shoulder as he almost ran with Lucie. She finally awoke, looking pale and sick. Danny and Tom talked to her as she asked some questions and stuff, before we were mobbed by a whole group of girls. Danny, still holding Lucie signed stuff and posed for a picture, before taking off again. Tom, Harry and me stayed a little bit longer, before following Danny. Harry and Danny swapped, Danny complaining she was too heavy. I tagged along behind them the whole time, not saying anything, listening to Tom organise the emergency room and Sophie and Vanessa talking in terrified voices behind me. We made it to Tom's car and put her in the back. Tom took me away from the others.

'Hey Doug, I'm sorry for leaving you here, but someone had to stay with the girls and they seem to like you,' Tom said, out of breath.

'Yeah, it's alright,' I replied, glancing back at Lucie in the car.

'I'll call you when I'm coming back for you okay? Shouldn't be more than an hour, meet me at the statue out the front,' Tom said.

'Yeah, you better get going,' I said.

'Okay, be careful Doug, look after them and I'll see you soon and I owe you for this!' Tom said, walking back towards the car.

'Bye,' Sophie, Vanessa and I all said. They headed off.

'So....' I said, turning to face Vanessa and Sophie, both of whom looked like they were about to cry.

'She'll be okay,' I tried to assure them but in my mind I didn't know what to think.

'Yeah,' Vanessa replied glumly.

'Come here,' I sighed, pulling them both into me, into a hug. It was there that Sophie started crying in my shoulder. We went and sat on a bench.

'Hey, come on Soph, she'll be alright,' I tried to soothe but she didn't want to believe me. Vanessa sat beside her with an arm over her shoulders.

'Come on Soph, some retail therapy can cheer you up!' I exclaimed, trying to be bright and happy, even though on the inside I felt upset for them. She nodded glumly and stood up.

'So, let's go and finish some shopping! Dougie Wan is here to help!' I exclaimed, trying to lift their spirits by referring to myself as the hottest gay fashion guy in England.

'I thought it was Gok Wan?' Sophie asked, wiping her eyes.

'Well my name is Dougie isn't it?' I said and she giggled.

We went into numerous clothes shops, them running around everywhere. In the end I was so flustered, I just told them I'd wait outside. I put some sunglasses on to prevent getting noticed again, cos I really wasn't in the mood to sign anything or have pictures taken. While I sat there thinking about so many things I couldn't even remember half of them, I remembered that CD. Now that I had my credit cards fixed, I could go and buy it. I got up and went to leave, but remembering the girls, I doubled back and went into the shop they were in. Sophie was standing outside a changing room holding a heap of coat hangers with various clothes on it and I was guessing Vanessa was inside.

'Hey, I'm going to HMV which is about four shops down if you need me, wait for me outside this shop alright?' I said and she nodded. I went out of the shop. I checked my phone on the way. They'd left over an hour ago. Maybe something had gone wrong.

I went into HMV and noticed the guy that had seen me earlier in the week. I went over to the stand and picked up the CD and took it to the counter.

'Got money today mate?' he asked with a smile and I nodded, holding up my card. He smiled again, bagged my CD and gave me my receipt.

'Hey, you're the dude from McFly aren't you!? Dougie? Am I right?!?!' he exclaimed as my sunglasses slipped down my nose. Everyone in the shop turned to look.

'Erm I think you have the wrong person,' I muttered. He looked back at my card.

'Yes you are! You bought a Blink CD to prove it!' he exclaimed. Man...stalker much?!

'Yeah,' I mumbled.

'Can you please sign this for me?' he asked excitedly. I scribbled my autograph on the piece of paper, collected my bag and my wallet.

'Have a nice day,' he said with a broad grin.

'You too,' I mumbled, walking out of the shop and back down to the girls, who were waiting where I told them too.

'I'm hungry. Are you?' I asked and they both nodded. We went to an ice-cream shop and sat and ate it. The girls had lots of bags. Sophie had a lot more than Vanessa.

'Why've you got more?' I asked, motioning to her bags.

'Lucie's,' she replied.

'I'll take them if you want,' I said and she moved them over to beside my chair. All of a sudden my phone rang. _Tom Calling_ it said on the front.

'Hey dude,' I said, answering the phone.

'Hey, on my way now, LEARN HOW TO DRIVE YOU LOSER!!' he shouted all of a sudden.

'Er Tom? I'm not driving right now,' I replied.

'Sorry Doug, some guy just cut me off, I'll be there soon, meet me out the front in ten min... THEY HAVE A SPEED LIMIT FOR A REASON YOU GRANDMA!!! SO YOU DRIVE AT THAT SPEED!! Make that twenty minutes, I have a very slow moving ugly Vauxhall in front of me, see you soon!' he said and I could hear him getting more and more frustrated.

'See ya soon mate don't ram anyone up the arse,' I laughed, hanging up the phone.

'What's up with Tom?' Sophie asked.

'Chronic road rage,' I said with a giggle.

'Oh,' Vanessa replied. 'We have twenty minutes, what do you want to do?' I asked. They both shrugged.

'Well, I need a new shirt, Danny ripped my other one do you wanna come and help me find one?' I suggested.

That didn't really happen; I just wanted some new clothes. My others were getting boring. 'Sure,' they replied, collecting up their bags.

So we went into my favourite skate shop and tried to find a t-shirt for me. It felt kinda weird shopping with fifteen year old girls, but still kinda fun.

'How about this one?' Vanessa asked, holding up a yellow Hurley top.

'Erm, maybe not, I don't like yellow all that much,' I replied and she nodded and held up another one.

'Ha, funny thing is I already have that one!' I laughed. She laughed and put it back on the rack. Sophie held up a green one.

'Hmm, that's not bad,' I said, walking over to her. She held it up against me and I did my best model pose.

'Yup I reckon that one,' they both said together.

'Now for some trousers,' I said, walking over to the rack of jeans. I picked a pair out and held them up against my legs and the girls all gave me thumbs down. I pouted at them and got another pair out, one that I liked much better anyway. They grinned and gave me thumbs up.

'Okay, do you want to find a t-shirt or something and I'll get it for you?' I asked. It seemed like the right thing to do. I was pretty sure they were running out of money, they'd spent a lot.

'Are you sure Doug?' they asked and I nodded. They went over to the girls section and each found a top.

'What does Lucie like?' I asked, shuffling through a rack. I felt stupid, going through girls clothes, not even knowing what the hell I was looking for! Usually I hated clothes shopping, but today it was kinda fun. Sophie held up a top.

'She'll love that!' Vanessa exclaimed.

'Here, I'll pay for them,' I said, holding my hands out. They hung the coat hangers on my fingers and I went over and paid.

'Thank you so much Doug,' they chorused.

'It's okay,' I smiled, handing them their bag. My phone rang again just as we were leaving. Not bothering to see who it was I pressed the answer button and held it up to my ear.

'Yeah?'

'Doug if you don't get your skinny arse out here within five minutes, you're walking the five miles home!' Tom's annoyed voice said. I glanced at my watch. It had been over half an hour.

'Crap, yeah we're on our way right now,' I replied, hanging up the phone.

'Come on, we're late!' I exclaimed.

We grabbed all our bags and walked very briskly to Tom's waiting car. He half glared at me when I got in.

'Sorry, lost track of time,' I said and he nodded once. I could smell coffee in his car and I could see a Starbucks cup underneath the dash board.

'Have you guys had Starbucks?' I asked. Tom nodded.

'It's okay Doug, I'll stop on the way for you,' Tom smiled.

'Thank you Tom,' I said in a little kid voice and he giggled, along with the girls in the back.

'Hey, do you have enough room in there?' Tom asked, glancing in the mirror. They both gave him thumbs up.

'That's good, I do need a new car don't I Doug?' Tom asked and I nodded.

'I can't fit in the back,' I smiled.

'I know,' he replied, pulling into a Starbucks. I went in with the girls, ordered them hot chocolates and me a coffee, then went back out to the car.

'So Tom how's Lucie?' I asked as we began cruising along the freeway. I liked being in a car with Tom. He made me feel safe, unlike Danny who drove twenty miles over the limit and ran red lights and stop signs. Harry wasn't too bad either, but I liked Tom best. The two girls in the back fell silent at the mention of their best friend's name. Tom reached over and turned the CD player (which was playing Green Day) down. When he was upset or worried, he'd always turn his radio down by the actual thing, not by the volume on the steering wheel; it was one of his funny little habits that he had.

'Erm, she's not too bad, she's on the sofa right now. Might have a mild case of concussion, but I don't think the doctor thought it was that. He seemed to think there was something going on in her head or something,' he said, eyeing me and using my awesome telepathic senses I could tell he was thinking about her yelling in her sleep. In my mirror beside me I saw Sophie and Vanessa exchange worried looks.

'So yeah, just gotta keep her quiet and she should be alright,' Tom sighed, taking a hand off the steering wheel and rubbing both his eyes, before rubbing in between both of them like he had a bad headache. I could tell the stress was getting to him.

'Oh poo, we've got an interview tonight on CD:UK don't we?' I moaned, changing the subject.

'Yeah, I thought you liked interviews Doug?' Tom asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

'Yeah just can't be bothered tonight,' I replied, sipping my coffee which was still so hot it burned my tongue.

'So girls, what'd you buy today?' Tom asked, glancing in the mirror again.

While they proceeded to tell him, I blocked it all out and laid my head back on the seat. I couldn't understand why, that since these girls had come the only thing that was on my mind was my family. It was kind of strange. Tom chatted to the girls for the rest of the way, I stayed in my own little world, sipping my Starbucks every few minutes until it was all gone. I didn't remember it taking this long to get there! We finally got back to the house.


	18. Chapter 9

**A/N for both Dougie's and Lucie's chapters- I know CD:UK isn't around anymore, but it just seemed like a good TV show for them to be on :) And I also know that Dan and Olivia aren't together anymore, but I wrote this last year when they were, so i decided to leave it in :) **

**I own nothing but the storyline!!**

**Enjoy :) **

When we got home, I was made to lie on the couch while Tom went and got Dougie, Sophie and Vanessa then when they got back, everyone else tried on their new clothes. Dougie looked very flustered after shopping with Vanessa and Sophie and was sitting next to me on the couch on the floor watching them be idiots and model their clothes.

'What happened Dougie; did they try and murder you?' I asked, noticing his dazed face. He slowly shook his head.

'No they are just MENTAL shoppers!' he complained.

'Well that's girls for you,' I smiled.

'Oh, we got this for you cos I bought Sophie and Vanessa stuff. They picked it out,' he said, handing me an orange t-shirt, which was awesome!

'Thanks!' I exclaimed and he grinned. Vanessa got changed and left.

'Where's she going?' Sophie asked Harry.

'No idea,' Harry replied, continuing reading his magazine. We just sat and chatted for a while with Sophie, while Harry went upstairs with Dougie.

'Right girls, we have to go for an interview at CD:UK tonight, so we'll leave you here with our cleaner, there's food in the microwave for you and we should be back soon,' Tom said, looking cleaned up and smelling of cologne as he got his keys, ushering the rest of the boys out the door.

'Wait, I forgot my wallet!!' Harry shouted and raced back into the house, grabbing it off the bench. After Harry had gotten what he needed, they all got into Tom's blue Mini.

'Bye, be careful, we would like to still have a house when we get back!' Dougie called out the car window as we waved them off.

Vanessa came back about an hour after she left, looking guilty.

'Where'd you go?' asked Sophie.

'For a walk,' she said and ran up to her room without another word.

'Do you think she's been with a guy?' I asked Sophie.

'Probably, she always acts like this when she finds one,' she replied and went back to eating her dinner. We were all alone in the house apart from the cleaner. I was having a lot of difficulty cutting my food up. Sophie noticed I was having difficulty and she pulled my plate towards her and cut up my food.

'I feel like a baby!' I exclaimed.

After a while we went back to our room. Sophie and I walked up to the door. We could hear her talking to someone on the phone.

'Yeah, I'll meet you tomorrow, bye got to go,' she said and we heard the click of her mobile of her hanging up the phone and closing it. Sophie smiled at me and knocked on the door. Vanessa opened it.

'Your food is waiting for you,' Sophie said. Vanessa nodded and went downstairs.

Sophie and I went into our room. There was a piece of paper sitting next to her mobile on the bed. It read "Jake Stewart" then his address and number.

'So she is seeing a guy!' Sophie exclaimed.

'Duh Sophie,' I said, rolling my eyes.

Her and Danny would make a great couple. We sat the piece of paper back on the bed and went back downstairs to give Vanessa some company. We went and sat at the table with her. As I went to pull my chair in, I hit my arm on the table.

'OWW!!' I shrieked.

'What happened?' Sophie said, sounding worried.

'Hit arm on table,' I sighed through gritted teeth.

After Vanessa finished eating we went into the lounge and watched McFly do their interview with Cat Deeley on CD:UK about their tour that they'd just finished (and they even mentioned us which made us scream and jump up and down), then we went back up to our room and did our usual stuff, read magazines and things like that. I started feeling sick again and my whole body was aching from falling so I was lying down. Someone had changed all my blood stained sheets and washed my pyjamas, although there were still a few little stains on them. Vanessa was texting someone the whole time.

'Who're you talking to?' I asked.

'Mum,' she replied.

'Sure,' I mouthed to Sophie.

'Hey, look at this,' Sophie said, holding up a magazine showing a blue dress.

'That's nice,' I said.

'Yeah,' Vanessa said vaguely. Sophie put the magazine on the bed and walked over to Vanessa, putting her hand on Vanessa's forehead.

'What?' Vanessa asked.

'Just making sure you're not sick, because we usually can't shut you up. You okay?' Sophie asked.

'Yeah.'

'What's wrong then?' Sophie asked.

'Nothing,' Vanessa replied.

'Come on, there's something,' Sophie replied, going over and giving her a tickle-torture.

'OKAY, OKAY!!!!!' Vanessa screamed, trying to get away from it. 'I met a guy today and that's who I was with before!' she yelled.

'Okay,' Sophie said, 'wanna play Twister?'

Vanessa nodded, looking relieved there were no more questions asked.

'I will, but I'll just be spinner,' I said, looking at my arm with hate.

We had a great time.

'Where do you think the guys are? I haven't seen them since I left,' Vanessa said.

'Get your butt out of my face and hurry up Lucie, this hurts!!' Sophie yelled.

'They're at an interview, right hand green,' I said.

'What??!!' Vanessa yelled. Her hand was on red. She reached over Sophie to reach it, but slipped and fell straight on top of her! They fell in a heap.

'Ouch!' Sophie shrieked. 'She kicked me in the face,' she said, putting a hand to her nose.

'Oh God, are you okay?' asked Vanessa.

'Yeah I'm fine, it's no big deal,' Sophie snuffled.

'Have you lost any teeth' asked a worried Vanessa.

'No!' Sophie giggled in reply, holding her nose and leaning her head back to stop the bleeding. I tried not to look at it ran down her chin. My stomach lurched, so I swallowed trying desperately to keep it down. I heard the sound of a car in the driveway and the boys laughing and talking to each other as they came back inside. A few minutes later we heard a knock on our door and McFly walked in, greeted with me breathing very deeply and all pale, Sophie with blood running down her face and Vanessa anxiously following Sophie everywhere.

'What's going on?' asked Danny looking around. Tom came over and gently lifted my chin with his hands, making me look at him.

'Breathe deeply Luce,' he murmured.

I did what he said and felt better.

'Nothing,' Sophie said thickly.

'What happened to your nose?' asked Tom.

'She kicked me,' she said, pointing to Vanessa, laughing. She hadn't stopped laughing since she got hit in the nose.

'Sophie shut up!' I said to her, getting a bit annoyed with her laughing.

'How are you Lucie?' Danny asked.

'I'm alright, I guess,' I replied.

'How was your interview?' Sophie asked.

'Alright, same as all interviews really,' Tom replied with a shrug.

'How can a game of Twister be so funny?' asked Harry. We all shrugged.

'Wanna find out?' asked Dougie, throwing the spinner board to me.

It was pretty funny having six people playing cos there weren't enough dots for all them.

'Righty oh guys, left hand red,' I called. Dougie was stuck underneath everyone, Harry and Tom's butts in his face. Everyone managed to find themselves a dot.

'Harry, don't you DARE fart, my head is right at your arse!' Dougie exclaimed. Harry grinned and did exactly what Dougie told him not to. Dougie moaned and told me to hurry up, holding his breath.

'Left foot blue,' I said, watching a little spider running across the floor, straight onto the mat.

'Argh!!!!! Spider!!!!!' Vanessa shrieked, trying to get away from it and taking everyone else with her, all landing in a heap.

'Vanessa!' everyone groaned, trying to straighten out themselves.

'Hey Sophie,' Dougie said when everyone had untangled themselves from each other.

'Yeah?' Sophie replied.

'Go have a look in the mirror.'

She went into the bathroom.

'Oh well,' she said and put some tissues to her bleeding nose.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Vanessa asked.

'Yeah perfectly fine,' she replied, slightly muffled from the tissues.

'So where did you disappear to today Miss Marten?' Harry asked.

'Went for a walk,' she replied.

'With who?'

'No one, just by myself,' Vanessa replied.

'Yup, sure,' he replied and looked at me. I nodded.

'Okay,' he replied and walked over to my bed and picked up the magazine I'd been reading.

'Interesting,' he said reading the front cover. 'I could really benefit from learning about make up and fashions,' he said, taking it and sitting on my bed to read it. 'Hey Tom, don't you think this would look good on me?' Harry asked, holding a picture of a bright pink dress up in front of his torso and making what he believed to be a "model face".

'Not your colour, this one is though,' Tom laughed, holding up a bright yellow dress with ruffles.

'Sure, it'd look great on _Dougie_ but not me,' Harry replied.

'Hey, we all know red is my colour,' Dougie protested.

'Fine, what about this one for you Harry,' Tom said holding up a green one.

'That's much better,' Harry laughed.

'And this one is all yours Tom,' said Danny holding up a purple one.

'Definitely,' Tom laughed.

'And this one is Dougie's,' Sophie giggled holding up a sequined red dress.

'Perfect,' Dougie said.

'_Dougie's in a red dress..._' Harry started singing until Dougie punched him in the arm.

'Hey, what about me?' asked Danny and Harry started singing '_What about me, it isn't fair,'_ until Tom told him to shut up.

'This one,' I said, holding up the yellow one Tom had held up before.

'Yeah, I guess so,' Danny said. I giggled to myself thinking about their "_Transylvania_" video with them all dressed up as women.

'Hey, can I try this on?' asked Dougie holding up my skirt that had been sitting on the end of my bed.

'If you want to, don't think it'll fit and why the hell do you want to try it on?' I said.

'Cos I can and I'll make it fit,' said Dougie and went into the bathroom. He strutted out a few minutes later, doing the best catwalk walk he could do. The skirt sat at least three inches above where it should, his grey and blue boxer shorts showing underneath.

'Doug, I'd get that off before you permanently scar someone!' Harry exclaimed, looking away.

'Gee, thanks dude, are my legs that sexy?!' Dougie exclaimed, running his hand up his leg and slapping his thigh then blowing a kiss to Harry and prancing back into the bathroom to take it off, blowing kisses to everyone else on the way. The doorbell rang and Tom jumped up to answer it.

Tom came back again with four girls, two I remembered to be Izzy and Giovanna. The other two must've been Frankie and Olivia. The boy's faces cracked into three almost identical grins. They were more like brothers than best friends I realised.

'Hey, what are you doing here?' Harry asked. Izzy hit him over the head.

'That's nice, like I need a reason to visit you!' she said, playfully flicking his arm.

Harry stood up and gave her a hug, then sat down with Izzy perching herself happily on his lap while the other two went over to Danny and Dougie, kissing them on the cheek.

'Hi girls,' Giovanna smiled before coming over and kissing each of us on the cheeks.

'Are you feeling better Lucie? Is Tom looking after you? Cos if he's not I can stay around,' she said sweetly.

'Oi, are you mocking my skills of looking after injured people?' Tom asked and she grinned at him.

'So you're alright?' she asked again and I nodded.

'That's good,' she smiled, sitting herself down next to us.

'This is Frankie,' Dougie said, motioning to the girl sitting next to him. She smiled.

'And that's Olivia,' Tom said as the blonde girl sitting on Danny's lap waved too.

'And this is Izzy of course,' Harry said, putting his arms around her in his lap.

'Harry, I met them before,' she smiled, waving to us.

'And this is Sophie, Vanessa and Lucie,' Danny said, pointing to each of us in turn.

'Oh, so you're the girls that are staying with them?' Olivia asked. We all nodded.

'Very nice to meet you,' she smiled.

'Making sure they're not going with other girls for us?' Frankie asked from over in the corner with Dougie.

'Yup,' Vanessa replied.

'Good,' she smiled. Dougie turned her face around to him and kissed her, holding her face in his hands. I looked away.

'So what _are_ you doing here? Danny demanded.

'Well, we were on the way to a girls night out at Louise's and decided to come say hi and see the girls,' Giovanna replied, swinging her legs and kicking Tom in the shins.

'Oh okay then,' Danny said, looking confused.

'Dan, I told you about it when you called me today,' Olivia said quietly.

'You did?' Danny replied, his face twisting as he tried to remember. 'Ohhhhh, you did too!' Danny replied, his face softening. Olivia rolled her eyes and gave Danny a backwards hug.

'Hey Frankie,' Harry called and she unglued herself from Dougie's lips, turning to face Harry.

'Hmm?' she asked absentmindedly playing with a lock of Dougie's hair.

'You should've seen what Dougie was wearing before, I think you're going out with another girl,' Harry grinned.

'Doug, what were you wearing?' she asked, turning to face him properly.

'Nothing...' Dougie replied, his face turning red.

'Here, have a look,' Harry said, passing her my camera that had a photo of it. She giggled and shook her head at Dougie, handing the camera round to Izzy, Olivia and Giovanna who all giggled. Danny and Olivia had begun from where Dougie and Frankie had left off.

'Come on girls we better get going or we'll be late,' Giovanna said, reminding me so much of Tom.

'Okay,' the other girls replied, standing up and pulling McFly with them.

'Come on Dan,' Olivia managed to say, her voice muffled by Danny still kissing her. He picked her up off his lap and set her on the ground. Giovanna gave each of us a hug as she walked past.

'Hope we'll see you again,' she said.

'Giovanna, here's your clip,' I said, handing it to her.

'Nah, it's alright Lucie, you keep it,' she smiled.

'Are you sure?' I asked and she nodded.

'Nice meeting you girls!' Olivia said as she walked out the door, Danny's arm around her shoulders and wiping her mouth, then reaching round and wiping a lipstick mark off Danny's upper lip.

'Bye,' they all said, and started walking down the stairs with McFly going to see them off.

McFly came back five minutes later, Dougie sporting a red lipstick mark round his mouth and on his cheek. As we were all laughing at poor Dougie trying to rub it all off, Vanessa's mobile phone went off.

'Just a message,' she said and kept sitting on her bed.

'I've got an idea,' Vanessa said and ran downstairs. Then her phone went off again, just as she ran out. It went on and on. Sophie started getting annoyed with it and pressed a button to shut it up. The message came up and Sophie's eyes went wide.

'Luce, look at this,' she gasped, holding the phone up to me. It said: '_Hey, hd fun wth u 2day, cant believe u've neva hd a bf, u seemed 2 b pretty confident.'_ The guys peered over my shoulder. I looked sideways at Harry leaning his head on my shoulder.

'Oh, so it _is_ a lad!' Danny said.

'Duh, but she's completely lying to him,' Sophie said. We heard footsteps on the stairs so Sophie quickly threw the phone back on her bed and I ran and jumped on mine.

'Ouch!' I shrieked. 'Hit my arm _again_!' I exclaimed rolling around in pain, then straight off the side of my bed to the amusement of everyone else.

Vanessa came in the door holding five neon nail polishes.

'Don't tell me you're thinking of doing our nails those colours,' Tom said.

'No, but good idea, thanks Tom,' Vanessa replied. Tom groaned and covered his face with his hands. Vanessa grabbed Tom's wrist and pulled it off his face then started painting his fingernails neon pink, green, blue, yellow and purple, Tom wearing a pained expression the whole time. Sophie did Dougie's, then after Vanessa finished she did Danny's and Harry's, then Vanessa did Sophie's and Sophie did mine and Vanessa's. I couldn't help cos of my injuries so I sat and watched and laughed. After their gorgeous nail polish was dry we played another game of Twister. I decided to change the way we played and just made up the moves you had to do, such as left elbow yellow and stuff like that.

'Right bum cheek green,' I called out.

'What??!!' everyone yelled.

'Come on, I'm judge if you don't do it, you're out,' I said. Everyone tried to put their bum on a green circle and keep their hands and feet in the right position. They all collapsed in a heap yet again.

'You guys are hopeless,' I said in frustration and tossed the spinner board across the room.

'Oi, shut up!' yelled Harry from somewhere in the mound of bodies. As they slowly untangled themselves I went and picked up the spinner board from over near the door. Cries of 'Oi, get your knee out of my stomach!' and 'OUCH!! Get off my hair!' and 'Dougie get your fat arse out of my face!' and 'Danny if you fart I will kill you!!!!' came from the direction of where the Twister game was set up. I laughed to myself and walked back. Everyone had untangled themselves and was sitting on the floor either straightening their clothes or pulling pieces of Sophie's hair out of their mouths or making their hair look actually civilised after being tangled up with each other.

'I'm tired,' Sophie yawned.

'That's probably my fault,' I said. 'Sorry.'

'It's okay,' Sophie replied.

'Um and sorry for causing so much trouble while we've been here,' I said to the guys.

'Its fine,' Tom replied.

'Especially Harry for this morning,' I added.

'It's okay,' Harry said.

'And the rest of you earlier,' I added.

'It's fine Lucie okay?' Tom said.

'And thankyou for carrying me Danny and Harry, but you really didn't have to,' I said, turning to face them, my face burning red. Danny smiled and said it was fine, and Harry grinned and threw his arm around me, pulling me into a tight one armed hug, close to his well-toned athletic body. Sophie yawned from over on her bed.

'I'm _so_ tired,' she said, rubbing her eyes.

'Why? Cos you didn't get your lie-in until ten o'clock?' Dougie said. She threw a pillow at him.

'Hey!' Dougie exclaimed and threw it back, missing Sophie and knocking her glass of water of her bedside table.

'Clean it up Doug,' Tom said.

'No,' Dougie replied, picking up the glass and chucking a cloth over the wet patch.

'You did it anyway,' Tom replied.

'Yeah...but...um,' Dougie stuttered.

Tom laughed at Dougie and threw a shoe at him that hit him square in the face. That began a shoe fight between all of them, leaving Harry with a blood nose as well as Sophie. I looked away, forcing my stomach back down. Vanessa covered my eyes with her hands. He dripped blood on the carpet as he went over to the bathroom.

'Doug, clean it up now!' Harry ordered.

'No,' Dougie said flatly.

'You won't get to play any Grand Theft Auto for a week,' Harry compromised.

'Meh,' he shrugged.

'I'll pay you ten quid,' Harry said hopefully.

'Fine,' Dougie sighed, scrubbing at the floor with the wet cloth, eventually getting the yucky stains out. Vanessa let go of my face then lay down on her bed and closed her eyes.

'So how's the arm going?' asked Harry thickly through tissues.

'Sore!' I exclaimed. He laughed and stood up off the floor and came and sat down on my bed next to me.

'Haven't you ever had to have stitches before?' asked Tom.

'No,' I replied. 'I've broken my leg though,' I added.

'How'd you manage to do that?' he asked.

'Same way I got this and this,' I said and held up my arm. His mouth dropped.

'You're joking right?' I shook my head.

'I was five, slipped down the steps in the backyard and broke my leg,' I said, pointing to where it happened.

'That's really odd,' he said. I laughed.

'I broke my ankle once,' Vanessa said, always having to have the attention on her.

'Had to have pins and everything in it,' she said pointing to the scar.

'Does it still hurt much?' asked Danny.

'Yeah all the time.' Nearly every day Vanessa complained of her ankle hurting, especially after P.E or sports.

'What about you Sophie?' asked Tom. No answer. He got up off the floor and walked over to her.

'She's asleep,' he said and walked back and sat down on Vanessa's bed. Only Danny and Dougie were left on the floor. Dougie looked like he was almost asleep, his eyes were half closing. Harry was already asleep. Only Danny and Tom (and me) seemed to be wide awake. Dougie got up off the floor and came and sat on my bed with me and Harry. Harry looked so cute. He was curled up in a ball with his head on my pillow and his hand still over his nose which had stopped bleeding.

'What time is it? Everyone seems to be falling asleep,' I asked looking at Dougie and Harry next to me, both asleep and half asleep and Sophie sleeping. Vanessa had a look on her phone.

'Two o'clock,' she replied.

'Okay, I think we'll leave you guys to sleep... and us too for that matter,' Tom said. He got up, but no one followed.

'Awwww do I have to get up?' whined Danny from the floor.

'Yes, come on mate,' Tom said, nudging Dougie in the groin with his elbow and kicking Harry in the leg to wake them up from their doze. They sleepily stood up, clutching the parts that Tom had hurt and followed him and Danny.

'See you um later this morning I guess,' Tom said.

'Bye,' I said, the only one of the girls awake, Vanessa had dozed off as well.

'Bye,' they all said sleepily as they stumbled out. I walked over to Sophie and Vanessa and threw a blanket over each of them, then crawled into my own bed and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 9 Dougie's POV

**A/N Here's Doug's. Sorry for the really terrible, dodgy interview, I couldn't come up with any ideas! **

I walked inside and Lucie was lying across the sofa, looking a bit grumpy. I chuckled under my breath. Typical Tom, holding people against their will. I sat down next to her. The others girls ran upstairs to try on their clothes. They came down a little while later, being crazy and modelling their clothes for us (well, Lucie, Harry and me, Danny and Tom had disappeared).

'What happened Dougie; did they try and murder you?' Lucie asked. I slowly shook my head, getting myself out of my dream world.

'No they are just MENTAL shoppers!' I complained.

'Well that's girls for you,' she smiled. It was so good to see her smiling again. I felt the bag sitting next to my feet and picked it up.

'Oh, we got this for you cos I bought Sophie and Vanessa stuff. They picked it out,' I said, handing her the orange t-shirt.

'Thanks!' she exclaimed and I grinned back at her. Then for some reason Vanessa disappeared out the front door. Sophie asked the question I'd wanted to hear.

'Where's she going?'

'No idea,' Harry replied. He was sitting at the table reading Smash Hits cos apparently there was something about us in it.

'Hey Doug, we should probably go and get changed for tonight,' Harry said a little while later, pushing his chair out from the table.

'Yeah,' I agreed, following him up the stairs.

'So what'd you do while I wasn't there?' I asked, curious to know.

'Well, Tom went in with her, but Danny and I weren't so keen on that, so we didn't,' Harry replied. Naturally, send the mother in with the child.

'So what'd you do, sit in the car?' I asked.

'Nah, went and got some food and Starbucks, Danny the idiot ended up getting us to sign stuff, by showing his face in HMV and stuff, which was kinda fun I guess,' Harry said.

'Sounds fun,' I replied.

'Yeah, what'd you do?'

'Shopping with the ladies,' I said with a giggle.

'Wicked,' Harry laughed. I followed him into his room, not being bothered to get changed yet. Harry rummaged through his drawers, pulling out a pair of his good jeans and a shirt and tie. He pulled out a pair of Converses and put them next to his clothes, before sitting on his bed and rubbing his forehead.

'I am dying for a smoke Doug,' he moaned, shutting his eyes.

'Well have one then, Tom can't stop you,' I said.

'Yeah I guess you're right,' Harry replied, pulling a lighter and a packet of them out of his bedside drawer and heading out the back door. I went into my room and jumped in the shower, got out, put on jeans and a shirt and headed back downstairs.

As I walked past Harry's room, I heard something weird.

'Harry, Fletch asked you not to!' Tom was scolding. I stopped at his door, leaning in and listening.

'Well Tom, I had to, I can't help it!' Harry complained back.

'But Harry, you really need to quit, you're killing yourself,' Tom replied.

'No I'm not Tom, I'll be okay, stop worrying,' Harry snapped and I heard him walking towards the door. I quickly moved away from the door and made it look like I'd just walked past. Harry and Tom both burst out the door, and without noticing me, stalked their way down the stairs. I followed. As I walked into the kitchen I could hear Tom talking to the girls.

'-we have to go for an interview at CD:UK tonight, so we'll leave you here with our cleaner, there's food in the microwave for you and we should be back soon.' He ushered us all out the door, Harry standing on the back of my foot. I went to turn around and snap at him, but I restrained myself. Hadn't Tom realised Vanessa wasn't there?

'Wait, I forgot my wallet!!' Harry shouted, just as we'd gotten to the car. He raced back into the house, while we all piled into the car, me in the back again of course. Why was it, because I was the shortest I got put in the back? Good thing was I was with Danny. We always had a good laugh. Harry got back into the front seat, putting his wallet into his pocket. Tom started up his car.

'Bye, be careful, we would like to still have a house when we get back!' I yelled out the window and they all waved us off, looking awkward and uncomfortable.

'Do you reckon they'll be alright?' Tom asked as we rounded the bend in our driveway.

'Yeah, they'll be fine,' Danny replied.

'So, how long's this gonna take Tom?' Harry asked. It felt weird just being us guys again and no girls with us.

'Bout an hour probably, it's just a little thing about the tour I think. It's not very long at all apparently,' Tom replied, putting his indicator on and turning out onto the road.

'Who's the host today?' I asked, hoping like mad it was Cat.

'Erm Cat Deeley I think,' Tom replied, concentrating hard on the road.

'Awesome,' I replied with a grin. The others all shared a smirk.

'Any chance of some food on the way back? I'm starving,' Danny said.

'Yes Danny. We will get some dinner,' Tom replied. We did the usual thing we did before we went to interviews. We turned the music up in Tom's car and sang along to every song that came on, having awesome fun.

So we got to the studios and were given a dressing room, even though we didn't need one.

'Boys, you're on in five, come on,' the short, plump, grumpy guy holding a clipboard said. We followed him to the wings and all stood there.

'Now, I know you've all been waiting for Britain's biggest pop-band of the moment...Give it up for McFly!!' Cat said into the mic, which was our cue to walk out.

It had been so long since we'd been on this show!! Tom walked out followed by Danny, Harry then me on the end. We waved to the studio audience and greeted Cat with pecks on the cheek and handshakes then sat on the sofa they had for us.

'So boys, how are you doing today?' she asked.

'Pretty good thanks,' we all said, being polite and lovely, which was what Fletch always told us to be like.

'So boys, I understand you have just come off your fifth tour? How was it?' she asked.

'It was wicked, like always, thanks to all the awesome fans who bought tickets and showed up and listened to us make fools of ourselves on stage! We love you!' Tom said.

'Yeah!!! And thanks to all the fans that caught me the big fat heffalump when I stage dived!! I hope I didn't injure anyone, mentally or physically!' I exclaimed.

'You did stage diving?' Cat asked in surprise.

'Well...yeah,' Tom said.

'Yeah, we kinda did, but after Danny didn't get caught one night-,' Harry followed on.

'Yeah, thanks for that all you loyal fans!!' Danny interrupted with one of his crazy bouts of laughter following it.

'-we decided to stop,' Harry finished.

'So what's it like stage diving? I'd love to do it!' she asked.

'It's sorta scary when you're first jumping out into the audience, cos you dunno if they're gonna catch you or not, you know, like in that film School of Rock? Just imagine me as Jack Black,' Tom giggled.

'Aw, Tom! Don't put yourself down like that! I'm sure all your lovely fans would've caught you!' Cat laughed.

'Well, it's no fun when you hit the ground, then people stand on you trying to help you up!! They hurt my head!' Danny exclaimed.

'Yes Danny, we know, since then you have become, if possible, even thicker,' Harry said.

'At least I have an excuse!' Danny laughed.

'So no getting naked this tour?' she asked with a little giggle.

'Well...' Tom said, looking at me.

'What? I feel more free with no clothes, you know that Tom!' I exclaimed.

'Yes Dougie, we know that, now we have heard that you boys are doing something that you've never done before!' she exclaimed, looking around at us. It reminded me of the time that she made me stand in the corner for saying I wanted to be in a porno movie.

'Errr...yeah?' Tom said uncertainly.

'You don't know what I'm talking about do you lovely boys?' she asked and we all shook our heads.

'I'm meaning about you boys looking after children for a week!'

'Ohhhhh, yeah!' Danny cried.

'So, what are their names?' Cat asked.

'Well, we have two blonde ones called Lucie and Sophie and one brunette called Vanessa. They're from Australia!' Harry said, shooting the camera a glimmering smile.

'Ohh, nice! So how old are they?' Cat asked. Everyone looked at each other.

'You don't know?' Cat asked with a giggle.

'Yes we do...how old are they Harry?' Danny whispered in his ear, audible enough for everyone to hear.

'Fifteen and fourteen I think,' I piped up.

'Thank you, at least one of you boys pays attention!' she exclaimed, patting me on the head. I sat up straight like a student, doing my best angelic smile.

'And they're lovely girls, and we know they're watching right now, so love ya girls! Don't touch the oven or any sharp objects! We'll be home soon! Please do not feed the Goatmen in my wardrobe; they have already eaten before we left. Say hi Cat!' Danny giggled.

'Hi girls, hope these lovely boys are looking after you!' Cat smiled. I could just see them at home, jumping around screaming.

'And Lucie, we all know you are jumping around, so get back on the sofa and rest, now!' Harry exclaimed and I laughed.

'So lads, any work coming up anytime soon?'

'Not wanting to spill anything, but we've got a new album coming out very soon, so look out for that in the shops! It's going worldwide as well!' Tom said happily.

'Ooh, so your very first worldwide album?' Cat asked.

'Yes, it is indeed,' Tom replied, clasping his hands together in joy.

'Good luck on that lads! Let the whole world see how gorgeous you all are! And astound them with your talent!' she said and we all nodded and smiled.

'Thank you very much!' Harry exclaimed.

Then we all had to move off to get our instruments and play a song (_Lies_) for them. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't concentrate. I had to keep reminding myself it was a live show. I stuffed up my solo so badly it was extremely noticeable and all the guys kind of glared at me. I turned red and kept my head down, trying to get back on track. It was a big feat to play it right. I felt like the world's biggest idiot after it. The looks they had given me had hurt a lot.

'Now, before you lovely lads go, there's something that every celeb had to do when they came into the studio this week. Bring out the eggs!' she exclaimed and a person wheeled out a heap of eggs and spoons.

'Wicked!' Harry said happily.

'Now lads, you have to get four of these eggs into the nest on the other end of this little track,' she said, motioning to a little thing on the front of the stage. On the other end was a big fake nest kind of thing.

'That's pretty easy,' Harry said and we all stood up and went over to the table.

'Easy you say Harry? I wouldn't speak so soon!' she exclaimed and out ran a person dressed in a chicken suit.

'You all must make it over the line, without breaking your egg, and you cannot use your hands to carry it. It must stay on the spoon at all times. If you break an egg, twenty seconds is added to your time. Our lovely audience volunteer, Charlie will be trying to stop you from making it to the nest. You ready to go lads?' she asked.

'Yup!!' we all exclaimed.

'To stop the clock, you must all be over the line, with four eggs in the nest. You do have a time limit of three minutes,' she said and the audience cheered. We were all given a spoon and an egg to put on it.

'Right boys, line up on the line!' We lined up along the yellow line on the ground. The giant chicken moved into place.

'Ready,' she said and we all put our eggs on our spoons. Danny's slipped off straight away.

'Danny!!!!' we all moaned and the crowd laughed and booed.

'Ohh, add twenty seconds onto the clock for the McFly lads!' Cat exclaimed.

'I'm sorry!!' Danny exclaimed.

'Right, spoons and eggs at the ready!' We all carefully put the eggs on the spoons. I was trying to find a way to carry it and it seemed my mouth was the best way. I was in between Danny and Tom. Harry was next to Danny on the end.

'On your marks, get set, GO!!' she shouted. We all took off running. Harry lost his egg and had to go back again. I carefully ran, getting closer and closer to the giant chicken. He stood like a sumo wrestler in the middle, eyeing Tom, Danny and me. Tom charged through first, but Charlie knocked his egg to the ground, making Tom go back and get another one.

'Mmmhhmhmh, hmmgmhff,' I tried to say. I was trying to tell Danny that while I held him back he could run, but I couldn't get the words out. Harry crashed into the back of me, knocking my egg to the ground.

'Doug, back to the start!' Cat shouted. I sprinted back, sliding a little bit in the broken egg that was already covering the ground. The others must have broken more eggs than I had realised! I put another one on my spoon and went as fast as I could back to the chicken. I ducked under his arm and I was the first to get mine in the nest!! I leaned casually against it while I waited for the rest. We weren't going to win like this! I raced out from behind the line and grabbed hold of the chicken's wings holding him back, while Harry dashed past him.

'Thanks mate!' he exclaimed from the nest. Tom dashed past as well, but Danny wasn't so lucky. He slid in the egg and landed on his bum, before falling to his back in a big puddle of it. He sat up, covered in egg and giggling like mad, along with everyone else in the studio. A loud horn went off.

'I'm sorry lads, you're outta time!' Cat exclaimed, out of breath from laughing. Harry leaned forward and pulled Danny up off the floor.

'So where does that put them Simon?' she asked, turning to the leader board. The Sugababes were on top, followed by Girls Aloud, The Days, Arctic Monkeys, and The Saturdays.

'This puts them....drum roll please!' Simon said, holding a card with our name on it. There was a drumroll. 'At the bottom!!' he exclaimed, sticking our card on.

'Oh well lads, a nice bit of entertainment! How's the booty Danny?' Cat asked.

'Bootylicous!' Danny exclaimed, wiggling it in front of the camera. It was covered in slimy, gooey egg.

'Good to know! That's all we have time for today, join us next week for an interview with the one and only Miley Cyrus!! Thanks for watching CD:UK, the new and improved season!! Bye!' Cat said, waving to the camera.

'Bye!!' all us boys all said to the camera, waving as well, Tom putting bunny ears on Danny. It felt like old times with McFly, especially being on CD:UK which we hadn't been on for months.

'Well done lads, thanks for the interview! Hope the butt isn't too sore tomorrow Danny!' Cat said later when we were off stage.

'Ha-ha, cheers!' Danny laughed, wiping himself down with a towel. He was the only one who had gotten egg somewhere else other than his hands like the rest of us!

'Yeah, cheers for that Cat! We'll probably see you later on sometime!' Tom said.

'Yeah, thanks lads, look after those girls!' she laughed.

'Don't worry we will, we better get home and see that they haven't fallen out a window or something, bye!' Harry said. We all pecked her on the cheek, then gathered up our stuff and got back in the car. Tom had a sour look on his face.

'Danny, all I can smell is your gross egg!' he said, screwing up his nose and turning the heater on full blast.

'Tom, don't! I'll turn into fried eggs!' Danny exclaimed and everyone laughed.

'And if you don't get rid of those clothes, you'll be scrambled eggs!' Tom exclaimed.

'I don't have anything else!' Danny exclaimed.

'Yeah you do, you left a bag of clothes in the boot like a week ago,' Tom said, shaking his head.

'I did?' Danny said, confused.

'Yeah, when we stop you can get them out,' Tom replied.

'Doug what was wrong with you today? You completely stuffed up,' Harry said.

Ouch.

'It's not like you never stuff up,' I snapped back.

He backed off again and the others looked at each other. We turned the radio up again, singing along to all the random songs. We stopped at KFC on the way. Danny raced inside to change while we all ordered our food, eating it quickly before heading back to the house. I tried my hardest to put my performance to the back of my mind, trying not to think about it. They still seemed annoyed with me for stuffing up.

We all got out of the car, impersonating the guy at CD:UK (who told us where to go), laughing and giggling the whole time. Tom used his key to unlock the front door. The TV was on but no one was in front of it.

'Hmm, I wonder where they've got to...' Tom said, walking through the living room, putting his car keys, wallet and jacket on the bench.

'They'll be here somewhere,' Danny replied, also putting his wallet on the bench. I went to the sink and turned the tap on to quench my thirst. I stared out the open window at the twinkling stars in the sky as it filled up, off in my own little world. It took me a while to realise that Tom was calling my name.

'DOUGIE!' he was shouting.

'WHAT?' I shouted back just as loud.

'Turn off the water, don't you remember going to Uganda? There are children dying of no clean water so bloody turn it off!' he scolded harshly. I had only just realised the water was overflowing the glass and covering my hands in water. I turned it off and gulped the glass of water down in a bad mood. Tom went over to the fridge and got out a carton of milk, drinking it.

'I'm gonna go and see where the girls are,' Tom said, wiping his mouth, putting the milk back in the fridge and heading upstairs. Harry, Dan and me all followed. As we got further up the stairs we could hear them shouting and giggling. We made it to the door and Tom knocked. We didn't wait for an answer before we walked in. It was very weird what we were faced with. Lucie was pale and looked sick, Sophie had a blood nose and Vanessa was anxiously following her everywhere. There were magazines all over the floor and a Twister game board set up on the floor.

'What's going on?' Danny asked, looking around.

'Nothing,' Sophie replied, her voice kinda muffled. I stood rooted to the spot, not really able to move. Harry was the same beside me. Tom moved over to Lucie and whispered stuff to her and made her look at him cos of the blood.

'What happened to your nose?' Tom asked and you could tell he was worried.

'She kicked me,' Sophie replied, pointing at Vanessa, giggling.

'How are you Lucie?' Danny asked.

'I'm alright, I guess,' she sighed, her voice shaking a little bit.

'How was your interview?' Sophie asked.

'Alright, same as all interviews really,' Tom replied with a shrug.

'How can a game of Twister be so funny?' asked Harry. We all shrugged.

'Wanna find out?' I asked, throwing the spinner board to Lucie, immediately regretting it when I remembered her arm. But she caught it alright anyway.

So we all lined up on the dots. I was in between Sophie and Harry. I really sucked at Twister. By the time Lucie had called out four things, I was stuck underneath everyone. Tom and Harry's arses were right in my face. Sophie was in front of me and I could see straight down her top. I looked down at the mat, making myself not look at her. She was waaaayyyy too young for me!

'Harry, don't you DARE fart, my head is right at your arse!' I exclaimed and annoying Harry did exactly what I asked him not to do. I held my breath as well as I could.

'Hurry up Lucie, I'm dying under here! Which one of you hasn't had a shower in the last four days?' I moaned.

'That'd be me,' Danny replied with a smirk. I groaned and held my breath.

'Left foot blue,' Lucie said. I looked up and saw her watching something on the floor.

'Argh!!!!! Spider!!!!!' Vanessa shrieked, trying to move away from it. Unfortunately, she was under a lot of people and as she moved, everyone fell in a heap, me on the bottom. I had someone's elbow in my face and Tom was sitting on my back. Danny was on top of my legs. As he went to stand up, the bones in his arse poked into me, giving me a dead leg. I quietly stretched it out, not wanting to complain. I sat up after everyone had gotten off me and looked at Sophie's face. Her blood nose had gone all down her chin now and was starting to go down her neck.

'Hey Sophie,' I said.

'Yeah?' Sophie replied.

'Go have a look in the mirror.' She went into the bathroom.

'Oh well,' she said and put some tissues to her bleeding nose, wetting one and wiping all the blood off her chin.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Vanessa asked in a worried voice.

'Yeah perfectly fine,' she replied, slightly muffled from the tissues.

'So where did you disappear to today Miss Marten?' Harry asked. I sat up straighter, listening.

'Went for a walk,' she replied.

'With who?'

'No one, just by myself,' Vanessa replied.

'Yup, sure,' he replied doubtfully. Harry went over to Lucie's bed and picked up her magazine with a bright pink and orange cover.

'Interesting,' he said reading the front cover.

'I could really benefit from learning about make up and fashions,' he said, opening up the first page.

'Hey Tom, don't you think this would look good on me?' Harry asked, holding a picture of a bright pink dress up in front of his torso and making what he believed to be a "model face".

'Not your colour, this one is though,' Tom laughed, holding up a bright yellow dress with ruffles.

'Sure, it'd look great on _Dougie_ but not me,' Harry replied.

'Hey, we all know red is my colour,' I protested.

'Fine, what about this one for you Harry,' Tom said holding up a green one.

'That's much better,' Harry laughed.

'And this one is all yours Tom,' said Danny holding up a purple one.

'Definitely,' Tom laughed.

'And this one is Dougie's,' Sophie giggled holding up a sequined red dress.

'Perfect,' I said.

'_Dougie's in a red dress..._' Harry started singing. He got kind of annoying when he kept singing so I hit him to shut up.

'Hey, what about me?' asked Danny and Harry started singing '_What about me, it isn't fair,'_ until Tom told him to shut up.

'This one,' Lucie said holding up the yellow one Tom had held up before. The horrible one he was trying to tell me to wear.

'Yeah, I guess so,' Danny said. I looked on the end of Lucie's bed, and there was a skirt I'd seen her wearing earlier sitting on it. That gave me an idea.

'Hey, can I try this on?' I asked, holding up the skirt.

'If you want to, don't think it'll fit and why the hell do you want to try it on?' Lucie asked in a confused voice.

'Cos I can and I'll make it fit,' I said and went into the bathroom.

I closed the door and looked around. There were three bags sitting on the bench, along with two hair straighteners, a lot of hair ties and pins, an eyeliner pencil, three tooth brushes and one of Lucie's bandages, with a few blood stains on it. I undid my shorts and squeezed the skirt over my thighs, checking myself out in the mirror. I laughed out loud. You could see my tanned shorts line under my knees and it was so short on me, you could see my awesome grey and blue Billabong boxer shorts. I laughed at myself again, then strutted out, doing a catwalk up and down the room, to stunned looks. Tom looked like he was about to laugh and Danny already was.

'Doug, I'd get that off before you permanently scar someone!' Harry exclaimed, looking away.

'Gee, thanks dude, are my legs that sexy?!' I exclaimed, running my hand up my leg and slapping my thigh then blowing a kiss to Harry and prancing back into the bathroom to take it off, blowing kisses to everyone else on the way. From in the bathroom I heard our doorbell ring. I quickly pulled my shorts back on and went back out to the bedroom.

'Why the hell did you do that Doug?' Danny hissed at me with a little chuckle.

'Cos I wanted to,' I replied with a smile.

I heard Tom coming back up the stairs, but this time he sounded like he was with someone else. I listened harder. It sounded like high heels. Hmmmm.... He opened the door and standing there was Izzy, Gi, Olivia and of course, Frankie. I grinned widely at her and she smiled back.

'Hey, what are you doing here?' Harry asked. Izzy hit him over the head.

'That's nice, like I need a reason to visit you!' she said, playfully flicking his arm. Harry stood up and gave her a hug, then sat down with Izzy perching herself happily on his lap while Frankie and Olivia came over to me and Danny, kissing us each on the cheek. Olivia sat in Danny's lap and Frankie sat next to me and I took her hand that was sitting beside her.

'Thanks for the help, I dunno what I'd do without you,' I whispered and she kissed me on the cheek again.

'That's okay,' she whispered back.

'Hi girls,' Gi smiled before going over and kissing each of them on the cheeks.

'Are you feeling better Lucie? Is Tom looking after you? Cos if he's not I can stay around,' she said sweetly. Everyone loved Gi; she was always so sweet and nice and cared about everyone. When any of us were sick, she stayed in the house with us and looked after us as well. Tom was a lucky man.

'Oi, are you mocking my skills of looking after injured people?' Tom asked and she grinned at him.

'So you're alright?' she asked again and Lucie nodded. 'That's good,' she smiled, sitting herself down next to the girls.

'This is Frankie,' I said, kind of pointing towards her. She smiled at the girls.

'And that's Olivia,' Tom said and she waved too.

'And this is Izzy of course,' Harry said, putting his arms around her in his lap.

'Harry, I met them before,' she smiled, waving to the girls.

'And this is Sophie, Vanessa and Lucie,' Danny said, pointing to each of them in turn.

'Oh, so you're the girls that are staying with them?' Olivia asked and they all nodded.

'Very nice to meet you,' she smiled. 'Making sure they're not going with other girls for us?' Frankie asked from next to me. I squeezed her hand.

'Yup,' Vanessa replied.

'Good,' she smiled. Man that smile was getting hard to resist! So I gave in. I turned her face around to me and kissed her, holding her face in my hands.

'So what _are_ you doing here? Danny demanded.

'Well, we were on the way to a girls night out at Louise's and decided to come say hi and see the girls,' I heard Gi reply. Louise...my ex. We were still friends but it felt weird my ex and Frankie being together, asking each other how I treated each of them.

'Oh okay then,' Danny said, looking confused.

'Dan, I told you about it when you called me today,' Olivia said quietly.

'You did?' Danny replied.

'Ohhhhh, you did too!' Danny replied.

I felt weird snogging Frankie in front of all the girls but I didn't care. I wanted her to know that I missed her.

'Hey Frankie,' Harry called and she unglued herself from my lips, turning to face Harry.

'Hmm?' she asked absentmindedly playing with a lock of my hair, curling it around her finger. She kept on telling me I needed a haircut.

'You should've seen what Dougie was wearing before, I think you're going out with another girl,' Harry grinned.

'Doug, what were you wearing?' she asked, turning to face me properly.

'Nothing...' I replied, and I could feel my face turning red.

'Here, have a look,' Harry said, passing her a camera that had a photo of it. She giggled and shook her head at me, handing the camera round to Izzy, Olivia and Giovanna who all giggled. Danny and Olivia had begun from where Frankie and me had left off.

'Come on girls we better get going or we'll be late,' Gi said.

'Okay,' the other girls replied, standing up. Frankie pulled me up with her.

'Come on Dan,' Olivia managed to say, her voice muffled by Danny still kissing her. He picked her up off his lap and set her on the ground. Giovanna gave each of the girls a hug as she walked past. 'Hope we'll see you again,' she said.

'Nice meeting you girls!' Olivia said as she walked out the door, Danny's arm around her shoulders and wiping her mouth, then reaching round and wiping a lipstick mark off Danny's upper lip.

'Bye,' they all said. All us lads followed them down the stairs.

'Thanks for that,' Tom smiled as we all walked down the stairs.

'That's okay, they're all so shy, they never talk!' Gi exclaimed with a giggle.

'I feel a bit sorry for the one who's hurt, she looks upset,' Olivia said.

'That's Lucie and yeah she does. I don't reckon it's the cut that's making her like that though, she's been like it the whole time,' Danny replied.

'I'm proud of you Dan, you remembered her name,' Olivia laughed.

'Well, I am full of surprises,' Danny replied.

'So what'd you have to do to fix it?' I asked Frankie, walking behind everyone else with her.

'Just rang them up, used some of the money out your other bank account to pay it off and yeah, pretty easy,' she replied, squeezing my hand.

'Thank you,' I said gratefully.

'That's okay,' she smiled. We made it to the front door and walked them out to Olivia's car. We kissed them goodbye and they left.

'Well that was an awesome surprise,' I smiled and they all agreed. We got back into their room and Tom whispered to me that I had a lipstick mark. I turned red and tried rubbing it off, everyone laughing at me. Someone's phone went off. Then Vanessa went downstairs, claiming she had an idea. Her phone went off as she left. Sophie pushed a button on it to shut it up, but instead it got the message. As she showed it to Lucie, we all peered over her shoulder. It said: '_Hey, hd fun wth u 2day, cant believe u've neva hd a bf, u seemed 2 b pretty confident.'_

'Oh, so it _is_ a lad!' Danny said. I rolled my eyes.

'Duh, but she's completely lying to him,' Sophie said. We heard footsteps on the stairs so Sophie quickly threw the phone back on her bed and Lucie ran and jumped on hers.

'Ouch!' she shrieked. 'Hit my arm _again_!' she exclaimed rolling around in pain, then straight off the side of the bed. I tried not to laugh, but it _was_ pretty funny.

Vanessa came back in the door, holding five bottles of very brightly coloured nail polish.

'Don't tell me you're thinking of doing our nails those colours,' Tom said.

'No, but good idea, thanks Tom,' Vanessa replied. Tom groaned and covered his face with his hands. Vanessa grabbed Tom's wrist and pulled it off his face then started painting his fingernails neon pink, green, blue, yellow and purple, Tom wearing a pained expression the whole time. Sophie grabbed my hands and started painting them as well. They weren't so bad; the blue and green were kind of cool colours. All I could think about while she did it was how I was going to get it off. Before I knew it she was finished. I examined them, blowing on them to make it dry so I wouldn't smudge her work. It had started to get really warm in the room. Tom had insisted of keeping the heater on the whole time the girls were here to keep them warm, but what he didn't realise was that they weren't the only ones who had to live in this sauna. I pulled my jacket off.

When we had all finished, the girls decided it would be fun to play another game of Twister. I moaned and joined them. My whole body was already aching from the first one from everyone's fat bodies. Lucie started making up stuff and once she had told us to put our arses on something, we all fell in a heap, Tom landing straight on my back, completely killing it. I tried not to cry out with pain. Then, as Sophie tried to get up, she put her knee straight into my stomach.

'Oi, get your knee out of my stomach!' I yelled, trying to move.

'OUCH!! Get off my hair!' Sophie yelled back.

'Dougie get your fat arse out of my face!' Harry yelled and Vanessa yelled 'Danny if you fart I will kill you!!!!' We finally got ourselves out of our tangle and sat on the floor. Lucie started thanking everyone and saying sorry for hurting herself which didn't quite make sense to me, but it was still kind of sweet. Sophie was complaining about being tired, which I think was making Lucie feel worse. Come to think of it, I was pretty tired as well. Sophie yawned loudly again.

'I am so tired,' she moaned.

'Why? Cos you didn't get your sleep in until 10 o'clock?' I asked and she threw a pillow at me. I caught it and threw it back. It missed and hit a glass of water on the bedside table.

'Clean it up Doug,' Tom said.

'No,' I replied jokingly, picking up the glass and chucking a cloth over the wet patch.

'You did it anyway,' Tom replied.

'Yeah...but...um,' I stuttered. Tom laughed at me and threw a shoe at me that hit me square in the face. I felt my nose make a weird noise. That began a shoe fight between all of us, one of my stray shoes hitting Harry in the face and giving him a blood nose. Vanessa covered Lucie's eyes with her hands as she had gone ghostly white again. Harry dripped blood on the carpet as he went over to the bathroom.

'Doug, clean it up now!' Harry ordered.

'No,' I replied flatly. It wasn't my blood. I shouldn't have to clean it up. Harry probably had some kind of weird disease that would kill me.

'You won't get to play any Grand Theft Auto for a week,' Harry compromised.

'Meh,' I shrugged. Grand Theft Auto wasn't my life. We had other games as well.

'I'll pay you ten quid,' Harry said hopefully.

'Fine,' I sighed, scrubbing at the floor with the wet cloth that I'd been using to soak up the water. I scrubbed and scrubbed until it finally came out, only leaving a light red mark. The floor was stained enough, with food and stuff, it's not like a little bit of blood was going to make a difference. I went and sat on the floor again in a bad mood, and started dosing off. I kept hearing little snippets of conversation- they were talking about injuries- but I was too tired to be bothered listening. The floor started becoming way too hard, so I got up onto Lucie's bed and sat next to Harry, who was curled up, sleeping. I dosed off again and awoke to Tom elbowing me in the groin which hurt a lot. I got up, ready to punch him, but decided I was too tired and just followed them. Vanessa and Sophie had fallen asleep. Tom shut the door and we all stumbled over to our own rooms, muttering 'Night,' on the way.

**Bit of a long one, tell me what you thought? Thanks**


	20. Extended Dougie Scene

**A/N This one is kind of like the Dougie Flashbacks one earlier, except this time, it's not all flashbacks. I wrote it in, deciding Doug needed a little drama after his bad days. I don't know much about the Poynter Family and I own nothing but this storyline! And I love Dougie; I'm not trying to make it sound like I hate him! Thanks :) **

I went to feed Jerry, but discovered he had escaped again. I moaned in annoyance and began searching my room for the runaway lizard. I pulled my room apart looking for him. I searched in my closet and found him hiding in the back, sitting on top of something. I made a mental note to have a look at what it was. I pulled him out, put him in his tank, fed him, stripped to my boxers and got into bed. It had started pouring rain outside and it was an unusually cold night. The rain belted against my window. I thought about the performance and the tour. Man I sucked at my instrument... I rolled over and tried to sleep, putting my iPod on it's speakers, loud enough that I could hear it very well but no one else could. My iPhone was sitting next to my bed. I had forgotten to turn it off. All of a sudden the ring tone went off loudly. _Unknown Number Calling_ was flashing on the screen. I was considering not answering it but curiosity got the best of me and I sat up, turning the light on and holding my phone to my ear, turning the music down.

'Hello?' I said into it.

'Dougie? Is that you?' a familiar voice slurred. I listened closer in the background. It sounded like a pub.

'Who is this?' I asked.

'Gary. Your Father,' he slurred once again and I finally recognised the voice.

'Where the hell did you get my number from?' I snapped angrily.

'Your mother. Now, can we put everything behind us? I'm sorry. We can talk it over. I'm at the pub; can you come and pick me up?'

'NO!' I shouted, horrified.

'But Douglas-,' he started but I cut over him.

'My name is DOUGIE not DOUGLAS, or was I that insignificant you couldn't remember? You left US remember? I'm not here for you to f****** pick you up when you're drunk at the pub like my mother was when you were together! I still remember what you did to me and I will never forgive you for that,' I took a deep breath and he took that chance to say something.

'At least I am not wasting my life with some bullshit band who will never make it anywhere in the big time. Don't you worry Dougie; I've seen the pictures of you and read the stories about this band of yours in the paper. Just give up. You're holding them back and making them suck. You have never been able to do anything right, and this is just a way of showing it. So take my advice Dougie, quit the band, dump your girlfriend, grow up and come and live with me and do something productive with your life and stop being a failure. McFly will burn out sooner than later and what are you going to do when that happens?' he said.

'For your information McFly and Frankie is the best thing that's happened to me and we have a long life together for all of us. I will never come and live with you if you were the last person on this earth. Now **** off and never ring this number again or I will report you to the police for stalking. I am never speaking to you again. Ever. Goodbye _dad_,' I spat the last word at him, pressing the red button on my phone so hard it slipped through my fingers onto the floor. I left it there.

My fingers ran across the scar on my forearm where he'd burnt me with a poker when I was younger when he was drunk. I had accidentally knocked his beer off the table. He chased me round the house, with the burning hot fire poker, hitting me with it. Every time he got drunk, he'd hit me with something. I shuddered at the memory. My hands clenched into fists. How _dare_ he ring me after all these years, expecting me to go and pick him up for ****s sake. And dissing McFly and Frankie? At least I was doing something productive with my life, unlike him. Going to the pub and getting blind pissed was not anything productive. I bet he didn't have two number one albums before he was eighteen.

But maybe he was right. I had stuffed up miserably on live television, and it hadn't been the first time in the last month either. I just couldn't play right. I picked up my phone and rang mum, not caring that it was two-thirty in the morning. It rang out for six rings before she answered.

'Hello, who is this?' she asked sleepily.

'It's Dougie,' I replied.

'Oh hello Doug, I saw you on TV earlier, you didn't play very well, did you?' she said.

I ignored what she'd said.

'Mum, why did you give my number to Dad?' I asked.

'Oh, um well, I thought you two could kind of get well acquainted again, you know, be father and son again,' she said uncomfortably.

'Mum, don't you remember what he did to me? What he did to _us_ and our family? That scum does not belong to the Poynters and it never will again, alright? You should've asked me to give it to him,' I said, getting more and more frustrated and angry every minute.

'Yes, I know,' she replied. 'I'm sorry,' she added.

'You give my number to my father who I hate and all you can say is sorry?! He called me asking me to pick him up from the pub, then he dissed McFly and Frankie and told me to come and live with him and you're only _sorry_?!!' I practically yelled. Mum was pretty taken aback.

'Erm, well...' she trailed off.

'Bye mum,' I said harshly and hung up the phone and turned my music back up, this time louder. I felt ready to scream. I got back into bed and shoved a pillow in my face, screaming into it. I then turned onto my back and stared at the ceiling. A poster was stuck on it advertising Simple Plan's 2003 UK tour. _Playing Their Hit Singles I'm Just a Kid and Perfect_ it read. Perfect. It shouldn't even be a word. I closed my eyes, thinking. A flashback came into my head. I was seven.

'_Dad, dad, dad look! Look what I made in school today! Miss Swann gave me eighty percent for it!'_ I was excited and very proud of my lizard I had made of clay. I raced into the kitchen where he was sitting, with his usual bottle of beer.

'_What'd you say boy?'_ he had asked, apathetically.

'_Look, I made this and my art teacher gave me eighty percent for it!' _ I had exclaimed excitedly. It was my highest marked piece of work I'd gotten. I had run most of the way home to show him.

'_Dougie, it's a piece of shit. You used too much clay, too much paint, and look at the way you've stuck it, it's all messy,'_ he had told me, before knocking it out of my hands onto the kitchen floor, where it broke into a heap of pieces.

'_Now, go back to school tomorrow and make a better one and this time make it perfect,' he said harshly, turning back to the table. _I had started crying and ran up to my room, packed my little backpack full of clothes and some little bits of food and snuck out the back door. I went to my best friend's house and stayed there for the night. Mum was worried out of her mind about me, but it didn't matter. I could remember going back to school for every day that week, trying to make them better, but each time he pointed out the imperfections. In the end I gave up. Then after that, he started pointing out things wrong with me. I'd walk out of my room and he'd tell me that my shirt was ugly, or stupid, or that my hair looked crap. It hurt a lot and he didn't care.

Then I remembered what I was going to do before. I got out of bed going back to my cupboard. I found what I was looking for and pulled it out. It was some kind of frame. I turned it over:

_1992 Father-Son Field Games_

_Congratulations to..._

_Gary and Dougie Poynter_

_For Placing First Overall in the Corringham 22nd Annual Father-Son Games, July 5__th__ 1992_

Underneath that was a picture. All I did was stare at it. I didn't know what to feel. Then, something inside me snapped and I punched the glass inside the frame. It smashed and fell to the floor of my bedroom. A pathetic tear formed in my eye and rolled down my cheek. I brushed it away angrily, throwing the frame across the room. It hit the wall that separated Danny's room and my room loudly and fell with a thump on the floor. I went over to it, dodging the glass. I picked up the frame I pulled the certificate out, ignoring the cuts that formed on my fingers from the shattered glass. I ripped it up, my eyes blurring from unwanted and miserable tears. I threw the pieces in the air and they fluttered down and landed noiselessly on the carpeted floor. It was at that time that I completely broke down.

Loud sobs racked my body. Inside I was angry with myself. Why the hell would I cry about something that happened years ago? Why would I cry over a person like him?

I was angry at my mother for giving him my number. I was angry at him for having the nerve to try and ring me to pick him up. I was angry at the lads for treating me like a cleaner when it wasn't my fault and about me stuffing up. And for treating me like I was totally irrelevant to the band. Maybe they were going to sack me. Maybe I was so bad they'd fire me. On tour, I messed up the same song every night and stuffed at least four others up as well. Yeah they were probably sacking me. What would I do now? I wasn't good at anything else. I was angry at Jerry for escaping. I was angry at everything.

I pulled all my posters off my walls and threw them on the floor and knocked everything off my bedside table, pushed my whole collection of CDs onto the floor and pulled all the blankets off my bed. One of the drawers on my dresser was open, so I pulled it out and threw it across the room, t-shirts getting strewn across the room. It was so loud I was surprised nobody was in my room yelling at me for making so much noise. The rain outside my window seemed to grow heavier as if to emphasize how I was feeling. I was so angry I was beginning to feel sick. I raced into my bathroom where I puked all my KFC up in the toilet. It hurt. As I was sick, I started crying harder. I sunk to the cold tiled floor, sobbing and feeling faint and sweaty, leaning my head against the white porcelain, listening to the music still playing next to my bed from my speakers. I heard my door open and three sets of footsteps making their way across to the bathroom. It must've looked pretty stupid, me sitting on the floor in my bathroom next to a spew filled toilet in my boxer shorts.

'Dougs?' Danny's voice was quiet and gentle and reassuring.

'Ouch!' Harry's voice exclaimed. The light was switched on and Harry hopped over to my bed, his foot bleeding.

'Doug, what's happened in here?' Tom asked gently, getting some tissues to hold on Harry's foot. Harry pulled a little piece of glass out of it and held the tissues to it.

'Dougie, what's wrong?' Danny asked.

'Are you alright Doug?' Harry asked.

'Are you crying?' Tom asked.

'Of course I'm crying you dickhead, what does it look like?' I snapped. Tom was taken aback.

'Erm, I'll just-,' Tom said, walking out the door. He sounded hurt.

'No Tom, wait!' I yelled.

He didn't come back.

'I need you,' I whispered softly after him.

'Tom, mate-,' Harry said, limping out of the room after him.

'What have I done?' I moaned, a fresh wave of pathetic tears starting.

'Dougs, it's okay,' Danny soothed putting a hand on my back.

'No it's not Danny,' I snapped again. Danny's face kind of fell.

'Dan, I'm sorry-,' I started to say.

'It's alright mate, don't worry about it,' he said and a big fat tear rolled down my cheek. He pulled some toilet roll off the holder next to him and wiped my eyes and mouth. That made me cry harder. My sweaty fringe hung over my eyes.

'Doug, come on, get up off the floor,' Danny said, taking me by the armpits.

'No, don't-wan-to,' I protested through gritted teeth, trying to push him off.

'Come on, please mate, come with me,' Danny said gently. He gave up and began filling up my sink with water. He grabbed me before I had time to protest and dunked my head in the water. It went up my nose and in my mouth. I came up coughing and spitting.

'What the hell was that for?' I yelled, shaking my head like a dog and sitting back down on the floor.

'Didn't it make you feel better?' Danny asked, grabbing a towel and drying my head and face off. Come to think of it, I did feel a lot better.

'Now come with me mate,' Danny said gently, trying to lift me up again. I wasn't going to be taken by surprise this time. I grabbed hold of the bench and didn't let go. Danny sighed and prised my fingers off it, picking me up as easily as if I was a rag doll. He took me out to my bed, dropping me on top of it, before sitting next to me and turning the music off.

'Best not wake the girls,' he said while I sat and glared at him.

'Harry, let me go,' Tom grumbled as Harry pushed him back in the room. I sat up, wiping my eyes and looking at Tom.

'I'm sorry,' I whispered, my voice unable to go past a whisper.

'Okay,' he replied, sitting next to me. Harry limped over and sat next to me.

'What's going on Dougs?' Harry asked, looking around at my room. In the light, it looked worse. There were pieces of broken glass around the room and paper as well, along with all my posters and CDs and everything off my bedside table and the contents of my t-shirt drawer. There was a mark on the wall where I'd thrown the frame at it. Tom had gently taken my hands and had started wiping all the blood off them with a wet cloth. They looked all mangled and ripped up, although the cuts weren't all that deep. I flinched as the water stung them.

'Sorry,' Tom muttered.

'Dougie, please tell us what's going on, you're worrying us,' Danny said.

'I'm worrying you am I? I thought I didn't exist to you guys,' I said arrogantly. They all looked at each other.

'What made you think that?' Harry asked in surprise.

'You guys act like all I'm here for is to clean up your messes and look after children when you have to do something. Well I'm not,' I replied, my voice shaking.

'Dougie, we don't think of you like that, we only give you those jobs so you'll have a little bit more responsibility okay?' Tom said softly.

'Really? You don't think I'm a failure? You don't think I make this band suck?' I asked.

'Hell no Doug, it wouldn't be McFly without our Dougie, where did you get that from?' Harry asked.

'I completely stuffed up tonight. You guys looked really angry,' I replied.

'Doug, it's just-,' Tom started but I cut over him.

'Please don't sack me! McFly is my life! I wouldn't have anything else to do after McFly. I'll be a bum on the streets! Please!?!?' I exclaimed hysterically. They all stared at me in shock.

'Dougie, we would never sack you, you just need to concentrate a little bit more lately, there's something on your mind isn't there?' Harry asked and I shook my head and went to tell them they were wrong.

'Erm, hold that thought Doug, I'll be back in a minute, Tom, mate come with me,' Danny said, walking out the door while Tom hurried after him. I laid my head down on my pillow and faced the other way to Harry who was holding tissues to his foot in an attempt to stem the bleeding.

'I'll be back in a minute Doug, I'm just going into my room for a second to get a towel for my foot, don't do anything stupid,' he said standing up and leaving me by myself.

Yes Harry, anything for you Harry.

I dug my nails into my palms and tried to stop myself from yelling again. Harry came hobbling back into my room a few minutes later, holding the towel to his foot. He sat behind me and picked up my hand and squeezed it, before letting it fall to the bed again.

'Doug, you need to tell us what's wrong mate, you're scaring us, it's been a long time since we've seen you cry, so there has to be something very wrong,' Harry said comfortingly. I gritted my teeth and didn't say anything. I listened closely and could hear someone yelling again.

'Who's that?' Harry asked quietly, sitting up straighter.

'Lucie,' I replied bluntly.

'Is she alright? I'm gonna go and check,' Harry said, attempting to stand up.

'Harry, it's alright, she's been doing it since she got here,' I replied, my voice muffled by my pillow.

'Alright,' Harry replied, not sounding entirely satisfied with my answer. I could hear Danny and Tom whispering as they came back up the stairs. Danny walked in and sat a tray of four cups of coffee on my bed, complete with packets of crisps.

'Have some of this Doug, you must be hungry,' Danny said, pulling me up by the shoulders and turning me around. I slapped his hand away and sat up by myself. He pulled back quickly and put his hands in his lap. Tom handed me a cup of coffee and my favourite flavour of crisps. I took a sip of the sweet coffee and it was like heaven to my acid burned throat.

'Thank you,' I managed to choke out. Harry opened my crisps and sat them next to me. I took one out and put it slowly in my mouth, not wanting to look too desperate for food.

'Dougie, what else is wrong? Something had to happen to make you think this about yourself, come on mate, we've known you for five years, we know when something is wrong, you know we're always here for you, no matter what,' Danny said kindly, taking a deep sip of his coffee.

'Nothing has happened,' I lied, my voice shaking again.

'Dougie, you don't puke, cry, scream and trash your room because of nothing. Come on, please tell us,' Harry said, crunching on a crisp. They all moved in closer to me and Tom put one of my blankets over my knees. I hadn't realised my teeth were chattering with cold. Harry tucked another one around my shoulders. They all moved in closer to me, Harry lying on my bed on his stomach, facing me. They were all in jackets over their boxer shorts that they slept in.

'No,' I replied, afterwards realising how immature it sounded.

'Well we aren't leaving until you tell us,' Tom said, crossing his arms. I had never told them what my dad used to do to me. All they thought he did was leave before I got into McFly.

'Please Doug,' Danny said. They didn't seem to be getting tired. I sighed and took a deep breath. Bad idea. Tears began running down my face again. I tried to wipe them all away but they kept coming. I felt stupid. They'd all seen me cry before and I'd seen them but this was embarrassing on a new level. They had found me in my boxer shorts, in the bathroom sobbing onto a puke filled toilet, my room trashed and me looking pathetic.

'Doug, it's alright, just calm down,' they were soothing, rubbing my shoulders and back, Danny taking my coffee from my hands. I took a deeper breath and started.

'Two weeks before I made it into McFly, my dad left,' I started.

'We already know that,' Harry said, but Tom and Danny hissed at him to shut up.

'Yeah, well before that my whole family was going through hell. He'd come home drunk and hit me and mum, but for some reason never laid a finger on Jazz. He always yelled for no reason. Then one day I accidentally spilled his beer. I'll never forget him chasing me around the house with the fire poker, hitting me and burning me with it,' I said to the stunned faces, moving one of the blankets, showing them the scar.

'But you told us that was where you ran into an oven,' Danny pointed out, tracing the scar with his finger and recoiling in repulsion.

'I lied. One day there was just a note on the table telling us he was leaving. That was one of the happiest days of my life, knowing he wasn't going to be there anymore. I haven't had anything to do with him since. Until now,' I said.

'How Doug? You seemed perfectly fine earlier, apart from the playing,' Harry asked.

So I took another breath and told them about the whole phone call. Harry looked stunned, Tom looked worried and Danny looked understanding.

'How dare he call you a failure!? You are the backbone to McFly! Without your talent, looks and personality, we'd probably be nothing!' Harry exclaimed angrily.

'Yeah right, all I seem to do is stuff everything up lately, remember the tour and the show tonight? You should just sack me, McFly would go further without me,' I replied.

'Dougie you can't let yourself believe what he tells you okay? So you're going through a bit of a rough patch? So what? You'll come out of it again and be brilliant Dougie once again,' Tom said gently.

'Yeah Doug, we're always here, no matter what. Remember what Tom wrote? Another year over and we're still together, it's not always easy but I'm here forever? That's how McFly will always be, okay? We're all here for you 24/7,' Danny said.

'And Doug, if you weren't here, we wouldn't be able to make it through the day without your funny little comments and jokes okay? You're our comic relief,' Harry said. It was at that time I burst into tears again.

'Doug, what's wrong?' they all started asking.

'What did I do to deserve the best friends in the world?' I sobbed. The other three looked at each other.

'Come here Dougs,' Tom said, tears in his eyes as well. He pulled me into a hug, the other two joining in to make it a group hug. Sitting there in my room being hugged by my three best friends in the world, I finally felt wanted.

**Please tell me what you thought of that, I put a lot of work into it! **


	21. Chapter 10

**Here's Lucie's Chapter :) **

**I know they don't have their gerbils anymore but it seemed like a good thing to put in :) **

It was about eight o'clock when I woke up to Vanessa swearing and screaming. I rolled over and groaned.

'What's the matter?' I mumbled with my eyes still closed. I opened them. She was standing about two metres away from her bed. 'What's the matter?' I repeated. She pointed a shaking finger at her bed. Sitting on top of her pillow was a massive black spider.

'I woke up and it was dangling in my face!!!' she cried hysterically. Sophie got up from her bed. Vanessa came and sat on the end of my bed, her whole body shaking.

'What's up?' came a sleepy and annoyed voice from the doorway. Half the McFly guys were standing there with only shorts and bare feet and messy hair, as usual. (Tom and Dougie). Harry and Danny appeared a short while after.

'Sp, sp, spi, spider,' Vanessa stuttered pointing to her bed. The spider was just sitting there looking at us.

'You woke us up for that?' Harry exclaimed, squinting his eyes from the light from the window.

'Sorry, but I don't like them it's not my fault I screamed,' Vanessa exclaimed.

'I think Sophie can get it out of here, she's had more sleep than us,' Dougie said yawning and rubbing his eyes. Sophie reluctantly got a magazine off the floor and walked over to the spider and scooped it onto the magazine.

'Where do I put it?' she asked keeping a close eye on the spider.

'Out the window,' Tom said, running his fingers through his hair and yawning.

Suddenly the spider started running towards her fingers. She screamed and dropped it. The spider scuttled away under Vanessa's bed again.

'You try,' Sophie said handing the magazine to me. I bent down carefully next to Vanessa's bed. It was sitting about half a metre away from me. I put the magazine under it, carefully lifted it out, and then put it out the window.

'Not that hard,' I said and went and sat back on my bed and leaned my head against a poster of Tom Delonge stuck on the wall, closing my eyes and pulling the blankets over my legs.

'Aren't you scared of spiders?' Danny asked me.

'No, just blood and bugs,' I said.

'What are you scared of Vanessa...other than spiders?' he asked.

'Snakes,' she replied.

'Sophie?'

'The dark,' she shuddered. I closed my eyes and groaned.

'It's too early,' I moaned. 'I like sleeping in,' I added.

'So that's why whenever I ring your house before eleven o'clock your Mum always says you're _busy_,' Sophie grinned.

'Yup busy sleeping,' I replied and opened my eyes and sat up straighter.

'Why are you sitting there?' I asked Vanessa who was sitting on Sophie's bed.

'Cos there are probably more spiders in my bed waiting to kill me,' she replied, still shaking.

'Yeah, I'm sure there is,' Harry said sarcastically.

'No that spider probably had a family and they moved into my bed!' she wailed while everyone cracked up.

'They're probably under my pillow or something,' she added.

'So where're you sleeping tonight then?' asked Tom.

'On the floor I guess, but I'm not getting back into that bed until it's been checked for spiders by someone other than me,' she replied.

'Fine,' Tom said and went and picked up her pillow. 'No spiders,' he said.

'Pillow case?' she replied. Tom tipped the pillowcase upside down. The pillow fell out, along with a pair of undies. Dougie and Danny snickered and Vanessa turned bright red as she quickly picked them up and stuffed them in her bag.

'Okay, good but what about all the sheets and stuff?' she replied, her cheeks still pink. He grabbed all the sheets off the bed and shook them then threw them on the ground.

'There you go, no spiders anywhere,' he said. 'But you'll have to remake the bed cos I'm not,' he said and sat down on the floor next to my bed.

'I'll make it later,' Vanessa walking over to her bag.

'Why are we all here lads?' Danny asked, looking around at Harry, Tom and Dougie, who all kept yawning and for some reason, they all had the same habit of running their fingers through their hair, messing it up even more. They all shrugged at him. Vanessa pulled out a packet of jelly snakes out of her bag and opened them.

'Where did they come from?' asked Dougie.

'I got them yesterday for tomorrow night,' she said passing them around.

'What else have you got?' I asked.

'Chocolate, lollies, lots,' she replied.

'Sophie, that's enough for you,' Vanessa said as Sophie reached for more. 'You on a sugar high?' Not good,' Vanessa said and threw the packet to Dougie who was sitting on the opposite side of the room. Sophie usually goes hyper after too much sugar. Every second day at school she goes to the canteen and ends up talking so fast no one can understand her. Dougie put the snakes away in Vanessa's bag.

'Please, one more?' asked Sophie.

'No, that's enough,' Vanessa said.

'Please, please, please?' asked Sophie then she started singing _Please, Please_.

'If you can catch,' said Dougie getting them back out. He threw one to Sophie who caught in her mouth.

'You guys are just as bad as us,' Danny said watching Sophie try to fit the whole snake in her mouth without using her hands and failing miserably.

'I think she's already high,' Dougie said.

'You should see her after a whole packet of them,' I said, remembering Vanessa's birthday party the year before where Sophie ate a whole packet then kept us up all night with her talking.

'Can I have one more?' Sophie asked Dougie hopefully.

'One, that's it,' Dougie replied and handed her one. She ate it slowly; pulling off little bits at a time until it was gone.

'You'd make an awful father Doug, you give in too easy,' Tom said. Dougie shrugged.

'I think we'll get her out of here so she can't beg for more,' Danny said.

'But she'll sneak them,' Vanessa said.

'Hide them then,' Danny replied. Dougie threw the packet back to Vanessa.

'Come on,' Tom said walking towards the door.

Everyone followed except for Vanessa who quickly stuffed the packet under my pillow and then followed us down.

'Hey Doug and Nessa I'll race you down the stairs,' Sophie said.

'Alright,' Vanessa and Dougie replied slowly.

'One condition though, you can't walk, run, skip, etc,' Sophie added.

'Ohhkay...' Vanessa replied looking confused.

'Don't look confused that's my job most of the time,' Sophie replied sitting down on the top stair. Vanessa and Doug realised what she was doing and did the same thing.

'You say go,' Sophie said to Harry.

'Okay 1, 2, 3 go!' they started sliding down the steps, Sophie winning and Danny, Harry, Tom and me walking down behind them. Sophie won. I had a look at the clock. Nine o'clock in the morning. Sophie was still bouncing around everywhere.

'Hey Sophie see how many laps around the couch you can get in ten minutes,' Tom said.

'Okay,' she said and started running.

'Maybe it'll wear her out,' Tom whispered to me.

The boys all disappeared for around half an hour before breakfast, while we all got dressed and stuff.

I struggled through breakfast again one handed. Towards the end, Tom had started feeding me. Sophie had calmed down again. After breakfast Harry whispered something to Dougie, who walked over to us.

'Hey do you guys wanna meet Jerry?' he asked.

'Who's that?' Vanessa asked.

'You'll see,' he said, leading us up the stairs to his room that was plastered with Blink 182 posters. It had blue curtains and a green and blue doona cover. I noticed a 2004 S-Club Juniors calendar on the wall, with Frankie, the picture for September on the front. I grinned to myself and followed him. He went over to a tank on the other side of his room. I finally remembered who it was. Dougie's lizard! He got Jerry out sat him gently on his shirt where he clung onto him with his claws. He was were pretty cute, but Vanessa wouldn't come near him, only when Dougie told her he'd give her a kiss on the cheek if she patted Jerry, did she come over and got the much promised kiss. Dougie prised Jerry off his shirt and placed him back in his cage, dropping a dead mouse in for him then washing his hands in his bathroom.

'I thought you had another one called Zukie,' Sophie said as Dougie dried his hands on a white towel.

'Yeah, he's gone to Lizard heaven,' Dougie sighed sadly.

'Aw, Doug,' Sophie said sympathetically and we all gave him a group hug. He did look pretty upset about it.

Danny came up with Tom and Harry and took us into his room to a little cage on the floor.

'This is my gerbil Bruce,' he said, proudly putting him on his hand.

'Awwww he's so cute!' Sophie cooed, holding her hands out. Danny dropped Bruce on her small, delicate hands. Harry got his one out and put it on Vanessa's hands.

'Ow! He bit me!' Sophie shrieked, dropping him and wiping the little drop of blood off her finger. Danny shot his hands forward and quickly grabbed him by the tail.

'What a catch!' Tom exclaimed in disbelief.

'Watch it!' he exclaimed, patting Bruce gently on the head with one finger.

'Aw Brucey, did she drop you?' Danny soothed in a baby voice, kissing him lightly on the head and putting him on my hands. Vanessa handed Travis to Tom, who stroked his fur. Dougie was standing back, scratching his arms frantically.

'I'm going...ARCHOO!' he sneezed. '...back down,' he continued, wiping his nose.

'Here come on Doug, I'll come with you,' Harry said, slapping Dougie's hands away from his arms. 'Don't itch,' he scolded, pinning his arms behind him and turning him round to face us as he went to walk him down the stairs. He had an angry red rash all up his forearms. Harry led him out of the room, keeping hold tightly of his hands. I carefully passed Bruce back to Danny, who put him in his cage, then took Travis off Tom and put him in the cage too. We walked back down the stairs to find Harry rubbing some cream into a grumpy looking Dougie's arms.

'I. Can. Do. It. Myself.' Dougie said through gritted teeth, smacking Harry's hand away.

'Fine, do it yourself then,' Harry said huffily, passing him back the tube, then wiping his hands on Dougie's face, who shrieked and went to punch him in the back, but Harry dodged and Dougie smacked his hand into the coffee table, knocking off a lamp. The lampshade fell off and rolled across the carpeted floor. They both dived on each other, knocking stuff off the coffee tables and throwing pillows around the room. They both jumped up as Tom cleared his throat.

'Come on, let's go before there's no house left,' Harry giggled, grabbing his wallet off the bench and throwing Tom his and walking out the door, clutching Tom's hand and skipping down the street. Danny tried hiding a smile and followed them, grasping Dougie and Sophie's hand. I giggled and followed them, closing the door.

Vanessa left to see Jake again so we decided to go for a walk. It was fun. I didn't even realise I'd dropped my wallet out of my pocket. I was walking along talking to Danny about his gerbil when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a gorgeous guy about my age holding my purple and blue wallet. He had blonde hair with brown streaks through it and brown eyes and could've been an Aussie surfer guy.

'You dropped this back there,' he said in a voice that melted my insides. It was sort of a mix of Danny and Dougie's accents; Danny's accent was stronger mix than Dougie's though. It sounded like the voice of an angel. (Or what one should sound like, cos I'd never actually heard one before).

'Thanks so much,' I replied taking my wallet from him, trying my best not to say something stupid.

'Cool nail polish,' he said awkwardly, pointing at my neon coloured striped nails thanks to Vanessa's handiwork.

'Thanks,' I said again, feeling like I was in shock. Sophie and McFly had kept walking so I went to catch up with them when he put his hand on my shoulder.

'What's your name?' he asked.

'Lucie,' I replied. So we started walking and talking. I found out his name was Zac and he was fifteen.

'Want to sit down?' he asked in his accent pointing to seat. I took another glance in front of me at Sophie and McFly.

'They'll wait,' I thought to myself. 'Yeah sure,' I replied.

'What happened there?' he asked pointing at my arm that was all bandaged and my stupid sling.

'Fell down some stairs,' I replied.

'Bummer, where're you from in Australia?' he replied.

'You noticed the accent then I guess,' I grinned.

'Yeah,' he replied.

'Victoria, down the bottom,' I replied.

'Are you here on holiday?' he asked.

'Um, sort of, me and my friends won a competition to stay with McFly for a week, so yeah,' I replied.

'Yeah, I saw you with them before. They're alright musos aren't they? I want to go Australia, it looks so nice,' he said.

'Yeah, it's winter there though so it's not very nice,' I replied.

'Okay, but is it nice in summer?'

'Hot!' I replied. 'Well I really better go, they're probably waiting for me,' I said and stood up. 'Thanks so much for my wallet,' I added.

'That's okay,' he said scribbling something onto a piece of paper.

'Here, text me,' he said handing it to me, his fingers brushing my hand. They were warm and soft and gave me electric jolts all through my body, taking my breath away.

'Okay, bye,' I said breathlessly and started walking quickly in the direction McFly had gone.

They were waiting for me around the corner grinning mischievously at me. For some unknown reason Danny was whistling.

'So what's his name?' asked Tom.

'Um, Zac,' I replied.

'How old?' asked Danny, grinning.

'Fifteen,' I replied.

'Do you think he's cute?' asked Dougie.

'I guess so,' I said.

'Did you get his number?' asked Harry.

'Yes!' I shouted.

'Okay, that's all we need to know,' Dougie grinned evilly, rubbing his hands together excitedly and the rest of them laughed and hi-fived each other.

'He looked really cute,' Sophie whispered to me.

'Yeah,' I whispered back.

'Can we get some more stuff for tomorrow night because I don't think Vanessa has enough left,' said Sophie.

'And why would that be?' asked Danny.

'Don't look at me!' Sophie replied as every head turned towards her. 'I didn't eat _much_,' she added quietly.

We got all the lollies, chips and everything else we needed, but no Smarties. We had wanted to buy them but Harry said we couldn't.

'Why?' Sophie asked.

'Because someone goes hyper on the blue ones,' he replied, putting his arm around Dougie like he was his son. Dougie grinned and ducked out from under Harry's arm and went over to Danny who was at the chocolate section. Dougie snuck back with three packets of Smarties and put them into our bag, without anyone but me seeing. He put his finger to his lips and winked at me. His arms were still all red with little tiny bumps on them. It was interesting watching them get their favourite lollies...I don't think Danny could've fitted more chocolates in the bag if he tried!

As we headed back Sophie grabbed my arm and pulled me back behind the guys who were busy because a group of girls had just mobbed them and were demanding photos and autographs.

'Do you want to get Harry back, so we can get him back worse than he got us?' she whispered.

'Sure. What did you have in mind?'

'Just wait till we get back to the house and you'll find out.'

When we got back Vanessa was sitting on the step.

'Where's what's-his-name?' Danny asked.

'Didn't work out,' she shrugged.

'Are you okay then?' asked Danny.

'Yeah, fine,' she replied.

'Sure?'

'Yeah, it would've been hard once we went back anyway,' she replied.

'Okay,' he replied and we walked inside.

'So what's this plan?' I asked Sophie quietly.

'Just wait and see.'

She walked up to Harry's room so Vanessa and I followed her. He was playing drums. She grabbed one of his drum sticks and threw it out the open window.

'What'd you do that for?' he yelled in his posh English accent and went downstairs to get it. Sophie followed him and as he went outside she locked the door behind him. She sprinted around the house and locked all the other doors that led outside.

Harry got his drumstick and tried to open the door to come back inside. When he realised it wasn't open he started banging on it. We sat at the window and pulled faces at him.

'What's happening?' asked Dougie from behind us. We quickly pulled the curtain shut.

'Nothing,' Sophie replied. Dougie gave us a suspicious look then went over to the curtain and opened it.

'Did you girls lock him out?' he asked closing it again, but not before he gave Harry the finger and made a few faces at him. We nodded. '

Well done leave him there for say, around an hour or so, then let him back in,' he said and left the room. We continued making faces at Harry. He sat down on the step and put his back to us.

We left him out there for about an hour, as Dougie had said, then it was lunchtime so we decided to be nice and let him back in.

'I'm gonna get you girls back so bad,' he said as he sat down at the table to the burgers that Tom, Danny and Dougie had made.

'That'll be a bit hard because we'll only be here another full day.' 'Oh, my God!! We're only here another day!' Sophie shrieked.

'Anyway it wasn't our fault you were out there that long, Dougie told us to leave you out there for so long,' Vanessa replied.

'Oi, you aren't supposed to tell him that!!!' Dougie exclaimed.

'Ooops. N-n-n-no they're lying!' Dougie stuttered. Tom and Danny started cracking up.

'Yup, we believe you mate,' Danny grinned, hitting Dougie over the head. Dougie stuck his tongue out at him then bit Danny's arm, leaving teeth marks. Danny pushed Dougie's head away and flicked him in the back of the head.

'Never mind, I _will_ get you girls back,' Harry said and went back to eating.

'How are your injuries going Luce?' asked Tom.

'Sore as usual,' I replied.

'What did you think it would tickle?' asked Danny.

'No, I just didn't think it'd hurt this much,' I replied poking my arm.

'Well you have your personal assistants to help you,' Dougie said pointing to Vanessa cutting my sandwich in half.

'What do you girls want to do for the rest of the day?' asked Tom.

'Wait a minute,' Vanessa said and ran upstairs. She came back carrying an Aussie Rules Football.

'Do you guys want to learn how to play Aussie Rules Footy?' she asked.

'Yeah,' Tom replied slowly. The rest of them nodded.

'Can I umpire? I can't exactly play,' I said, holding out my arm. Vanessa nodded

So we went to the park and taught them how to play footy. We played a game after Sophie and Vanessa taught them the basic rules and how to do different things. It was difficult without real goal posts but we managed. The teams were Harry, Danny and Sophie onto Tom, Dougie and Vanessa. Sophie's team won by a goal, but we ended up with a lot of injuries from tackles that the boys gave each other, being gentlemen and not touching Sophie or Vanessa, until Vanessa came up behind Danny, grabbing him by the waist and slamming him on the ground.

'How do you play this for fun?!' Danny exclaimed, holding his back and wincing as he got up off the ground. We shrugged and kept playing.

**Please R&R! There'll be more Danny in the next upload :) **


	22. Chapter 10 Dougie's POV

**Dougie's :) **

I woke up the next morning, still sitting up with the blankets still around me. I looked around my trashed room and saw that the other three had crashed out in my room as well. Tom was down the other end of my bed, curled up with a blanket over his legs; Harry was sleeping on the floor, sitting up with his head leaning against my bed, wrapped in one of my jackets he'd found on the floor. Danny was curled up next to me, his head on the second pillow, being a hog with two blankets over himself. I smiled to myself and yawned and sat up. My room still bore all the essence of the night before. I cringed as I looked around at it. Tom had begun to wake up as well. He sat up and stretched.

'Morning,' he murmured, stretching his neck out. All of a sudden we heard a piercing scream. Tom and I looked at each other, before taking off out the door to the girl's room, Harry and Danny following on.

When we got in the room, Vanessa looked terrified, and the other two just looked sleepy.

'What's up?' Tom mumbled. Harry and Danny appeared behind us.

'Sp, sp, spi, spider,' Vanessa stuttered pointing to her bed. There was a pretty big black spider sitting on it.

'You woke us up for that?' Harry exclaimed, in his grumpy voice.

'Sorry, but I don't like them it's not my fault I screamed,' Vanessa exclaimed.

'I think Sophie can get it out of here, she's had more sleep than us,' I yawned, rubbing my eyes. Sophie reluctantly got a magazine off the floor and walked over to the spider and scooped it onto the magazine.

'Where do I put it?' she asked keeping a close eye on the spider.

'Out the window,' Tom said, running his fingers through his hair and yawning. Suddenly the spider started running towards her fingers. She screamed and dropped it. The spider scuttled away under Vanessa's bed again.

'You try,' Sophie said handing the magazine to Lucie. She put it out the window without a fuss at all.

'Not that hard,' she said, going back to her bed and leaning her head against the window.

'Aren't you scared of spiders?' Danny asked Lucie.

'No, just blood and bugs,' she replied.

'What are you scared of Vanessa...other than spiders?' he asked.

'Reptiles,' she replied. Awwww, reptiles rocked!! How could she not like them?!

'Sophie?'

'The dark,' she shuddered.

I went and sat down in the room, so tired... Lucie closed her eyes and groaned.

'It's too early,' she moaned. 'I like sleeping in,' she added.

'So that's why whenever I ring your house before eleven o'clock your Mum always says you're _busy_,' Sophie grinned.

'Yup busy sleeping,' she replied and opened her eyes and sat up straighter.

'Why are you sitting there?' she asked Vanessa who was sitting on Sophie's bed.

'Cos there are probably more spiders in my bed waiting to kill me,' she replied, still shaking. She looked genuinely terrified.

'Yeah, I'm sure there is,' Harry said sarcastically.

'No that spider probably had a family and they moved into my bed!' she wailed while everyone cracked up.

'They're probably under my pillow or something,' she added.

'So where're you sleeping tonight then?' asked Tom.

'On the floor I guess, but I'm not getting back into that bed until it's been checked for spiders by someone other than me,' she replied.

'Fine,' Tom said and went and picked up her pillow.

'No spiders,' he said.

'Pillow case?' she replied. Tom tipped the pillowcase upside down. The pillow fell out, along with a pair of undies. Danny and I both snickered, wondering what a pair of pink panties was doing in her pillowcase. She turned red and shoved them in her bag, giving Danny and me dirty looks.

'Okay, good but what about all the sheets and stuff?' she replied, her cheeks still pink. He grabbed all the sheets off the bed and shook them then threw them on the ground.

'There you go, no spiders anywhere,' he said.

'But you'll have to remake the bed cos I'm not,' he said and sat down on the floor next to Lucie's bed.

'I'll make it later,' Vanessa walking over to her bag.

'Why are we all here lads?' Danny asked, looking round at us all. We all shrugged. There wasn't really a need for all of us to come, but meh. Vanessa pulled out a packet of jelly snakes out of her bag and opened them.

'Where did they come from?' I asked, hoping she was going to give me some. I had lost all my dinner last night and now I was starving, even though I'd had the crisps and coffee earlier that morning.

'I got them yesterday for tomorrow night,' she said passing them around. I took some and put them in my mouth, savouring the sweet taste of food.

'What else have you got?' Lucie asked.

'Chocolate, lollies, lots,' she replied. 'Sophie, that's enough for you,' Vanessa said as Sophie reached for more.

'You on a sugar high?' Not good,' Vanessa said and threw the packet to me. I only just caught it with the tips of my fingers. I put them in Vanessa's bag; but not after I'd taken another three.

'Please, one more?' asked Sophie.

'No, that's enough,' Vanessa said.

'Please, please, please?' asked Sophie then she started singing the song _Please, Please_. She looked so sad.

'If you can catch,' I said getting them back out. I threw one to Sophie who caught in her mouth.

'You guys are just as bad as us,' Harry said watching Sophie try to fit the whole snake in her mouth without using her hands and failing miserably.

'I think she's already high,' I said. I knew the symptoms. It happened a lot with me. Harry had begun banning certain foods from me.

'You should see her after a whole packet of them,' Lucie said.

'Can I have one more?' Sophie asked me hopefully.

'One, that's it,' I replied and handed her one. She ate it slowly; pulling off little bits at a time until it was gone.

'You'd make an awful father Doug, you give in too easy,' Tom said. I shrugged.

'I think we'll get her out of here so she can't beg for more,' Danny said.

'But she'll sneak them,' Vanessa said.

'Hide them then,' Danny replied. I threw the packet back to Vanessa.

'Come on,' Tom said walking towards the door. Everyone followed except for Vanessa who quickly stuffed the packet under Lucie's pillow and then followed us down.

'Hey Doug and Nessa I'll race you down the stairs,' Sophie said.

'Alright,' Vanessa and me replied slowly.

'One condition though, you can't walk, run, skip, etc,' Sophie added.

Huh? That didn't make sense. This girl was seriously on more than sugar...

'Ohhkay...' Vanessa replied looking confused.

'Don't look confused that's my job most of the time,' Sophie replied sitting down on the top stair. Ohhhhh okay, bum sliding. I sat next to her and so did Vanessa.

'You say go,' Sophie said to Harry.

'Okay 1, 2, 3 go!' and we all started sliding down the steps. It hurt. Sophie won. When we had made it down, Tom was eyeing Sophie with a worried look.

'Hey Sophie see how many laps around the sofa you can get in ten minutes,' he said and she started running.

'Doug, Danny, Harry, can you come with me for a sec please?' Tom asked. We all nodded and followed him.

'Come on, time to clean up Dougie's room, if we all pitch in, it won't take too long,' Tom said. They all nodded and we all headed up to my room.

'I think we can start with _that_!' Tom exclaimed pointing to some blood stains along the stairs and the landing.

'I'll do it, it's mine anyway,' Harry said, holding up his bare foot. It still had nothing on it and it didn't look so good. We made it to my door.

'Ladies first Doug,' Danny laughed, stepping back for me. I took a deep breath and opened the door, closing my eyes. I opened them again when I was inside. It looked horrible! Harry had left even more blood stains on the floor, especially where he'd been sleeping, as there was a puddle of it.

'Guys, I promise I'll practise more, I'll concentrate more and I'll be better than ever,' I said, picking up all my Blink CD's. The first one I picked up had a big crack all the way across it. My heart ached at the sight of it. I sighed and picked the rest of them up. Nearly all of them had little cracks of chips out of them. They hurt to look at.

'That's good Doug, but you don't need to, you're good enough as it is alright?' Tom assured me.

'Yeah, but I want to,' I replied.

'If you want then, but just remember, we love ya for who you are mate,' Danny said from over in the corner where he was folding t-shirts.

'Danny, give them here,' Tom laughed. Danny's piles of t-shirts looked like wrinkly castles of fabric. Danny went over and began picking all my posters up and sticking them back on the wall, while I made my bed back up again and picked up the bigger pieces of glass with my fingers. My hands were still all cut up from it, but they looked better. Harry had finished cleaning the blood off the stairs and came back into my room to help clean the puddle off the floor. I helped him and we got most of it out, but not all of it. Danny had gotten the vacuum and was cleaning up the little shards of glass and Tom was still folding t-shirts.

'What would I do without you guys,' I laughed, watching them.

'You'd have to clean this yourself,' Danny replied loudly over the vacuum cleaner, moving the empty coffee cups and packets of crisps off the floor.

'Doug, you got bandaids in your bathroom?' Harry asked from where he was perched on my desk.

'Yeah, why?' I asked, straightening one of the Blink posters Danny had stuck on my door.

'I might put one on my foot,' Harry replied, standing up and limping into my bathroom. 'God your bathroom reeks Dougie!' he exclaimed and I heard the toilet flushing.

'Sorry Harry, but it _is_ my bathroom,' I replied. I could hear him going through all the cupboards looking for them.

'Bottom drawer Harry,' I called, shaking my head as I heard the crash of all the stuff in the cupboard falling out onto the tiles. Tom went in and helped him to stick it onto his foot properly and soon enough, my room was spotless.

'Thank you so much dudes,' I smiled, giving them all hi-fives.

'No probs Doug, you just owe us now,' Danny replied.

'Owe you what?' I asked.

'I dunno,' Danny replied, leaving and taking Henry Hoover with him.

'Tom, what do I owe you?' I asked.

'You'll have to find out,' Tom replied, following Danny and taking the cups with him. Harry followed on, shutting the door behind him. I got changed into jeans and a t-shirt. After I'd finished that, I sat on my bed. I noticed my phone flashing with a message, so I took it off the table and answered it. It was from mum, apologising. I pressed the call button and rang her back, apologising for everything and things like that. She seemed pretty happy in the end which was good. I headed back downstairs after that for breakfast. My stomach was clawing at its insides and it was making weird noises. If it could talk it was probably saying 'Feed me Dougie! Feed me you stupid moron! FEED ME!!!' I giggled to myself and walked into the kitchen.

The girls were already there and Tom was feeding Lucie her breakfast. I smiled to myself and made a coffee and some toast and sat at the table. Sophie had calmed down again thank god. I sat, eating my breakfast in silence while everyone else talked. I was up to my sixth bit of toast when my body finally started realising it was full. I shoved the last little bit down. Danny came over to me.

'Hey, I've got an idea, why don't you introduce the girls to Jerry? They'd love to meet him,' he suggested in a whisper.

'Okay, sounds good, I'll ask,' I replied.

'Hey do you guys wanna meet Jerry?' I asked them all.

'Who's that?' Vanessa asked. God, any real fan girl would know who he was! Maybe she just had a mental block...I hoped.

'You'll see,' I replied. They all pushed their chairs out and followed me up the stairs, chatting amongst themselves. I opened my door and let all three in, before walking over to Jerry's tank on the other side of the room. At least that didn't get broken in my ADHD spaz moment. I got my bearded dragon out and sat him on my shirt, like I always did and he clung to it like he always did as well. I turned back around to face the girls. Vanessa was right over near my bed. I remembered she didn't like them. The other two patted him and stuff and said how cute he was. Although he didn't really do much, I loved him and he did prove himself as a pretty good listener.

'Come on Vanessa, come and pat him, he won't hurt you. I'll even help you,' I coaxed. She shook her head.

'Come on, just one little pat? If he hurts you I give you permission to beat me with Harry's cricket bat,' I suggested and they all giggled.

'Come on, please? For me? I'll give you a kiss on the cheek if that helps?' I asked. She reluctantly came over to me. I took her skinny little hand in mine and gently helped her to pat him. She tried to pull away, but I kept hold of it and softly patted Jerry's back with it. He stayed as still a rock, being very good. Damn lizard was never good for me!

'See, it wasn't so bad was it?' I asked and she smiled at me sweetly.

'Mwah!' I exclaimed, going over and giving her a big peck on the cheek. She giggled.

'I'll save this spit forever!!' she laughed. I smiled at her and put Jerry back in his cage. I searched around inside it for where the heck he was getting out.

'He's taken to getting out and I have no idea how,' I explained when they all looked at me funny. 'I've found him in my bed, my cupboard and many other places,' I said. Vanessa shuddered.

'I'd die if I found one in my bed,' she said. I laughed and fed Jerry, before going into my bathroom to wash my hands. As I was drying my hands on a towel, Sophie came up beside me.

'I thought you had another one called Zukie?' she asked. Stupid, stupid people who sold him to me. He'd gotten eggborn, even though I was told he was a guy. Sad, sad times.

'Yeah, he's gone to Lizard heaven,' I sighed sadly.

'Aw, Doug,' Sophie said sympathetically and they all gave me a group hug. I smiled to myself; I'd gotten so many hugs lately!

Tom, Harry and Danny came up a little while later, taking them into Danny's room to introduce them to the gerbils; Bruce and Travis. Tom did have some, but they lived with Giovanna, as well as his two cats Aurora and Leia. My dog Flea lived with mum and Danny's dog lived with Olivia. As soon as they had gotten the gerbils out and started playing with them, my arms and nose started getting itchy. Damn my oversensitivity to things!

'I'm going...ARCHOO!' I sneezed. '...back down,' I continued, wiping my nose, which was very itchy. I started scratching my arms like crazy.

'Here come on Doug, I'll come with you,' Harry said, slapping my hands away from my arms in a motherly way. 'Don't itch,' he scolded, pinning my arms behind me and walking me out of the room.

'Harry, I'm fine, let me go,' I complained.

'Okay, no itching alright? I'll get your stuff,' he said, going into the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. While he wasn't watching I scratched and scratched my itchy arms. It was the same every time they got those annoying gerbils out. I hated going round to Giovanna's with Tom, cos the cats did the same thing to me. Harry came back carrying that annoying tube of cream shit that was supposed to make me better. He was the one who had taken me to the doctor to get it cos he was sick of me complaining. Now he makes sure I use it every time, just cos it cost like 100 quid.

'Harry I don't want it,' I sighed as he started rubbing it into my red, itchy and hot arms.

'Doug, you need to use it or you'll end up with scars,' he said, concentrating. The other five came back down a little while after, just as I was arguing with Harry about my ability to do it.

'I. Can. Do. It. Myself.' I said through gritted teeth, smacking Harry's hand away.

'Fine, do it yourself then,' Harry said huffily, passing me back the tube, then wiping his hands on my face. I tried not to screech like a girl but it kinda came out wrong. I did some strange little squeal then went to punch him in the back, but Harry dodged and I smacked my hand into the coffee table, knocking off a lamp. It hurt quite a bit. The lampshade fell off and rolled across the carpeted floor. We then both dived on each other, knocking stuff off the coffee tables and throwing pillows around the room.

'Hahm,' Tom said and we both jumped up off the floor.

'Come on, let's go before there's no house left,' Harry giggled, grabbing his wallet off the bench and throwing Tom his and walking out the door, clutching Tom's hand and skipping down the street. Danny tried hiding a smile and followed them, grasping mine and Sophie's hands. Lucie and Vanessa followed on.

We decided to go for some shopping (my type of shopping...food!!) Vanessa had gone to see that boy again (this time asking Tom for permission first), so we decided to do some walking. I was chatting to Sophie about Australia when suddenly everyone stopped. I crashed into the back of Harry and turned around to see what they were all looking at. Lucie had stopped and was talking to some dude (who I must say was good looking from a girls point of view...Not that I am a girl....Awkward...) We walked a little bit further up as they went and sat on a bench.

'Ooh, what's going on there?' Tom laughed. We all bunched up on a bench and peered through the leaves of a bush at Lucie and the guy. They were talking and laughing. Lucie looked happy and I was certain she liked him. We all giggled and watched them.

'Man, he is one damn fine young man, don't cha 'gree Harry?' Danny said in what he meant to be a Southern American accent but kinda turned into a mix of a bad German and Canadian accent.

'I sure as hell do Sherriff Twat,' Harry replied in a much better accent than Danny. Tom, Sophie and I giggled, still watching them.

'Shh, here she comes! Act natural!' Tom exclaimed and Danny stared at the sky, whistling _Born in the USA_ by Springsteen.

'Danny you're a moron,' Tom sighed. As soon as Lucie got within earshot, questions were asked.

'So what's his name?' asked Tom with a funny crooked grin.

'Um, Zac,' she replied, red-faced.

'How old?' Danny asked, grinning. He'd stopped whistling.

'Fifteen,' she replied.

'Do you think he's cute?' I asked, leaning forwards and rocking on the balls of my feet.

'I guess so,' she said.

'Did you get his number?' asked Harry with a cheeky smile.

'Yes!' she shouted, obviously getting annoyed with our questions.

'Okay, that's all we need to know,' I grinned evilly, rubbing my hands together excitedly while the rest of us laughed and hi-fived each other. Sophie and Lucie were having some girlie chat between them, so I walked up with the rest of the guys.

'Seriously, she came here to be with us and she's off with some drop-kick that we don't know? What if he's like a murderer or something?' Tom was saying to Harry.

'I think Vanessa is old enough to make rational decisions,' Harry replied. Danny and I rolled our eyes and walked behind them, talking about funner things. Meaning, WWE Wrestling!

We went to a shop to get more food cos Sophie had eaten it (LOL!). Harry wouldn't let them get Smarties.

'Why?' Sophie asked.

'Because someone goes hyper on the blue ones,' he replied, putting his arm around me like I was his son. I grinned and ducked out from under Harry's arm and went over to Danny who was at the chocolate section. I picked up three packets of them and snuck them back to the bag, without anyone but Lucie seeing. I put my finger to my lips and winked at her. She grinned back. She seemed happier at least which was good.

We started walking back home and we got mobbed by about fifteen teenage girls. Three were sobbing, Ten were screaming and all the other two were interested in was trying to grope Danny and me. We quickly signed things and posed for photos and stuff then once they were all gone we quickly went into our house. When we got back I was surprised to see Vanessa was sitting on the step.

'Where's what's-his-name?' Danny asked.

'Didn't work out,' she shrugged.

'Are you okay then?' asked Danny.

'Yeah, fine,' she replied.

'Sure?'

'Yeah, it would've been hard once we went back anyway,' she replied.

'Okay,' he replied and we walked inside. Harry had been thinking about a beat in his head for the last hour and so he decided to go up and play it and write it down. Tom went straight to the piano in the music recording thingy room and started doing his composing magic. Danny went with him leaving me all by myself *sob*. Next thing I knew Harry was stomping down the stairs and out the door and Sophie was sprinting around to all the doors, locking them. After a few minutes I could hear him banging on the door. Being the nosey person I was I went to investigate. I walked into the living room and I could see the three of them with the curtains open, making noises and faces at someone outside.

'What's happening?' I asked, making them jump. They quickly pulled the curtain shut.

'Nothing,' Sophie replied. I gave them my best suspicious look then went over to the curtain and opened it.

'Did you girls lock him out?' I asked, giving Harry the finger and poking my tongue out at him. He gave me the finger back with a grumpy look. I shut the curtains again and they nodded.

'Well done leave him there for say, around an hour or so, then let him back in,' I said, remembering his comments the night before about my playing. Revenge was sweet.

'Toooooooooommmm, what's for lunch?!!' I called, skipping through the house until I made it to the music room. He and Danny weren't even writing they were drawing pictures of aliens and gerbils.

'Dunno,' he replied without taking his eyes off the purple alien he was drawing.

'Tom, can you please make your burgers again? They were awesome,' Danny pleaded.

'Do we have enough stuff?' he asked. 'I'll check,' I said, skipping back out to the kitchen. Yup, we had all the stuff. I bounced back into Tom.

'Yup, we do,' I replied.

'Who gave Dougie the happy pills?' he asked with a smile.

'Don't look at me!' Danny exclaimed as Tom's dark eyes travelled over to him.

'Well, let's get these burgers started, you guys do know you're helping me, right? I only made them once before I made them for you guys,' he said, putting his pencil down and pushing out his chair.

'Yeah, we'll help,' I replied.

'Where's Harry?' Tom asked when we'd made it to the kitchen.

'Funny story that, it seems the girls are very well capable of revenge,' I said with an evil grin.

'They've locked him out haven't they?' Tom sighed and I nodded.

'Well, let's get started then,' he said, getting out pots and pans and things he needed. He put Danny in charge of cutting the stuff up and me in charge of cleaning everything up and buttering the bread, while he cooked them. He seemed to think that Danny and I would burn them, which was a fair call. Danny had begun singing a self written song about lettuce, bread and cheese that made no sense whatsoever, but was pretty funny to listen to. Our burgers had turned out really good! We made them all up (there was like three each of them!) and set the table and stuff up with Coke.

'Doug, tell them to let him back in,' Tom said, sitting at the table. Danny pulled up the chair next to him. I went into the living room and told them it was ready, making sure they let him back in. They did, so I went and sat at the table.

'I'm gonna get you girls back so bad,' Harry said as he sat down at the table next to me.

'That'll be a bit hard because we'll only be here another full day. Oh, my God!! We're only here another day!' Sophie shrieked.

'Anyway it wasn't our fault you were out there that long, Dougie told us to leave you out there for so long,' Vanessa replied.

'Oi, you aren't supposed to tell him that!!!' I exclaimed.

'Ooops. N-n-n-no they're lying!' I stuttered. Dammit. Tom and Danny started cracking up.

'Yup, we believe you mate,' Danny grinned, hitting me over the head. I stuck my tongue out at him then bit Danny's arm, leaving my sexy vampire teeth marks. Danny pushed my head away and flicked me.

'Never mind, I _will_ get you girls back,' Harry said and went back to eating. I was up to my forth burger and counting. The girls had only eaten like four between them and Harry was on his fifth. Man that guy could eat and he never got fat.

'How are your injuries going Luce?' asked Tom.

'Sore as usual,' she replied.

'What did you think it would tickle?' asked Danny.

'No, I just didn't think it'd hurt this much,' she replied poking her arm. She hated it and you could tell. I would too.

'Well you have your personal assistants to help you,' I said pointing to Vanessa who was pouring her a drink.

'What do you girls want to do for the rest of the day?' asked Tom.

'Wait a minute,' Vanessa said and ran upstairs. She came back carrying a weird shaped ball.

'Do you guys want to learn how to play Aussie Rules Footy?' she asked. Dammit, not sport, anything but that. I'd rather have a flamingo peck my eyes out.

'Yeah,' Tom replied slowly. The rest of us nodded, I included, just to try and be nice.

'Can I umpire? I can't exactly play,' Lucie said, holding out her arm. Vanessa nodded.

So we walked to a private kind of park where no fan girls would be and Sophie and Vanessa and Lucie tried to teach us how to play. It was strange cos if you didn't work out how to bounce it properly, it went flying off in the other direction. Harry had mastered it within minutes of being taught and Danny was already the king of kicking. They quickly taught us the rules of the game and taught us a thing called handballing, which Danny was confused about cos in our football that was illegal to do, so it took him ages to get his head around. The best thing about the game was that you could tackle! We had watched one or two games on our cable TV, but never really taken much notice. They used trees as goal posts and we got ourselves into teams, Tommy Boy, Vanessa and me onto Dan, Juddster and Sophie.

So we started playing, Harry tackling me the hardest every time I came even close to the ball. Danny was cheating as usual and I just ran around like an idiot, not knowing what the hell I was doing. Harry just about broke my back with one of his tackles and Danny just about killed Tom as well. We didn't really want to touch the girls- what if we hurt one of them and they ended up in hospital or something and we'd end up sued? But that all changed as Vanessa raced up behind Danny and threw him to the ground.

'How do you play this for fun?!' Danny exclaimed, holding his back and wincing as he got up off the ground.

After that, we didn't quite play the game anymore; it was more a get-the-ball-and-run-for-your-life-before-the-other-team-kills-you kinda thing. In the end, Tom, Vanessa and me ended up with only a one goal loss (it was six points though!) and by the end of it, I still didn't understand anything about it, other than if you kicked the ball between the really big sticks you got six points and for the other smaller ones, you got one. And the messed up thing was, if you hit the post, you only got a point! I thought that was bullshit, cos it's harder to hit the post than get it through the middle of them!


	23. Chapter 11

**Here's Lucie's sorry for the long chapters, couldn't really cut it anywhere that made sense. Enjoy, only a few chapters left to put up now! There's some Danny in this chapter :) and more Uganda and father references, so don't hold me to it if it's not right!! Thanks :)**

We got back at around five o'clock all hot and sweaty, except for me. Sophie went and had a shower first while the rest of us played the PS2. Sophie came back after a while and Vanessa went to have a shower.

'Hey Luce, do you have any brothers or sisters?' asked Danny.

'Yeah mum and a twenty-one year old sister that's it,' I replied.

'What happened to your dad?' Danny asked and Tom, Harry and Dougie glared at him.

'Erm, um well he died at couple of weeks ago,' I choked out. All McFly's mouths dropped open in shock.

'Oh Lucie I'm sorry,' Danny murmured, reaching out to put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped up before he reached me. He pulled his hand back in shock. I didn't want everyone to see me crying. I wasn't over it. I never would be. But I couldn't stop the tears.

'I'll go and have a shower,' I managed to choke out noticing that Vanessa had come back. I quickly sprinted up the stairs and into our room, leaving everyone in the room in stunned silence.

'Lucie, wait!' someone yelled, but I pretended not to hear them.

I closed the door and threw myself on my bed. Once I was there I broke down. I clawed my fingers through my hair as the salty tears fell thick and fast onto my pillow. I had been trying not to cry at all because my dad hated me crying. My whole body heaved with huge sobs, the worst I'd ever cried before in my life. It had all been building up inside me for two weeks and it all came tumbling out. _It's all my fault he's gone_ kept running over and over in my head, as it had been for the last two weeks. My phone was sitting next to me. The screensaver flashed up. A picture of me and dad taken a few days before he was gone. Things change so, so fast. I heard a tiny knock at the door. I didn't even answer whoever it was.

'Luce, it's me, Danny,' Danny's voice called softly.

'Can I come in?' he called again when I didn't answer.

'No, go away Danny!' I yelled back, not wanting him to see me crying.

'Lucie, come on, please talk to me, I'm here for you to talk to,' he pleaded.

'No, I'm fine,' I replied, my voice cracking. I buried my head in my pillow.

'No you're not and we all know it, now come on, I just want to help,' Danny said with a sigh. I didn't answer him. A few seconds later I heard the creak of the door opening and the sound of muffled footsteps on the carpet coming towards me. Then my mattress leant to one side as Danny sat next to me, putting a hand gently in the middle of my back. It moved to my shoulder and gently but firmly turned me over onto my back so I was facing him. I sat up and wiped my eyes again, my whole body shaking and hiccoughing. He gave me a hug, rubbing my back.

'Are you okay love?' he asked me softly. I half nodded, half shook my head, a fresh wave of tears hitting me.

'I'm sorry for asking, I didn't know,' he said apologetically, brushing a tear off my cheek.

'It's okay,' I hiccoughed.

'Everyone has to loose someone special at one point in their lives,' he said. 'Just remember good times,' he said, rubbing my shoulder.

He was so proud of my school reports every year. Straight A's in everything except Maths. 'Never mind Lucie-Bell,' he had said. 'I was never good at it either.'

More and more tears flowed with me thinking about those things. Danny let me bawl into his shoulder for as long as I wanted, his shirt getting tear stains all over it, trying to stop me from shaking. It felt weird; I never, ever thought I'd be crying into _Danny Jones'_ shoulder for god's sake!!! I felt embarrassed and I really didn't want to cry in front of him, but I couldn't help it. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed hysterically for fifteen minutes straight, then going into hysterics which kinda freaked Danny out. Danny then just sat on the end of the bed talking to me and asking me stuff and occasionally patting me on the back. He sat there making jokes and saying random stuff that he didn't even realise was funny and making me feel so much better. I guess it was true about what I've read about him being like that. He could make you feel better without even trying. He had gone down to the kitchen and made himself a tea and me a hot chocolate, complete with biscuits and a box of tissues. He hadn't even asked about how he'd died, but at the same moment I thought about it, he turned and faced me.

'If you don't mind me asking, how did he die?' I had another sip of my hot chocolate and took a deep breath, preparing myself for a long story. Danny sat with his hands folded in his lap, watching me intently with his blue eyes.

'Well about two weeks ago, Sophie was having a party for her birthday at her house and I had to beg and beg for them to let me go because it was the same day as my mum's birthday as well, but in the end they let me go because I had thrown so many tantrums about it. So at around one in the afternoon, I called mum and dad, asking them to come and pick me up from her place. Mum told me dad would come and get me. So after half an hour, he still hadn't turned up. I didn't really think much of it cos he was usually late. But after an hour, I started getting a little bit worried. I rang mum and there was no answer. I told Sophie's mum I'd walk home, cos I figured he'd just forgotten or something, it wouldn't have been the first time. As I got closer to home, carrying all my bags and stuff, a police car and an ambulance passed me. I didn't take much notice; that was until I saw it was on the highway near my place. I started to jog, fearing the worst. As I got closer I saw the wreckage of a silver four-wheel drive that looked scarily like dads. I can remember thinking that there was no way it could've been him. I got closer and saw them putting someone on a stretcher and a doctor saying he was gone and there was nothing that could be done. The person was all bloody and disfigured. It looked horrific and I'll never forget it,' I started sobbing uncontrollably.

My hands started shaking and Danny gently took the mug out of them and placed it on the bedside table.

'Luce, it's alright you don't have to tell me anymore,' Danny soothed, putting my hands in his. I shook my head and went on.

'It was all taped off with police tape. I raced up to it and tried to get a better look. There it was. All the proof I needed. The numberplate of the car was exactly the same. I ducked under the tape and a policeman grabbed me, telling me I couldn't come in. I screamed hysterically at him that it was my dad. My mum came running over from the other side of the tape. She pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, both of us sobbing hysterically. We watched as they loaded my father into the ambulance. So we followed the ambulance to the hospital. The rest of the day passed in a blur. We found out my dad had died crossing the highway on the way to come and get me. A truck had pulled out and hit his car, rolling it and breaking his neck, killing him instantly. The driver just kept going, leaving him there. It was all my fault, if I didn't _have_ to go to that stupid party, he wouldn't have had to of come and got me, he wouldn't of-,' I broke off at that point, bursting into a wave of fresh hysterical tears, the image of the crash scene coming into my head. Danny grabbed me, hugging me tightly in his lap and trying to soothe me.

'Lucie, it's not your fault okay? It's not your fault,' he kept saying over and over again, hugging me close to his toned chest.

'Yes it is!' I wailed.

'No, it's not alright? It's just a horrific accident that was no one's fault but the truck driver's okay? Please calm down, it's not your fault,' Danny said desperately.

'But it is!!' I sobbed. Danny sighed and took a long drink of his tea, draining the cup.

'Have you spoken to anyone else about it?' he asked softly. I shook my head.

'They don't care, do you know what dad's sister said to me at the funeral?'

'No, what?' Danny asked, cradling me in his arms and stroking my hair, like I'd known him forever.

'She came up to me and hissed in my ear "It's all your fault you greedy brat, if it hadn't of been for you and your stupid party, this never would've happened,"' I cried.

Danny held me closer, not needing words to tell me what he thought about that.

'And, uh, Danny?' I asked.

'Yeah?'

'Er, would you uh, please be able to tell the others if they ask, please?' I said uncomfortably.

'Of course Luce,' he said gently.

'I feel like such a loser,' I said. 'Everyone cries,' Danny murmured, reaching over to Sophie's bed and passing me some more tissues.

'When we went to Uganda a while ago, we had to go into this clinic, where there was kids dying in the rooms and stuff. It was so hot, they only had fans in the roof, no aircon, and it was filthy and things like that. It was appalling and all you can think about how much you take things for granted and how much you just want to give them everything you own to make them better. I'm not ashamed to say that I spent a lot of the time there crying about these poor HIV positive kids, who won't live to see their tenth birthdays and things like that. And I'm certain that the other lads wouldn't be ashamed to admit that as well okay? So don't worry about crying, you have got every right to cry. If my Dad died, I wouldn't know what to do, it was a bit difficult for me with mum and him separating, that's why I wrote _Don't Know Why_, but I can't even begin to imagine actually loosing one of them,' Danny said, hugging me close to his chest.

I rested my head there and closed my eyes breathing deeply, inhaling his scent, which was a mix of deodorant and sweat from playing football, trying to calm myself down. I listened to his breathing, which was calm and relaxed. I did notice him take a hand off me to wipe his eyes. He stroked my hair, trying to calm me down. I heard a very, very tiny knock at the door then Tom, Harry, Sophie and Vanessa poked their heads around it.

'Hey, you alright Lucie?' Tom asked softly, coming over and sitting next to Danny and me. I nodded and wiped my eyes once again. Danny gently slid me off his lap and crawled over next to Tom. The rest of them sat around our feet on the floor.

'We're sorry Lucie, we didn't know-,' Harry began, but I cut him off.

'It's okay, I probably should've told you earlier, or someone should've,' I said and they all nodded.

'Hope Dan's been looking after you,' Tom said, sliding one of his hands round my waist and pulling me close to him. I nodded once more and smiled at Danny, who flashed me a dazzling smile back.

'Come on, Dougster's started cooking us a barbecue,' Tom said, taking his hand off my waist and pulling me up by the shoulders.

'Does that mean we'll all die of food poisoning tomorrow?' Danny laughed, pulling the door open. The rest of them laughed and followed.

'Hey he's getting better at cooking,' Harry defended him.

'I guess but a while ago, Dougie cooked for us and we all ended up puking for the next week,' Danny explained as we walked down the steps and out to the backyard.

'Nah I reckon blame Tom, if he hadn't of taken so long to see Gi, it wouldn't have gotten hot in the car and gone off,' Harry said, opening the door that led outside.

'Hey! It wasn't my fault that she didn't let me leave, she needed help to find some shoes for the premiere,' Tom protested.

'I don't think that was all she needed help with,' Danny muttered under his breath.

'Daniel Alan David Jones!!!! There are children here!' Tom cried with mock horror as Danny dodged his fist, running to the other side of the backyard. Dougie was almost finished cooking, so while Tom helped him, Danny got out a soccer ball and kicked it to each of us, showing off every time it came back to him. After Dougie was finished and Tom and Harry had both checked to make sure it was done properly, they carried plates of food back inside to the kitchen table. Tom and Dougie put it all on plates and bought it out to the table.

We had all just sat down to eat when suddenly my mobile phone started ringing in my pocket. I walked out of the room and answered it.

'Hello?'

'Hi sweetheart, how are you?' Mum's voice sounded so familiar and comforting.

'Pretty good, I'm missing you though,' I replied quietly sneaking up to our room. I sat down on the bed and laid my head down on the pillow.

'Ew,' I said quietly to myself, because it was still damp from my crying.

'What was that?' Mum asked.

'Nothing,' I replied sitting up.

'We're missing you as well, even your sister,' Mum replied. 'Or that could be jealousy, she wants to go to England,' she added. I half laughed.

'We've had so much fun here it's sort of hard to miss things.' I replied. 'We've sung on stage with McFly, and so many other things. The guys are so nice.'

'That's good, sounds like you're having fun then,' Mum replied.

'Yeah, but I've kinda got some bad news,' I replied. 'I've kinda had to have stitches in my arm,' I said bracing myself for Mum's outburst.

'How did you manage that?! Mum practically yelled through the phone. So I told her the whole story about what had happened.

'I can't let you go anywhere without injuring yourself!' Mum yelled after I finished explaining. 'So, no boyfriends?' she asked a little more quietly.

'Well there's one boy, he's about my age called Zac,' I replied.

'That's good, any dates?'

'MUM!'

'Okay, you can tell me about it when you get home,' she said. 'I'm sorry but I've got to go get my haircut. I love you and you'll be home soon, bye,' Mum said.

'Bye, love you,' I replied and reluctantly hung up the phone, longing for Mum's voice again. Another slow tear trickled down my face. I brushed it away and went back downstairs again.

I got halfway down the stairs and I remembered Zac. 'I'll send him a message,' I thought to myself so I wrote: _hey its Lucie_. And kept walking down. Everyone was eating and Harry was already finished and looking for more food. I quickly sat down and continued eating.

'You okay Luce?' asked Sophie.

'Yeah, fine now,' I replied smiling at Danny. He smiled back and poked his tongue out, crossing his eyes.

'Okay, that's good,' Sophie replied. Then my phone started ringing _again_.

'Be back in a minute,' I sighed and walked up to our room again.

'Hello?' I said.

'Hey, this is Zac.' His voice sounded sweet and gorgeous on the other end of the phone and I just about sunk to the floor.

'Hi,' I managed to reply. We started talking about everything. Towns, family, friends, school, etc.

'Do you want to meet up tomorrow?' he asked.

'It's my last day here tomorrow,' I replied.

'Oh, so are you doing anything with McFly?' he asked.

'After lunch I think we are,' I replied.

'How about I meet you at your house at ten?' he asked.

'Yeah, hopefully I'm awake by then,' I replied.

'Hey Lucie, your food's getting cold!' someone yelled from downstairs.

'Coming!' I yelled back. 'I've got to go, see you tomorrow,' I replied. 'Bye,' I said.

'Bye,' he said and hung up.

I quickly sprinted back down the stairs and quickly sat down. Everyone else had finished.

'You're popular tonight,' Vanessa remarked.

'Just Mum then Amanda telling me about her trip to America to see Fall Out Boy,' I partly lied.

'She went to see Fall Out Boy?!' Danny exclaimed.

'Yeah okay,' Vanessa replied with a disbelieving look.

Okay, so I lied about my maybe future boyfriend with my friends, but they don't need to know, especially not Vanessa and it's not like she'd never lied before. This is the longest time I'd spent with her and I'd been starting to notice that she's a bit different to when you just see her at her house. Sophie is always the same. Calm, collected, bubbly (sometimes more than others, especially after sugar), friendly and caring.

I quickly finished my food about fifteen minutes after everyone else.

'That was really nice, thanks Doug,' I smiled.

'It would've been nicer if it was hot Lucifina, but I agree, it was pretty good wasn't it?' Dougie asked. I nodded and smiled, kissing him on the cheek as I walked past him. He smugly leant back in his chair.

'See, I'm the only one who gets a kiss on the cheek,' he grinned, but losing balance and falling backwards off his chair, landing with a crash on the floor while everyone burst out laughing at him. As he climbed off the floor (giggling like mad), he stood the chair up again and went and got some ice cream for all of us from the freezer, making up seven bowls of it with chocolate sauce. We all went into the kitchen to get it.

'Doug, what the hell happened?' Tom asked, looking around at the messy kitchen in disbelief. There was ice cream all over the bench along with chocolate sauce and all the dishes from tea all piled up on the sink.

'Well, a MASSIVE purple monster named Arnold who thought he was the shizzle came in and yelled "Wassup Doug!!! GIVE ME YOUR ICE CREAM MY HOMIE!!!" so I told him to get his own and that it was mine, so he tried to wrestle the ice cream off me, so I threw it in his eyes so he couldn't see, then I used the sauce to burn him and he ran out through that-,' (He pointed at the open window) '-window and hasn't come back yet,' Dougie said, extremely seriously.

'Sure Doug, we'll-,' Tom started but was cut off by Danny.

'So what was its favourite food Doug?'

'I told you before. Ice cream with hot chocolate sauce.'

'And was it a lad or a chick?' Danny asked. Harry snorted under his breath.

'Obviously a lad if it's name was ARNOLD!!' Dougie exclaimed.

'Right, was he wearing pants?' Danny asked and Dougie shook his head.

'He wasn't wearing any clothes, he'd just come from a night with a slag called-,' Dougie started but Harry slapped a hand over his mouth.

'Come on you, there's children present,' he said, leading Dougie by the shoulders into the lounge where our bowls of ice cream were.

'We aren't children,' Vanessa protested, sitting on the floor with her bowl.

'Yeah, well,' Tom said dismissively. I kept thinking about Zac which was distracting me from eating. Danny had kept on laughing at me as I missed my mouth with my spoon. Zac was my first sort of boyfriend. Only problem was he lives half-way around the world and I'll probably never see him again after tomorrow.

'Hey Luce, come here for a minute,' Sophie said. I walked over.

'What are we going to do tonight? We have to get Harry back again.' She said when I got there.

'Why don't we ambush him with water pistols as he walks into his room?'

'I have water pistols in our room anyway,' Vanessa said.

'How'd you fit them into your bag as well?' asked Sophie amazed.

'I bought them today because I knew you wanted to get him again,' she shrugged.

'You're amazing!' Sophie exclaimed.

'Who's amazing?' Danny asked absentmindedly curling a piece of his dark hair around his finger.

'Um, no one,' Sophie quickly said.

'What time tonight then?' I asked.

'When he's about to go to bed,' Vanessa replied.

'Okay, sounds good,' Sophie replied and I nodded in agreement.

'Hang on; what exactly are we getting him back for?' I asked, confused.

'Because we can,' Vanessa replied.

'Okay,' I said reluctantly, remembering him taking me back to the doctor and things like that.

'Are you okay now Luce?' asked Sophie.

'Yeah, pretty good, why?'

'Just wondering, you seemed really upset before.'

'Okay, well I'm fine now,' I replied.

'I'm cold,' I said shivering.

'You're always cold though Luce,' Vanessa said.

'I guess so but I'm going to get a jacket. Anyone else want something from our room?'

'Yeah, I'll have a jacket too,' Vanessa replied.

'Oooo, someone else cold too?' teased Sophie.

'Shut up Sophie,' Vanessa replied, while I ran up the stairs to avoid getting caught up in a fight.

When I got into our room, my phone was going crazy with my message ringtone. I picked it up. "One Message Received" it said on the front. I flipped it open and opened the message. '_Hey, wat u doin_,' it read. I scrolled down to see who it was from- Zac. 'I'll reply in a minute,' I said to myself and got myself one of my new jackets and Vanessa's one that was hanging on her bed post. I put my jacket on and then put my phone in the pocket. It was slowly getting easier to do things carefully without hurting my arm. But I still couldn't tie my shoelaces.

I went back downstairs and threw the jacket over Vanessa's head then sat down on the couch. I got my phone out of my pocket and replied '_not much, wat bout u?_' A minute later he replied. '_Same, im goin 2 miss u wen u go home,_' he replied. '_Me 2, cant wait 2 c u 2moro,_' I replied.

'Who're you texting?' Danny asked, looking over my shoulder.

'Ah, no one,' I replied and shut my phone quickly.

'Okay then, whatever you say,' he replied. My phone buzzed with another message. I opened my phone and answered it. '_Nether can I,_' he replied.

'Come on, I think we better go clean the kitchen,' Tom said, standing up. Everyone's mouths dropped open.

'No. Way.' Harry said bluntly.

'It's what we have a cleaner and a dishwasher for,' Danny said.

'She's on leave for the next three days,' Tom said, tugging at Dougie's t-shirt.

'Fine,' they moaned, climbing off the floor and into the kitchen with us following them.

'What about the dishwasher?' Harry asked as he picked up a plate off the floor from the night before.

'We're outta soap stuff,' Tom said, holding up an empty bottle.

'Ugh fine, come on,' Harry moaned, tipping some of the leftovers into the sink. Everyone just watched him.

'Come on then,' he said in an annoyed voice.

'Right, Dougie, Lucie and Harry, you can wash, Danny and Sophie you can dry, and Vanessa and me will put it away agreed?' Tom said eyeing everyone.

'Erm Tom?' I asked holding up my arm.

'Oh, sorry Lucie, you can supervise,' Tom replied.

'Is that alright with everyone?' he asked. We all nodded and set to work. Harry filled the sink with hot water and some actual dishwashing soap while Tom and Vanessa piled everything off the table and around the room onto the sink. I perched myself on the bench.

'Whoa...that's massive!' Harry exclaimed looking at the tower of dishes.

'Come on, hurry up and get started,' I said. Harry started washing all the knives, forks and spoons, handing them along to Danny or Sophie who dried them and gave them to either Tom or Vanessa. Harry didn't give Dougie anything to do, so he started flicking water at Harry to annoy him. Harry pretended it didn't worry him, but when Dougie wasn't concentrating he grabbed a heap of bubbles out of the water and dumped them on his head.

'Ew! Dougie screeched, spitting bubbles out on the floor and sticking his hands in the sink, filling them with water and flicking it at Harry, although it missed and hit Vanessa. She reached around Harry and grabbed some water to throw back at Dougie. I really dunno what happened next; all of a sudden there was water and bubbles flying everyone around the kitchen, hitting everyone in the faces.

'He-YA!!' Danny screeched and in full kung fu, he flicked almost the rest of the water in the sink at everyone in the room, including me. Danny tried to get back to the sink and ended up slipping over.

'STOP!' Tom shouted and everyone stopped throwing water around. Everyone was wet and the floor was slippery. Harry went to walk to the drawer with a knife, when he slipped over, taking three chairs with him, the knife flying out of his hand and landing inches away from Sophie's foot. She screamed and jumped back. Tom and Danny seized him by the armpits and pulled him back to his feet.

'You alright Harry?' Tom asked and Harry nodded.

'Sophie?' Tom asked and she nodded breathlessly. While Danny went and found a mop, Harry refilled the sink and set about washing more dishes. Danny came back and mopped the entire floor and wiped down all the wet benches while everyone else finished. Danny went back and helped and then turned his back to everyone, before turning around and whipping Dougie in the back with a tea towel with a knot tied in the end. That started _another_ fight, this time a tea towel one. That was bought to an end when Harry whipped Tom in the eyes, so everyone stopped. Once they were _finally _finished and the kitchen looked clean and tidy we all went back out to the lounge.

'Uh oh,' Harry said, eyeing my arm.

'Wha?' I asked, looking down. My bandages were soaked through.

'Tom, first aid kit?' Harry asked, pushing himself off the couch.

'Second cupboard on the left,' Tom replied without looking up from his mobile. Harry came back with two bandages which he used to redo my arm.

'What do you girls want to do tonight?' asked Tom.

'Don't really mind,' Sophie replied.

'What about Monopoly for a bit?' Dougie suggested and all the boys groaned.

'It's his favourite game,' Danny moaned, rolling his eyes.

'Okay,' we all replied and someone went to go and get the game board. We set it all up then began playing. Sophie lost all her money in one go; basically buying nearly every single property she landed on.

'Stuff you Harry!' Vanessa yelled after landing on his Mayfair property with a hotel on it and losing all her money and getting kicked out of the game. Sophie ended up selling all her properties to people, but ended up losing her money again on Park Lane (Harry's). Tom lost his money next by rolling the dice and every time landing on either one of Harry's or Danny's (three) hotels or go to jail. Everyone else lost in a similar way.

'Ha-ha, you losers I won!!' Harry bragged after taking the rest of everyone's money.

'Shut up you cheated!' we all replied which could've been true cos he was being the bank person.

'Oh, yeah, sure I did, you're all just sore losers,' he said jokingly.

'It was a fluke,' Dougie sulkily putting the lid on the box.

'No it wasn't, I'm just so good at Monopoly,' Harry replied. Dougie rolled his eyes and put the game away.

'It's only nine o'clock, what else do you want to do?' asked Danny.

'How about take this nail polish off us?' Dougie replied holding up his fluoro fingers.

'Nah, I don't think so, I think you can leave it on until after we go home, then you can find a way to get it off,' Vanessa replied.

'Aw really?' Tom groaned.

'Yup,' Vanessa said. They all groaned and looked at their neon pink, green, yellow, blue and purple fingernails.

'I mean the green and blue are pretty cool colours, but the rest of them are just girly,' Danny said. We all laughed.

'Maybe Gi will help me,' Tom said quietly to Harry.

'Or Izzy or Olivia or Frankie,' Harry replied.

'Nah, I reckon they'd make us leave it on,' Dougie replied, picking glumly at his purple nail. Us girls looked at them, confused for a while, then realised they were talking about their girlfriends.

'Serious, what do you want to do?' Danny said.

'Um, I dunno what about play poker or something?' Vanessa replied.

'Yeah, okay, do you girls even know how to play it?' asked Danny.

'Yeah,' we all replied.

'We play it at school and stuff when it's raining,' Sophie replied.

'And who taught you to play it?' asked Danny.

'Um, the teachers,' I giggled.

'Really, they shouldn't be teaching kids that stuff!' Dougie said.

'Well we know how to play, so let's play!' Vanessa said, sitting down on the floor of the lounge. Danny set it all up by himself and became dealer.

'_Can't read my, can't read my, no you can't read my poker face,' _Harry started singing, til Tom slapped him across the face.

'I won!!!' I was yelling half an hour later, but it was true, I'd won a game of poker for once!! Then we all decided to watch a movie called _Click. _It was pretty good but I already had it at home. Danny wasn't interested and got bored, so he started pulling Sophie's hair every few minutes, annoying the crap out of her. She ended up moving next to Harry, although it wasn't much better. Danny followed her everywhere she went, until she snuck up behind him and poured icy water over his head. He yelled, then grabbed Sophie round the waist and dug his fingers into her ribs, Sophie screaming with laughter, that was until Harry and Tom both threw pillows at them from either side, knocking Danny into Sophie's head. 'Argh, even more brain cells,' he groaned, rubbing his forehead.

After the movie was over it was around two o'clock in the morning.

'I'm tired,' Sophie said. I turned around and looked at the people sitting behind me. Tom, Danny and Harry looked back at me, so did Sophie and Vanessa. Dougie had fallen asleep _again._

'Hey girls, did you bring any makeup?' Danny whispered.

'Yeah,' we all replied.

'Can you go and get it for me?' he asked.

'Yeah, okay,' we replied and went upstairs. Vanessa, of course had the most out of all of us. We bought it all back downstairs. Harry had disappeared somewhere and Dougie was still asleep.

'Okay, which stuff can we use on Dougie?' Danny asked.

'You can use everything of mine,' I replied.

'Yeah, mine too,' Sophie replied.

We put lipstick all over Dougie's mouth/face, bright red blush everywhere, and bright pink eye shadow all over and around his eyes. All us girls took a quick photo while we all laughed quietly to ourselves.

'Okay, night girls,' Tom whispered after we'd finished.

'Night,' we replied and walked up to our room. Vanessa pulled back the covers to her bed and screamed and jumped back from her bed. There were a whole heap of spiders and a snake there. They were all fake, but looked so real. Sophie pulled back hers and found a severed hand and a heap of bugs and spiders as well. She shrieked and threw the covers back over. I found the foot half of a leg and bugs as well.

'HARRY!' we screamed.

'Come on, quick grab these,' Vanessa said, filling up the water pistols. We ran down the stairs to Harry's room and banged as hard as we could on his door. We heard footsteps.

'Step back a bit,' Vanessa whispered. He opened the door and we all sprayed him.

'That's for all the fake body parts and spiders and snakes,' Vanessa said.

'And bugs,' Sophie added.

'Hey, I was only getting you girls back for locking me out,' he replied, shaking water out of his hair and getting us.

'I guess so,' Vanessa replied.

'Truce?' Sophie said.

'Yes,' Harry said. We shook hands on it, then all went back to our room, falling asleep straight away after we'd pulled everything out of our beds, sneaking them in front of Harry's door.

**Bit strange of a chapter... but anyway please review!**


	24. Chapter 11 Dougie's POV

**Here's Dougie's...**

So we all started walking back to the house, smelling of sweat, dirt and grass. It was only about five. Sophie had gone to have a shower, while we all played the PS2 which was nowhere as good as an X-box, but it had to do. Tom was planning on a barbecue for dinner and had all the food laid out, ready to start cooking.

'Hey Luce, do you have any brothers or sisters?' asked Danny. I sat up straighter, ready to listen. I hadn't heard anything about her family at all yet.

'Yeah mum and a twenty-one year old sister that's it,' she replied.

'What happened to your dad?' Danny asked and Tom, Harry and me all sent him angry glares. Looks like we were all thinking in the same way. I still listened carefully, hoping it would explain all the yelling and upsetness, although I hated the way Danny had asked.

'Erm, um well he died a couple of weeks ago,' she choked out. I felt my mouth drop open in shock. That definitely explained everything.

'Oh Lucie I'm sorry,' Danny murmured, reaching out to put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped up before he reached her and he pulled his hand back in shock.

'I'll go and have a shower,' she said, her voice shaking, starting to cry, before running up the stairs.

'Lucie, wait!' Danny yelled after her but she didn't come back. We heard the door slam at the top of the stairs.

'Well done Danny, very well done,' Tom said, shaking his head at him in disappointment.

'I'll go and see if she's okay,' he sighed, getting up off the sofa and following her up the stairs, leaving us in deathly hush.

'Well that was unexpected,' Harry said quietly, breaking the silence.

'You can say that again,' I replied.

Poor kid. It had only been a few weeks. Of course she wouldn't be over it! I began to wonder what had happened. Tom cleared his throat.

'Doug, would you like to do some cooking tonight? It'll be good for you,' he said quietly. What was with all the hushed tones?!

'Yeah, alright,' I reluctantly agreed.

'Tom?' Sophie asked. They hadn't spoken since Lucie had gone.

'Yeah Soph?' he asked gently.

'I'm sorry, we should've told you,' Sophie said.

'No, it's alright, it wasn't your place to tell us, its Lucie's okay? Would you like to come and help me and Doug a bit?' he asked very kindly and softly. I smiled a sad smile at him. He'd make a great father. She nodded. We carried all the meat and stuff out to the backyard where our barbecue was set up. Vanessa was inside with Harry, making some stuff to go with it. Tom and Sophie cleaned the BBQ, while I went inside to find something to turn it with. It felt weird and alienating to me, I hardly ever cooked! I walked in the back door and Danny was standing next to the kettle, tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for it to boil.

'How is she?' I asked immediately. Danny's expression was sad and he had wet marks on the shoulders of his light t-shirt.

'Not so good, but I read somewhere that something hot can calm you down, so I'm making hot chocolate for her,' he said, motioning towards the cup. He looked very guilty for what he'd done and making her so upset. He made himself a tea, along with Lucie's hot chocolate, took some biscuits from the cupboard, along with the box of tissues from the counter.

'Right, off to do some counselling,' he said with half a smile and turned and walked back up the stairs. Danny really was one of the best ones for the job. Sure, Tom was mothering and Harry was good at it as well, but Danny had some kind of aura that made people happy. I found some tongs and went back out to the BBQ. Tom and Sophie had started playing totem tennis on our bashed up thing, so I put all the meat on the BBQ and started cooking. I really hated cooking meat cos if I didn't cook it right, people could get pretty sick and last I had cooked, the lads _had_ gotten sick, but we still all blamed Tom for taking too long at Gi's. Harry and Vanessa finished making whatever they had been making and began hitting a cricket ball around the yard. I kept cooking, and if I do say so myself, I was doing a good job.

'Doug, we're going to go up and see if Lucie's alright, we should be back down soon, keep an eye on it, you're doing a great job,' Tom said and I nodded grudgingly. I wanted to go up and see if she was okay as well. But yet again, I was left doing something the others couldn't be bothered doing. They all left, so I stood, whistling a tune to myself, turning the meat so it wouldn't burn. What had happened to Lucie's father? That's what I'd like to know. If my father died, I'm not sure if I'd really care, but I was guessing she was close to hers. I remembered back to my days at Gable Hall School. My friend's (yes I did have friends) mother died of cancer. He was devastated. I could remember him calling me up in the middle of the night, asking if he could talk to me and stuff. We used to talk for hours, trying to take his mind off it and try and have some fun. It felt good knowing I was helping someone, even if it meant just four hours of sleep a night to survive on. In the end, he turned out good and didn't get depressed, which was good. I absentmindedly turned the food and stared out over our fence to the road. I watched the cars going past, in a little world of my own. A pretty cool Alfa drove past. I needed a new car. My ute wasn't the most convenient anymore and I wanted a new one. Everything was getting pretty close to cooked. I heard them coming back outside.

'-wasn't my fault that she didn't let me leave, she needed help to find some shoes for the premiere,' Tom was saying.

'I don't think that was all she needed help with,' I heard Danny say.

'Daniel Alan David Jones!!!! There are children here!' Tom cried with mock horror as Danny dodged his fist, running to the other side of the backyard. I turned around and looked at Lucie. Her face was flushed and her eyes were bloodshot and red, but she was smiling at least.

'How's it going Dougles?' Tom asked, coming over and taking the tongs from me, checking all the food. Harry had a look too. While they did that Danny got out a soccer ball and kicked it to each of the girls, showing off every time it came back to him.

'Right, that looks good Doug, well done,' Tom said with a smile, sending Harry inside to get some plates to put the food on. We all carried it back inside and put it on the counter. Tom and I started putting the food onto plates for everyone, giving the lads more than the girls. From what we'd seen, they didn't eat very much.

'Grub's up!' Tom exclaimed as we carried them out to the table, putting them in front of everyone. Just as Lucie was about to take a bite, her phone went off. She sighed and went up to her room to answer it.

'So she's alright now Dan?' Tom asked after he heard the door shut. Danny nodded.

'Seems like it,' he replied.

'That's good,' Tom replied.

'Well I must say whoever cooked the meat has done a brilliant job. Oh wait, it was me!' I said jokingly. Harry put his hands to his throat and started to pretend to gag.

'You cooked this Doug?' he choked out.

'Ha-ha very funny Harry,' I half laughed.

'Well I think its nice Doug,' Vanessa said.

'Thankyou Vanessa, now Harry, you see? Someone appreciates my cooking unlike some people,' I replied smugly.

'Nah Doug, I'm joking, it's nice,' Harry said, clapping me on the back.

Lucie came back a little while later. Harry had already finished and was in the kitchen getting more food. He always ate so much! Lucie sat back down and started eating again.

'You okay Luce?' asked Sophie.

'Yeah, fine now,' she replied smiling at Danny. He smiled back and poked his tongue out, crossing his eyes.

'Okay, that's good,' Sophie replied. Just as she took another bite, her phone rang again.

'Be back in a minute,' she sighed and walked up to their room again.

'Hmmm I wonder who she's talking to,' Harry said with a ridiculous grin.

'I wonder,' Sophie giggled. Tom had started making the chicken legs walk around and Danny joined in by making the wings fly. Harry was picking food off my plate when he thought I wasn't looking.

'Harry! Get your own!' I exclaimed after he tried to steal my whole drumstick.

'But I dunno how much Lucie will want,' Harry replied, eyeing her plate.

'Harry, if Sophie and me can't finish what's on our plates, Lucie probably won't be able to either, so have some more,' Vanessa said.

'Yay!' Harry squealed, running into the kitchen. I shook my head at him and went back to eating. After a while we'd all finished eating.

'Hey Lucie, your food's getting cold!' Harry yelled.

'Coming!' she yelled back. She sprinted down the stairs a little while later. We all stayed at the table with her, so she wouldn't have to eat alone. Harry and Danny were playing paper football on the table, knocking over the salt and pepper. She finally finished and took her plate to the sink.

'That was really nice, thanks Doug,' she smiled as she walked past me on the way.

'It would've been nicer if it was hot Lucifina, but I agree, it was pretty good wasn't it?' I asked, making up a nickname for her. I liked doing that for people. She nodded and smiled, kissing me on the cheek. I smugly leant back in my chair.

'See, I'm the only one who gets a kiss on the cheek,' I grinned. But I ended up losing my balance and falling backwards off the chair, landing with a crash on the floor while everyone burst out laughing at me. It did hurt quite a lot, but I laughed as well. I climbed off the floor and picked the chair up. They all left to go into the living room. I looked around the messy kitchen. As I glanced around, the freezer caught my eye. Ice cream was supposed to make you feel better, right? I opened it up and pulled out the container of it and opened it up. Yes! Someone had bought more after we'd pigged out on it a few nights before. I pulled seven bowls out of the cupboard and began putting ice cream into all of them, accidentally spilling it all over the bench cos my coordination wasn't the best. I found the chocolate sauce stuff in the cupboard, shoved it in the microwave then put it all on the ice cream and put all the bowls on the table. I then told them to come and get it.

'Doug, what the hell happened?' Tom asked, looking around at the messy kitchen in disbelief. I decided to work a bit of my Doug X magic and make up a story to try and make Lucie happier. It seemed to work with crowds at shows.

'Well, a MASSIVE purple monster named Arnold who thought he was the shizzle came in and yelled "Wassup Doug!!! GIVE ME YOUR ICE CREAM MY HOMIE!!!" so I told him to get his own and that it was mine, so he tried to wrestle the ice cream off me, so I threw it in his eyes so he couldn't see, then I used the sauce to burn him and he ran out through that-,' (I pointed at the open window) '-window and hasn't come back yet,' I said, trying to be as serious as possible. The girls were all giggling.

'Sure Doug, we'll-,' Tom started but was cut off by Danny asking 'So what was its favourite food Doug?'

'I told you before. Ice cream with hot chocolate sauce.'

'And was it a lad or a chick?' Danny asked. Harry snorted under his breath.

'Obviously a lad if it's name was ARNOLD!!' I exclaimed. Danny thickness astounded me sometimes. What was with the questions he was asking?!

'Right, was he wearing pants?' Danny asked and I shook my head, trying to keep playing along.

'He wasn't wearing any clothes, he'd just come from a night with a slag called-,' I started but Harry slapped a hand over my mouth.

'Come on you, there's children present,' he said, leading me by the shoulders into the living room where someone had taken all the bowls.

'We aren't children,' Vanessa protested, sitting on the floor with her bowl.

'Yeah, well,' Tom said dismissively. I watched Lucie while I ate. It was funny cos she looked all dazed and kept missing her mouth. Sophie called her over and whispered something to her. Vanessa was there too. I tried to listen but all I could hear was "Harry" and "Revenge" and "water pistols". I laughed quietly to myself and continued eating.

Lucie then went upstairs and came back with two jackets and her phone. She kept texting someone (three guesses who- Zac...Erm Zac and oh yeah...Zac!) Danny was trying to read what she was saying and see who she was talking to.

'Come on, I think we better go clean the kitchen,' Tom said, standing up.

'No. Way.' Harry said bluntly.

'It's what we have a cleaner and a dishwasher for,' Danny said.

'She's on leave for the next three days,' Tom said, tugging at my t-shirt.

'Fine,' we moaned, climbing off the floor and into the kitchen with the girls following us. Why did we have to clean it up?

'What about the dishwasher?' Harry asked as he picked up a plate off the floor from the night before.

'We're outta soap stuff,' Tom said, holding up an empty bottle.

'Ugh fine, come on,' Harry moaned, tipping some of the leftovers into the sink. We all just watched him.

'Come on then,' he said in an annoyed voice.

'Right, Dougie, Lucie and Harry, you can wash, Danny and Sophie you can dry, and Vanessa and me will put it away agreed?' Tom said eyeing everyone. I hated washing...it sucked

'Erm Tom?' Lucie asked holding up her white bandaged arm.

'Oh, sorry Lucie, you can supervise,' Tom replied.

'Is that alright with everyone?' he asked. We all nodded. Lucie perched herself on the bench to supervise and we all set about cleaning all the stuff up to wash.

'Whoa...that's massive!' Harry exclaimed looking at the tower of dishes.

'Come on, hurry up and get started,' Lucie said. Harry and me started washing the dishes; some of the stuff on them was so hard to get off, we both had to try and scrub it off. Shows how much we washed our own dishes. Harry decided he was going to do it all, so I stood and watched, getting bored. So I started flicking water at him. He pretended he didn't notice and kept washing, but when I was busy staring out the window, he dumped a heap of bubbles on my head. They landed in my mouth as well!

'EW!' I yelled, spitting out the bubbles onto the floor, then I stuck my hands in the sink to get him back, but it missed him and hit Vanessa. She reached around Harry to get some water to throw back at me, but by the time she'd done that, everyone had joined in and there was bubbles and water flying everywhere around the kitchen. I was saturated to the skin and it was cold! Danny tried to get back to the sink and ended up slipping over.

'STOP!' Tom shouted and we all stopped throwing water around. Everyone was wet and the floor was slippery. Harry went to walk to the drawer with a knife, when he slipped over, taking three chairs with him, the knife flying out of his hand and landing inches away from Sophie's foot. She screamed in fright. Tom and Danny seized him by the armpits and pulled him back to his feet.

'You alright Harry?' Tom asked and Harry nodded.

'Sophie?' Tom asked and she nodded breathlessly. While Danny went and found a mop, Harry refilled the sink and set about washing more dishes, me helping him. Danny came back and mopped the entire floor and wiped down all the wet benches while everyone else finished. I stood, washing a plate, then all of a sudden Danny whipped me in the back with a tea towel, using his usual trick of tying a knot in the end to make it hurt more. That started _another_ fight, this time a tea towel one. Everyone had a tea towel and I thought I was winning. That was bought to an end when Harry whipped Tom in the eyes, so everyone stopped. We had FINALLY finished cleaning the kitchen and went back into the living room to watch TV.

'Uh oh,' Harry said, eyeing Lucie's arm.

'Wha?' she asked, looking down. Her bandages were soaked through.

'Tom, first aid kit?' Harry asked, pushing himself off the sofa. He should know where that was!

'Second cupboard on the left,' Tom replied without looking up from his iPhone. Harry redid her arm. I didn't really want to cos what if there was blood on them? I'd already seen my fair share of her blood and I wasn't really looking forward to seeing anymore.

'What do you girls want to do tonight?' asked Tom after Harry had finished.

'Don't really mind,' Sophie replied.

'What about Monopoly for a bit?' I suggested and the other three groaned. Typical...They always hated playing it with me.

'It's his favourite game,' Danny moaned, rolling his eyes. I got up to go and get it, standing on my tiptoes to reach it on the top shelf of the cupboard in the storage room. I got it down and bought it back into the room.

Harry called being banker and Tom decided he'd be the real estate agent. Well let's just say, it didn't go as well as it usually did. Harry dealt out all our money and we chose our little pieces. I was the hat. Tom was the ship, Harry was the boot thing, Lucie was the horse, Sophie was the dog, Danny was the racing car and Vanessa was the weird thimble thing. We all started playing. Sophie lost all her money straight away, buying heaps of stuff when she landed on it, then she didn't have enough money to pay for Harry's hotels, so she sold them all off. In the end, everyone had no money except for Harry and Danny. Tom and I started to play together, but we ended up sucking even worse than before. Every time we'd roll the dice, we'd end up losing money. Vanessa and Lucie got kicked out of the game (bankrupt) and Tom and I were on such a big IOU to Harry, we gave up. And of course, Harry the bad winner...

'Ha-ha, you losers I won!!' he bragged at the end. I usually won these games, not Harry! What happened?!

'Shut up you cheated!' we all replied. He usually did cheat, just so he could win. He wouldn't be Mr Harry Judd if he didn't cheat to win.

'Oh, yeah, sure I did, you're all just sore losers,' he said jokingly.

'It was a fluke,' I said, trying to not sound like I was sulking. But I was pretty annoyed. I put the lid on the box.

'No it wasn't, I'm just so good at Monopoly,' Harry replied. I rolled my eyes and took the box back to the closet.

'It's only nine o'clock, what else do you want to do?' asked Danny.

'How about take this nail polish off us?' I replied holding up my fingers. They were beginning to get annoying, but it had stopped Danny from biting his nails!

'Nah, I don't think so, I think you can leave it on until after we go home, then you can find a way to get it off,' Vanessa replied.

'Aw really?' Tom groaned.

'Yup,' Vanessa said. We all groaned. We should've known before they'd come, that they'd do that to us.

'I mean the green and blue are pretty cool colours, but the rest of them are just girly,' Danny said. We all laughed.

'Maybe Gi will help me,' Tom said quietly to Harry. 'Or Izzy or Olivia or Frankie,' Harry replied.

'Nah, I reckon they'd make us leave it on,' I replied, picking glumly at my purple nail. Yeah, Frankie would make me leave it on, just so she could have a laugh.

'Serious, what do you want to do?' Danny said.

'Um, I dunno what about play poker or something?' Vanessa replied.

'Yeah, okay, do you girls even know how to play it?' asked Danny.

'Yeah,' they replied.

'We play it at school and stuff when it's raining,' Sophie replied.

'And who taught you to play it?' asked Danny.

'Um, the teachers,' Lucie giggled.

'Really, they shouldn't be teaching kids that stuff!' I said, pretending to be surprised. The teachers had taught us at school as well. I always beat Mr. Johns, my English teacher, at it.

'Well we know how to play, so let's play!' Vanessa said, sitting down on the floor of the lounge. Danny set it all up by himself and became dealer. He was pretty keen to play; I couldn't believe that he actually remembered, it'd had been ages since we'd played it.

'_Can't read my, can't read my, no you can't read my poker face,' _Harry started singing, til Tom slapped him across the face. He did seem to enjoy singing to random songs.

So we all started playing. I paired up with Harry because I couldn't be bothered thinking about it all for myself. We tried to work out little strategies, but in the end, it wasn't good enough to beat Lucie at Texas Hold Em'. We started playing Black Jack as well and she won that too!! She'd definitely cheered up a lot since earlier and was very excited when she won! I still wanted to know what had happened! I made a mental note to ask Daniel later on.

Someone chose the movie _Click_ to watch so we all sat and watched that. Daniel became very bored and started annoying Sophie by pulling her hair. She moved in between Harry and me but it made no difference. Sophie then went and got a bucket of freezing water and tipped it on his head. Danny ended up tickle torturing her, before Tom and Harry threw pillows at them. I was beginning to get really tired. The movie was not helping one bit with my tiredness; it made it worse. I ended up dozing off, my head leaning on Tom's knee.

I woke up when Tom got up, because my head slipped. I opened my eyes and sat up. I could hear the girls squealing upstairs at something. Danny and Tom were in the kitchen with the light on. I got up and stretched and went in there too. As soon as I walked in, they burst into laughter.

'What?' I asked, looking in the mirror. Sure enough, I had makeup all over my face. It looked terrible!

'Oh, that!' I laughed.

'Yeah, we're heading to bed, night Doug,' Tom said, switching the light off.

'Night Tom, night Dan,' I said, feeling my way around the shadowy kitchen and up the stairs to my room. I went into my bathroom and washed most of the makeup off my face and got into bed. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but something was nagging in the back of my brain. Danny still hadn't told us what had happened to Lucie's dad. I pushed the blankets off and quietly opened my door, sneaking into Danny's dark room.

'Who's that?' he asked from the darkness.

'It's me, Doug,' I replied, sitting on the edge of his bed.

'What's up?' he asked, sitting up. There was a little knock on the door and in walked Tom, Harry following on behind.

'Is my room the social meeting place or something?' Danny asked, sliding his legs up so Harry and Tom didn't sit on them.

'No, you're going to tell us what happened to Lucie's dad, if she said you could,' Harry said, lying back over the bed, dangling his hands off the other side.

'Alright then,' Danny said, sitting up a little straighter.

'Did she say you could tell us?' Tom asked cautiously and Danny nodded.

'She told me to tell you if you asked,' he replied.

'Well come on Ratleg, tell us, some of us need our beauty sleep,' Harry said impatiently. I rested my chin in my hands and waited for Danny to start the story.

'Okay, well here goes...Lucie told me that a few weeks ago, it was Sophie's birthday, and her parents hadn't wanted her to go cos it was her mum's birthday or something, so she complained until they let her, which doesn't really sound like something she'd do, but anyway, so she went to the party and the next day, she called her dad to come and get her.' I looked around at everyone else. They all looked very into what Danny was telling them. 'But he didn't show up, so she kinda guessed he'd forgotten, so she walked home. On her way home a police car and ambliance-.'

'Its _ambulance_ Dan,' Tom sighed.

'Whatever, I'm trying to tell a story so shut up! So anyway she kept walking.'

I knew exactly where this was going.

'And her Dad had had a car accident?' Harry asked and Danny nodded sadly.

'She started to run and it was in front of her place and then she saw the car and recognised it and stuff. She then saw her dad being put into the ambulance, all bloody and disfigured and stuff-,' he said to all of our stunned faces. No wonder she was so upset.

'So she actually _saw_ him?' Harry asked, his voice quiet. Danny nodded very miserably.

'That would be too horrible to imagine...' Tom said in a very upset voice.

'So she found her mum and yeah...' Danny trailed off.

'Poor kid,' Tom said, with a tear in the corner of his eye. I nodded in agreement, not really feeling like saying anything.

'She thinks it's her fault doesn't she?' Harry said and Danny nodded again.

'There's no way it's her fault,' I said, my insides aching with sadness.

'I know, I tried telling her but she wouldn't listen,' Danny said.

'Oh and there's something even worse, if that's possible,' Danny added.

'I don't think that's possible,' Harry said, his voice still quiet.

'Well I think this will prove you wrong. At the _funeral_ of all places, her dad's sister comes up to her and says "It's all your fault you greedy brat, if it hadn't of been for you and your stupid party, this never would've happened,"' Danny said. I swore under my breath and Tom made a weird raspy kind of noise. Harry made a strange angry noise.

'I know,' Danny said softly. What an old bitch!

'It's no wonder she's looked upset this whole week,' Tom said, his voice shaking.

'He died crossing the road in his car cos a truck hit it and rolled it, breaking his neck and killing him instantly,' Danny added, very professional like. Harry sucked air in through his teeth and shook his head sadly. 'Yeah, so there you go, that's what happened,' Danny said, lying back against the headboard of his bed.

'I'm hoping you comforted her Danny,' I said and he nodded.

'He did Doug, believe me,' Tom said and I nodded in satisfaction.

'Thankyou Danny,' I smiled and he grinned back, giving me a hi-five. At least he had remembered.

'She was so upset though, I thought she was going to have a fit or something, just a question, what do I do next time when someone gets upset? I was freaking out Tom literally!' Danny said with a laugh.

'Well just do whatever you did today, she seemed a lot happier when she came back, you did a good job Danny,' Tom said, putting an arm around his shoulder.

'Thanks Tom,' he replied, resting his head on Tom's arm.

'Hey guys, there's just one idea I wanted to run past you guys that Fletch and me have been talking about, you know how we've got our Aussie tour later on this year?' Tom said and we nodded. 'What if we got the girls to come back with us again? Like tour around with us?' he asked.

'Would they get that much time off school?' Harry asked.

'Well they'd have to do the work and stuff, but we could help them,' Tom said.

'I reckon it's an awesome idea!' Danny grinned.

'Yeah same, it would be awesome to have them with us again,' I said and Tom smiled.

'Yeah, it's just something we've been thinking about and I wanted to see if you guys were okay with it,' he said.

'It'll be like our own little tour family!' Harry exclaimed.

'And if they're still in touch with those guys we could bring them along too!' Danny said.

'I dunno about that aspect of it Dan, but yeah it's an idea,' Tom said, thinking. 'And another thing, Gi and I were talking about getting them something made so they'd remember their trip here, wait here,' Tom said, jumping off the bed and we heard his footsteps run out the door and up the stairs.

'Got any sweets in here Dan?' Harry asked, standing up.

'Yeah top drawer,' Danny replied with a loud yawn.

Danny always had a stash of sweets hidden in his drawer which Harry and I would steal every time we went in there. Harry found a lollipop and threw one to me and Danny too. Tom came running back in clutching a piece of paper.

'Where'd they come from?' he asked, eyeing our yummy lollipops.

'Danny,' Harry replied.

'Where's mine?' Tom asked like a sulky little kid.

'Have a look in the top drawer and you'll find one,' Danny sighed. He was getting tired, you could tell.

'So what's this thing that you and Gi have come up with?' Danny asked with another yawn.

'Well, she decided on a necklace for each of them, done like this, what do you think?' Tom asked, handing around a piece of paper. It was a black heart with McFly in silver writing with silver stars.

'Yup, definitely, but will they get it ready for before they leave?' Harry asked and Tom nodded.

'We've warned them we might be getting them made, but I thought you guys should have a look before we finalise them,' Tom said.

Well, he was making a lot of decisions for himself wasn't he?

'Yeah, well I reckon it's awesome and they'll love it,' I said and Tom smiled.

'What about you two?' he asked turning to Harry and Danny.

'Yeah they're awesome,' Danny said and Harry nodded in agreement.

'Okay, that's that settled then, I'll get Gi to ring up about it tomorrow,' Tom said, stifling a yawn.

'Well I think we all better head to bed,' Harry said, standing up.

'So you'll sort it all out Tom?' Danny asked and Tom nodded and stood up.

'Night Dan,' I said, standing up as well.

'Night,' Danny said, sliding down and rolling onto his side, pulling the blankets up over himself. Tom led the way out of his neatish room and switched the light off, shutting the door.

'Night Doug, night Harry,' Tom said, heading up the stairs.

'Night Tom,' Harry and me said at the same time.

'Night Dougles,' Harry said, shutting his door. I went into my room and pretty much just collapsed onto my bed, falling asleep straight away.


	25. Chapter 12

**New :) thanks again to Holly360 for her awesome reviews for every chapter and everyone else for reading and reviewing it. It makes my day :D Sorry for the late upload, my fanfiction page wouldn't let me upload :( **

When I woke up the next morning I had a strange feeling I'd slept in for something. I looked at the clock on my phone. 9:56am!! I was supposed to meet Zac at ten!! I threw the blankets off myself and sprinted to the door of our room. Sophie and Vanessa were still sleeping. I opened the door and nearly banged into Dougie. He still had small traces of the makeup on his face. He'd obviously washed it off but didn't do a very good job.

'Whoa, Luce, I was just coming to get you, that boy from yesterday is here,' he said. Dougie moved to the side a little bit and I saw who was standing behind him. It was Zac!!!

'Morning Lucie,' he said brightly and I nearly passed out.

'Err, hang on a second, I'll get changed,' I replied feeling self-conscious in my stripy mini-shorts and bright pink singlet top. I quickly closed the door and found my cutest outfit. I glanced in the mirror at my hair and almost gagged. My hair hadn't been taken out of it's ponytail before I went to bed and it was sticking out everywhere. I quickly brushed it, but it wouldn't sit flat, so I put it back into the ponytail. I ran back to put my shoes on and stubbed my toe on my bed. I jumped up and down and swore at the bed, then put thongs on and looked at the purple bruise already forming on my toe.

I grabbed my hand bag and sprinted back downstairs. Zac was sitting talking to Dougie who seemed to be the only one up for once. I slid on the kitchen floor and plonked myself in one of the chairs.

'You okay Luce?' Dougie asked me.

'Yeah,' I panted.

'Out of breath,' I added. I slowly regained my breath.

'Okay, ready to go?' I asked Zac.

'What about your breakfast?' he asked looking concerned.

'I'll be okay,' I replied.

'No, you get something,' he replied.

'I'll wait,' he added.

'I'm not hungry,' I replied.

'Eat something, please,' he replied.

'Fine,' I replied throwing a piece of bread in the toaster. I sat down next to him while I waited for it.

'Finally got your breath back?' Dougie asked. I'd forgotten he was there. I nodded. My toast popped up so I walked over and got it, buttered it and stuck it in my mouth while I walked back over and sat down next to Zac again.

'Plain toast?' he said, looking at me quizzically.

'Yeah, it's how my dad used to have it,' I replied looking at Dougie. He nodded at me, understanding what I wanted.

'Hey, Luce how bout you go see if Sophie and Vanessa are up,' he said quietly.

'Okay,' I replied, silently thanking Dougie for getting me out of another situation to do with my dad. Danny had obviously told him how it happened. I walked up the stairs, my toast in one hand. I got to the door and put my toast in my mouth so I could open the door. They were both already up, lying in their beds talking.

'Hey, morning guys,' I said as I walked in.

'Hey Luce, why you up so early?' Sophie asked.

'Zac,' I replied.

'Oh, so that's why you were going so fast,' Vanessa replied. I nodded.

'Dougie told me to wake you guys up, but my job is obviously already done,' I said sitting on the end of Sophie's bed.

'Yeah, here we'll come down with you,' Vanessa said, getting up and stretching. They followed me downstairs.

'Well done Luce,' Vanessa whispered, looking at Zac in awe.

'Thanks,' I whispered back.

'Zac, these are my friends Vanessa and Sophie,' I said.

'Hi,' he said.

'Hi,' they replied.

'Still haven't eaten that toast?' Dougie said pointing at the half eaten piece in my hand.

'I said before I wasn't hungry,' I replied. 'Can you redo this please Doug?' I asked, holding out my arm. Dougie quickly unwrapped my arm, then rewrapped it, grimacing at the blood on it.

'Thanks Dougs, can we go Zac?' I asked.

'Yeah c'mon,' he replied. I put my half eaten toast in the bin and walked to the door with him.

'Be back at around 11:30 and that's AM,' Dougie called out as we left.

'Sorry about before with the eating thing, I just really don't like it when girls don't eat, and you're thin enough anyway,' he said.

'Thanks, just wasn't in the mood for eating,' I replied.

'Okay, um did I say something wrong before when I asked about the plain toast, cos Dougie seemed like he thought something would happen?' he asked.

'Um, my Dad died a few weeks ago and I'm finding it really difficult to get over it,' I replied.

'Oh, I'm sorry Luce, not many people would be over it in that amount of time,' he replied and gave me hug.

'Its okay, Dougie just didn't want what happened last night to happen again,' I replied.

'Okay, do you feel up to telling me what happened?' he asked putting his arm around my shoulders.

'Here, do you want anything?' he asked, indicating to a cafe.

'Yeah, let's sit there,' I replied.

'Okay, do you want anything?' he repeated, pulling the chair out for me.

'Thank you, um yeah, I'll pay for it though,' I replied.

'No, its okay, I will,' Zac replied.

'Okay, thank you,' I replied.

'What would you like?' he asked, taking his wallet out of his back pocket.

'Hot chocolate,' I replied.

'Okay,' he replied and went and paid for it.

'No coffee?' he asked when he got back.

'No, hate it,' I replied.

'Fair enough,' he said.

'What'd you get?' I asked.

'Cappuccino,' he replied.

'I'm guessing you like coffee, I tried it once and like, nearly threw up,' I said stirring sugar into my hot chocolate which was a lot nicer than toast.

'Yeah, I love coffee,' he replied. 'Do you want to tell me what happened last night and how he died? You sounded really hoarse on the phone, like you had a cold or something,' he said.

'Yeah, well I just got really upset and stuff,' I replied.

'Okay, did anyone talk to you about it?' he asked.

'Yeah, Danny was,' I said, then I told him how he died.

'That's horrible Luce,' he said, hugging me close again.

'How bad is it going to be when you leave,' he said.

'I know, do you want my address and email address?' I asked.

'Yeah, that'd be good,' he replied. I looked through my handbag until I found a pen; it was hard only having one hand.

'Crap,' I said, finally thinking about something I probably should've the day after I did it. My cut was on my right hand. The one I write with.

'What's up?' Zac asked drinking the last bit of his cappuccino.

'I can't write,' I replied, holding up my arm, 'I'll try,' I sighed, getting a napkin and writing my name on it. It looked like "Iocle". 'I can't do it,' I replied.

'Here, tell me it and how to spell it and I'll write it,' Zac said, taking the pen and napkin.

So I told him my address and stuff and then we went for another walk. He slipped his hand carefully into the one without the injuries. I kept asking myself whether this was how love really happened. This was the way it happened in movies. People fall instantly in love. And was I one of the ones lucky enough for that to happen to me. We've only known each other two days and we're already holding hands and hugging. I don't know. Maybe I got lucky. I think that's it. For once in my life I'm lucky.

'Hey Lucie, you still there?' Zac asked, waving his free hand in front of my face.

'Yeah, course I am,' I replied and squeezed his hand. Bad idea.

'Ouch!' I cried, my arm hurting like crazy as I bumped it against him.

'Are you okay?' asked Zac.

'Yeah,' I said through gritted teeth. He took my arm to his mouth and kissed it better. My heart skipped a beat. Two days and this was happening!!! I guess he was just trying to get as much in as he could before I went home, or maybe he just liked to take things quick. With all Vanessa's (many) relationships they never hugged before a week, but I guess it might be different for some people.

'All better now?' he asked.

'Yes, thanks,' I giggled.

'I'm guessing you want to know what I have against skinny girls.' Zac said.

'No, not really, but tell me anyway,' I replied.

'Well, last year I had a girlfriend who was anorexic and bulimic. She hardly ever used to eat when I saw her, she told me she ate when I wasn't there but I didn't believe her, she never ate anything at my house or her house at all, and even on school camp she ate nothing or just an apple once a day at the most. But then there were some days when she'd eat massive amounts of food, then disappear away to the bathroom after she'd finished. That was until I caught her one day sticking her fingers down her throat trying to make herself throw up. She stopped doing that after I found her but it was already too late. She used to get angry and about small things, so I decided not to ask again because she'd bite my head off and we'd end up in massive fights about tiny, tiny things. It was a bad idea to ignore it because I got to see her go from a healthy weight, like you are now, to twenty-eight kilograms. It's not nice to watch someone you thought was the perfect weight and someone you loved and cared about go to a walking skeleton and she's in hospital at the moment, probably not going to last past Christmas,' Zac said.

'I'm sorry,' I said. Zac shrugged and kept walking.

'Did you try talking to her about it when it first started?' I asked.

'Meh, course I did, but our relationship was on the way to ending anyway and she didn't listen,' Zac replied. 'She was stubborn and up herself anyway I don't really care about it anymore, I tried,' he added.

'It's okay Zac,' I said. He shrugged.

'What time is it?' I asked.

'Ummm, eleven o'clock,' he replied taking his phone out of his pocket.

'Okay, half an hour to go, what do you want to do now?' I asked.

'Mate!' Zac suddenly yelled out to a kid walking past. The kid heard him and walked over.

'Hey, who's this? I didn't think girls this hot hung around with you Zac,' he said.

'Lucie, this is my so-called best friend, Nate, this is Lucie, she's from Australia and she's staying with McFly,' Zac replied.

'Hi,' I said quietly.

'Hi, you've got a few injuries there,' Nate said, his eyes travelling from the bruise on my leg and to my arm all bandaged up.

'Yeah, just a couple,' I replied. Even though I was with Zac I had to admit Nate was cute.

'What happened?' he asked.

'Steps and me don't mix,' I replied.

'Okay, sounds fun,' he replied. 'So what're you staying with McFly for?' Nate asked.

'Won a competition at school,' I replied.

'So people know about them in Australia, I didn't think they'd gone worldwide yet,' he asked.

Zac looked at him like he was the biggest loser in the world.

'What? You know that my last girlfriend was obsessed with them, and you do know she even dragged me to one of their concerts,' Nate shrugged.

'I know Nate, you took me too,' Zac said, nodding sarcastically.

'So _do_ people know them in Australia?' Nate asked, elbowing Zac.

'Yeah, me and my friends love them and there's a lot of other people as well,' I replied.

'Okay, are you staying with anyone else as well?'

'Yeah, my two friends as well,' I replied.

'Are they as hot as you?' Nate asked.

'Um, see for yourself,' I mumbled blushing, passing him my phone with pictures of all three of us on it.

'Whoa, who's the blonde one?' he asked, passing my phone back.

'That's Sophie,' I replied.

'Can I have her number?' he asked.

'Don't you want to meet her first?' I asked.

'Yeah, that'd be great,' he replied.

'Okay, I'll get her to come here,' I replied. I opened my phone and dialled her number.

'Hello?' she said when she answered.

'Hey, Soph do you want to meet me at the cafe where we were yesterday?' I asked.

'Yeah, okay, why?'

'There's someone that wants to meet you,' I replied.

'Who?' she asked sounding puzzled.

'A guy called Nate. I showed him a picture of you and he wants to meet you,' I said.

'Okay is he cute?' she asked with interest.

'Yeah,' I replied.

'Okay, I'll be there soon, I'll see if Tom will let me stay for a while,' she replied.

'Okay, see you soon, bye,' I replied.

'Bye,' she replied.

'She'll be here in a few minutes,' I told Nate.

'Cool, can't wait,' he replied. We talked for a bit longer, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Sophie. She looked so pretty as usual. She'd brushed her long, blonde hair until it sat like a blonde shell around her face and she was wearing her favourite outfit.

'Hey, Sophie this is Nate,' I said.

'Hi,' she said softly.

'Hey,' he replied.

'We'll leave you people alone to talk,' Zac said. He took my hand gently again and we started walking again.

'Love at first sight?' Zac asked me.

'Yeah, I think so, like what happened with us,' I replied.

'Yup,' he replied. My phone suddenly beeped. I took it out of my bag and opened it. The message was from Vanessa.

'_Tom says u cn stay wth ur friend 4 another ½ hr, cuz dats how long Soph has,'_ it said.

'_K tell him thnx nd b home 12:00,_' I wrote back.

'We get another half an hour,' I said to Zac.

'That's great,' he replied.

'So what's Nate like?' I asked Zac.

'Um, he's had a lot of girlfriends, he can be an idiot like most guys but overall he's pretty nice and every girlfriend he's had has said how nice and stuff he was,' Zac replied.

'Okay, sounds good for Sophie,' I said.

'How long have you been friends for?' he asked.

'Five years, what about you and Nate?'

'Um, about two and a half or so,' he replied.

'What do you want to do now?' I asked.

'It's nearly lunch, want to get something?' Zac asked.

'Do you ever stop thinking about food?' I teased. He shook his head.

'So, do you?' he asked.

'Yeah, sounds good, where?'

'How about we just get chips and go to the park to eat them or something?' he suggested.

'Okay.'

So we went and got chips and sat down on a seat.

'I have to go in fifteen minutes,' I said after we had sat down.

'I'm never going to see you again,' he said sadly.

'You never know, I'll definitely come back to London again,' I replied.

'Okay, let's hope we're still in contact then,' he said.

'I think we will be,' I smiled at him. He smiled back.

'See, I do eat,' I said putting a chip into my mouth.

'I see that,' he replied.

'So do you have any brothers or sisters?' I asked him.

'Um, yeah,' he said with his mouth full.

'Okay, how many?' He swallowed his mouthful.

'Three sisters and two brothers,' he mumbled.

'Okay, that's a big family, how old?' I asked.

'I have two twin sisters who are eight, a brother who's ten, another who's eighteen and another sister who is a year and a half I think,' he replied.

'Okay, I only have a sister, who's twenty-one,' I replied.

'Very small,' he said, taking the last chip out of the bag. I still had like, ten to go.

'Come on slowpoke, eat up,' he said playfully.

'Wanna help?' I asked.

'No I wanna see you eat them all,' he replied.

'Fine,' I replied. After about five minutes the chips were all gone. I force-fed Zac a few of them.

'What's the time now?' I asked Zac.

'Err, 11:50,' he replied.

'Aw, I nearly have to go,' I sighed.

'I think we better start walking back,' Zac said sadly. A tear slowly rolled down my cheek.

'It's okay, we'll see each other again,' Zac said, brushing it away for me. I nodded.

We started walking back to the McFly house hand in hand. We finally got to the door. I stopped and looked at him. Another tear rolled down my cheek. No this was stupid. I'd only known this guy a day, yet somehow I'd grown so close to him. He stepped forward and gave me a massive hug, then stopped and kissed me on the lips, his hands tangling round my hair. It had started spitting rain. I awkwardly kissed him back then we gave each other one last hug and he left and I went back inside, shaking the droplets of rain out of my hair. I stood behind the closed door and closed my eyes, remembering the feel of his lips on mine. I longed for at least one more day with him.

'You're back,' I heard someone say. I opened my eyes. Dougie was standing there grinning smugly; he had obviously seen everything.

'Yeah, is Sophie?' I asked.

'Not yet,' he replied, but at the very same moment she walked in the door.

'Hi,' she said.

'Hi,' Dougie and I said.

'Hey, Soph, come with me for a sec,' I said. We walked into the deserted lounge room and sat down on the couch.

'So what'd you think of him?' I asked.

'He's amazing! We're almost perfect for each other!' she exclaimed excitedly.

'That's good,' I replied.

'Thank you so much!' she squealed, giving me a hug that almost knocked me over.

'Okay, I'm glad you're happy, love at first sight for you two,' I replied.

'So'd you and Zac kiss?' she asked.

'Yeah, my first ever kiss,' I replied.

'Is it really? I thought your first was with Chris Matthews in grade one?' she teased.

'Hey, shut up! We never did kiss!' I yelled.

'Yup, sure,' she said laughing.

'Did you and Nate?' I asked.

'Nah, I don't kiss on first dates, even if I'm never going to see them again,' she replied.

'Okay, any hugs?' I asked.

'Couple,' she replied.

'Sounds fun, what did you do?' I asked.

'Cafe, walk, not much, what about you?' Sophie replied.

'Same except we added lunch of chips as well,' I replied.

'Sounds fun too,' Sophie replied.

'I just can't get over how perfect he was for me! He respected me and was such a gentleman, opening doors and stuff for me. We talked about so much and we have lots in common. And to top it all off he's hot!! Is he an angel sent here from heaven?' Sophie exclaimed.

'Is who an angel?' asked Tom sitting down next to me.

'Um, nobody,' she replied.

'Come on, Sophie who were you with?' asked Tom with a cheeky grin.

'Um a guy called Nate Wilson,' she replied.

'And you Luce?' he asked.

'Zac Hemsworth,' I replied.

'Okay, I've never heard of either of them,' Tom replied, looking like he was taking a mental note of their names.

'Oww,' Sophie whined sliding off one of her shoes that she bought when we went shopping.

'What's up?' I asked her.

'Blisters,' she replied. I looked at the back of her heels. The skin was nearly all rubbed red raw.

'Are you okay? They look sore,' Tom asked.

'Yeah, I just won't wear them for a while,' she replied.

'Where's Vanessa?' I asked.

'Up in your room with the rest of the guys I think,' Tom replied.

'Okay,' I replied. 'Coming Sophie?' I asked tapping her lightly on the face to wake her up out of her daydream, probably about Nate.

'I'll come with you too, I just came from there,' Tom said. We walked up the stairs and into our room. Vanessa was sitting on her bed talking with Danny, Dougie and Harry.

'Hey guys, how'd your "dates" go?' Vanessa exclaimed when we walked in.

'Alright I guess,' I replied, winking at Sophie.

'Okay, but why am I the only one that didn't get one?' Vanessa whined.

'Hey, you got the first one out of all of us!' Sophie replied.

'I wouldn't count him,' Vanessa said.

'Well if you hadn't have lied to him you might still have him!' Sophie exclaimed.

'How did you know about that?' Vanessa said quietly.

'Never you mind,' Sophie replied.

'You shouldn't go through people's messages!' Vanessa yelled, her voice getting louder and louder with every word.

'Well if your ringtone wasn't so annoying I wouldn't have!' Sophie shouted back.

'Um, I think we'll go,' Danny said uncomfortably, and me and the rest of McFly all left them to work it out on their own. I quietly shut the door. I heard Vanessa shout something back at Sophie. I quickly caught up to McFly.

'Does that happen very often?' asked Danny.

'Not really,' I replied.

'I think they're tired,' I added.

'I reckon you should be more tired than them, you're always up earliest,' Dougie said.

'And last to fall asleep,' I added.

'They have no excuse then,' Harry said.

'No, they do have an excuse, its weird getting used to different time zones, you should know that,' Tom said.

'I guess so,' Harry said.

'Well we go home tomorrow, so I'll go talk to them cos they'll ruin it,' I said.

**There we go :D bit more drama... I wrote Zac and Lucie's romance kinda quickly so thats why they've fallen in love so fast and so much in a kind of fantasy way but what's life without a little fantasy? :D What did you guys think? Thanks **


	26. Chapter 12 Dougie's POV

I woke up the next morning to Danny's shower on in the room next door. I stretched and sat up and threw some shorts and a t-shirt on, heading downstairs for breakfast. I had only just gotten my coffee when there was a knock at the door.

'Who the hell would be here at this time?' I muttered to myself, running my fingers through my hair, peering through the peephole. Lucie's little boyfriend from yesterday was standing there looking nervous. I grinned evilly to myself and unlocked the door and pulled it open.

'Hi!' I said, trying to be as welcoming as possible.

'Hi, erm I'm Zac Hemsworth, is Lucie here?' he asked, wringing his hands and looking at the ground.

'Yes of course Master Hemsworth, follow me this way and we will go and get her,' I said, bowing low to the ground. He laughed and stepped in the door, taking his shoes off.

'I'm Dougie by the way,' I said and he nodded politely.

'So what school do you go to?' I asked as he followed me through the kitchen.

'John Lyon,' he replied.

'Oh okay then, so I'm guessing you live around here?' I asked and he nodded.

'About three streets back from your place,' he replied.

'Oh alright then, I hope we're not too loud,' I said and he shook his head.

'What was all the music that was on a few months ago?' he asked.

'That was Danny's birthday party, we got shut down by the police,' I replied, as we walked up the stairs and he laughed. I reached out to open the door to James's room, but was beat to it by Lucie.

'Whoa, Luce, I was just coming to get you, that boy from yesterday is here,' I said. Zac was kind of hiding behind me when he moved out a little bit.

'Morning Lucie,' he said brightly and Lucie just about fell over.

'Err, hang on a second, I'll get changed,' she replied, shutting the door.

'Looks like she slept in,' I laughed as Zac followed me back down the kitchen. I pulled up a stool for him and took Danny's guitar off another one so I could sit down.

'So, where are you taking Lucie?' I asked and cringed. I sounded like her father.

'Just to a cafe I guess,' he replied.

'Okay, look after her for me, alright?' I said and he nodded with a grin.

'Sorry bout the house,' I said after looking around at the guitars and sheet music and chocolate wrappers and empty coffee cups everywhere. He smiled at me.

'So you like Lucie?' I asked realising soon after it was a very stupid question to ask.

'Yeah,' Zac replied. I smiled at him.

'Do you want anything to eat or drink?' I asked and he shook his head, so I got up and made myself a black coffee with a heap of sugar piled into it.

'Where's the other three?' he asked.

'In their rooms, sleeping I think, but I'm pretty sure Danny's awake, I'm guessing you know a bit about us then?' I asked and he nodded.

'I've been to one of your concerts at Wembley before, my mate's old girlfriend was obsessive, so he took me along,' Zac said.

'Oh, okay then,' I replied. I could hear someone coming down the stairs.

'Lucie's ready,' I laughed, just as she raced through the door and slid on the floor. She looked very pretty and cute.

'You okay Luce?' I asked as she sat herself on one of the chairs.

'Yeah,' she panted.

'Out of breath,' she added.

'Okay, ready to go?' she asked Zac. I just sat and listened.

'What about your breakfast?' he asked looking concerned. Aha I'd forgotten about that. She was skinny enough as it was.

'I'll be okay,' she replied and I nearly laughed out loud at her quoting our song.

'No, you get something,' he replied. 'I'll wait,' he added.

'I'm not hungry,' she replied.

I was just about to say something when Zac said 'Eat something, please,' and she finally gave in.

'Fine,' she replied throwing a piece of bread in the toaster. She sat down next to him while she waited for it.

'Finally got your breath back?' I asked. She jumped as if she'd forgotten I was there and then nodded. Her toast popped up so she walked over and got it, buttered it and stuck it in her mouth while she walked back over and sat down next to Zac again.

'Plain toast?' he said, looking at her weirdly.

'Yeah, it's how my dad used to have it,' she replied, looking me straight in the eyes. I worked out what was going through her mind and nodded at her.

'Hey, Luce how bout you go see if Sophie and Vanessa are up,' I said quietly, trying to get her away from it.

'Okay,' she replied walking up the stairs with her toast in one hand.

'What was that all about?' Zac asked.

'I think she'll tell you when she's ready, I don't think it's my place to say anything,' I said, feeling very smug at my good answer for once. I proved the lads wrong that I say the wrong thing _all_ the time! We sat in silence again, me begging one of the other guys to come downstairs, until finally Lucie came back down with Vanessa and Sophie, still in their pyjamas.

'Zac, these are my friends Vanessa and Sophie,' she said.

'Hi,' Zac said.

'Hi,' they replied.

'Still haven't eaten that toast?' I said, motioning towards the half eaten toast in her hand that must've been hard and cold by now.

'I said before I wasn't hungry,' she replied, almost in a grumpy voice. 'Can you redo this please Doug?' she asked, holding out her arm.

I sighed inside so she wouldn't hear it and took the sling off her arm and unwrapped her bandage. There was icky blood on the inside of it. I tried not to look at it as I quickly wrapped it back around. I was used to wrapping bandages from helping Harry on a regular basis with his wrists from drumming which he had bandaged quite a lot.

'Thanks Dougs, can we go Zac?' she asked.

'Yeah c'mon,' he replied a bit grudgingly. Maybe they weren't going to work out so well. She put the toast in the bin and went with Zac to the front door. I tagged along behind them.

'Be back at around 11:30 and that's AM,' I called out as they left.

'Do ya reckon we should go and wake the other lads up?' I asked Sophie and Vanessa as I walked back into the kitchen.

'Yay!' they exclaimed and together we all ran up the stairs like six year olds and into Tom's room.

'TOM!!!' we all screamed, running in and jumping on him. He moaned and sat up, tickling Sophie and Vanessa in the ribs, making them squeal with laughter.

'Where's the other one?' he asked after he'd finished his tickle torture.

'Gone for a walk with her booooooyfriend!!!' I said in a little kid voice and Tom laughed.

'When's she coming back?' he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

'Eleven-thirty,' I replied, getting off Tom so he could get up.

'Let's go and get Harry girls!!' I exclaimed as I raced for the door, Sophie and Vanessa and for some reason, Tom following along behind me.

'Shhh,' I hushed as we made it to his door. We very quietly opened his door then all ran and jumped on the Juddster, yelling and screaming random things and jumping up and down on his mattress, before all piling on him.

'ARGH!!!!' he yelled and jumped on me, which ended up in some huge play fight, and ended in us all falling off his bed.

'I'm pretty sure Danny is awake, but we'll have to go and check won't we...' I said evilly and we all went into Danny's room. For some reason, he was asleep again, his hair all wet from his shower still, towel in his hand. We all dived on him again and he did some strange little squeal and sat up, pushing us all off his bed. We all burst out laughing and ran up to the girl's room. We were all seeing who could jump from bed to bed without falling off when Sophie's phone rang.

'Hello?' she said. She stopped and waited for the person to talk.

'Yeah, okay, why?' she said.

'Who?' she asked sounding puzzled, after waiting for whomever it was to talk.

'Okay is he cute?' she asked with interest after waiting again.

Tom looked at me funny.

'Okay, I'll be there soon, I'll see if Tom will let me stay for a while,' she replied. She waited again.

'Bye,' she said, pressing a button.

She took a deep breath, like she was in shock or something.

'What do I have to let you stay for?' Tom asked as Sophie lay back on the bed behind her.

'Well, Lucie wants me to meet some guy!!' she exclaimed in complete astonishment.

'You can go and meet her if you want, just be careful, alright?' Tom said, but you could tell he wasn't so happy about it. Sophie jumped up and gave him a big hug.

'Thank you Tom!!' she exclaimed and gathered up some clothes and raced into the bathroom to get dressed.

'What just happened?' Tom asked, still in shock from her massive hug.

'I don't know....' Harry trailed off, taking someone's iPod off the side table and put it in his ears. We all went downstairs to let Sophie get ready and started to make breakfast. Tom decided he'd make pancakes and got Harry and Vanessa to help him, so Danny and me sat in the lounge and played Halo against each other, me flogging him. Sophie came running back down the stairs, looking even better than usual.

'Right, Sophie, you have til twelve alright be careful, call Vanessa if you need us, okay?' Tom said as he walked her to the door.

'Yes Tom, I'll be back soon,' she said as she opened the door.

'Bye,' she called to all of us. Danny put a hand up in a feeble attempt to wave- he was too immersed in trying to kick my arse at the PS2 to say anything.

'Bye!' Vanessa, Harry and I all called back. Tom came back after seeing her to the end of the path, before going back into the kitchen and finishing off his pancakes.

'Breakfast dudes,' he called.

'I will finish beating you when we come back Poynter,' Danny said to me as we paused it and headed into the kitchen.

'I doubt that very much Jones,' I replied, pulling up my usual seat at the table, taking four pancakes and covering them in jam, maple syrup and sugar, my favourite. They tasted really good. Tom had been watching me pile on the toppings.

'Dougie, are you sure you need that much sugar?' he asked sternly, like my mother.

'Yes I'm sure,' I replied, taking a big bite.

'Thankyou Tom,' I said with my mouth full.

'That's alright Dougie,' he replied, picking at his.

'What's wrong?' Danny asked.

'What if they get mugged or murdered or beaten up or raped or abducted?' he said in a worried voice.

'Tom, they'll be fine, alright? Now eat your pancakes like a good little boy or you can't have any ice-cream tonight,' Danny said, shoving a whole pancake in his mouth.

'Yeah Tom, they'll be okay,' Vanessa said to back Danny up.

'Vanessa, text Lucie and tell her she can have an extra half hour cos that's how long Sophie has, alright?' Tom said, putting a forkful of pancake in his mouth.

'Okay,' she replied, taking it out of her pocket and tapping out a message. Another one came back within two minutes.

'She says thanks and she'll be home at twelve,' Vanessa said and Tom smiled in satisfaction. I got up and made myself another black coffee.

'Tom, why do you eat your pancakes with a fork?' Danny asked randomly, picking one up with his fingers and folding it in half and putting it in his mouth.

'So my fingers don't get sticky,' he replied.

'You're such a girl!!' Danny laughed, before a sparrow out the window caught his attention, making him stare with his mouth open. I looked in the same direction as him. The sparrow wasn't doing anything other than sit on the tree branch, but Danny seemed pretty into it.

'I'd much rather be a girl than have the attention span of a two year old,' Tom replied and Danny tore himself away from the sparrow to hit Tom in the arm.

We all finished our breakfast and headed up to the girl's room with Vanessa to just muck around basically. It was about twelve o'clock when I decided to head back down to the lounge to wait for Sophie and Lucie. Tom came with me. It had started to rain outside while we sat at the window and waited, feeling like little kids waiting for the postman or something.

'Hope they don't get too wet,' Tom said as he played with the curtain string, twirling it around his fingers and hitting me with it.

'Oooh, look, here they come!' I exclaimed, peering out between the window and the curtain. Lucie and Zac were walking up our path.

'Awwww, look! They're holding hands!' Tom exclaimed.

'Oooh, they're going in for the snog!' I exclaimed as they got closer together until their lips were touching. Tom and I both did some strange little excited girlish squeal, then Tom hi-fived me then ran off into the kitchen. I decided it might look a little bit weird if I was sitting at the window when Lucie walked back in so while they were still snogging, I quietly put the curtain back and went and casually leant against the archway near the kitchen. Lucie opened the door and lent back against it with her eyes closed, a look of joy on her face. Maybe her first kiss? I smiled to myself.

'You're back,' I said, making her jump and open her eyes. Her cheeks turned pink.

'Yeah, is Sophie?' she asked a bit sheepishly.

'Not yet,' I replied, but at the very same moment she walked in the door.

'Hi,' she said.

'Hi,' Lucie and I said, before I headed back up the stairs to the girl's room. Vanessa, Danny and Harry were all over at the windowsill that overlooked the front step.

'Not spying are we lads and ladette?' I asked as I walked in and closed the door, diving onto one of the beds on my stomach.

'No of course not Dougs,' Danny replied, dropping the curtain, looking guilty. I grinned and rolled onto my back, staring at the ceiling. I had never noticed the strange pink mark on it...until I remembered the night we all had sweets and decided to throw them around the room...fun times, fun times. Vanessa was chatting to the other two, but I was kinda zoned out in my own little world. The door opened and in walked Lucie, Sophie and Tom.

'Hey guys, how'd your "dates" go?' Vanessa exclaimed when they all walked in. I sat up too quickly, making myself light-headed and dizzy. I closed my eyes then opened them again and the room had stopped spinning.

'Alright I guess,' Lucie replied with the hint of a grin in her voice.

'Okay, but why am I the only one that didn't get one?' Vanessa whined.

She did....didn't she?

'Hey, you got the first one out of all of us!' Sophie replied.

'I wouldn't count him,' Vanessa said.

'Well if you hadn't have lied to him you might still have him!' Sophie exclaimed. I could almost feel the conversation getting more and more heated. Maybe we should've left...?

'How did you know about that?' Vanessa said quietly.

'Never you mind,' Sophie replied.

Even I felt guilty about that for reading it over her shoulder.

'You shouldn't go through people's messages!' Vanessa yelled, her voice getting louder and louder with every word.

'Well if your ringtone wasn't so annoying I wouldn't have!' Sophie shouted back. Uh oh...cat fight!

'Um, I think we'll go,' Danny said uncomfortably. Finally Danny says something right! We all took off down the stairs, hearing them each yell something as we went. Lucie caught up to us. It looked like her good day was ruined.

'Does that happen very often?' asked Danny once we made it to the sofa and were sitting very comfortably side by side, me resting my feet in Tom's lap.

'Not really, I think they're tired,' Lucie replied.

'I reckon you should be more tired than them, you're always up earliest,' I said.

And yes, I would know.

'And last to fall asleep,' Lucie added to my comment.

'They have no excuse then,' Harry said.

'No, they do have an excuse, its weird getting used to different time zones, you should know that,' Tom said.

'I guess so,' Harry said.

I ALWAYS hated coming back from any other country cos you always felt like sleeping for hours afterwards. That's why in McFly, when we make it to a new country or come back home, no one is to wake anyone else up until they've had like twelve hours sleep.

'Well we go home tomorrow, so I'll go talk to them cos they'll ruin it,' Lucie said, heading back up the stairs.

'Well this is fun...' Tom trailed off, pushing my feet out of his lap.

'Oi, that was comfortable,' I said, putting them back.

'They smell really rank Doug, do you ever wash them?' he moaned, pushing them off again. I shook my head and held one up to his nose. He slapped it away and turned on the TV.

'Let's all hope they work this out,' Harry said, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

'Yeah,' Danny replied. We all sat in silence, watching The Weakest Link with that really mean lady on it. Tom and Harry only liked watching it to prove their inner geekiness against each other. Danny and me never knew the answers to the questions. I listened closer trying to hear the conversations going on upstairs, but Tom had the TV up so loud that I gave up and leaned back against the couch. Why was I so tired all the time?! Harry and Tom were trying to beat each other to yell out the answers and Danny and I joined in on some of the easier ones. I was getting addicted to coffee! I made myself another one, along with a tea for girly Danny and coffee for Harry and Tom.

**R&R and tell me what you think ;) **


	27. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chap =) bit shorter than the others.**

As I walked up the stairs I could still hear them screaming at each other. I quietly opened the door and went and sat on my bed. They didn't even look at me.

'OI!!!!' I yelled.

They both turned and looked at me. Sophie had a bright red slap mark across her cheek and Vanessa had one across one arm.

'Would you guys quit it?! We're only here for another day!' I shouted. 'Don't ruin our last day with you two not talking to each other or fighting,' I said a bit more quietly.

They looked at me.

'Figure it out yourselves then. Come and tell me when you're done,' I replied and walked out and closed the door.

I walked back down the stairs and back to where the McFly guys were sitting.

'Sort it out?' asked Harry.

'I dunno, I told them they have to do it themselves,' I replied and sat down.

The five of us sat and watched some game show on TV, then we heard a door.

'I guess they've worked it out,' Dougie said.

'Took them a while,' Tom said.

Vanessa and Sophie walked into the lounge.

'Have you worked it out?' I asked.

They both nodded.

'Okay, that's good,' I replied.

'I'm hungry,' Dougie said.

'Yeah, same,' Vanessa replied, her voice a little bit hoarse, probably from yelling.

'What are we doing now?' asked Sophie.

'Thought we might go out for lunch,' Danny replied.

'Sounds good,' me and Vanessa replied at the same time.

'You're still in your pyjamas,' I said to Vanessa.

'Yeah, been a bit lazy this morning,' she replied with a yawn.

'You had breakfast?' I asked.

'Yeah, you know I can't live without food,' she replied.

I laughed. That was true.

'Do you girls want to go and get ready?' asked Harry.

'Yeah, c'mon,' Vanessa said and we walked up the stairs.

We got into our room and Vanessa stomped across the room.

'What's up with you?' I asked.

'Nothing really,' she replied.

'Hm, what to wear,' Vanessa said. She pulled jeans and a pink singlet top and a black cardie out of her bag. She looked at the jeans, then put them away and got a denim skirt out.

'That'll do,' she said. Sophie and I walked back downstairs so that she could get changed.

'So have you guys worked it out?' I asked on the way back down the stairs.

Sophie gingerly touched the red slap mark on her face and nodded.

'You sure?' I asked. She nodded again. 'Talk to me,' I said sharply.

'Yes,' Sophie said.

'Okay,' I replied. 'Are you okay?' I asked, noticing her rubbing the mark on her cheek.

'Yeah,' she replied. Our conversation had to end there; we had made it to the bottom of the stairs.

'Is she coming?' asked Danny.

'Yeah, just getting changed,' I replied.

'Okay, are you okay Sophie?' he asked.

'Yeah, why do you ask?' Sophie replied.

'What happened to your cheek?' Danny asked

'Nothing, Vanessa slapped me,' she replied. 'No big deal,' she added.

'Okay,' Danny replied. I sat down on the couch, knowing Vanessa would take at least ten minutes to get ready.

Five minutes later Tom came and sat next to me.

'Can you go see where she is cos it doesn't take that long to get changed,' he said.

'Yeah, okay,' I said and walked up the stairs. I knocked on the door of our room.

'Hang on a sec,' Vanessa's voice said. I stood there for around half a minute, then Vanessa came and opened the door. She had done her hair and gotten changed.

'Tom wants to know what's taking so long,' I said.

'Nothing, I'm coming now,' she said, walking over to her bed and picking up her handbag. While Vanessa walked back down the stairs and I grabbed my handbag, and as I was walking out I grabbed Sophie's as well. I got back down and gave Sophie her bag.

'Thanks,' she said.

'No problem,' I said.

'I don't think someone else would do that for me,' she said glaring at the back of Vanessa's head.

'Hey, I thought you'd worked it out,' I said, pulling her back.

'Yeah we have, it's just she never does that sort of stuff for anyone. For Vanessa, Vanessa is the most important person,' Sophie said.

'I know what you mean, but can you guys please just get along until we get back?' I pleaded.

'Yeah, I'll do it for you,' Sophie replied, hugging me.

'Thanks,' I replied, hugging her back. We ran to catch up with Vanessa and McFly.

We got to the restaurant. It was really nice, even though Sophie and I didn't eat much, already had lunch with our sort of boyfriends. Vanessa ate almost double what me and Sophie ate put together. It was a really, really nice restaurant and there was hardly anyone in there. Sophie and Vanessa were sitting at opposite ends of the table. I quietly hoped they would work it out properly. Some of the fights Sophie and Vanessa have had have lasted longer than a week. That's a week of them not talking to each other. It's hard when they're the only friends you have. Every time I looked up Vanessa was giving Sophie a dirty look, or vice-versa. I rolled my eyes. Trust them to lie, just to get out of sorting it out properly. Sophie kept rubbing the red mark on her cheek and looking upset. Vanessa was cutting up some of my food, which I still couldn't do. I was talking to Tom about something or other.

'I guess they still haven't really worked it out,' he said after a while, after watching Sophie and Vanessa giving each other dirty looks.

'Yeah, I guess so,' I replied looking over at Sophie. 'I wish they would get over it though,' I added.

'Yeah, I can sorta see what you mean,' Tom said.

'This is our last day, and they have to ruin it with their stupid fighting,' I said.

'Yeah, I dunno whether this will be your last ever day with us though,' Tom said mischievously.

'What do you mean by that?' I asked

'Dunno, looks like you'll have to find out later,' Tom replied, grinning cheekily. I grinned back at him and went back to eating.

After everyone had finished eating we left.

'Hey Soph, you okay?' asked, running to catch up with her.

'Yeah, this just really hurts,' she said gingerly rubbing her cheek.

'Stop for a second,' I said and had a look at her cheek. A small but deep scratch was sitting a few centimetres under her eye.

'She must've hit you pretty hard,' I said.

'Yeah, she did, how do you know?' she replied.

'There's a scratch,' I replied.

'Oh, okay, Vanessa's cat claws,' she said.

'Can you please, please try to make up, please,' I pleaded.

'Yeah, okay, we'll try,' Sophie replied.

'Properly this time. I'm staying here to make sure,' I said. Sophie nodded. Vanessa was walking up with McFly, so we called her back.

'Hey Ness, how's about you and Sophie really make up?' I said.

'Why should we?' Vanessa sneered.

'Because this is our last day, we might never be back here again and we'll probably never meet McFly again, so can you please make up properly?' I begged.

She looked at me.

'Do you want me to get down on my knees?' I asked.

'No, it's okay. Sophie, I'm sorry okay,' she said.

'Sorry as well,' Sophie replied. They gave each other a hug.

'Good,' I smiled.

'C'mon. Hurry up!' Tom yelled from up ahead of us.

Sophie was the first to run, her long blonde hair swinging behind her, a group of boys about our age turning to watch her, their faces in awe. The tall blonde one whispered something to his friend and they both giggled, still watching her. Vanessa stayed with me and we caught up together.

'What we doing now?' asked Sophie when we got there, turning around and giving the boys the finger cos they'd started yelling things at her.

'Someone's got some admirers,' Dougie grinned, ducking as Sophie tried hitting him in the head.

'I dunno, maybe a bit of a look round the city?' Tom suggested, staying on the subject.

'Cool,' we all replied.

It was amazing. We went on the London Eye and saw everything and went on the red double Decker busses and went to Starbucks! The boys gave us a guided tour, showing us the London InterContinental Hotel where they wrote a lot of Room on the 3rd Floor.

'Ah, so many memories have come out of that place,' Danny grinned, putting a hand on Tom's shoulder. London is so beautiful. I could definitely see myself coming back here in the future. We saw so much stuff and Sophie's mouth was open the whole time. We got ice cream and it was great fun. I could've walked for hours just looking at the sights.


	28. Chapter 13 Dougie's POV

**Mr. Poynter's recount of the events.... **

Lucie came back down the stairs looking pretty grumpy and annoyed and I didn't blame her.

'Sort it out?' asked Harry.

'I dunno, I told them they have to do it themselves,' she replied and sat down.

She played along with us, getting more answers than Dan and me put together! We heard a door and then someone walking down the stairs.

'I guess they've worked it out,' I said.

'Took them a while,' Tom said. Vanessa and Sophie walked into the lounge, both looking worked up and angry. Sophie had some strange red mark across one cheek and Vanessa had a similar one on her arm. Looked like it had gotten into a full blown cat fight!

'Have you worked it out?' Lucie asked.

They both nodded.

'Okay, that's good,' she replied.

'I'm hungry,' I said, my stomach rumbling.

'Yeah, same,' Vanessa replied, her voice sounding weird.

'What are we doing now?' asked Sophie.

'Thought we might go out for lunch,' Danny replied.

'Sounds good,' me and Vanessa replied at the same time.

'You're still in your pyjamas,' Lucie said to Vanessa.

'Yeah, been a bit lazy this morning,' she replied with a yawn.

'You had breakfast?' Lucie asked.

'Yeah, you know I can't live without food,' she replied.

'Do you girls want to go and get ready?' asked Harry.

'Yeah, c'mon,' Vanessa said and the three girls walked up the stairs.

'We should've taped this week for some reality TV show shouldn't we? It probably some of the most drama that's happened in the McFly house in a long time!' Tom laughed.

'Did any of you see the slap mark on Sophie's cheek?' Harry asked and we all nodded.

'Who ever knew having three teenage girls for a week could be so eventful?' Danny laughed, somersaulting over the top of the couch and landing on his arse on the floor.

'Danny, every day is eventful when you're involved,' Tom sighed, shaking his head as Danny winced and rubbed his rear.

'Agreed Tom, agreed,' Harry said, going into the kitchen and coming back with a can of Coke, which he drank half of in one gulp.

I held out my hand for some. He took one look at me and gulped the rest of it down.

'You're a pig,' I said grumpily and sat back on the couch with my arms crossed.

'Dougie I wouldn't forget you,' he sighed, passing me a can that he had hidden in his pocket. I grinned and took it, drinking most of it in a single gulp.

'Dougie, you're gonna be up all night with how much sugar and caffeine you've had today,' Tom sighed as I drained the rest of the can.

I shrugged. I hadn't eaten _that_ much sugar and I'd only had three cups of coffee! Okay, maybe I had...

Sophie and Lucie came back down the stairs again.

'Is she coming?' asked Danny, obviously meaning Vanessa.

'Yeah, just getting changed,' Lucie replied.

Right, well that could take a while.

'Okay, are you okay Sophie?' Danny asked.

'Yeah, why do you ask?' Sophie replied.

'What happened to your cheek?' Danny asked

'Nothing, Vanessa slapped me,' she replied. 'No big deal,' she added.

'Okay,' Danny replied. She _slapped_ her???

We sat on the sofa and waited for Vanessa to come back down. Tom had gotten impatient and asked Lucie to go and get her after five minutes, so she did and as soon as we heard them at the foot of the stairs we headed out the door. I had no idea what Tom and the other two had planned for after lunch, so I followed along, talking to Harry about our new game on PS2. Vanessa was walking with us, but Lucie and Sophie were walking back behind us. I started talking to Vanessa too; she didn't seem very happy.

'Are you alright?' I asked as she kicked at a stone on the road.

'Yeah,' she mumbled, scuffing her toes on the ground.

Danny made a face at me and kept talking to Harry. The other two eventually caught up again just as we made it to the restaurant, which I must admit was pretty flash! I'd been here before once, when Fletch took us all out for dinner when we made number two on One for the Radio. We all sat down, me in between Harry and Danny. I was completely starving!!

Sophie and Vanessa were sitting at either ends of the table and kept giving each other weird looks. Girls are weird. Just thought I'd clarify that. So we ordered our food. I ordered what Harry ordered cos it sounded good. Steak with vegetables and stuff. The girls didn't order much, except for Vanessa. I guessed they'd already eaten.

We sat and waited for our food to come. Harry began mucking around with the salt, pepper and napkins, folding them into random things which he made us guess what they were. So far he had made a penguin that looked like a square, a frog that looked like a rectangle and a bird that looked like a triangle. Not really so easy to guess.

Our food arrived quicker than I expected and we all started eating. I couldn't help but notice the looks they were still giving each other. Vanessa looked over and saw me watching so I quickly put my head down and speared a carrot with my fork.

We all finished eating, pretty much in silence which was strange. We headed out of the restaurant and started walking down the street. The three girls were walking behind us talking.

'Wonder what they're talking about,' Danny said.

Us three turned to look at him.

'Danny, were you dropped on your head as a baby?' I asked.

'No...' Danny replied.

'Well it's pretty obvious what they're talking about you idiot,' Tom replied.

'What?' Danny asked. Harry swore under his breath and shook his head.

'They're fighting!' I sighed in frustration.

'Oh.'

'Hope they figure it out,' Tom sighed. I looked behind me. They were hugging. I smiled to myself in satisfaction.

'C'mon, hurry up!' Tom shouted. They ran to catch up with us. I heard a wolf-whistle and turned. A group of guys about her age were watching Sophie. Harry and I laughed as Sophie turned red.

'Alright sweetheart?' one called.

'C'mon, give us a flash!' another one called.

Sophie turned around and gave them the finger.

'What we doing now?' she asked.

'Someone's got some admirers,' I laughed. She tried hitting me on the head but I dodged.

'I dunno, maybe a bit of a look round the city?' Tom suggested, always one to stay on subject.

So we headed off on a bit of a trip round the city, reminding me of when we did it when we just started with CD:UK. That was a fun time. We showed them Danny and Tom's hotel and so many other things we'd already seen heaps of times. The girl's faces were in awe the whole time we walked around and for once they were closer to each other than they had been while they were here. It was pretty sweet to see.

**=) Tell me what you reckon. I've also started a new story, Some People Fight, Some People Fall which is on my page =) check it out if you want. **


	29. Chapter 14

**Second last upload guys! Just a warning of really random stuff...Haha**

We got back and the first thing Sophie did was take off her shoes. She had been limping most of the time on our walk, so Harry had raced up behind her and grabbed her, piggybacking her the rest of the way. She had been wearing runners and socks and the back of her socks where her blisters were and her socks were all yuck, with yellow pus and blood on them.

'Ouch,' I said when I saw them.

'Yeah,' Sophie said. 'I don't think I'll be able to walk for weeks,' she said, carefully getting a wet tissue and cleaning the dry blood off from around them.

'It's not your day today is it Soph?' I said.

She grimaced at me. Vanessa walked in.

'You okay Soph?' she asked.

Sophie nodded.

'I'm so, so sorry about your face,' Vanessa said, walking over and sitting down on Sophie's bed next to her. She put her arm around her.

'It's fine, just cut your nails!' Sophie exclaimed.

Vanessa laughed.

'I will, I'm starting netball when we get back anyway,' Vanessa said looking at the ground.

'You?? Playing netball??!' Sophie yelled, starting to giggle.

'Yeah, Mum said it would be good for me,' Vanessa said quietly.

'I thought you thought it was too girly for you,' I said.

'Yeah, but I think I need to be a bit more girly,' Vanessa said.

'If you'd have told me before I would've played with you,' I said.

'Well, even if you were going to, I don't think you would've been able to,' Vanessa replied, nodding at my injuries.

'Yeah, I guess so,' I said.

Just then, all of McFly walked into our room.

'What are you girls doing?' asked Tom.

'Talking,' Vanessa replied.

'Okay, sounds fun, shouldn't you be starting to pack though,' Danny said, looking around at our masses of clothes and make-up and bags and magazines.

'Yeah, probably, but that can happen later tonight or tomorrow morning,' Sophie replied.

'Okay, but remember your flight is for 10:30 in the morning,' Tom said.

'Really? I didn't know that,' I said.

'Well it is, so I'd pack now,' he said.

'Okay, come on girls, there's a bit of stuff to sort out whose is whose,' Sophie said.

'What's the time anyway?' I asked.

'It's about 4 o'clock,' Harry said.

'Okay,' I replied.

'We'll let you girls pack then,' Harry said.

'Okay, we'll be down in around five minutes,' Vanessa said.

'I reckon it'll take you longer than that,' Dougie grinned, showing his perfectly straight teeth, that looked like he'd had braces.

'Nup, I don't think so,' Vanessa replied with a cheeky smile on her face.

'You wanna make a bet?' Dougie teased, flashing us his perfect smile again.

'Yeah, okay, what's the bet?' Vanessa asked.

'Whoever loses gets a makeover from all the other people,' Sophie butted in.

'Hey, I've already had one of those!' Dougie said.

'Okay then, how about they have to make up a dance on the spot to a random piece of music?' Vanessa suggested.

'Okay, wearing something picked out by the others and random makeup?' Sophie added.

'Okay, done, off you go girls, five minutes, go!' Dougie said, starting the timer on his phone.

Us girls rushed and rushed to get our clothes and stuff into our bags as quick as we could. We quickly got out the clothes to wear tomorrow and our pyjamas. We yelled at each other to hurry up and helped each other. It was difficult for me, not being able to use my arms as much. Vanessa was done first so she helped me. We sprinted down the stairs to the lounge room where McFly were sitting. We collapsed on the ground trying to get our breath back.

'Okay, how long,' Vanessa panted.

'Ha-ha!!! Five and a half minutes, so we win,' Dougie exclaimed.

'Yes!' McFly yelled and gave each other high fives.

'Come on girls, lets go do your makeup,' Danny giggled. He grabbed Sophie and Vanessa by the hands and pulled them upstairs with everyone else following, Tom making sure I didn't go back.

'What colour lipstick?' Dougie asked.

'Red,' Harry replied. Dougie found the red lipstick in Sophie's makeup bag and passed it to Harry. He put it all around Vanessa's mouth and on her teeth.

'That tastes gross!' Vanessa yelled, spitting it at Harry.

'Hey!' Harry yelled back, wiping Vanessa's spit and the lipstick off his face.

'Ha-ha, it looks like a snog-rash,' Dougie giggled, while Tom and Danny attacked Sophie and me.

'Okay, eye shadow?' Tom said.

'Blue, pink and yellow,' Danny said, pointing to Vanessa, Sophie and me in turn. Harry passed him glittery blue, pink and yellow pots of eye shadow. Dougie smeared it all around Vanessa's eyes while Harry did me and Tom did Vanessa.

'Ow, it's in my eyes!' Sophie exclaimed, rubbing it and making it worse. Harry got out the bright red blush and put layers and layers of it on Sophie cheeks. Sophie tried to get away from them when he started doing that. Danny and Tom grabbed her arms and pinned her to the chair, while Harry and Dougie quickly did Vanessa and me. Danny finished putting the blush on her.

'Okay, now clothes,' Tom said. Harry and Danny took us to find some clothes for us to wear, keeping a firm hold on our arms, while Dougie and Tom went and tried to find some music. They went back up to our room where they were trying to get Vanessa into a mini skirt and pink top. She eventually gave in and put it on...after Danny threatened her with no more food if she didn't do what she was told.

They all went back downstairs to wait for us to get changed. We walked back down then Tom turned on the _Chicken Dance_. We didn't start for ages, but after Danny came and started dancing with us, it didn't feel so weird anymore.

They sat there for ages, laughing at our outfits, makeup and Vanessa's hilarious dance. When the song finished we went back upstairs and came back with our normal clothes on and most of the makeup off. Danny was still laughing like crazy when we came back. He couldn't stop. He ended up rolling around on the ground.

'What's his problem?' Sophie asked when we came back.

'No idea,' Dougie replied.

'C'mon girls,' Danny suddenly said, snapping out of his crazy laughing fit.

'Where?' Sophie asked.

'Game of football, let's go,' Danny replied.

'What? Aussie footy?' Vanessa asked.

'No, good old English footy, or soccer as you Australian people call it,' Danny said in an exaggerated accent that made him sound Scottish and Irish mixed together.

'Okay,' Vanessa said.

Vanessa, Danny and Harry onto Sophie, Dougie and Tom. Vanessa's team won again. Another one of Vanessa's many sports is soccer every Tuesday night. Her team is on top of the ladder and in the grand final the week we get back. I sat on the sidelines and watched, feeling miserable I couldn't play, I love soccer, and it's one of my favourite sports. My stupid injuries were not letting me do anything with the rest if them. I felt annoyed. This was a once in a lifetime chance, and stupid me ended up hurt and not able to do much. Trust me to get hurt.

Danny was really good, getting most of the goals for his team. Every time him or Harry or Vanessa got a goal, the boys put their shirts over their heads, and ran around, then hi fived each other, and they even had a team handshake! I joined in a little bit at the end, but only when they'd finished the game.

'You guys had an advantage, both Doug and me hate football,' Tom whinged after they'd won. Danny shrugged, showing off and bouncing the ball from his foot, to his knee, then his chest, then his head then caught it and then much to Vanessa's delight, took off his shirt as he walked back.

We got back at around seven. We had a dinner of pizza and chips and about six bottles of coke, by that time it was around eight o'clock. Vanessa ran upstairs and grabbed all the lollies and everything we had bought. That included: two bags of snakes, four bags of party mix lollies, five packets of chips, three blocks of chocolate, two bags of marshmallows and various other "junk food". Lucky none of us were on a diet!

Vanessa got out the SingStar games and we played them for a while. Sophie got hyper on the sugar almost straight away and Vanessa wasn't very far behind her. Dougie had disobeyed Harry and eaten all the Smarties with no break in between and was as hyper as Sophie and Vanessa put together. We sang like idiots to a lot of them, using some very odd, random dance moves to go with them.

'I'm stuffed,' Vanessa groaned collapsing on the couch.

'Wonder why,' I replied. She reached for another handful of snakes.

'Ugh I feel sick,' Dougie moaned clutching his bloated stomach and lying on the ground. Sophie and Danny started having a competition to see who could stuff the most marshmallows into their mouth. Sophie tried talking to me and spat marshmallows everywhere, including all over me and Tom.

'Ew!' I shrieked, getting one of the bigger ones off me and throwing it back at her. She screamed and threw it back, but this time hitting Vanessa in the face. That started a marshmallow fight. There were marshmallows going everywhere, some were gooey from someone sucking on them, or they were dry, but mostly all gooey and sticky and yucky. After fifteen minutes we called a truce. Everyone's fingers were sticky and I had marshmallows all through my hair, and so did everyone else.

'Ew, ew, ew!! Vanessa shrieked, trying to untangle a marshmallow out of her hair.

'We're going to get sick now if anybody is sick already!' Danny said, unsticking one from his shoulder and dropping it on the ground.

'No one's sick Dan,' Harry assured him, pulling a marshmallow off the couch and putting it in his mouth to the horrified screams of everyone else. Sophie copped it the worst, with her long hair. We looked around the room. Half chewed and half eaten marshmallows were everywhere. We cleared them all off the couch and sat down.

'Wanna watch a movie?' asked Dougie.

'Yeah, alright,' Vanessa replied.

No one really watched it. Sophie and I concentrated on getting the marshmallows out of her hair, without ripping out too much of it.

'Ow, that hurts!!!!' she screeched, as I tried getting one out.

'Sorry Soph, but if you leave it there, it'll be worse to get out,' I said.

'Okay, whatever,' she said and grabbed a pillow to take the pain out on. McFly were in the kitchen, making up marshmallow surprises using various foods and soft drinks to make different things that we all had to try. The kitchen sink ended up covered in the stuff that they'd made that everyone had spat out. (The sugar, raspberry, hot chocolate, orange juice and cocoa powder one was the only one that tasted any good!!)

The movie finished at around one o'clock in the morning. We took all the rest of the food up to our room and sat on the floor with it. Sophie went into the bathroom and filled the sink up with water to try to get some of the stickiness out of it. She dried it with a towel when she'd finished.

'Whoa, Soph, have a look in the mirror,' Harry said, staring at her hair which was sticking up everywhere. She walked in and had a look at her hair. She shrugged and walked over to her bulging bag to find her hairbrush.

'Anyone want to brush it for me?' she asked.

'I'll try,' Danny said. She went and sat down in front of him.

'Hey what's that?' Dougie asked, pointing to my bloodstained top that I wore when I cut my arm. It was sitting on top of my bag. I walked over and picked it up.

'Must be the top I wore when I did this,' I said holding out my arm.

'That's a lotta blood,' Dougie replied, looking away. I nodded and slipped the top inside the unzipped pocket. I didn't think that stain would ever come out. Not now anyway.

'Should get it framed,' Vanessa laughed from over in the corner. I laughed and sat back down on the floor next to Tom. As I sat down I noticed the bruise on my leg that I'd almost forgot about. It had turned all these different colours and looked quite pretty (For a bruise). The colours were red, green, and purple, yellow and even a bit of blue in some places. I poked it. Yup, it still hurt. I leaned forward and took some chocolate. All us girls are chocoholics. That's all we usually have at our sleepovers and parties, is chocolate and maybe a few bags of other lollies.

'Uh, I've eaten way too much,' Vanessa groaned lying down on the floor.

'I haven't!!' Harry exclaimed, diving his hand back into the packet.

'Ouch!' Sophie shrieked.

'Sorry,' Danny said, passing the brush back to her. 'I think I'll stop before there's no hair left,' he said.

Sophie went and plonked herself down in front of Vanessa. Vanessa took the brush out of Sophie's hand and started carefully working her way through all of Sophie's sticky hair.

'Hey, what's this?' Harry asked, pulling out a magazine from under Vanessa's bed.

'Whoops, must've forgotten to pack that one,' Vanessa said. Harry got it out and started flicking through it.

'How do you girls read these? They're so boring. I mean who needs to know "The Perfect Jeans for Your Body?" or "How To Get THAT Guy," it's mental,' he said.

'It's alright, it has more than that in them,' Vanessa replied.

'It's boring to a guy though,' Harry replied.

'Well, they don't usually read them do they?' Sophie said.

'So that's why it's not made for you to read,' Vanessa added.

'Okay, I guess so,' Harry said and threw the magazine at Vanessa who threw it in her bag, ripping out half the pages.

'Whoops,' she said and went and picked up one of the pages.

'Hey look who fell out Soph,' Vanessa said holding up a poster of Sophie's favourite celebrity, Johnny Depp. Sophie screamed and grabbed the poster out of Vanessa's hands, ripping it in half.

'NO!' Sophie yelled and everyone cracked up.

'Come on Soph, it's just a poster, nothing a little bit of sticky tape can't fix,' Tom said. Sophie leapt up off the floor and sprinted to her bag. She pulled out some sticky tape and taped Johnny back together. Everyone laughed at her as she carefully folded the poster and put it her underwear pocket in her bag.

'I see McFly aren't the only guys on Sophie's list of famous guys,' Danny said as Sophie sat down again. She nodded.

'Yeah, there are a few guys on that list like, Zac Efron, Orlando Bloom, Lincoln Lewis and Dean Geyer,' Sophie replied, reaching for another blue snake.

'Who's Lincoln Lewis and Dean Geyer?' asked Harry.

'Well Lincoln Lewis is off Home and Away and Dean Geyer is on Neighbours,' Sophie replied, reaching for another snake, this time it was red.

'You should see her room. You can hardly see the colour of the walls from all the posters, what colour is it Sophie?' I asked.

'I think it's yellow,' she said.

'You guys should know them, they have Home and Away and Neighbours here don't they?' I asked.

'Yeah, ohhhhh I remember Lincoln now, he plays Geoff doesn't he?' Danny asked. I nodded.

'Okay, no! No more Twister!' Dougie yelled as Sophie got it out from under her bed.

'Hey, it's okay, just putting it away,' Sophie replied.

'Good, cos I'm still sore from that. OUCH!!!!' Dougie yelled, springing off the floor jumping up and down in agony. Everyone looked at him confused. The pain resided from his face and he sat back down again. 'Cramp,' he shrugged when he'd stretched his legs out.

'Okay, what we going to do then' I said. Harry reached into my handbag which was hanging next to him and pulled out my iPod.

'Music?' he said, passing it to me. I smiled at him then went and put it on the speakers. Vanessa, who had fallen asleep, was very quickly woken up by the LOUD music and people yelling. She sleepily got up and joined in.

We had a mini disco with seven people, with a lot of random songs and dance moves and ended up with chips everywhere. Harry got a twisted ankle from dancing too crazily, showing us some moves they'd learned in Brazil. After half an hour I collapsed on the floor, out of breath from dancing. Sophie and Vanessa flopped down next to me, followed by the rest of McFly.

'Time?' asked Vanessa.

'Four,' I replied.

'Early still. Feels like way later,' Sophie said.

'Have any of you girls got boyfriends?' asked Danny, changing the subject completely. We all shook our heads.

'I guess, sort of,' I said. Danny nodded.

'No doubt Vanessa will have another one when she gets back to school,' Sophie said.

'Hey!' Vanessa yelled, slapping Sophie on the arm jokingly.

'It's true though Ness,' I said. Vanessa shrugged.

Sophie and I both thought it was Vanessa's mission to go out with every boy in year nine. Even though it was only half way through the year, Vanessa had already had seven boyfriends.

'Who's it going to be this week?' Sophie asked. Vanessa shrugged again. Sophie turned around to face me and gave a cheeky smile.

'Will, or Joel or Justin this week?' teased Sophie. Everyone else had gone quiet and had turned to face them. Vanessa's face was getting more and more twisted with anger, trying to hold it in.

'Er, Soph, I think that's enough,' I said warningly, knowing what would come next. Sophie's hand brushed the scratch on her face and she froze. Vanessa looked almost relieved as Sophie slid back to where Tom was sitting. Vanessa enjoyed picking fights with the girls at our school, just not her friends. A lot of the girls were scared of Vanessa, but at the same time they wanted to be her friend. She had that effect on people. Vanessa looked half asleep and the rest of them didn't look too far off it. There wasn't much food left at all.

'What grade are you girls in at school?' asked Harry.

'Nine,' Sophie replied. He nodded.

'Any favourite subjects?' he asked.

'Music, art and textiles, that's about it,' Sophie replied.

'What about you Lucie?' he asked.

'Nothing, hate school,' I said.

'But you're good at every subject Luce,' Sophie said.

I shrugged.

'Especially art,' Sophie continued walking over to my bag and taking out my sketch book.

'Whoa, these are wicked,' Harry said flipping through the pages. Tom, Dougie and Danny peered over his shoulder.

'Where did you learn to draw like that?' asked Dougie.

'I dunno,' I shrugged.

'That one is the best,' Sophie said, pointing to the one of my dog, Pepper. Everyone nodded. I took my notepad back and put it back into my bag.

'I wonder what time it is in Australia,' Sophie said.

'No idea,' I said.

'Vanessa's phone is the only phone with a world clock thingamabob,' I continued.

'Yeah and she's asleep,' Danny said.

'So?' Sophie said. 'Does that matter?'

'Hang on; didn't you guys have a fight about something like that?' Tom said.

'Something about what?' Sophie asked.

'Going through Vanessa's phone,' Tom said.

'Yeah, but it's not like its messages or anything, it's just a world clock,' Sophie said.

'Just leave it Soph,' I said. She shrugged moodily and sat back down. It was then when I finally realised how tired I really was.

'So Lucie, got any pets?' asked Harry.

'Two dogs called Pepper and Delilah,' I replied, my eyes slowly closing. I didn't even hear what Harry said after I had replied to his question.


	30. Chapter 14 Dougie's POV

**Here's Doug's =) Don't forget to check out Some People Laugh, Some People Cry if you haven't already =)**

When we got back they all headed up to their room for a while. Tom, Harry, Danny and me got something to drink and eat and turned the TV on for a while.

'Shouldn't those girls be packing?' Tom asked.

'Yeah, but it's alright they can do it later,' Harry said, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

'Not with their mess they can't,' Tom replied, getting up off the couch, the rest of us following on.

'What are you girls doing?' asked Tom as he walked into the room; not bothering to knock which I thought was very rude.

'Talking,' Vanessa replied.

'Okay, sounds fun, shouldn't you be starting to pack though,' Danny said.

'Yeah, probably, but that can happen later tonight or tomorrow morning,' Sophie replied.

I thought they were planning on some kind of big party? That wouldn't leave them any time.

'Okay, but remember your flight is for 10:30 in the morning,' Tom said.

Seriously Tom? That was way too early.

'Really? I didn't know that,' Lucie said, fixing up one of her bandages.

'Well it is, so I'd pack now,' Tom said.

He seemed kind of annoyed.

'Okay, come on girls, there's a bit of stuff to sort out whose is whose,' Sophie said, throwing her magazine into her bag.

'What's the time anyway?' Lucie asked.

'It's about 4 o'clock,' Harry said.

'We'll let you girls pack then,' he added.

'Okay, we'll be down in around five minutes,' Vanessa said.

Yeah right.

'I reckon it'll take you longer than that,' I smiled teasingly.

'Nup, I don't think so,' Vanessa replied with a cheeky smile on her face.

'You wanna make a bet?' I said.

'Yeah, okay, what's the bet?' Vanessa asked.

I didn't even think they'd accept...now I had to think of an idea...

'Whoever loses gets a makeover from all the other people,' Sophie butted in.

'Hey, I've already had one of those!' I said.

'Okay then, how about they have to make up a dance on the spot to a random piece of music?' Vanessa suggested.

'Okay, wearing something picked out by the others and random makeup?' Sophie added.

'Okay, done, off you go girls, five minutes, go!' I said, starting the timer on my phone.

We all headed back downstairs and sat on the couch, waiting.

'I bet we'll lose,' Danny sighed as he turned the TV on.

'Nah I don't reckon we will. Lucie won't be much help and there was a lot of stuff on that floor,' Harry replied.

'How we looking Doug?' Tom asked.

'Not so good. Tom, I'd rethink that shirt and Danny, those shoes do not go with those pants and Harry...dude just give up,' I said cheekily.

'Not that you moron, how long as it been?' Tom asked in annoyance.

'Oh, ummmmm they've been going three minutes,' I replied. There was a loud bang from upstairs.

'Is there gonna be anything left of the room when they leave?' Danny asked with a laugh.

'Nope, so what song we choosing if we win?' Harry asked.

'How about we figure that out when we actually win,' Tom replied. I heard a door slam and running footsteps on the stairs.

'Time Doug?' Danny asked.

'Five minutes and fifteen seconds,' I replied.

'Ha! We've won already!' he laughed as they ran in and slid on the carpet, lying on the ground.

'Okay, how long,' Vanessa panted, sitting up.

'Ha-ha!!! Five and a half minutes, so we win,' I exclaimed, hi-fiving the others.

'Come on girls, lets go do your makeup,' Danny giggled. He grabbed Sophie and Vanessa by the hands and pulled them upstairs and all the rest of us followed them up. They got all their makeup out and sat it on the bed next to where they were sitting.

'What colour lipstick?' I asked.

'Red,' Harry replied.

I searched through one of the makeup bags next to me. There were a lot of strange things in there that looked like they were used to torture people. I found what I was looking for and handed it to Harry. He put it all around Vanessa's mouth and on her teeth.

'That tastes gross!' Vanessa yelled, spitting it at Harry.

'Hey!' Harry yelled back, wiping Vanessa's spit and the lipstick off his face. Vanessa's face looked hilarious. I couldn't help but laugh.

'Ha-ha, it looks like a snog-rash,' I giggled. I stayed and attacked Vanessa while the other three went and did the others. Danny gave me bright blue gross eye stuff to put on her, so I did and it made her look like that blue Powerpuff girl. I put bright red stuff on her cheeks that made it look like she was sunburnt and got some pencil thing out of the bag and drew smiley faces on her cheeks. She looked hilarious to a new level!

'Okay, now clothes,' Tom said. Harry and Danny went and found them some while Tom and me headed downstairs to find a random song. Tom grabbed his iPod from the bench and we sat on the sofa going through songs.

'How about this one?' he said.

'Too dirty,' I replied and he went to the next one.

'Too gross,' I replied.

'This?'

'Too ermmmm....punky.'

'This one?' he asked.

'Too...mushy.'

'God, this one?'

'Too classical!'

'This one then Mr. Impossible?' he sighed, holding up the _Chicken Dance._

'Ha-ha, perfect!' I laughed. We plugged his iPod into the speakers in the living room and waited. Danny and Harry came back down.

'They're getting dressed. We picked awesome clothes,' Danny grinned.

'I'm sure you did,' Tom laughed.

'What music have you got?' Harry asked. Tom showed him.

'Ha-ha, classic!' he laughed. The girls finally came back down, looking very self-conscious in the clothes Danny and Harry had picked. They looked terrible and just looked weird all together! Tom turned on the song and for the first bit, they didn't even dance, they just looked at each other.

'Come on then, you've gotta uphold the bet!' Danny said. They just stood there.

'Alright then,' Danny sighed, getting up and doing it with them. They eventually gave in after that.

I hadn't laughed so much in so long than I did watching the three girls (and Danny) doing the Chicken Dance. When they'd finished, they went upstairs to get changed and get the war paint off. Danny was still giggling and lying on the ground once they'd finished.

'Danny, they've finished,' Tom pointed out. He didn't say anything- he just kept laughing (with his legs crossed, looking like he was about to piss himself).

The girls finally came back down again, looking normal and Danny was _still_ dying of laughter.

'What's his problem?' Sophie asked, looking down at him in amusement. I don't think she'd seen Danny loose control before. He was still laughing hysterically.

'No idea,' I replied.

'C'mon girls,' Danny suddenly said, snapping out of his crazy laughing fit.

'Where?' Sophie asked.

'Game of football, let's go,' Danny replied.

God not more sport. They should've known I hated it!

'What? Aussie footy?' Vanessa asked.

'No, good old English footy, or soccer as you Australian people call it,' Danny said in a weird voice.

'Okay,' Vanessa said.

We walked back to the park we were at the day before playing AFL. We picked teams and for some reason, both Tom and me got on the same team, which was bad cos we both hated the stupid game. Sophie was with us as well, which was completely unfair. Vanessa was also good at sport. We didn't stand a chance. We started playing and I was in goal. I looked over at Lucie sitting on a bench next to the game. She looked miserable and was staring ahead like she really wanted to play.

So needless to say, Dan, Harry and Vanessa flogged us. They showed off every time they got a goal. I don't think Tom and me and Sophie even got _one_. It was kind of fun though and towards the end Lucie joined in for our team. That was the only time we got a goal. We started walking back and Mr Jones wanted to show off of course, so he took off his shirt. I could almost hear the three girls screaming on the inside. Maybe I should've done that too... I decided against it.

We got some food when we got back. Good old pizza delivery again. After we'd finished that and mucked around running around the couches and dancing and stuff we got even more food. All the junk food they'd bought that day was laid out on the table and the SingStar games were bought out once again. I saw the bowl of Smarties lying on the table. I looked over at Harry who was singing _I Believe in a Thing Called Love_ and doing some really bad air guitar and then took most of the Smarties, picking out all the blue ones and leaving the rest in the bowl. After the blue were all gone, I ate the rest as well. The girls were already hyperactive and jumping around everywhere, and after my food, I was too. We sang a heap of songs, even the ones no one knew and danced and screamed and sang as teams. I could feel all the food inside me getting shaken up and started feeling sick. Danny and Harry were having a lot of fun, having air guitar battles while Tom pretended to play drums and I decided it would be cool to be lead singer with the other three girls. It was awesome.

'I'm stuffed,' Vanessa groaned collapsing on the couch after we'd finished our band song.

'Wonder why,' Lucie replied. Vanessa reached for yet _another_ handful of snakes. The thought of more food made me feel worse

'Ugh I feel sick,' I moaned lying on the ground and looking down at my stomach. I looked pregnant! I looked beside me at Sophie and Danny. They had taken the bowl of marshmallows and were now proceeding to fit as many as possible in their mouths. It reminded me of all the times we used to have when we first moved in. Danny was king at it. Sophie went to talk to Lucie and spat the marshmallows all over her and Tom. Lucie squealed and then it all happened too fast to watch. We were all in a marshmallow fight and throwing them all around the living room. I copped one in the face, the eye, the nose and in my ear, which made me all sticky. I didn't want to think about whose spit was on them though! It finally ended and I looked around at everyone. Sophie's hair was full of them which was gross and all the others had pink and white smears all over them. I felt sticky all over. The room was covered in them and it was really gross. We got them all off the couch and sat down. I was getting bored now.

'Wanna watch a movie?' I suggested. They all agreed.

I went over to the DVD cabinet and grabbed the first thing that my hands came across. _Ghostbusters_. I shrugged to myself and took it over, putting it in the DVD player. But no one decided to concentrate on my lovely movie choice. The girls started trying to remove the marshmallows from their hair and I followed the boys into the kitchen where we started making drinks with the rank marshmallows and other things from the pantry, like left over pizza, chilli powder, coke, lemonade, and other gross things. We called the girls in and got them to try some. The one with anchovies, pizza, marshmallows and some other unknown food made me want to throw up! Danny, surprisingly enough made a fairly nice one that included sugar, raspberry, hot chocolate, orange juice and cocoa powder. After we finished making all our drinks and everyone felt sick and kitchen sink and bench was covered in gross food and stuff we went back out and watched the movie.

It finished at about one, so we all decided to head up to the girl's room and sit up there for a while. Sophie tried washing her hair out in the sink then Danny brushed it. I was looking around the room when something under the bed caught my eye.

'Hey what's that?' I asked, pointing to it. Lucie walked over and picked it up.

'Must be the top I wore when I did this,' she said holding out her arm.

'That's a lotta blood,' I replied.

And it was. So I looked away. Vanessa and I started chatting away about pets while Lucie poked and prodded her bruise on her leg and Danny brushed Sophie's hair. Tom and Harry were hyper and throwing food at each other. We kept taking more and more food, adding to my already super-high sugar intake for that day.

'Uh, I've eaten way too much,' Vanessa groaned lying down on the floor next to me. I laughed and poked her stomach. She groaned and hit me in the arm.

'I haven't!!' Harry exclaimed, diving his hand back into the packet.

'Ouch!' Sophie shrieked from the other side of the room. Danny was holding the brush and it had a long chunk of hair hanging off it, sticky stuff stuck down it.

'Sorry,' Danny said, passing the brush back to her.

'I think I'll stop before there's no hair left,' he said. Sophie went and plonked herself down in front of Vanessa. Vanessa took the brush out of Sophie's hand and started carefully working her way through all of Sophie's sticky hair. I sat quietly beside them, watching. It was kind of funny. I didn't know how though.

'Hey, what's this?' Harry asked, pulling out a magazine from under Vanessa's bed.

'Whoops, must've forgotten to pack that one,' Vanessa said. Harry got it out and started flicking through it.

'How do you girls read these? They're so boring. I mean who needs to know "The Perfect Jeans for Your Body?" or "How To Get THAT Guy," it's mental,' he said.

I agreed with him. I read one once and it almost put me in a coma.

'It's alright, it has more than that in them,' Vanessa replied.

'It's boring to a guy though,' Harry replied.

Yes Harry...did the sugar attack his brain or something? He wasn't usually that dumb.

'Well, they don't usually read them do they?' Sophie said.

'So that's why it's not made for you to read,' Vanessa added.

'Okay, I guess so,' Harry said and threw the magazine at Vanessa who threw it in her bag, ripping out half the pages.

'Whoops,' she said and went and picked up one of the pages.

'Hey look who fell out Soph,' Vanessa said holding up a poster of some guy.

'Who's that?' I whispered to Danny.

'Johnny Depp,' he sighed back. Sophie screamed and grabbed the poster out of Vanessa's hands, ripping it in half.

'NO!' Sophie yelled.

Someone had a BIG obsession!

'Come on Soph, it's just a poster, nothing a little bit of sticky tape can't fix,' Tom said and I could almost hear the laughter in his voice. Sophie leapt up off the floor and sprinted to her bag. She pulled out some sticky tape and taped the poster back together. We all started laughing at her.

'I see McFly aren't the only guys on Sophie's list of famous guys,' Danny said as Sophie sat down again in front of Vanessa, who was now lying on the ground, looking like she was sleeping strangely enough. She nodded.

'Yeah, there are a few guys on that list like, Zac Efron, Orlando Bloom, Lincoln Lewis and Dean Geyer,' Sophie replied, reaching for another blue snake. I hadn't heard of half of them!

'Who's Lincoln Lewis and Dean Geyer?' asked Harry.

'Well Lincoln Lewis is off Home and Away and Dean Geyer is on Neighbours,' Sophie replied, reaching for another snake.

Oh okay, I knew _them_ at least.

'You should see her room. You can hardly see the colour of the walls from all the posters,' Lucie said from across the room. 'What colour is it Sophie?' she added.

'I think it's yellow,' she said.

She _thinks?_ How many posters did this girl have?!

'You guys should know them, they have Home and Away and Neighbours here don't they?' Lucie asked.

'Yeah, ohhhhh I remember Lincoln now, he plays Geoff doesn't he?' Danny asked and it finally clicked in my brain. Lucie nodded at him.

I looked over at Sophie who was moving the Twister game. My body ached just by the look of the box.

'No! No more Twister!' I yelled.

'Hey, it's okay, just putting it away,' Sophie replied and I breathed a sigh of relief. My leg was beginning to feel weird from sitting on the floor.

'Good, cos I'm still sore from that. OUCH!!!!' I yelled, my leg cramping up. I started jumping up and down on the spot in agony. Everyone stared at me. I sat down again after it was finished, stretching it out.

'Cramp,' I shrugged. I looked beside me. Vanessa was asleep.

'Okay, what we going to do then' Lucie said. Harry reached into my handbag which was hanging next to him and pulled out an iPod.

'Music?' he said, passing it to Lucie. She turned it on and Vanessa woke with a start and the dance/sing/air guitar party started once again. It was fun, but was beginning to get very tiring and exhausting. It was difficult just to sing along now. Harry decided it would be fun to show them the moves we learned from the Brazilian fans, but he eventually fell over with a twisted ankle so the party stopped. We all fell to the floor in exhaustion. It felt even more draining than a two hour show!

'Time?' asked Vanessa from beside me.

'Four,' Lucie replied. She seemed to be all the way on the other side of the room.

'Early still. Feels like way later,' Sophie said.

'Have any of you girls got boyfriends?' asked Danny completely randomly.

I saw Tom and Harry sit up a bit straighter. The girls all shook their heads. What were the boys they'd seen today then!?

'I guess, sort of,' Lucie said and I smiled.

'No doubt Vanessa will have another one when she gets back to school,' Sophie said.

Sophie, Sophie, Sophie. I shook my head at her. We didn't need another fight.

'Hey!' Vanessa yelled, slapping Sophie on the arm jokingly.

'It's true though Ness,' Lucie said.

Great, now Lucie was even feeding the fight. Vanessa shrugged miserably. It kinda hurt to watch.

'Who's it going to be this week?' Sophie asked in a voice that could provoke any non-fighter person to punch someone in the face. Vanessa shrugged again.

'Will, or Joel or Justin this week?' teased Sophie in the same annoying voice. The whole room had gone deathly silent. Vanessa's face was getting more and more twisted trying to hold in the urge to punch her.

'Er, Soph, I think that's enough,' Lucie said warningly. Vanessa looked pretty relieved when Sophie moved back to where she had been sitting before. I felt Danny beside me breathe a sigh of relief. I was beginning to go on the sugar-low side of sugar. My eyelids felt like lead weights and I wanted to sleep. Most of the food had been eaten and all the other boys looked sleepy too.

'What grade are you girls in at school?' asked Harry, trying to keep the conversation going I guessed. I didn't really wanna fall asleep again.

'Nine,' Sophie replied. He nodded.

'Any favourite subjects?' he asked.

My eyes started to close. I forced them open.

'Music, art and textiles, that's about it,' Sophie replied.

'What about you Lucie?' he asked. 'Nothing, hate school,' Lucie said.

Weird. She didn't strike me as one to hate school. I hated it and thought I should've been paid to go. It was abuse, I swear.

'But you're good at every subject Luce,' Sophie said and Lucie shrugged.

I felt a hand hit my ankle. Vanessa had fallen asleep.

'Especially art,' Sophie continued walking over to her bag and taking out a book, handing it to Harry.

'Whoa, these are wicked,' Harry said flipping through the pages. The rest of us crawled over and peered over his shoulders. The pictures were incredible! Every tiny inch of detail was there and they seemed to life like, they looked like photographs.

'Where did you learn to draw like that?' I asked and she shrugged.

'I dunno,' she said.

'That one is the best,' Sophie said, pointing to the one of cute looking dog. I agreed, it was amazing. Everyone nodded. Lucie put the book back in her bag.

'I wonder what time it is in Australia,' Sophie said.

'No idea,' Lucie said.

'Vanessa's phone is the only phone with a world clock thingamabob,' she continued.

'Yeah and she's asleep,' Danny said.

'So?' Sophie said. 'Does that matter?' she added.

'Hang on; didn't you guys have a fight about something like that?' Tom said.

'Something about what?' Sophie asked.

'Going through Vanessa's phone,' Tom said. 'Yeah, but it's not like its messages or anything, it's just a world clock,' Sophie said.

'Just leave it Soph,' Lucie sighed in annoyance. Sophie shrugged moodily and sat back down. I was beginning to give into the sleepiness.

'So Lucie, got any pets?' asked Harry.

'Two dogs called Pepper and Delilah,' Lucie replied.

'Ok, is one of them in your picture?' he asked. No answer.

'I guess she's-,' was all I heard as my sleepy head hit something soft behind me and I fell straight asleep, despite the awkward, weird position.

**There we go =) Feels weird that it's almost finished. =(**


	31. Chapter 15

**Lucie's last one!**

I woke up the next morning feeling stiff and sore. I opened my eyes. My eyelids felt heavy with lack of sleep and my throat felt sore from yelling and screaming too much that night. I looked around the room. All of McFly were still in there, leaning against the beds and each other. I looked beside me. I'd fallen asleep on Sophie, who had fallen asleep on Tom's shoulder and Danny had fallen asleep using my knees as a pillow. They all looked so adorable sleeping, even though they were in the weirdest positions. All the food was still everywhere and the sunlight was streaming in through the window that no one had closed the blinds on. I slowly and carefully sat up straighter to help my stiff, sore back. I glanced around the room again. Vanessa was stirring and was slowly sitting up. Dougie and Tom's eyes were half open. Harry was moving away from my shoulder which he had been using as a pillow. I gingerly moved my shoulder which was also stiff. I slowly stood up and stretched. 'What's the time?' asked Dougie his voice hoarse from sleep deprivation, still slowly waking up and getting his elbow out of Danny's leg and his foot out of Tom's face. He had fallen asleep with his head resting on Vanessa's bag. I walked over to my phone and checked.

'Crap! It's 9:35!' I exclaimed.

That made everyone jump to their feet, even Danny who had only just woken up as I said that. Our plane was leaving at 10:30. We all got up and stumbled around sleepily, getting dressed and had showers and packed last minute things. McFly carried our bags that were like tonnes of bricks out to the cars. We were ready by around 10:00. We drove to Heathrow Airport. Everyone was tired, but hyperactive, especially Sophie and Dougie. We talked about a heap of stuff, travelling in two cars- Tom, Danny, Vanessa in Tom's and Harry, Dougie, Sophie and me in Harry's. I was really sad to be leaving them. It had been a great week and an amazing one. We finally got there and before we knew it, it was time to board. There were hugs all round and a few tears from Sophie.

'Thanks for everything,' we all said at once. They laughed.

'You're welcome guys, anytime,' Tom said. We all smiled, then there were more hugs, then it was time to leave.

As we walked on the plane they were being idiots, pretending to cry and wave emotional goodbyes and stuff, then pretending to console each other. We walked through the gates giggling with one last glance and wave at the gorgeous McFly, and then we were seated in the plane. I was feeling sad. I didn't want to leave them! I reached down to my bag to turn off my phone when I felt something hard. I reached back into my bag and pulled out a thin silver chain. On the chain was a black love heart with the McFly logo in the middle of it in silver writing with gold stars. There was also a messy handwritten note attached to it. I pulled the note off then opened it. Written on it was:

_Dear Lucie,_

_Thanks for spending the week with us; we hope you have enjoyed it. We look forward to seeing you again, maybe even sooner than you think!!_

_Love Doug, Harry, Tom and Dan xx (Written by Dougie!! Ha-ha Tom I have better writing than you and you know it!!!) _

'What do you think "sooner than you think" means?' asked Vanessa who had found the same letter as well and had got the same necklace.

'No idea,' I replied. Sophie fumbled through her bag to find her letter. She had the same as well. We carefully put our identical necklaces on and sat back in our seats.

I thought about the boys on the way home. They were very much like they were on TV, but a lot more relaxed at home.

Quiet, shy Dougie who goes hyper and very funny when he actually does speak.

Crazy, mental, cheerful, thick Danny with an amazing voice and accent.

Happy go lucky, cheeky Harry with gorgeous eyes

and mother hen, protective Tom, who should've been a school teacher or kindergarten teacher!!

I grinned to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

Twenty-four hours later we arrived back at Tullamarine airport. Mum showered me with kisses and hugs.

'Oh my gosh, you're falling apart!!!' she exclaimed. I laughed and tears were running down my face. I'd missed her. My sister even looked happy to see me. We carried my bags out to the car. I sat in the back seat and leaned against the window.

'So you had a good time sweetheart?' Mum asked.

'Yeah, it was wicked,' I replied and fell asleep with visions of my excellent time running through my head.

**=)**


	32. Chapter 15 Dougie's POV

**Andddddd here's Dougie's last one =(**

I woke up the next morning, my elbow in Danny's leg and my foot in Tom's face. I was using Vanessa's bag as a pillow. I was so stiff and sore. Harry had fallen asleep on Lucie's shoulder. Everyone else seemed to be waking up. Lucie was slowly getting up.

'What time is it?' I asked, my voice cracked and hoarse which made it sound like I had a cold. It felt like I'd had a huge night out on the town. Except I'd spent the night in and completely sober. Lucie stiffly walked over to her bag and got her phone. She immediately woke up when she saw the time.

'Crap! Its 9:35!' she exclaimed. Everyone jumped off the floor and raced into their rooms. I threw some clothes on and headed back down to the kitchen, deciding to have breakfast when we got back. Tom was sitting at the table with three pieces of paper and the three necklaces sitting next to him.

'Wanna help Doug?' he asked wearily, handing me a pen. I nodded and copied what he'd written on Sophie's note. It said:

_Dear Lucie,_

_Thanks for spending the week with us; we hope you have enjoyed it. We look forward to seeing you again, maybe even sooner than you think!!_

_Love Doug, Harry, Tom and Dan xx (Written by Dougie!! Ha-ha Tom I have better writing than you and you know it!!!) _

(I decided to add the bit on the end cos it was cooler).

'Now just tie it on the necklace,' Tom said, handing me one. It had turned out really well. I reckon I would've even worn it. I tied the note to the necklace just as Danny and Harry came down. Danny was so tired he ran into the refrigerator door that Harry had open.

'Can we get breakfast on the way home?' I sighed and Tom nodded. There were footsteps on the stairs and Tom hid the necklaces in his pocket.

'When they bring their bags down, slip them inside, okay?' he whispered and we nodded. The girls quickly ate some breakfast, egged on by Danny and Tom and then bought their bags down to the door. Tom, Danny and me slipped them into their hand luggage then carried all the bags out to the car. They felt A LOT heavier than when they'd first arrived! We were eventually ready by about nine and headed off in the cars to the airport. I was getting sad to see them go. I was enjoying having them around. Sophie's hyperactiveness rubbed off on me and together on the way we started making up personalities for the people on the street and pretending that cars could talk and stuff, which was quite amusing until we made it to the airport. We got their bags and checked them in then sent them through customs then all there was left to do was wait for their flight to be called. The hyperness had worn off by now and I was just sad. We all sat in awkward silence waiting, until it was time to start boarding. Lucie hugged me and I hugged her back, followed by Vanessa and Sophie who had begun crying again.

'Hey, it's alright,' I soothed and she giggled into my chest. I let her go.

'Thanks for everything,' they said at the same time. We all laughed.

'You're welcome guys, anytime,' Tom said. We had a big group hug and more and more individual ones then it was definitely time for them to leave. Harry and me began to pretend to cry and Danny joined in and we gave them a very mock emotional send off. They laughed and giggled as they waved back to us before they disappeared inside the plane, ushered by the airhostess. We waved once more then headed out back to the cars. I went with Tom.

'Do you reckon they've found them yet?' Tom asked as he pulled out of his parking space.

'I think they would've. I put Lucie's right on her phone, so she has to turn it off,' I replied.

'Good job Doug,' Tom laughed. We stopped for McDonalds for breakfast on the way home.

We got back home and it felt weird.

'It feels kind of quiet doesn't it?' Danny said as he got himself a drink.

'Yeah... I miss them already!' I laughed and the other three agreed.

We walked up the stairs to their room. It looked empty and abandoned again. Tom sadly closed the door.

'Just think, we'll be seeing them in Australia soon!' Danny said, trying to lighten our moods. We all nodded.

'Right, well I'm off to go and see Olivia, she's shooting at the beach today, be back later!' Danny said, heading back downstairs.

'And I've got a girl to see about a lunch,' I said, following Danny. There was still food all around the lounge. I smiled. I definitely couldn't wait to see them again!

**Everybody knows the end, when the curtain hits the floor, everybody knows the end, don't wanna get there wishing that you'd given more! Hahaha :D **

**I just wanna thank everyone for reviewing it and reading it! it meant so much to me to put it up here after working on it for over a year and could put a chapter up and get lovely reviews on it, so thank you all! And thanks to my sister Lauren for helping me with ideas and stuff :) Couldn't have had half the ideas without you =) **

**So that's all I guess =) check out my other fics if you want and there will be a sequel to it bout their Australia tour which isn't quite finished yet, but keep an eye out in the coming months for it.**

**Thanks! xxxxxx **


End file.
